Haruno Sakura and the War of Two Worlds
by Inner Self
Summary: A while after the Kage Summit, Sakura goes after Sasuke and tries to kill him-canon. In retaliation, Madara throws her off a bridge. She is transported into another world. How? By whom? Her body never recovered, what will Naruto do?
1. Love and War

Haruno Sakura and the War of Two Worlds

By Inner Self

Re-vamped 7 May 2011

The night after the failed capture of Uchiha Itachi, Ino decided that Sakura could use a good drinking game with a warm bottle from Tsunade-sama's sake stash. Sakura was surprised sober junior interrogator Ino knew of one. She told Sakura that her father played non-alcoholic versions with her all the time, that is, when he was not working his long shifts with Ibiki Morino and his interrogation teams. Ino and Sakura played for hours. Their favorite drinking game that night was Truths and Lies. Simple enough, it involved telling three statements; two truths and one lie. The goal was to for the teller to cover up her lie with ambiguous truths. As the night went on, the two kunoichi started to put down bets in the form of favors, money, et cetera. In the last round, each bet a free meal at the dango stand. Sakura was the Liar. Ino was, naturally, the interrogator. Sakura told told Ino A: that she had been in a near death experience, B: that she had encountered the fearsome Uchiha Itachi once before, and C: that she became a medic in order to save lives. Ino guessed that the last statement was a lie. Sakura confessed that Ino guessed correctly. Ino, laughed uproariously, triumphantly, and submitted to her drunken state. Sakura had wanted to be useful to Konoha and became a medic to put her superior chakra control to advantageous use. Still, she had a love for the battlefield and stayed on her team to avoid being a constant presence in the sterile, white-walled Konohagakure Military Hospital.

Sakura thought she played the game correctly. She thought she told two truths and one lie. As a matter of fact (or fiction if you consider the way an author can wield the "plot no jutsu"), Sakura told two truths that night. Sakura has always yearned for the approval of others, yes. She has wielded her chakra against Akatsuki, nearly dying in the process against Akasuna no Sasori. Haruno Sakura recollected her terrifying encounter with Itachi on that mission. So she picked her meeting as her incredible truth to try and throw Ino off the trail. She broke the rules unknowingly with that truth; for Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Itachi have crossed paths more than once.

Chapter One: Love and War

Her heart felt like it was running a mile a minute. Well, technically, it was, but it was having trouble returning to normal systolic and diastolic rhythms. Sakura knew why she was there, facing _him_. She felt like she loved this boy her whole life. She still loved him and knew that she would always cherish her childhood crush on him. She would always have a special affection for him. She understood his pity-worthy plight. Hand on her heavy heart—from the run, she tells herself—Sakura took slow, determined steps toward him.

"Sasuke," she called softly, only mildly confidant that he would receive her presence. She faltered in her gaze and snapped her head up again to meet his visage. Her lips were slightly parted and ready to speak sweet words to him. "I miss you. I…," Sakura could not think of what else to say. Tears coated the edges of her eyes. One ran down her cheek. "Kiss me," she replied faintly, if not a little desperately, a desperation easily excusable. "Oh, Sasuke, _please_…kiss me. Kiss me like I had always dreamed you would. I missed you so much. I am in pain." He looked lost in thought. She was breaking through to him. She was significant for once and worthy of his attentions. Sasuke seemed to pick up on her emotion; he detected that they were genuine—to a degree at least.

The old Konoha warlord Danzo, indiscernible by Sakura, had been killed and his body lay half-tucked under rubble near one of the battered bridge's supporting walls. A girl with red hair lay on her front unconscious not far off in the distance. Her blouse was covered in blood that marked an exit wound over her right lung. The stage was a battle site, but the location did not seem to matter in face of the long awaited reunion, the private moment between the two.

Sasuke's eyes glinted suspiciously of guilt. Sakura felt a spark of hope as she stood on the battered bridge, but the look vanished within a fraction of a second. Sasuke calmly stepped forward, the fire characteristic of the proud Uchiha ignited in his charcoal-colored eyes. Sakura froze momentarily, although she knew the kiss would come, the one she dreamed of as a child. Sakura closed her eyes, calmed her nerves, and opened them again. Her breath caught. His eyes were still alight. A smirk reminiscent of years ago played at the edge of his lips. The nostalgia hit her like a meteorite. Luckily, Sakura remembered how to breathe again. She asked herself fleetingly if sparks would scour her innards. Would she allow herself to enjoy this long-awaited kiss? Well, after all the years, the fated kiss was bound to happen, whether Sakura was ready or not. She placed her hands delicately on Sasuke's chest as he cupped her face. He leaned in. Sakura's breath stilled again. Her heart reinitiated its marathon run. She forced herself to relax. She could do this. Sakura closed her eyes as she slid her hands up to hooked her delicate hands behind his neck at the base of his ebony locks. Sasuke kissed her then. It was sweet and charming. His tongue tasted unsuspectingly bland. She tried not to contemplate the awkward thought. Sasuke nibbled on her lower lip as she loosened her hold on the back of his neck to twirl the hair at its base. He tenderly, maybe desperately, even longingly, swiped his tongue across her lower lip. Sakura opened her eyes. His were open and focused entirely on her. The world could have ended at that moment, Sakura theorized, and Sasuke would not notice.

Sakura closed her eyes as she sent a jolt of paralysis chakra into his neck. It was perfectly initiated. Sakura used the technique Tsunade-sama pitted against Kabuto during a fight years ago. Kabuto, for all the dodging and evading he did, ended up with all his interneurons temporarily scrambled by a hastily applied medical jutsu. In this non-combat situation, however, Sakura had gingerly and successfully invoked paralysis.

Sasuke collapsed against her, eyes wide with shock which cooled at the betrayal. Sakura brought him to the ground. She knelt beside him, never once looking into his eyes. She pulled out a vial and uncorked it as she placed her thumb and forefinger on either side of Sasuke's nose. "This poison is of my own invention. It will work slowly through your system, but you will not feel any pain. I longed for your kiss. For you, Sasuke, I would have committed treason. But I have grown up these few years. I will never again think to go on the run with you. Not after everything you have done. All I can give you now is justice." Sasuke's mouth finally snapped open after three minutes. He tried to suck in air quickly but Sakura shoved the bottle against his lips. When it emptied, she dropped the bottle and quickly forced her hand over his mouth in a death grip. Sasuke passed out with the potion still in mouth. She rubbed his throat to force it down. Dropplets of her tears cascade onto his neck. 'That's miraculous, Sasuke,' she mused, 'you always had an incredible willpower.' She forced her trembling hands to keep rubbing the poison down his throat. 'But that Will he now uses to hurt others. He would have killed innocent civilians and justified it to himself in the name of his cause, whatever that cause may be. War would have broken out against the remaining member of the Uchiha clan on top of any previous destruction. No doubt Naruto would be on the front lines and the hospital would be under a crisis of mass casualty. He is a monster and a harbinger of chaos. I need no more convincing; he had to go.' Tears kept falling. Once she was sure the poison was consumed, she removed her trembling hands.

"In a way, I did this for you, Sasuke. I am convinced of that. You see, I regret letting you become a monster. I feel like I could have done something more. I know that everyone needs to make their own choices, but I wanted so much to save you. I loved you too much… but this isn't just about you. Other lives were at stake and I was the only one who could save them. You always try to kill Naruto on sight, but you see me as too weak, too much of a bother. I was the only choice. This was the only way. I'm sorry."

She bowed her head and grieved for Sasuke. She always mourned the deaths of others, especially those slain at her hands, but her tears were only ever for him. Sucking in a breath, Sakura stood, but she could not find the strength to leave yet. She pulled out her Bingo book and a felt tip pen. Flipping to his page, she dragged her pen across his photograph. She placed the book and pen back into her pack. She had slain a villain, a monster, and a boy she loved all in one day; for the sake of justice and peace. Despite being a heroine, she felt dirty. She felt incapable of tears, like blood ran out of her eyes instead. She wiped off the liquid with a dirtied hand. She imagined blood smudging her tear streaked cheeks. His blood lingered. It stained her face, her clothes, her soul, and she believed it would never wash off.

Her voice cracked as she cried, "I'm so sorry, Sasuke. What's done is done."

"I am afraid _sorry_ doesn't quite cut it, Sakura-chan. Surely even you do not believe that repentance for murder is that easy," said a male voice, sickly sweet with underlying malice. He was right behind her. His voice continued: "You cannot just come prancing along, stealing my apprentices, my prized pupils! That is ever so terribly rude, I'm afraid, and for that, you should be punished." He said the last with a bit more of his twisted gleefulness than before. Sakura froze, face as white as ash. Her terrified expression was all the acknowledgement Madara required.

Sakura was fatigued from grief and thus an easy prey. Madara grabbed her by the throat and spun her around to face him. Capturing her gaze, Madara unleashed the power of his blood-red devil eyes. Sakura felt the pull of the tomoes immediately. Her fight or flight response appeared to be non-existent.

He leaned in close, projecting his bloodcurdling voice in her ear. "You're not the only one with a paralysis jutsu." He laughs his crazed, dark laugh. Sakura wanted to wriggle her neck back and forth, even if the futile task would result in snapping her neck—anything to hide from his visage—but she cannot even grit her teeth in fright. Sakura had never experienced terror like this in her life, not even when she was battling against Sasori of the Red Sand. And this time, the late Chiyo baa-sama was not here to save her.

'Calm yourself, Sakura… or better yet,' she thought with determination rising in her eyes, 'Get angry. Get enraged. Get fucking pissed!' And she did exactly that. She sent a death glare at Madara that seemed to shock the hell out of him. He grinned and retaliated by dragging her toward one of the bridge's damaged walls. Sakura cracked the genjutsu's first of multiple layers and found enough strength to dig the heels of her boots into the ground. Her fingers flimsily grappled at his hold around her neck. He laughed sadistically at the futility of her antics. She was only kicking up dust in her struggle and dramatizing the ordeal. He swung her over the side. His hold on her throat was the only support against gravity. She hated the degrading way he was drawing out her death more than the imminent death itself. Fearfully, Sakura analyzed her death, knowing which physiological structures would perish first. 'Damnit,' she thought fiercely, 'get a hold of yourself. Either survive this somehow or die with honor—Shannaro!' She was not going to start cowering again. It would be inexcusable. So she jerked her gaze back to Madara rebelliously. With all her willpower, she spat at his face. If she could release even half her _displeasure_ with the ambiguous man, she was sure in chakra form it would release a blast the size of two kiloton bombs.

Still, Madara laughed smugly about her pathetic, frail hold on life. "I have not seen that look on many of my victims. I am so glad I could be of assistance in eliciting such passion from you, my dear! I feel we have been through so much together already, and that we are becoming fast enemies. I almost feel sorry to let you go… no pun intended. Well, a little pun intended I guess. After all, I intend to murder you by dropping you off a bridge. Or do I? Perhaps I am not as strong as I once was. Perhaps my hand was to slip? Ah, but that is not the case for I intend to murder you. So if you would kindly—."

Sakura was running low on air. He was crushing her wind pipe now. She felt dizzy. Sometime during the staring contest, Sakura realized his gaze was gathering distance. The wind was catching in her hair and on her skin. He had dropped her, and she was falling. Her stomach flopped and churned. Her heart leapt plummeted. She focused her being on the beautiful midday sun with all her strength. Yet, the fear returned and she failed to hold back the terror that washed over. She grappled for another way to accept her short life. She had just bloomed into a woman of 16 and already her petals were falling. Such is her fate and that of her namesake, she thought morosely.

Her world blackened. The sun, her only companion in her last moments purged from sight. Was she dead already? Everything looked so empty. Sakura's throat felt sore. _Pain_, she thought hopefully. The darkness seems to last forever. Frightened and confused, she screams silently, into the voice; no sound coupled with the sensation of raw vocal cords. She notices she cannot hear the rushing of wind either as she floats in the void.

Sakura spends a few bizarre moments like this, almost settled into the idea of a void of eternity to spend with herself and her alter ego, wherever that ego may be, but the wind returned with all its foreboding whispers and and its cool caress. It blew her hair into her face once more. The midday sun lit up her world as she plummetted again and quickly hits the rock hard earth. But the earth sank after the initially painful contact. She thought she might drown. She was in too much pain to move. Her eyes closed. Sakura felt a pair of hands reach for one of her arms each. She fainted before they could haul her unto shore. Minutes later she awoke to concerned voices amassed around her, rumbling low in her ears.

So I changed this up a bit. I wanted to use the Millenium Bridge in London. I guess she'll wander across it in the next chapter (when I revamp it).The story needs to be betaed into 3rd person/past tense. Sorry. I could not decide in the first draft. This part was originally quite short. It gets its own update all to itself! I really hope I outdo myself on this story. Note: This is the only crossxover/story in general that I will be working on. It is my only pride and joy in Sakura x Itachi fanfiction right now. It is going to be totally uncliche, so with certain hope in your hearts, stay tuned!


	2. A New World

Haruno Sakura and the War of Two Worlds

by Inner Self

Hey, 'sup, 'sup! I just want you to know that I have written forty PLUS pages for this story in my composition book and I am loving it right now. This is the only story I'm writing. All my others (and my dropped crossovers) are still around if you want to take a looksie! Thank you for the reviews. I'm glad I got as many as I did with only one chapter. It gives me hope and the warm fuzzy feelings in my chest cavity. And all that. I'm pissed at crossovers right now. I won't read fanfiction. I had to write one of my own. One last time (unless, you know, I rock this one AND wish to make another). I hope you guys will be able to tolerate...oops! That would be telling, now, wouldn't it?

I changed it to past tense but I'm doing ch3 right now. I hope (I'm almost certain) that ch4 doesn't need tense-switching.

THIS CHAPTER SHOULD NOT BE A DECIDING FACTOR ON WHETHER OR NOT YOU READ THIS STORY. i HATE THIS CHAPTER. TRANSITION CHAPTERS are BORING.

Chapter 2:

A New World

A sneer. "Get up," he growled.

-x

_ Get up._ A barely audible murmur in a fading dream. Sakura stirred and blinked rapidly to regain consciousness. "Wha...?" She groaned. She brought a hand to her forhead again, and tried to speak but groaned and started to heal through the glaring light of the early afternoon.

"Miss...um...," said a sharply-dressed man, "I am a physician's assistant. If I may-" he gasped, detecting the slight contrast of midday sun and the viridian glow between her forehead and the cupped palm of her hand. The others were alarmed by the gasp. Suddenly, the crowd gained insight to what caused the physician's assistant's startled disposition: The pink-haired girl, who had fallen out. of. the. SKY. was healing her head injury! (Out of the sky equated to a rapid descent that started from 3m above the ground.)

The urgent whispers, concerned for her health no matter how Dr. Who her appearance was, began to chatter amongst themselves about her fall unto the Millenium Bridge, her healing abilities, and how her presence was a good omen for the century to come. A boy about the age of four unknowingly appealed to the crowd's positive take on the situation when he called out from behind his mother and pointed furiously at Sakura. "An angel! Look, look, mum! It is an angel!"

Sakura, done dealing with her migraine and observing details of her environment, turned to the direction of the young boy's voice. The boy was still staring at her from his his mother's side in wide-eyed fascination. The same trust he greeted her with was forming on the faces of the confunded men and women. For all the religious worship they may practice, the people stood flabbergasted at such a rare happening. An old woman brought over her umbrella and gave it to Sakura. "Please, take this," she said. She meekly turned back to join the crowd.

"Um...thank-you, madam," Sakura remembered to say. "That is kind of you."

Another of the crowd-members knelt down in front of Sakura and gave her a few bills. "For the ill of health. Please, take this contribution and use it as you see fit." A dozen or so more of the crowd-members follow his lead. Phones were dialed left-and-right. More people gathered on the bridge and sought audience from Sakura. All she could do in her daze was shake hands, kiss babies, and accept contributions to the Church. Wherever that was. When Sakura is asked to to heal a broken arm, she complies without a second thought. Before anyone realized, a camera crew had pushed through the crowd, and they began to interview her. Sakura looked around at the audience, which was increasing in bulk on the Millenium Bridge (a famous commuters' walkway in London), and she realized just how much of a disruption to normal, everyday life her presence was. Not only were kunoichi rare sights among the people of this place, this foreign land, they were non-existent!

Sakura knew it was be too late to lower her profile, so she doesn't bother to try to look any less awe-inspiring and abnormal. She jumped and grabbed one of the outermost support beams. In an arcing motion, she swung to the underside of the beam and let go. Sakura infused chakra into the soles of her feet mid-flip and planted herself on the underside of the bridge, completely out of view to those above it. Her position did not feel safe enough. The people on the land on either side might spot her (tiny) form. Conjuring tiny threads of chakra to her dorsal side, Sakura managed to "lie" on the underside of the bridge, defeating all logic that applied to Newton's theory of gravity.

-x

Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge was not pleased in the least with the report of Haruno Sakura's activity in the muggle world. "I want every auror on inactive duty to take care of this MESS this this this-CATASTROPHE-this instant! Bring her in!" With a wave of his wand, he slammed the door shut in the Auror Kingsley's face. He 'harumph'ed. "And we thought the Potter boy's breach of the Statute of Secrecy to be an incredible nuisance!"

"Sir," broached Auror Dawlish, "Approximately every muggle in the London area will have heard of her within the hour. Rather than obliviate, I think it best we charm the news reporters; have them believe her magic a childish prank or the deluded preaching of a young religious zealot."

"Auror Dawlish, this will turn into damage control on a massive scale only if we cannot obliviate the minds of the muggles at the Millenium Bridge within the hour! I have never seen such blatant disregard of the safety of the Wizarding World! And what is worse, that Potter boy has a trial coming up and a scapegoat to lessen or relieve him of any blame or punishment. Concentrate your energy and your men there. Go back to the scene and start obliviating immediately, Dawlish. Sabotage or tamper the reporter's equipment, whichever your men can do quicker. And take Tonks and Kingsley with you."

And so the aurors apparated over to the muggle site where they proceeded for a good fifteen minutes to provide the people of London an hour's span of false memories. Then they began to scout the structure with the use of the _Homenum revelio _spell, for the missing pink-haired girl.

-x

Sakura desperately wanted to curl up and take a nap-which she could-using her exceptional chakra control to spot herself. When she finally decided to give it a try, she found the notion easier said than done. Her last mission, self-selected and enforced, still plagued her mind. Sakura reached into her medpack, careful not to drop any of her precious supplies, and took out an anti-PTSD pill to calm her mind. It would help the memories of the past hour dull and allow her to sleep wherever she would attempt to later at night. It would have been to her advantage to take it before her bounty hunt. She would instead have to take the pill for three more days at the expense of a good chunk of her chakra. Excessive use was the better option compared to reliving that day for the rest of her life.

Sakura started healing her neck, which would soon have formed black bruises otherwise, and she almost lost focus on this task when she heard a sharp, cracking pop in the atmosphere. Sakura resumed the healing, finished, and waited out the unusual noise. She knew it came from the bridge above. The crowd did not notice from what her senses could deduct. Narrowing her eyes, Sakura listened intently while calming herself. She waited for another popping noise for a good ten minutes.

Her attention then directed back to the not so distant past. Sasuke's assassination still seemed unforgivable, albeit not as raw as before. There was still pain, but the duty she carried out was not so heart-wrenchingly painful. Sadly enough, her self-medicated treatment would only be able to bury the pain so much more. Time would have to treat the rest.

A dozen or more pops of some sort of rapid depressurization brought her abruptly out of her reverie with a startled yelp. It was quite loud. Luckily for her, the aurors went to work immediately and were too caught up in their job to take note of it...all but one astute auror...

"Tonks, I have the feeling that the delinquent has not yet run off," said Kingsley after the warm-fuzzies sparklers had been applied and took effect. Tonks nodded, not about to mention another word on the subject. The pink-haired auror (for the week) believed Sakura, the juvenille delinquent, had taken her prank a little too far, no matter her intentions. Tonks was certain the other pink witch was somewhere on the bridge. No matter how well she was hiding. A simple _Homenum revelio_ spell would take care of any low to medium level protective spells.

Tonks saw Dawlish finish the last obliviation. Arm bent upwards with hand unfolded, she signaled the trainees to apparate out quickly and quietly. Mission complete for them. Dawlish saw Tonks signal him and stays behind with Kingsley and her. She went through the wand movements and murmured the incantation to allow the spell a greater effect radius.

"_Homenum revelio_," A light, not visible to non-magical creatures, shot out of her wand and drifted around her head like a cloud. The spell picked up her intent of usage and floated off towards the center of the great walkway. The aurors' eyes followed the light victoriously. The light color changed into a deeper and deeper blue. The three aurors followed it while putting up non-verbal Forget-Me charms against the muggles, who had now taken on their original commuting patterns.

After the third pop, the second of the massive pops, Sakura realized a portion of her new predicament. 'The depressurization is being caused by people up there. It must be some sort of jutsu similar to Kakashi-sensei's Flash run technique,' She thought. 'If not a little more _obvious_. Whoever these new people are, they need a lesson on stealth.' Feeling confident of the ease of escaping the commotion after so many distractions, Sakura cast a low-level concealing genjutsu and ran along the underside of the bridge. At the end of the suspended walkway, she jumped off to land on the rocky riverbank. After scaling the concrete flood wall(?), Sakura traveled a few hundred yards away from her point of arrival on high alert. Once she felt safe, Sakura let down her concealment jutsu. amidst a group of punk kids and misfits. When they stopped at a "red light", one of the dudes with a green, spiked mohawk and a fashion sense best left in the eighties commented on her combat boots. Sakura just smiled and nodded. She ditched the delinquents and headed up the road again. She started scouting out her permanent home, or at least what she assumed it to be, until out of seemingly nowhere, she gets jumped.

A short woman about her early thirties in a royal blue cloak and a black middle-aged man in a professional black one as well. And their weapons of choice were pointed at her on both sides. Despite how laughable many unseasoned shinobi would find the two, Sakura chose to apply caution by the fact that none of the passersby care about her predicament, let alone notice.

Another one is behind her. He stepped in front where she could see him. He was white and middle-aged. His _stick_ was pointed at her, but she suspected it is only protocol. Lazily, he spoke, "We do not mean to startle you. We know you meant no harm, but you have been charged with breaching the Statute of Secrecy and must come with us."

Sakura felt shame washing over her. Tonks and Kingsley lowered their wands. Kingsley said, "We are sorry, but you know the rules. I'm afraid, Miss, that you are under arrest."

Head bowwed, Sakura was willing to comply, but to clear up the aurors' assumptions, she told them, "I'm sorry. I had no idea. I swear I have never heard of such a law." She allowed Tonks to take hold of her wrist and adds, "I'm not from here. I really did not know."

Tonks looked at her peculiarly. 'The muggles had been ranting about how she'd fallen from the sky. The girl should have flown away a long time before we arrived if she is too young to apparate out,' Tonks thought. 'And just _where_ is her wand?' "Look, kid, just tell us what we need to know and we might be able to help you out." Tonks apparated out with Sakura. Dawlish and Kingsley trailed after her.

Before the aurors' interrogation, Dawlish had sent an updated report via the Patronus charm directly to Minister Cornelius Fudge. The minister's response was waiting at the auror headquarters when they arrive. "Yes, yes," he quipped in the message, relayed by the minister's own patronus. "Bring her to my office immediately. The secretaries did not find her in the International European Wizard Registry. This case must be handled carefully."

Since the 1800s, the Statute of Secrecy had remained firm and consistent with the punishments given to those who breach the code. Sakura, no matter how odd her situation, would have been put on trial if the Minister of Magic was not so keen on interrogating her personally. And how convenient for the politician that the trial of the Boy-Who-Lived was soon to start in the Wizengamot judicial chamber within the hour. The minister only saw the council as a nuisance, but he would rather not be at the beck-and-call of lobbyists and the legislative and judicial affairs when he could load off some of his work unto colleagues.

-x

Sakura founds her new acquaintances quite odd, for law enforcement officers, that is. They walked on either side of her and one behind her. Auror Dawlish bound her wrists behind her with a magical vine, to Sakura's audible surprise-a humorous thing to witness. Sakura gathered her kunoichi composure, but curiously cast stealthy glances to the aurors on either side. They stiffly guided her farther down the hall, never responding.

The group took an elevator to the nineth floor. Sakura jumped when a voice from above her head announced, "Door are now cl_o_sing." Tonks and Kingsley exchanged a quirked eyebrow. Up a few dozen floors, most likely to a concealed office floor above ground, they reached the Minister's level. Sakura jumped again, yet not so much, when a female voice announced from a small box up on the wall: "Doors now _o_pening."When the doors open, Sakura was greeted with yet another peculiar sight, quite alarming really, but she managed to save face. 'There are no walls. And I can see the lively city below, its buildings at eye level or so.'

'It is an illusion,' Sakura realized. 'These people are so secure and wealthy that they can expend their chakra so self-indulgently! Quite the epicurean society. Their land has the means to contemplate a life of luxury.'

They walked down the hall of the ninth floor. Sakura, silently 'ooh'd and 'ahh'd the aesthetic appeal. But she could not see any offices. Turning the corner, she saw a door, but the group continued down the hall. 'The rooms are invisible, but these doors remain to mark the entrances. This city is so developed, to have rooms designed so unbelievably open-spaced. I can see the city's advanced machinery running in lines on the street level... This is fantastic!' Her heartrate picked up in excitement. They arrived at two large, heavily furnished double-doors. The female auror knocked, and immediately the four of them recieved a call to come in from the Minister of Magic. They entered and the tall, black auror magicked the door closed with a flick of his wand.

Minister Fudge saw Sakura and gestured for her to sit. She complied and kept eye contact with the minister. Minister Fudge cleared his throat with a drink from his goblet and began the reprimand he gave every now and then to exceptions among the witch and wizard minors.

"How old are you, Miss?" Asked Minister Fudge.

'Fifteen is a good answer,' she thought quickly. 'I can pass for fifteen here. No doubt they have a set age for their minors. I can pass as fifteen.' Sakura cleared her throat. 'I am fifteen, sir. I will be sixteen in March." Actually, she will be seventeen. The punks on the street looked not too high in their teenage years. The boys were working on their second growth spurt. It was likely that sixteen was the age of adulthood.

"Is that so?" asked the minister rhetorically, albeit not critically. "There are no records of your schooling at Hogwarts. The same goes for Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, the headmasters of which I have floo'd. You are not really a muggle, let alone a prophet, now are you?"

Sakura believed the question to be rhetorical, but she answers anyway, "No. I have no idea what a muggle is either, unless you mean humans with disfunctional chakra, like my friend Lee-kun."

"You don't say. Well, there is a term I have never heard for a squib!" Exclaimed the minister lightly.

Auror Kingsley cleared his throat. THe minister looked up. Sakura turned around curiously. "I have heard mention of chakra before, Mister," he says, "during a trip to India. The girl protests that she is not from _here._ Judging by her terminology for magic, I infer that _here_ implies the whole of Europe. She also looks Eastern to me." The minister was pleased with Auror Kingsley's deduction. Pondering the logic, the minister even makes a 'hmm' sound.

"I am terribly sorry, Miss. What did you say your name was?"

"Haruno Sakura," she offered. "My surname is Haruno. It means field of flowers."

"Yes, yes, well, Miss Haruno, you are facing a dilemma that the aurors and myself have literally only twenty minutes to correct. We have a law, the International Statute of Secrecy, that keeps our society and all the other Wizarding societies in Europe hidden from Muggle society. Our society is so isolated form the muggles that it is practically another world altogether, and it is referred to as such: the Wizarding World. We use our magic-if you will-by manipulating it through a magical device, a wand." The minister took out his wand and points it at his now empty water goblet. With a few flicks and swishes, the minister turned his teacup into a rat and back into a teacup again. (Boy would Professor McGonagal be proud!) "We like to refer to our chakra as magic. The difference between our Muggles and your Muggles and/or Squibs is that ours have no magic. None at all in fact. You will need a wand during your stay here, of course."

"I broke one of your laws, but I am sitting here in your office, not under interrogation. You are the leader of your Wizarding World, I presume? Why take time out of your schedule to talk to me?"

"I take time every now and then for exceptional young magic folk. And you are. Why, you feel out of the sky!-without a broom or wand to cause the event. You are also a foreigner, and that helps when it comes to getting into my books, in being an exception. The report says that you deceived our muggles into calling you an angel, but you also healed a boy's arm-tough time obliviating that one," the minister chuckled. "We could use a good foreign relations contact in the Far East. None of the last eight ministers has managed to gain the appeal of one of their magical worlds-"

Sakura interrupted his spiel and contradicted him, "-but I am not from the Far East, I am from Konohagakure."

The minister paused, only to shrug moments later. "Foreign relations is foreign relations, I say." You can never have too many friends, Miss Haruno. I would like you to be an ambassador for your country. I would truly be delighted. The job detail would not be too much trouble at all, a passive experience really. You could take back some of our knowledge of magic and leave some of your own. We have the most briliiant academy in all of Europe, if I do says so. Until you return home, feel free to look into our educational system and provide insight into any magic you find lacking." The minister remembers the aurors and waves them out.

"Ambassadors cannot be jailed by the council?" Sakura asked, considering the proposal.

"Absolutely not. Certainly not after a photo shoot. I shall call up the best photographers and news reporters. I am not going to lie to you, dear. You are benefiting my career so much. I will not forget this. You will have an enjoyable stay here and broaden your horizons through a solid wizarding education as well." He clapped a hand on one of her shoulders and guided her back to the elevator. When they left the Ministry of Magic, the press was ready to shake hands and get a quote or two out of the Minister Fudge's eager to please mouth. He greeted the press at his podium in front of the ministry and motions for them to settle down. Minister Cornelius Fudge introduced Sakura to the crowd as the ambassador of foreign educational relations in the Far East.

The reporters flashed cameras every other second. The minister droned on a while longer, then he shook Sakura's hand furiously. With the crowd watching, he bestowed her with maps of the Wizarding London area, money for purchasing a wand, and a little something extra. He announced that the newly accepted ambassador of the Far East will be dining with him at the Silver Crescent at two o'clock that afternoon. The news would spread by word of mouth faster than the papers could get the news back to their headquarters. The restaurant sounded luxurious to Sakura. She looked down at her clothes. They were most likely not befitting of the occasion.

The reporters hurried off to their cubicles and other assignments. The minister says to Sakura, "Well, if you will excuse me, I have a hearing to lead. Do enjoy your browse of our fine shops. I will be seeing you soon." He nodded to her and went back into the Ministry. Sakura walked at a brisk pace down the steps. When she did, she felt a wisp of chakra-charged wind blow over her. Looking behind, Sakura noticed the Ministry of Magic was protected from the vision of muggles by a powerful genjutsu. It now appeared to be a construction site. "No tresspassing" signs lined the gated premises.

Following the map, Sakura crossed the street at the corner. She saw a boy about her age with messy, dark hair and her heart lurched forward, almost out of her rib cage. 'Oh, no,' she thought. She was thinking about him again. The boy was standing next to a phone booth, waiting as and a man with fading red hair stepped into it. The crowd began to thicken. A group crossed onto her street and Sakura was pushed into the boy's direction. Sakura nearly smacked into him. She twisted at the last second. "Oops! Terribly sorry about that!" She said to him. He glared at her. Sakura noticed his irritated eyes, a more brilliant green than even hers, before he gets into the phone booth as well. The other began dialing a number. The boy shut the door and ignored her. She shrugged off his impoliteness and continued walking towards the "Leaky Cauldron" not far from the "Kings Cross Station".

"Well, that's good," Sakura mumbled to herself. "He's not Sasuke. Nope. Not him. Sasuke's dead." Sakura faltered, cursed herself, and then began walking again. She made a 'tsk'ing sound. "Of course he's not Sasuke. Why do I have to bother talking about it. To _myself._ Besides," she mumbled, frowning, "Not even Sasuke's hair was that messy.'

Fifteen minutes later, Sakura arrived at King's Cross. Her map footnotes pointed out that the street running perpendicular to King's Cross, Witches' Way, could not be seen by muggles. Thus, it led farther away from the muggle society and probably to an enclosed magical community. She trecked down this street. It led to another street, narrow enough to be an alley, with a sign directing her to the leaky cauldron. She arrived at the Leaky Cauldron pub and inn. The bartender, Tom, put down the drinking glass he was drying and led her through the back door and into a back alley. He instructed her on a combination to perform every time she entered or left through the brick walled entrance to the Wizarding world. She could apply the appropriate chakra with out a wand, but it took a little extra effort. Tom looked impressed, either way. He returned back to the pub. Sakura was left admiring the brick wall as its stones slid individually and rotated to clear a path. She entered and took in the lively activity of shoppers, getting ready for the new schoolyear.

Sakura was actually more prepared to see the venue, nothing but busy shops and streets, than she was for the speeding metal contraptions of the muggle world. Alas, every time Sakura saw a novel use for magic, she got startled, and then she laughed immediately after the experience. The Wizarding world was a wonderful place! Slowly, Sakura's knowledge of the magical world built up and desensitized her outrageous expressions. She learned to manage it into a normal wide-eyed curiosity.

Sakura spotted Ollivander's wand shop (since 382 B.C.) a while later into her detailed browsing. Double-checking her map, assuring herself that she has found the wand recommended wand shop, Sakura stepped inside. The bells on the door handle clinked together. Ollivander called out from the back of the store, "Be right with you!" He was assisting her within minutes. After only five more minutes, two wands, and six galleons later, Sakura was the proud new owner of a wand: holly, twelve inches, exceptionally springy with unicorn tail hair. The door bells clinked in an off-key chime again when Sakura left Ollivander's shop in search of warmer, finer dress. She entered Madam Malkin's Robes for Every Occasion a ways down the bustling lane.

Sakura spent a good half-hour browsing through dozens of sets of fine robe. Whenever Madam Malkin passed by, Sakura assured the plump, elder witch that she was content with looking through standard sizes. The standard ones cost only half of what the custom made robes did. Alas, none of the robes on any of the racks matched her petite build. Hmm. Maybe that was why Madam Malkin was so eager to assist her.

Previously visiting with some of the patrons of her shop, Madam Malkin excused herself to take Sakura's measurements. "Just step up on that platform there, dearie, so that I can have a good look at you." Sakura complied. A blond boy about her age, tall and lean, occupied the fitting platform next to hers, the mother speculating silently over the color opions, the father reading a newspaper, the Daily Prophet it read on the front page.

"Oh, Merlin...! Is that _really _your hair color?" The blond boy mildly sneered, (and I bet you can guess who it was) not quite sure yet what to think (or say he thinks) of it quite yet.

Sakura pouted and her eyebrows tugged inward a fraction. She answered defensively, "Yes. Yes it is. What of it?"

The boy's sneer waned and was replaced with slight intrigue, "You do not glamor it? It really is roseate?"

Sakura nodded guardedly.

"Oh, well, lucky you its pink and not some hideous muddied or seaweed green," he said, allowing a partially apparant face of disgust. He decided, "I not believe the soft pink to be too outrageous to grow accustomed to."

sakura shrugged gracefully, a gentle roll of her shoulders. "Mere exposure effect, I suppose. The more you see something, the more familiar and comfortable one can become of its presence."

"Like those muggles, would you say?" he probed.

"Not so in _that _case. I am not certain I could ever be comfortable being myself in their world. I'm sure they feel the same. Especially after today."

"What happened to you today?" Draco queried.

Madam Malkin asked what color Sakura wanted for her robes. Draco was quick to suggest for her a medium emerald with light silver trim. He explained that he has been dragged into the shop enough to know what was good on who. His parents, one eyebrow raised apiece, notice the non-sequitur but do not bother summoning the energy to pry.

"Oh, I had a little," Sakura mentally adjusted the story on the spot, "business to take care of at the Ministry. The Minister of Magic wants me to act as an ambassador to educational relations with your Wizarding World."

Draco's eyes widened marginally, in part to encourage the conversation further. "_Really?_ Interesting. Just how old are you? You look fourteen." Madam Malkin charmed the cloth to take shape and started on Draco's measurements, now that his mother has decided on one French gray and one sapphire blue.

Sakura pouted. "I'm _six_teen," She says. "I will be seventeen in March."

"Of course. You must be a foreigner. That explains why I have never seen you in the halls of Hogwarts, an awfully limited magical academy, it is."

"I have heard nothing but great things of Hogwarts so far. Then again, your minister was the one who insisted on its wealth of knowledge."

"The only respectable staff member of the establishment is the Head of Slytherin and Potions Master, Severus Snape. He is hard on students at times, but only when necessary, which is often when he is in the presence of the more academically challenged students."

Sakura perked up at the thought of attending Hogwarts. "Potions...does it require a wand?"

"Not at all. You have one though?"

"I got mine just today," Sakura pulled her wand out of her pack to show him, holding it gingerly. "Holly, twelve inches, exceptionally springy, unicorn tail hair."

Draco made a non-committal sound, not wanting to divulge that their cores are of the same magical material. "Unicorn hair is for the innocent of heart."

Sakura's eyes darkened. She looked away. She did not feel innocent at all. Madam Malkin finished with her robe and recorded her size in a customer log, summoned from a high shelf. "Imagine that," said Sakura. She stepped off the fitting platform.

Sakura grabbed her purchase from Madam Malkin. "Actually, I would like to wear it out. Do you have any shoes to go with it?"

Madam Malkin pointed with her wand. "Along the back wall, dearie, and the dressing room is straight on back."

"Thank-you," said Sakura. She turned to go but a lightbulb, often used, flicked on. She remembered proper courtesy. "Oh! Where are my manners? My name is Haruno Sakura. Family name: Haruno. It means 'Field of Flowers'." Sakura sticks out her hand. "It was a pleasure meeting you."

"Draco Malfoy," the blond boy offered. He shook her hand, and Sakura went on her way. She returned to the cashier with her old clothes in a cloth bag in one hand, money in the other, and wand stowed away in robe pocket.

"How many more robes will I need for Hogwarts?"

Madam Malkin paused. "Hmm. Three sets of the standard black should do. Afterall, the house elves are quite efficient at maintaining and getting them back to the students. The standard is far more economical than the dress robes you are wearing, isn't that good to know?" Madam Malkin smiled jovially. "The dress robes are by far more elegant, thus the price, but they look so beautiful on you! Quite the treat for a young lady. For thirty sickles more, I can have the school robes made and owled to the school for you. You will get them in a day or two, right in time for classes." Sakura smiled cheerfully, loving the compliment and pleased with the bargain. She paid Madam Malkin two galleons and twenty sickles. She gave the Malfoys, whom were now behind her at the cashier, another farewell and left the shop to meet with the Minister.

-x

I'm loving this story so much. Not so much my typing mind you. It is taking me longer than I expected to type. My fingers feel clumsy today. Thank-you once again for reviewing the first chapter. It gives me great confidence. I'm such a fraidy cat when it comes to writing. I'm so inspired. I have the next chapter ready, but I really need to hold off and knock some more out in my composition notebook. I get chronic addictions, I think. I have been doing not much aside from going to school (no more! hooray for summer break!) and plotting/drafting this story. Thank-you for reading. Please review.


	3. Express Trip to Hogwarts

Haruno Sakura and the War of Two Worlds

By Inner Self

I feel horrible (bummed out) right now. I don't know if it's the Accutane or the fact that I'm not going to art school and all my best friend is. With the "other" best friend. It's not a trio anymore. I just feel like a third wheel. I could really do with some reviews. This is my favorite chapter so far. I don't like the second, but it was so long i kinda just threw it out there. And this one's longer. It is taking forever to type out-almost ten thousand words!

jun 1st: oh, I was typing this up? well, i edited it as did. it was good. now it's a little better.

Oh yeah. A _book_ in the Wizarding World is _really_ a _tome._

Chapter 3:

Express Trip to Hogwarts

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Sakura found the restaurant and was led to the table. The minister was not alone. An old man with long flowing, silver-white hair and beard, the beard tied securely, was talking amicably with the minister. Or so he sounded to be. Yet, the minister was not having the best of late lunches. There was also a man with a fairly masculine nose and shoulder-length, unattended black hair. He sat with his arms folded over his torso, half-brooding, leaning into his chair, but his eyes were alight with enthusiasm...for the minister's spectacular display of vexation. Was the eldest man putting on a play? A man wearing a mask at gatherings was a common occurrance in the shinobi world. None of the other customers would guess something was amiss with the eldest wizards disposition. Why else would the minister be reigning in (well, trying to reign in) his irritation towards his company?

When Sakura arrived, the Minister seemed utterly defeated in his attempt at having a lunch meeting. "Miss Haruno, it is delightful to meet you again,"-he really was delighted to meet her, since she is the center of one of his political maneuvers-"but I really must be going. I have a laundry list of tedious yet important tasks to handle at the Ministry." Minister Fudge shook her hand and gave her a "campaign" smile. He asked of her, "Do forgive me. It truly is important that I leave this instant. This man is Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the school you will be attending until further notice." And with that, the Minister Fudge slipped out of the Silver Crescent. Sakura felt eyes on her. She turned around.

The waiter seated her across from Dumbledore on the dour man's left. Professor Dumbledore said, "I do not believe we have been properly introduced. Minister Fudge really must have been in a hurry." That's right. He told Sakura who the Headmaster was without introducing herself. Professor had the gall to smile, eyes light and twinkling, after his meddling rid Sakura of the minister's presence. Not that Sakura missed Fudge and his political games. "This is Professor Snape, Potions Master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As you already know, I am the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore."

"Pleased to meet you," She said. "Haruno Sakura. It means 'Field of Flowers'. Family name: Haruno." Sakura unrolled her napkin and placed it in her lap as the other two did. Sakura looked at Professor Snape and said, "I have heard of you, Professor Snape." 'Mr. Malfoy, Jr. believes that you are the only professor at Hogwarts who is not utter trash,' said Inner Sakura, stirred from sleep to spout mischievous internal dialogue. Sakura mentally shoo'd her Id back to sleep. Draco Malfoy was quite the conceited brat, but he'd sure to come in handy as a friend at Hogwarts, uniquely humorous and entertaining in his eccentricities as he was. She edited her comment and added, "I heard of you from one of your pupils, a Mr. Draco Malfoy. He praises you highly."

Professor Snape said, "I do believe you are learning to play school politics before stepping into the Halls of Hogwarts, Miss Haruno. Mr. Malfoy is quite the social contact. His name will get you far with the Slytherins, if you do end up in Slytherin."

Sakura allowed a polite smile. "Yes, he struck up a conversation in Madam Malkins. Either he enjoys shopping for fancy clothes or his mother has a fixation on dolls dating back to her childhood."

The elder professor chuckled. Professor Snape smirked. Professor Dumbledore asked, "Did you purchase that robe set today?"

"Yes. Draco Malfoy suggested them. They complement my color, I guess. I am not very adept at girly things, what with all my studies... and duties to my community back home." Sakura managed to skate the truth. How much should she tell people about her world?

"But Draco Malfoy is?" To this, Professor Snape smirked.

Sakura took a sip from her water goblet. She smiled, willing herself not to laugh at her peer's expense. "I suppose his mother drags him around far more than I venture on my own shopping sprees."

The headmaster asked, "How long have you been in London, Miss Haruno?"

Sakura took another drink. She's just then realized how thirsty she was. Running all day, fighting, running some more, stress, and everything else, she assumed, was finally catching up with her when she took the time to relax. "Today," she answered. Her water goblet was empty. Sakura took a deep breath. Her voice was low enough so that only her two associates could hear her. "I know this might sound insane, but... well... you already know I fell out of the sky, do you not?" She saw confirmation in their eyes. They were quite proficient in gathering information as well. Still, they faked awe, discreet awe in Professor Snape's case, at her novel arrival in their country.

Professor Dumbledore, without room to steeple his hands together, leaned in conspiratorily. "And you had no idea where you would end up once you departed?"

"No. But I have to tell you: For a minute during the descent, I thought I was one of the Departed. Waking up was bizzare. I expected more flowers in the afterlife. I only saw concrete and metalwork. So I learned that I was still alive, and that paradise awaited another day."

"You are an extremely lucky girl, Miss Haruno: To safely reach our world, to run into Minister Fudge, and to be of age for a transfer into our academy. You can learn much of this world safely within the walls of Hogwarts."

"I have not been to academy for four years, professors. Some of my peers and I graduated early," Sakura said.

"Back to the falling out of the sky," said Professor Snape, one eyebrow arched. "No broom? No parachute? Were you using a portkey of some type? Our portkeys are cautioned for being a nausea-inducing form of travel."

Sakura actually found this plausable. Why would Uchiha Madara waste his energy using Sharingan on her? "Hmm, not that I know of."

"Is this other world like our world or the muggle world?" The headmaster inquired softly, with eyes twinkling of intrigued curiosity. "I am quite partial to stories."

Sakura chuckled. "I guess I should get used to being an anomaly in this world. I don't know why I'm being so hush-hush about this topic.

"Quite true, Miss Haruno," agreed Professor Dumbledore.

Professor Snape added, brow quirked knowingly, "No doubt some aurors dropped details, especially the ones that are more curious and less dedicated. There are always types that spread job gossip amongst themselves. Eventually, news reaches the friends and family members."

She continued, "I was in another world. I guess you could compare this scenario to the one involving the muggle world and the wizarding world, but I have no clue how reliable that comparison is. One can easily reach the muggle world. Anyways, instead of walking in through the muggle world, I sort of fell in from a...a vortex in my world instead. Illogical, but that's all I can gather. I do not know exactly what happened." Sakura shrugged. Her recap was not technically a lie. The most reasonable assumption, however, she believed that Madara used his advanced form of the Sharingan to transport her after taking his daily dose of sadistic pleasure by making her squeal. He said she was prey, but she was not his prey. Something else, possibly (dare she contemplate it?) worse, awaited her. So Madara brought her to this world. Madara brought her here and was somehow passively killing her; assuring her death. He was sending a hunter. He was bargaining with vengeful missing-nin. 'Ack-! This is all turning into wild speculation!' She growled internally. Oh, well. The point was, Sakura saw his Sharingan form the pinwheels of the Mangekyou. If her Kakashi-sensei could manipulate dimensions with his, surely Madara could.

Sakura snapped out of her contemplation. Professor Snape's eyebrow was still raised. "Eloquent."

Sakura daintily snorted. The soup arrived. They began eating. The entrees kept coming at proper intervals. 'Minister Fudge must have ordered ahead for me,' Sakura observed. Sakura ate quietly, pondering what she should be ignoring for her own sake. Her face turned solemn as she learned to work the utensils. Every now and then, the headmaster would bring her out of her gloom while explaining the dining etiquette. They talked about chopsticks. ("Ah, yes, and there is a spare stick to spear the meal with, in case one rolls off the table. Pure genius!")

Professor Dumbledore returned to serious inquiry during dessert. "Are you alright, Miss Haruno?"

Sakura almost responded with a blatant lie. Looking up, she believed that telling the wizened old wizard some and omitting the rest might be therapeutic. "Before I fell into this world, I ended my relationship with a boy. Friendship, romantic inklings, everything." She looked up with glossy eyes. Dumbledore, projecting compassion, gave a nod for her to continue. Professor Snape snorted. To think he was ever a blubbering youth. Sakura proceeded. "I loved him very much. I will always, to some extent, but he was not good for me. He would not change. So I ended it."

Professor Snape was _not, _contrary to popular belief, tuning her out. "Miss Haruno," he began lecturing, arms crossed, "if you believe you can do better then you can. So do better and learn from this experience. If you get sorted into my care, I will not allow you to repeat a foolish mistake like that again."

Professor Dumbledore took the last bite of his lemon sorbet, took his cloth, and wiped his mouth. "I agree with Professor Snape, to some degree about you _learning_ experience. You must learn from everything you do, I'm afraid, or be prepared to meet misfortunes," side-tracked with lecture, he tried again, "What I mean is, true love comes in due time, Miss Haruno. For now, we must pick up the check and move along to our next destination, your indefinite place of residence and formal education." Professor Dumbledore conjured a dozen galleons and pickd up the tab. The waiter helped Sakura out of her chair, and they left the Silver Crescent for Hogwarts.

Professor Dumbledore decided against side-along apparition and introduced Sakura to floo travel when they ventured to the Leaky Cauldron. He linked the Floo Network to his office at Hogwarts and traveled there ahead of the party. Sakura was instructed by Professor Snape to follow his example. Professor Snape stepped in a while after, allowing her time to evacuate the fireplace on the other side. When he was through the Floo Network, Dumbledore swiftly took down the connection. Sakura vigorously tackled the soot stains on her robes until Professor Dumbledore _scorgified_ them off, chuckling as he did it. Sakura stopped her cleaning antics mid pat.

"Not to fear, Miss Haruno," said Professor Dumbledore, "if the cleaning spell does not clean them to your satisfaction, the house elves certainly will." He walked over to the wing-backed chair at his desk and sat. He offered Sakura the visitor's chair in front of the desk and went into the foundation of Hogwarts, its principles, houses, and its traits; basically, everything a muggleborn witch or wizard would know by picking up _Hogwarts, A History_ and skimming through it before the first day of class. "I have a temporary dormitory set up for you in the professors' wing on the Fifth Floor," Professor Dumbledore explained once he finishes the riveting (take it as you will) history lecture. "The minister's secretary has already owled your necessities. Be mindful of the stairs. They tend to be inactive during the summer holidays, but you never can be too careful."

"Your stairs move? Awesome." She said, grinning enthusiastically. A girl could get used to living like a lady in a castle.

The professors exchanged a glance that Sakura did not think too much of. "Professor Snape will show you to the library on the Fourth Floor. He will leave you with this," he procured a piece of parchment, folded into the shape of a phoenix, from his pocket, "list of books I suggest you read." Professor Dumbledore swished his wand, and the paper origami bird flew into the palm of her hand. "Professor Snape can teach you a simple 'accio' spell that will find the books for you. He will leave you there until 'lights out', when he will escort you to your dormitory. The house elves will deliver your meal at seven." Jovial grin and twinkling eyes, the headmaster said good-bye. He pulled his reading spectacles out of a side drawer and turned his attention (in part) to his paperwork.

Professor Snape led Sakura to the library in comfortable silence. Noticing his introverted reflections, Sakura did not find the silence awkward at all. When they entered the library, he asked her to untuck the flapping bird in her pocket. She got it out and tried to unfold it. Supposedly an easy task, Sakura learns to admit defeat. The origami phoenix just would not unravel. Professor Snape made a noise of irritation. "Point your wand at it, girl." Sakura could already tell that he put on his 'positive attitude' mask in the presence of the headmaster. She poured a drop of her nearly depleted chakra-er-magic into her wand. She manipulated it easily and it flew consistently from tip to handle at a constant rate. Sakura placed the tip of her wand on the birds spine. The bird instantly opened up. Sakura gasped while the professor struggleed to not roll his eyes.

The professor brought out his own wand to instructed her. "What are the books on your list?"

Sakura read aloud down the parchment:

"_Hogwarts, A History_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

_Moste Potente Potions_

_An Anthology of Eighteenth Century Charms_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

_The Dream Oracle_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

_Ancient Runes Made Easy_

_Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

and _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century._"

Professor Snape waited for her to finish. He continued his impromptu lecture and practical. "You shall begin with the latter. Keeping up to date with current events is as important, if not more so, than academics. Only a fool disregards the happenings around himself." He flared out his dark inky black cloak to free his left arm. Professor Snape instructed, "Take your wand by the handle like so and swish it in an inside-down-and-outside arc. Flick it up while saying 'accio', followed by the proper name of the object being summoned. It will not work, however, if you try to summon multiple objects at once," He cautioned. Professor Snape followed up the lecture with a demonstration of proper use. He went through the motions once more. With the flick, he said, making sure to enunciate properly, "Accio _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century._" A 'whoosh' was heard from the far corner of the library. Within seconds, the book was in his hand. He set it on the nearest study table. The professor then motioned for Sakura to do the same on the next book on the list.

Sakura charged her wand with a bit more chakra, and it glowed. As with tree climbing and her medical ninjutsu, Sakura kept the flow of chakra smooth and consistent. Confidently, Sakura arced her wand and flicked when she said, "Accio _Hogwarts, A History_!" Without delay, the book soared through the back of the library and into Sakura's awaiting hand. A smile mirroring her accomplishment broke over her face. 'This is alright,' Sakura thought, 'the basics are all about chakra control, my forte.'

Professor Snape's face was expressionless. "Well," he drawled, "I think you have it. I am leaving now." He added abruptly. "I have better things to do than teach overtime _without_ pay." He left gracefully, robes billowing in his wake. 'Quite a feat,' Sakura admited.

He left Sakura, and Sakura summoned all the other books to her table. She stacked them into neat piles and opened _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century_. The book was published in 1984, Sakura noted automatically. Sakura skimmed through the book, looking only at references to 'dark wizards'. Sakura opened the herbology text and put a good dent in it before a house elf popped in at seven o'clock sharp with an assortment of sample foods for her dinner. As she ate, the house elf, Dobby, explained each food item in detail. When she picked up the goblet, Dobby explained that it contained pumpkin juice. Juice of a pumpkin, in other words. Hmm. Sakura put the goblet back down, doing her best not to offend, confident she did _not _want to drink it.

After the meal, Sakura skimmed the descriptions in the herbology and potions books. Professor Snape arrived at ten o'clock. She hardly heard him enter. Strange, that, and his billowing robes that trailed after his strides in hot pursuit. He had all the stealth that Sakura found lacking in many of the new world's inhabitants. "I will take up to your temporary dormitory. It is yours until we know where to sort you. One of the four Houses will be your permanent residence at Hogwarts." Sakura acknowledged that she heard him with a nod. She wondered if his relationship with the headmaster was merely colleague to colleague and if the headmaster was really just a headmaster. And there was something else bothering Sakura that could denounce or reaffirm her curiosity as the connection Professor Snape has to the headmaster. "Professor, where are all the other professors? Surely the professors do not live at Hogwarts when school is not in session."

He raised an eyebrow. "I assure you the professors have lives outside of the Hogwarts academia. Houses as well."

'You really thought that question was going to uncover some invisible puzzle piece?' Sakura reprimanded herself. Sakura accepted 'defeat'-If the conversation even was a battle-and changed topic. "Who was He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?" Inner Sakura growled, 'And what the hell _is _his name?'

The professor paused in his step, then continued guiding Sakura up the Grand Staircase. The stairs were all aligned conveniently, leading directly to the Fifth Floor (one floor up). "The Dark Lord, his other alias, was a threat to the Ministry for a time. He was feared far and wide; throughout Europe. He died in a freak accident... He tried to kill an infant with one of the Killing Curse. The curse bounced off the infant, rebounded, and killed him instead."

"Sounds... original. Seems to me that every villain makes one last attempt at legacy by going out with a bang," Sakura commented, smirking wryly.

The professor drawled, "Indeed."

Sakura asked, "Why is his name never mentioned?"

"No one who has any sense speaks his name. Words hold power in this world, Miss Haruno."

Sakura considered that. Stubbornly, she commented, "I just do not see what can be in a name to be afraid of-especially when the terror known by the name is dead. I believe fear of a name causes fear of the object. It brings down morale, sir."

Professor Snape did not reply. "Do not mention this, Miss Haruno...," he warned her a minute later. Sakura agreed to keep his words private. The professor decided to let her in on something underlying the peace in the Wizarding World. "Some believe the Dark Lord to be indestructible, that he is biding his time until he rises to power once more."

'You would not be telling me this if you were not one of them,' Sakura deduced.

"I know something is going on, professor, something that everyone is tip-toeing around," she said intuitively. "The minister is trying to deflect attention away from a problem, a problem most likely related to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. The minister is putting all the attention on me at present to get the media off the darker issues. For this scheme of his, the Minister of Magic pardoned me for breaching the Statute of Secrecy. The headmaster dabbles in politics-quite good at it, I assume, from what the Minister's body language told me during their interaction."

Again, the dour professor remained silent.

Minutes passed. Sakura contemplated her idea over and over. They reached the Fifth Floor. They turned the corner. Professor Snape stopped; they had reached the professors' dormitories and her temporary room. The professor fished out a silver key from his pocket. He opened the door to allow Sakura access. She thanked the professor for his _tireless_ assistance. He met her gaze intensely, searching. Sakura looked quickly but smoothly to a spot over his shoulder. He pulled out his wand and flooded the room with candlelight. He turned to leave, but Sakura had one last question.

"Why does the general public not believe He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is still alive? Why are the speculators not taken seriously?" Sakura did not doubt the professor's opinion to be the correct one. In her world, he would qualify as shinobi material. 'That one hardly makes a peep and is probably full of shady, top-secret business and information,' Sakura mused.

The professor turned for the door. Palm on the handle, he turned back and said, "Miss Haruno, you are full of secrets. I am as well. We may be able to trade a few of them if you were to be at the Headmaster's office tomorrow morning at seven o'clock sharp." Side of the mouth quirked, he departed, closing the door quietly behind him.

Sakura feels irritated. Never mind that man being left in the dark about her problems. Sakura wondered where some easy school gossip was when she needed it.

"Goodnight," she muttered, but he was long gone.

... ... ... ... ...

Pools of blood. They rose into a flood. A body floated to the top, a boy, the red water coating his ebony hair. Dead black eyes. Sasuke. Not Sasuke. An innocent. Not a monster.

The body sank. The water diluted of its angry color and washed away. Dry, solid ground. A man with an umbrella. Tall and obscure. Long dark hair tied back. Dark eyes on fire. He offered his umbrella to her. She took it. She had a feeling like she had been there before. He got closer. Warm...Warmth? Suddenly, she felt pain in her neck. So fast it is already gone. He tells her to open her eyes. Some latch released and a door opend in her mind.

_Stay there. Stay safe. _Waking...waking...forgetting...

Sakura awoke and stretched as if trying to reach the foot of the large bed with her toes and the headboard with her fingers. She groaned softly and opened her eyes. There was a noise humming non-stop on her left. She looked toward it. A toy hummingbird was making bee-lines around a lake. A scaled model castle loomed majestically above the lake. 'Wake-up' was spelled into the water of the lake by a luminescent fluid. Sakura must reminded herself that everything in the Wizarding World was beautiful and, well, magical. She had just enough time to dress, groom, and stroll down to the headmasters office for the meeting.

... ... ... ... ...

"Good morning, Headmaster Dumbledore," said Sakura cheerfully. "And good morning to you, sir." Sakura said to Professor Snape, who occupied a visitor's chair. He took his eyes off the Daily Prophet to acknowledge the greeting and then turned his gaze back to the text.

"Good morning, Miss Haruno. I hope you are familiarizing yourself well with the school? Term starts tomorrow, afterall."

"What day _is_ tomorrow?" Sakura wondered why out of all her questions, this one did not pop up first.

"Forgive me, Miss Haruno. Today is the 31 of August, 1995."

"Good to know. That is the last question about Wizarding World general knowledge that was bothering me. I can tell time if I visit the Entrance Hall, but I have not seen a calendar as of yet."

"Ah, well, the grandfather clock in the Entrance Hall was a gift given to the school in the nineteenth century. Wizards use a tempus charm to keep track of time. That spell is easy to learn and is found in the charms textbook I picked out for you." Professor Dumbledore picked up a ceramic jar, took off the lid, and held the jar out for her. "Before we go any further, would you like a lemon drop?"

"No thank-you."

"Well, let us get down to business, shall we?" Sakura solemnly nodded. Dumbledore continued. "Why are you here, Miss Haruno? Do you really wish to go home more than anything? That is, is something stopping you?"

Sakura rested her hands on her knees. "Look, I know you are suspicious of me. My arrival upon this world was totally illogical and unprecedented. Some type of guerilla war is going on and you are the only ones who wish to acknowledge it, but I'm telling the truth." Sakura had slowly realized that despite their severity, she could trust the professors. Their world, until recently, was nothing like her shifty-eyed world, outside the protective environment of Konohagakure. Still, they had something fragile, a slow-growing clandestine operation, that needed their protection. "I _am_ stuck," she telled her cautious cohorts, "and I do not like the thought of being so immeasurably far from my country, my loved ones, but I cannot help that. This is a strange, somewhat lucky coincidence. Strange in its novelty, lucky that I ended up somewhere I can put my feet on solid ground. I _have_ taken jobs that required a spy, I have acted as a double-agent, but I am not a spying for any clients currently," she strongly assured them.

Professor Snape rubbed his chin. Thoughts calculating, smirk present, he retorted, "You sucessfully completed the 'accio' spell in one try. How can we be sure you are a foreigner?"

"Ah, really?" Sakura lit up as if it were a compliment. She blushed. "Well-I mean...Magic flows like chakra. Just like chakra. They are so similar. When I pressed my chakra into the wand and followed your directions, I bent reality in a way that was more than fancy illusion. This power came naturally. Magic does not discriminate its users. I can use my chakra so I can perform magic."

"Even so," Professor Snape voiced sternly, "Wizards and Witches do not learn how to weld it with precise control until usually their Third Year. And even then, I still witness mishaps."

"Please, Severus, I believe you are making her blush."

Sakura was indeed blushing, and she was speechless. All the things Professor Snape had said during his interrogation could be spinned into compliments. A flashback came to mind, the day Kakashi-sensei taught her team to climb by applying chakra to the soles of their feet. She was the only member to accomplish the feat and reach the top of her tree on the first try.

"My professor, Kakashi, thought I was a natural at chakra control. He was not the only one. The leader of my village, Lady Tsunade, allowed me to be her apprentice because of my aptitude for her chakra controlling techniques. She taught me all the healing techniques she knows, but I still have much to learn through application."

Professor Snape said abruptly, "You must join us."

Sakura's eyes almost popped out. "Excuse me?"

"Or don't," he corrected himself, "but if you are a healer of merit, I would like to place you in the House of Slytherin. My actions are bound to pick up in importance and haste. I cannot be seen by the student body going to Madam Pomfrey every fornight, and I will not resort to the excessive use of my private potion stores."

"Professor, I am a mercenary for hire-" She started.

Professor Snape interrupted, "I would gladly pay a fair sum. Besides, I hardly believe the headmaster would let me go _uncompensated_, given the circumstances that will underlie my injuries."

"_Sir_, I was going to say: I am a mercenary for hire, but I am a healer by oath. I suppose helping your side this much is the least I can do, and it will make my mentor proud." Sakura sealed the deal with a handshake to each of them.

"Severus will be your Head of House during your stay here. you must have had some inclination of the outcome. We had an idea of your abilities from the incident in Muggle London. Eyes and ears watching over the ministry and all that," said Professor Dumbledore with a knowing twinkle in his eye. "Would you like to have a mock sorting? Every student here is sorted into their house. We are making you an exception." He held up an old, worn out hat with a rip running half-way along the brim.

She stared curiously. "What does it do?"

The Sorting Hat split open at the brim. "Why, girl, I sing and I dance. Sometimes, when I find the fancy, I enjoy a good harmonica-playing. Let me sing to you a little number to you!"

The door slammed. Severus Snape was gone. Professor Dumbledore chuckled to himself. Sakura, bless her open-mindedness, stared wide-eyed at the magical, singing Sorting Hat. He began his tune. When finished, the Sorting Hat explained, "Now that was the rhyme I blessed last year's celebration with, of course. This year's is a surprise." Sakura clapped politely, adding a compliment or two.

"Well, try me on, girl." She did. Her fluffy hair kept the hat from falling into her eyes. "Hmm, hmm...I see. Very well-rounded in house traits. Not unique in that department. Many of the students I have sorted were suitable for three, even four houses. A unique mind all the same. Clever, loyal, strong, a little timid...but you have had years to grow courageous...Ah, there is _ambition_. I suppose you needed it-for acceptance, survival, and progressing in your healing abilities. You would fit well enoughin _Slytherin!_" Sakura winced. For some reason, the hat felt the need to should the last word for emphasis. A ringing noise remained persistently in Sakura's ears as she handed the hat back to the headmaster. Sakura placed chakra-infused palms on her ears to repair any possible nerve or mechanical damage.

Once she placed the hat back on its pedastool, the headmaster asked, "Shall I show you to the Great Hall? You would have seen it had we come through the main door."

... ... ... ... ...

The next morning, Professor Dumbledore joined Sakura at a table conjured to the middle of the Great Hall for a full English breafast. They chatted about nothing of importance. Sakura once again avoided the pumpkin juice-yuck! When finished, Dumbledore informed Sakura that she was to go to King's Cross and take the Hogwarts Express with the rest of the student body. "Many students meet their first friends on the train. It is important, for you especially, to make your friends and explain your role as ambassador before the feast, before the sorting. The students may not like you based on your affiliations-to the ministry-after Day 1."

"What reason do the students have to hate the ministry?"

"Not the ministry, per se. The new Defense teacher, appointed by the Ministry itself, is bound to give a fraction of them plenty of reason. They will connect you to her unless you disillusion them of your ambassador title. Remind them that you are here for _your_ country and that you are a student, not a toady." He said 'toady' jokingly. Did Sakura detect a hint of irony?

The next day, Sakura revisited London for the train ride. Sakura did not get a good look at the Leaky Cauldron on her first visit. She was too busy just finding a way into the Wizarding World the first time, through the correct alleys and into the correct big-wig restaurant. Now that she had a rudimentary cognitive map, Sakura could pay some attention to the scenery.

Everything was packed so tightly. The place was full of life. Sakura wondered how she escaped the effects of claustrophobia. Probably magic. Not really, though, to Sakura, magic seemed to be involved everywhere and in everything. To think a place this beautiful faced a rebellion any minute...

Sakura hopped down from her beautiful view at the top step of the Leaky Cauldron entrance. She tapped the magical sequence to the barrier wall and entered the Muggle London area once more. She thrust her wand inconspicuously into her robe pocket (like the robes are any more normal in the muggle world) and stepped out of the alley. The wall sealed right up behind her. She waited to cross the street (with good reason!) like all the other muggles. Sakura saw more and more "incognito" wizards and witches (she quotes mentally) as she neared the King's Cross.

Sakura entered King's Cross Station and heared a whistle blow. She jumped an inch and rushed towards the high-pitched noise, thinking it could be the Hogwarts Express. Sakura had thought thirty minutes would be enough time to find the stupid train, but she was getting more and more anxious the closer time got to eleven o'clock in the morning. Overlooking the train on an elevated walkway, she saw a group of wizards and witches rushing down the way. Sakura's vision got blocked off by another train. She rushed down the walkway and tailed them. Sakura looked up at a placard. It read Platform No. 5, Northbound. She pulled out her ticket. It said she was to go to Platform Nine-and-three-quarters. She was getting closer.

Sakura walked briskly down the platforms. She walked past Platforms Six, Seven, and Eight. She Stopped between Platforms Nine and Ten, perplexed. The magical folk had all disappeared as well. 'Shoot! A genjutsu. It is a strong one, too. I cannot crack chakra like this with all these muggles hanging about.' Sakura fumed inside her head. Calmed down, when no one was looking, Sakura backed up, pretending nonchalance, to lean back into the brick wall with the Placard for Platform Nine hanging above it. She stealthily felt around for a door or an opening of some sort. No such luck. The wall gave no indication that it could budge under ideal conditions.

Sakura knew that this trick was nothing like the one with the alleyway leading to the Wizarding London area. The wall that blocked off the alleyway was obvious. There was nothing behind the arch bases of Platforms Nine and Ten. The train was hidden by a far subtler illusion, possibly a transformation of a space within reality. Sakura leaned back against the Platform Nine wall and fished out the ticket again, as if staring at it would help. Like a mantra, she repeated the words 'Nine-and-three-quarters' over and over mentally. She sighed irritatedly. 'The barrier has to be here at Nine!' She stamped her emerald suede slippered foot, doing a perfect impression of her mentor's short-temper and complimentary glare. She managed to scare off a traveling family: A mother pulled her child along while glaring right back at the pink-headed kunoichi. Sakura rubbed her temples with one hand. That was when she had her epiphany. 'Oh for the love of pumpkin juice! I'm so stressed that I cannot round properly! Platform-Nine-and-Three-Quarters is accessed from Ten!'

Sakura could feel the magic now. Without doubt, she ran straight through the wall opposite her. Thankfully, none of the muggles were there to witness her breach in the laws of physics. Her earlier stint may have had a part in that. Just as expected, Sakura ended up on the other side of the genjutsu barrier. She heard the whistle blowing. The train was no more than ten meters away, but it was starting to emit steam (in all the proper places). All the passengers, save one, had boarded. The parents were waving tearfully good-bye to their darlings. Sakura mentally slapped herself. 'No time for capturing the sentimentality!'

Sakura dashed for the train, which had begun to roll out of the station. She nearly got bowled over by a monstrous, exhuberant, furry, black dog. Sakura leaped over him-to which he ducked, cowering and emitting a nervous whine, and covered his eyes with his forepaws. She reached the train just as it switched gears to pick up speed. Sakura found a doorway (magically swung open just for the straggler) and leaped onto the train. She gripped the safety bar an the side of the door for support and found her footing.

... ... ...

"Blimey, Harry, Hermione! Did you see that? Why could we not do that in our Second Year? That could not have been more dangerous than taking the Ford Anglia!" Exclaimed Ron, the lovable, be-freckled red-head.

"She nearly bowled over Sirius!" Harry complained.

"What?" Hermoine asked half-heartedly, already entranced with one of the Fifth Year textbooks.

"Hermione, I will never understand how you can walk and _read_ that large tome at the same time," Ron said.

To which statement, Hermione replied, "Practice."

... ... ...

Back at the station, Mad-Eye Moody was trying and failing to keep back growls pertaining to his dissatisfaction with Nymphadora Tonks. "How could you let a potential threat aboard that train, woman? What were you _thinking?_" Poor Mrs. Weasley is playing mediator for Tonks's sake.

"I told you, I know that girl-sort of. Alastor, not every man, woman, and child has to be viewed as a potential threat, especially when so many Deatheaters' children are aboard that train. Harry told me that they ignore him for the most part. He's a good wizard. He can take care of himself from now until Hogwarts. The threats are the parents, none of which boarded the train."

Mad-Eye grumbled a bit, still not satisfied with security, but he returned to the barrier anyway.

"You do not suppose Alastor is going home?" Mrs. Weasley asked Tonks.

Tonks shook her head. "That man is never satisfied with mission security, Molly. That is one of the only definite things I know about him." She sighed. "Remus and I are going to apparate out now-Are we not, Remus? We have quite the catching up to do. Take care Molly, Padfoot!" Tonks hugged Molly. Sirius gave a whine and she embraced the dog before leaving, Padfoot's tail wagging on the floor of the station joyously. Until Molly informed him that he was to go straight home.

... ... ...

DELETED SCENE:

Ron: I think she made it. [Nods his head, sounding almost confidant.]

Harry: I get the feeling I've met her. [He says, dragging his sentence in his confusion.]

Hermione: Are you two going to fight to the death for her hand? [She complains, annoyed, and for fear of a cliche.]

ANSWER: NO!

... ... ...

"Haruno-_Miss Haruno_." Called a boy in a baritone-tenor ranged voice from half-way down the carriage. Sakura turned to see who it was: Draco. "Look, Haruno," he stated firmly, "If Professor McGonagal ever makes me your errand boy again, I will see to it that you do not make any friends in Slytherin for a month."

Sakura pushed her initial irritation aside (and Inner Sakura fumes, always ready for a fight-this boy brings up the worst parts of her!) and quirked a naturally delicate eyebrow. "Oh, really? Just a month?"

"I am being generous, Miss Haruno," he assured her. With a sharp ear, Sakura could detect the dramatic flair in the statement. She found it humorous. He reminded her of her ex-best friend-then-rival-turned-best friend-again back home, Yamanaka Ino. Draco Malfoy smirked, humored. "I guess you cannot help making a dramatic entrance. It was a great way to get yourself noticed."

He gestured coolly to the front of the train, whence he came. "You are required to attend the prefect meeting as Slytherin's Fifth Year female prefect. I am certain the attendees are all so _ever _thrilled that you did not have to reschedule. Especially the ever punctual, thorn-in-the-side, nag Granger." He flashed back what she assumed to be a mock sneer and led the way. Sakura was starting to understand the reason why Slytherins were infamous for being so generally disliked. _Luckily, Body language and facial expressions 101_ was a prerequisite for graduation back at the ninja academy.

... ... ...

When the two Slytherins arrived, they were met by glares, most of impatience, some of general dislike, and one of loathing. Draco brushed them off and returnd to his seat by the window. Sakura followed him, mimicking his nonchalance. The student in the seat next to Draco conveniently moved over. Sakura, wearing the dress robes she bought not long ago, fixed them neatly and sat down gracefully next to her new housemate. "The cabin is magicked to fit all of us," Draco explained in a stage whisper, "and when this meeting ends, we will have to return to the dismal and cramped compartments lining the sides of the rickety old Hogwarts Express." There were Thirteen seats on each side of the Prefect meeting's compartment. Professor McGonagal stood in the middle at the podium. She adjusted her glasses and cleared her throat. The professor then called the meeting to order.

"Good morning, Prefects, Head Boy, Head Girl," she began properly. "So good of you to make it." She looked at Sakura knowingly. "We have a new student this year. If you have read the papers recently, you would know that Miss Sakura Haruno is a transfer student from the Far East and the ambassador of educational affairs to the Ministry of Magic in the United Kingdom. She has been _abruptly _assigned as the Female Fifth Year Slytherin Prefect. For her sake, I will be explaining a few basics, starting with _punctuality_ and responsibility and ending with the house colors."

"That is Professor McGonagal, the Deputy Headmistress and the Head of Griffendor House. She is a terror to the younger Slytherins." Sakura could tell from the glint in Draco's stormy eyes that he wanted to say more, but he smoothly drifted off when the proffessor took a pause in her speech.

The Deputy Headmistress took half an hour to explain the basics, including the point system and anything a first year would already know. Sakura forwent pulling out ink and paper, but she listened attentively. The professor finished, "The Griffendors wear red and gold on their uniforms, usually in their tie. Blue and silver for Ravenclaw, gold and black for Hufflepuff, and green and silver for Slytherin. The house elves shall stitch house crests into all your robes." Professor McGonagal also explained the traits associated with each house, in case Sakura did not know. Sakura wondered if her presence over the summer was known to anyone aside from Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor Snape.

A brief five minute conclusion left the other house prefects dozing, miraculously with eyes half-open, and one Griffendor glaring at Draco Malfoy. The Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts handed over the meeting to the Head Boy and Girl. Professor McGonagal departed to organize her curriculum in her private compartment. The Head Boy went over the successes and failures of the previoius year. He complimented the prefects on individual accomplishments, pulling them out of their sleepy states. The Head Girl then pulled out a couple of charts from her organizer and instructs the Fifth Year prefects on what it meant to be a prefect and what their duties were. She turned the meeting over to the Head Boy, who eagerly picked up his speech again to promote the benefits of their service to the school, and started to pass out the charts.

"I bet that the new Slytherin prefect gets enough benefits already from that ministry title," Ron whispered vehemently to Hermione.

"She's a scapegoat for the ministry. Of course they would pick a Slytherin. Slytherins can keep their mouths shut when it suits them. If she is up to something, the professors would be none the wiser. Her position means nothing. Still, she's acting as the eyes and ears of Minister Fudge," Hermione responded in a calculating whisper, wary of the pink-haired girl. Hermione could see Draco sneering at them, and she looked away, crossing her arms over her chest.

"She makes friends in high places awefully quick. Hermione, I bet you she is snogging that git Malfoy already," Ron said, Malfoy already looking away and listening to the Head Boy and Girl. Hermione's eyes bulged out a fraction.

"Ron!" She mildly scolded. The so-called Prince of Slytherin had earned his reputation at the Yule Ball, so they learned after the fact. He had gone with Romilda Vane, the prettiest, most manipulative Slytherin girl in their year. He did not pursue a relationship with her though. He went on to tango with two lovely Beaubaxtons, a brunette and a myserious rendezvous, supposedly not at once (but then why the rendezvous, hmm?). He made sure to give details to all the other inexperienced Slytherin blokes and word spread to the other houses. He grew tired of flings by his fifteenth birthday, possibly long before then. So now Pansy and he were supposedly going steady and he was ever the chivalrous Slytherin gentleman for once. For what that was worth, the Griffindors mused collectively.

Across the compartment, Draco nudged Sakura gently. "How much do you want to bet they are talking about us?" He asked Sakura.

Sakura could not help the smirk that formed. "Well, this is a bet _I_ could win. Draco Malfoy, are you not a Slytherin?" She tilted her head, mischievous smile still in place. "Learn to lip-read would you? I will not be used as your personal translator, especially if you do not consent to being my secretary." Sakura dropped the smirk and became her genial self. She answered complacently, "They are talking about us, as individuals, as an "us", but I know that you are with a girl named Pansy."

Draco contained his pleased laughter. He really knew how to pick friends (sometimes). He settled for a pleased sort of smirk. "I am afraid anything else you heard, you heard correctly. I am a healthy young man, Miss Haruno; anything I did that year was understandable and excusable. What is there to forgive?" He shrugged gracefully.

Sakura sighed, "I hope you had some feelings for those girls at least."

"I did," He insisted confidently, not even raising his voice. In his drawl, he said, "Just not in that way. They will one day understand. Commitment is best saved for marriage, when it matters most."

Sakura detected a double entendre. She nodded anyway and returned her attention to the Head Boy and Girl, who were now passing around he time tables for the prefect night patrol duties. The Head Girl handed off the last ones to the Slytherin prefects, all of whom, Sakura discovered, were sitting in the same section as Draco and she. She handed the last one to Draco. Draco, terribly bored, drawled, "Are we done?" Sakura wondered how he got away with such interruptions. Well, the Head Boy and Girl were basically done and now seemed to be looking for somethings final to say. The Head Girl sighed, slightly showing her vexation, "The meeting next week will be on Tuesday at four o'clock. You are all dismissed. Have fun reacquainting yourselves with your friends!"

Draco smirked. 'He would make a fine, despotic Head Boy,' Sakura mused, neither really amused nor worried. She got up to leave. At the door, she heard Draco say, obviously sneering, "Taking an interest in my love life, _Weasley_?" The taunt struck a nerve in the red-headed boy, who silently fumed. Sakura saw the _Weasley_ almost give into the taunt. His conservatively dressed female housemate cleared her throat, trying to get his attention. He sputtered and defended, "Yeah, like anyone would give two knuts about what you do on a daily basis-aside from following your daddy around on Deatheater business!" He ended his accusation with a growl. Sakura shifted her gaze from one and then the other. She took note of hand positioning. Sakura saw Draco's hand twitch. Draco's eyes clouded over. Ron had struck a nerve, but Draco was controlling himself quite well.

'Is he going to make a move?' Sakura wondered. She really did not think Draco had the guts to do so with only herself as backup. Afterall, he did not know how capable (or willing) she was to aid him. Sakura rushed to his side, just in case, and pressed her hand against his hand, which was closed around his wand in his inner robe pocket. Finally, the other prefect girl said justly, "He's not worth it, Ron."

Draco turned his sneer on her for a second. He turned his attention to Ron and retorted, "Weasley, that comeback is faulty. In that case, you and your precious Potter would be giving your two knuts for details about my business."

Sakura's hand was tossed aside when Draco drew his wand. Ron does as well. They stood locked in dueling position, staring each other down. Hermione gasped and looked hesitant about drawing her wand. Sakura kept hers sheathed (for what could she do with it?)

As great as she could bluff, Sakura could use the angle of a peace-loving transfer student. "He's not worth it. This is pointless," Sakura persuaded. She received an odd look from the Griffendor girl. "Besides, you said he was merely the sidekick." The mildly appraising look she received from the Griffindor girl vanished and was replaced with one of annoyance.

Hermione practically dragged the red-headed boy in the direction of the sliding cabin door. "Come on, Ron," she said, "let's go make Harry company."

Draco laughed, a laugh somewhere between merriment, triumph, and mischievousness. Sakura found his amusement growing on her. She smiled wryly.

"Well," Draco drawled with a hint of satisfaction, "we have this compartment all to ourselves." With that he gracefully flopped unto one side of the compartment, taking up five seats easily and folding his hands behind his head. "Never thought I would be in this compartment-well, I did-but never had I thought Fifth Year would come so fast. I am finally prefect. That Head Boy badge is closer than I realized. It seems like yesterday I was riding this rust bin for the first time, making my first enemy, ecetera."

Sakura pondered that lightly. "Do you suppose that is because today is _my_ first time on this train, going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?"

Draco, staring at the ceiling, seemed to consider the thought. "It could be in part."

Sakura sat down next to the window and watched as the plains, towns, and rivers passed on their route to Hogwarts. Draco did not offer to stimulate any further conversation or even get up and go introduce her to the other Slytherins, his friends. Sakura got the silent request and kept to herself.. 'Perhaps he wants some time alone? Does he want me to leave?' She wondered. 'Why am I here? Why does he not go to his friends? Send me to them?' Sakura glanced subtly from the ever-changing scenery to her travel companion and fellow prefect. She saw him examining his right hand, palm towards his face. 'He's acting a little strange. Okay, more than a little.' Still, Sakura gave Draco privacy and returned her gaze to the window.

The Hogwarts Express passed into a tunnel. They were traveling under mountainous terrain. Sakura glimpsed Draco waving his wand around in the air. Fast swishes, then gently rolling arcs. 'Quite the academic one, getting a head start.' Sakura shifted in her chair, turning her attention to his amusing nonsense. His movements stopped. Wand still in air, he blinked, eyes returning to a cool gray. Sakura thought she saw a warmth in them before he noticed her watching emerald eyes. She could swear they were warm like a summer day before a good thunderstorm. He pretended nothing had happened or even gone understood between them. Like he did not have a secret worth hiding. 'But everybody has secrets, Draco Malfoy,' she reasoned, eyes cool and nonchalant, wishing she could tell him. Draco turned his cool gaze away, feigning indifference to her curiosity. She thought, 'It just so happens that your secret is an innocent one.'

She blinked, a friendly gleam returning along with an amiable disposition. Draco swung his legs over the seats and unto the floor. With a cool smile and a spark adding light to his eyes, he stood up and did a few lazy stretches, all for show. He pocketed his wand. Sakura followed his lead, standing as well. Draco went to the door and slid it open. "Well, that was refreshing," he said conversationally.

Sakura nodded and replied, "It certainly was. The landscape is beautiful on route to Hogwarts. Is that what helps you get through the ride on the rusty old bin, as you say? With its tiny, cramped compartments?" She grinned. His lip quirked up at one side.

"Haruno," said Draco casually.

"Malfoy," said Sakura in response, to which Draco automatically sneered.

He dropped the sneer and rolled his eyes instead. "Do not call me that, Haruno. You sound like," he paused. His eyes get a little foggy. "Nevermind. Let us drop the formalities though. Slytherin will be even more pleasant to a newcomer like yourself if you are a friend of the Prince of Slytherin."

Sakura, picking up on his facial expressions, quirked an eyebrow oh-so-nefariously, hoping she was doing it right and grinning on the inside. "Alright, _Draco_."

"Sakura," he said back. "Follow me. I want to introduce you to someone."

She grinned jovially, as to her nature, when she asked, "Your friends?"

Draco paused. A smirk spread over his lips. "No-my enemy." Then he drawled, "Traditions are traditions. I practice my traditions religiously."

He started walking until he noticed the absence of the sound of footsteps behind him. With a raised brow, he asked, "Are you coming?"

Sakura had her arms crossed. She shot him a glare of suspicion. Head partially tilted, she inquired, "Is it that Ron fellow again? Are you even allowed to spar on the train?"

He laughed. "Merlin, no, not _him_. I am hoping that Weasel-breath will not be there, but, well, father says sometimes that I cannot always get what I want."

"I am not going if you are going to initiate a fight," said Draco's newly officiated friend defiantly. He sighed in mock exasperation.

"It's just a little laugh," he argued lightly.

"Just a little? Verbal sparring only?" She continued the inquiry.

He nodded curtly. "Does that include spells if it gets a heavily verbal?" He asked, smirking with suppressed glee.

Sakura's eyes narrowed. Her hands had not yet to uncross from over her chest. He smoothed his hair back with a hand and held in a mock sigh. "Oh, well, I am defeated. Okay, alright, prefects do not do expulsion. Let's go say hello. This train ride will not last all day." And on his word, Sakura and Draco headed to the very end of the train, discreetly glancing at the cabin occupants.

... ... ... ... ...

Please do not forget to critique. Please Read and Review.

Thank-you to everyone who reviewed: Alieness, Fallen Sakura, Elemental Fox Spirit, yuchi 1994, Anon., Akatsuki Sakura Uchiha, Black Mirror, Angel897, kittychic0895, and Ithnan. (I hope I didn't leave anybody out!)

I forgot what else I was going to say... Oh, yeah, I was reading the fanfiction Captivation (for the 3rd time). Oops...

R+R=happiness.


	4. Nefariousness

Haruno Sakura and the War of Two Worlds

By Inner Self

Hey, I'm back! I haven't given up yet so I (90 percent) most likely won't. I had something awesome planned to say, but my data got erased. This won't be as catch as it was on the first try (aren't I the pessimist?) Anyway, I couldn't think of a title. Everyone who reviews has a week to... um... review with a title suggestion. ::sigh:: I really do hate my computer right now. Or , if i want to get technical.

Fun Fact: My lab partner in physiology was the Chosen One! Message me if you care to learn more!

**"Bold." **I am blatantly copying J. K. Rowling text-NOT MUCH! And the Hogwart's song. It's just because the fifth book is where my story diverges from the original.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I did, however, buy the Harry Potter movies.

Chapter 4: "Nefariousness, for lack of a better title"

When Draco opened the "Golden Trio's" cabin door, the Potter boy was already looking expectantly in his direction. Draco was not joking about his dramatic entrances apparently. Although the Potter boy _thought_ he ws prepared for the episode, he did not expect the pink-haired girl who trailed Draco inside the cabin. Draco leaned smugly against the doorway. His new female lackey distanced herself (thank heavens), signaling a platonic relationship but strengthening a sense of fellowship.

"What do _you_ want?" said Harry, one part aggression, another part exasperation. He did not want to let his schoolboy nemesis gain an edge in their first conflict of the year.

**"Manners, Potter, or I'll have to give you a detention." drawled Malfoy, whose sleek blond hair and pointed chin were just like his father's. "You see, I, unlike you, have been made a prefect, which means that I, unlike you, have the power to hand out punishments."**

**Yeah," said Harry, "but you, unlike me, are a git, so get out and leave us alone."**

**Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville laughed. Malfoy's lip curled.**

**"Tell me, how does it feel being second-best to Weasley, Potter?" he asked.**

**"Shut up, Malfoy," said Hermione sharply.**

**"I seem to have touched a nerve," said Malfoy, smirking, "Well, just watch yourself, Potter, because I'll be _dogging_ your footsteps in case you step out of line."**

**"Get out!" said Hermione, standing up.**

Sakura pursed her lips, filling into her role of the haughty Slytherin royal. "My, my, Miss Granger. Is that the kind of hospitality your parents taught you?" She sighed as if pitying her fellow prefect. Hermione glared at her but said nothing. Sakura turned her game to Mr. Pain-in-Draco's-Backside Potter. "Aha, if is isn't Harry Potter. _Encantada_," Sakura said, filled with enthusiasm. Just the type of person Harry disliked encountering, even more than Malfoy. Malfoy he could hex within reason.

Harry's brows knotted up in confusion and dismay. Sakura sauntered over to Harry's seat and squeezed in (gracefully) between Harry and the red-headed poppet (Weaslette). She motioned to casually yet flirtatiously move Harry's messy bangs out of his face, like she had seen Anko do before on missions, but Harry flinched away. Sakura corrected her posture to a more reserved position.

"Surely you know how to pour tea for a lady?" Sakura probed.

Ron scowled. "All the ladies in this compartment just finished tea." Sakura ignored him easily. She rests her arm on the head cushion, elbow ben with hand behind head and back to the red-heads.

"Do you know the proper way to pour tea, Harry Potter? Well, I suppose you do not in this country. Eastern men on occasion will pour in the presence of ladies. Here. Let me."

Curious as much as she was studious, Sakura had taken the liberty of learning how to summon tea and table with magic the night before. It had assuaged her homesickness somewhat.

Draco shook his head. Sakura had conjured the water as well as heated it up. She was taking ground green tea leaves out of a bag in her robe pocket to add to the cauldron-like pot. Draco finally drawled, "What _are _you doing, Sakura?"

The hosts almost forgot that the dastardly Slytherin was there. Their looks of content turned into frowns of annoyance once more. It was too good to be true that the leader would relieve them of his presence without at least the one follower trailing in his wake. Sakura looked up from her preparations, smiling innocently. "Keep your friends close and your enemies closer, Draco." The Gryffindors all scowled at her, possibly feeling _betrayed_ in the few seconds they'd started to get attached to their new acquaintance.

Luna surprisingly replies dreamily, "That was beautiful. You should consider writing an article for _The Quibbler_ on the virtues of anonymous quotes. My favorite is 'Wherever you go, there you are'. Such inspiring, sage words."

Sakura politely nods. The glares have been replaced by incredulous looks. Draco, utterly bored he would have said, abandons his bad boy pose aside the cabin doorway. "Have it your way, Sakura. I for one do not intend to spend another minute in Scar-Head's foul presence. 'To each his own'." He makes a face of revulsion/at-your-own-peril and exits.

Silence lasted until Sakura pushed a cup of tea into Ron's hands. She serves the others gracefully. After staring at it, Ron drops it and sputters, "What are you guy's doing? It could be poisoned!" he added desperately, "Don't drink that, Harry! She's a Slytherin!"

Harry and Hermione experienced feelings of indecision. The pink-haired witch was most likely a snobby new girl who liked to show off her superior talents. Hmm...did that sound familiarly like someone else? Nah. Hermione, Harry, and the rest of the gang looked down at their tea. Luna sniffed it.

"Your prefect friend happens to be correct. While likely that the tea is harmless, there is always a possibility of poison. I do not begrudge him after what I quoted earlier. That quote was just for a lark," she said. To convince her audience of her inoffensive intentions. "See?"

Luna took a sip. "It shows no trace of poison yet."

Sakura nearly choked on her tea (a smidgen _un_gracefully). "Are you insane?" she asked Luna worriedly. "Is that how you people test for toxins?"

Ginny commented dryly, "Ron is the only one in this room taking the whole poisoning thing seriously."

Harry grins bemusedly. "We love him anyway."

The happy bunch laughed. Ron blushed, not knowing whether to be embarrassed or humbled. When the laughter died, Sakura informed them of a trick to use in common poison detection. Hermione nearly died of shock. "Dead serious," promised Sakura, "Toss a grain of rice into any liquid substance. If it colors, it's poisonous." (Note: I got that from another fanfiction, one of Lady Hanaka's I believe, a _long_ time ago).

"Oh, if only the aurors knew!" Hermione gushed. "That's absolutely brilliant-so simple yet brilliant!"

Sakura smirked. "I know."

Throwing in an unrelated topic, Ron asked, "Does this or does this not look like a horned-toad pimple cure-all potion, Harry?" He was referring to the moderately concentrated green tea.

Harry grimaced, thinking of the days to come. "Urgh, I nearly forgot how much I hated potions."

"Yeah," Ron said, commiserating.

"Oh, snap out of it," Hermione implored them. "You two will do fine, better than last year if you turn in all your assignments and put extra effort into studying." She added in for Sakura, "I think you will do just as well. I can even help you study. I can help you make solid grades. Afterall, I received top marks last year." The way she said it was not _meaningfully _snobbish.

"Oh, that will not be necessary, Miss Granger," said Sakura cooly, feeling prideful of her own talents yet happy for the consideration. It was an odd mix. She amounted it to the conversation she had heard between the Gryffindor prefects during the meeting. Besides, if Hermione were to be a rival, Sakura would feel obliged to never accept assistance from her. "I will be taking that top spot for myself. I know I can surpass you in potions. As for the other courses, we will just have to see." She smiled, challenge in her eyes. "Slytherin ambitions. I'm sure you understand."

Sakura gave a pointed look to the group. "I came here to declare my rivalry against the Gryffindor Trio. It will be official starting tomorrow. I wanted to make a formal declaration." She took out a folded cloth, merely a mint green handkerchief sans curlicues, and tossed it lightly unto the conjured table.

Their expressions rapidly turned to anger. Harry glowered, "How can you simply decide to bully us? Malfoy is the only wanker who never bloody leaves us the hell alone! Why you, too?"

Ron added justly, "Yeah, he's just a bloody wanking son of a Deatheater."

Hermione crossed her arms. "Honestly, it's his father and others like him that we bother ourselves with. Malfoy and his misdeeds are not worth our time."

"Hold on, Hermione. He's a Deatheater-to-be. We all know it's inevitable. Don't let it take that girl by surprise. One day he'll kiss arse to Voldemort just like his father and all the other pureblood extremists. If anybody is going to be _dogging_ anybody, it's you and Ron. He's the one that's always up to no good." Harry glanced at Sakura. "I'll just continue doing what it is that non-prefects do."

Sakura stared pensively at Harry.

"Why are you still here?" asked Hermione, glaring pointedly at Sakura. "We like to hold our enemies at a distance-_get out_."

"I was just curious as to why Draco would start a rivalry against an unkempt boy like yourself," she said to Harry. "What makes you so special?" she wondered, eyes glistening with intrigue.

Before the cabin could be thrust into dumbfounded silence, Ginny blurted, "Are you an idiot? It's because he's the Boy-Who-Lived! Harry is only the youngest hero that the Wizarding World has ever _seen_. Where have you been?"

The group laughed, Hermione and Luna drawing upon herd instinct. Harry's serious gaze locked unto Sakura's undisguised curious ones.

"This is why," he said authoritatively as he swept his hair out of his face. Curious, Sakura sad back down to get a better angle. Underneath his growing fringe was a lightningbolt-shaped scar.

"My, my, that's a nasty one; unnatural," Sakura murmured the comment audibly. Then she noted, 'It looks fresh. Old scars are white.'

"Voldemort gave me this scar when I was but an infant. He killed my parents and left me orphaned," said Harry. His tone grew hoarse just from talking about it.

Her eyes shaded. Her voice was cool when she asked softly, "I suppose you want revenge now, too?"

His eyes glowed heatedly, "You're bloody right I do. Voldemort's back"-the others flinched at this-"I saw him with my own eyes. The _Prophet_ is lying. I'll make sure the Wizarding World knows about Voldemort's return"-they flinched again, less severely-"and make sure he gets taken down. The people will believe me and they will side with good."

Sakura broke the eye contact and stood up. She looked at Hermione, "Miss Granger, the wandwork using in the dismissal of conjured objects escapes me. I trust you can do away with it when you are finished? Everyone, enjoy the tea."

She slid the cabin door open. Looking back, eyes dark emerald in contemplation, she called, "And Potter, any foolish plans for revenge, feel free to leave everyone else out of them."

Sakura worked her way to Draco's compartment. She skimmed a glance at cabin occupants on either side of her. It was more difficult to locate Draco than locating Potter had been. The sun had finally gone down behind the rolling hills. With the formal black schoolrobes shadowing his form, all she had to search by was the faint glow of blond hair here or there. Sakura felt the train slow down. Off in the distance, a lighted community came into view. Taking a break from her search, Sakura watched the houses and lamplights come closer and closer.

The Hogwarts Express stopped at a station set on the edge of the glowing, sleepy town. Sakura thought it strange that most of the townspeople appeared to have turned in for the night, and yet, their town was kept so well lit. The streetlamps shone the brightest on an ascending forest trail, which led around a great blackwater lake. Situated above the lake was a dozing castle: Hogwarts. Sakura immediately called it to mind.

A door slid open down the hallway, its occupant perhaps in a hurry. "Oh, good, there you are," said a boy in a signature drawl. Draco. Sakura sighed in relief.

"Goyle has my carry-on and my eagle owl familiar. Pansy is not the most pleased with you and makes for terrible company right now so we will go ahead," he explained.

"Do you not want to stay with your friends regardless?" She queries, just for information.

"I am above their power struggles. Pansy and Queenie's gang does nothing but get on my everlasting nerve as a whole. Together they are sirens; ceaseless, sniping sirens. I would rather get stuck in a room for days with only Potter to keep the silence at bay, Kiss-Arse, Never-Do-Wrong Potter," he answered, tone dripping with revulsion.

Sakura wisely stayed silent.

... ... ... ... ...

Draco pointed out that ("Thankfully!" exclaimed the nearby First Years collectively) the students would get to the castle by carriage and that the First Years went by boat. Frankly, Sakura would have preferred the a boat ride. She did her best to avert her gaze from the silver eyes of the phantom horse creatures. They seemed docile and obedient, but when she locked gaze with one, she drew up memories of deaths she had witnessed. Thankfully, they were old, dulled memories, and her most present experience was excluded from recall. Restraining a shiver at their general creepiness, Sakura got on the carriage and rested her head against the pane. A couple of Ravenclaws got on with them and they silently, comfortably rode towards the school.

"Why did you not change?" asked Draco when they were scaling the steps of Hogwarts. The great doors opened when Professor McGonagall taped the knocker with her wand.

Sakura glanced at her appearance. Everybody else wore economic, standard black robes, most likely the dress code. She shrugged. "I did not feel like changing. These are more comfortable. Thank-you for suggesting them, Draco." Actually, her others were being washed pre-use by the house elves.

He acknowledged her gratitude and strolled onward. He thought Professor McGonagall would take Sakura aside, but Sakura continued to follow him. She would then be introduced during the feast. He made sure to sit next to her at the Slytherin House table. Pansy was somewhere down the table with her pose, having arrived last. Crabbe and Goyle managed to lumber into seats on the other side of Draco and Sakura.

Suddenly, the great hall doors from the entrance hall opened. Professor McGonagall appeared once more, leading a cared group of children, obviously the first years that Sakura, Draco, and all the other prefects would shepherd that night. She was carrying a stool, and on the stool sat the sorting hat. She swiftly brought the stool to the fron of the hall. She set it before the staff table, magical hat set atop the stool.

Sakura felt a little mused at the terrified looks on the children's faces. 'They must believe they are being given a preliminary test. It's funny, but a bit cruel. I bet Kakashi-senpai would find it utterly hilarious.'

Silence befell the great hall. The anticipation was great. Professor McGonagall retrieved the new student list and waited patiently. The brim of the sorting hat opened up. It exhuberantly went into song:

_"In times of old when I was new_

_And Hogwarts barely started_

_The founders of our noble school_

_Thought never to be parted:_

_United by a common goal,_

_They had the selfsame yearning,_

_To make the world's best magic school_

_And pass along their learning._

_'Together we will build and teach!'_

_The four good friends decided_

_And never did they dream that they_

_Might someday be divided,_

_***for were there such friends anywhere_

_As Slytherin and Gryffindor?***_

_Unless it was the second pair_

_Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?_

_So how could it have gone so wrong?_

_*How could such friendships fail?*_

_Why, I was there and so I can tell_

_The whole sad, sorry tale._

_Said Slytherin, 'We'll teach just those_

_Whose ancestry is purest.'_

_Said Ravenclaw, 'We'll teach those whose_

_Intelligence is the surest.'_

_Said Gryffindor, 'We'll teach all those_

_With brave deeds to their name,'_

_Said Hufflepuff, 'I'll teach the lot,_

_And treat them all the same.'_

_These differences caused little strife_

_When first they came to light,_

_For each of the four founders had_

_A House in which they might_

_Take only those they wanted, so,_

_For instance, Slytherin_

_Took only pure-blood wizards_

_Of great cunning, just like him,_

_And only those of sharpest mind_

_Were taught by Ravenclaw_

_Wile the bravest and the boldest_

_Went to daring Gryffindor._

_Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest, _

_And taught them all she knew,_

_Thus the Houses and their founders_

_Retained friendships firm and true._

_So Hogwarts worked in harmony_

_For several happy years,_

_But then discord crept among us_

_Feeding on our faults and fears..."_

It was beautiful poetry. Sakura was pulled in by the broken friendship of Slytherin and Gryffindor. In her tale, only the Gryffindor remained. She killed the Slytherin. Sakura never wondered until now what Naruto would think of her actions. She took the easy way out. She seduced her friend and put a swift end to his rampage. The only casualty for Konoha had been Danzo. Naruto always said that he could not be hokage if he could not manage to keep his friends safe. What would he do now? Sakura put an end to his first problem and ended up missing as well.

When the sorting hat finished and became motionless, the great hall broke out into applause, interspersed with mutterings and whispers from every table, a little less from Slytherin. Sakura almost questioned Draco about the sorting hat's advisory tone when a scorching look from Professor McGonagall swept quickly over the entire hall. She unwound the list of first year names and began reading it immediately.

She started with Euan Abercrombie, who was sorted into Gryffindor. He received a thunderous applause from his new housemates.

"I see Dumbledore finally got rid of that oaf Hagrid. His classes were a joke I tell you. The fool nearly got me _murdered_ in Third Year," whispered Draco, hoping Sakura would conspire with him. Sakura was busy catching glares from Miss Pansy Parkinson, so she only listened halfheartedly.

When Zeller Rose was sorted into Hufflepuff, Professor McGonagall put away her name scroll. She took up the sorting hat and the stool and marched them out of the great hall. Professor Dumbledore took her departure as his queue and rose to his feet.

"Anyway, the new Care for Magical Creatures professor is Professor Grubbly-Plank. She will be announced by the old codger"-Dumbledore-"The professors never sit anywhere new. She has Hagrid's old chair," Draco explained."Our head of house is on her right, in the corner. You can hardly see him with all the shadows he casts," Draco informed. Indeed he was. Professor Snape looked as if he was staring down one student especially hard. His arms were folded over his chest (again) as per usual when he appeared at social gatherings.

**"To our newcomers," said Dumbledore in a ringing voice, his arms stretched wide and a beaming smile on his lips, "welcome! To our old hands-welcome back! There is a time for speech making, but this is not it. Tuck in!"**

Professor Snape unfolded his arms and took his gaze off the Gryffindor table when the feast abruptly came into vision. He ate properly with as much grace and as little noise as possible. The Headmaster occasionally roped him into a conversation.

Sakura was drawn from her observations by her own food in front of her. Someone reached for it. She grabbed her chopsticks and slapped them down swiftly on the back of Goyle's hand. 'Wait a minute,' she paused and looked down at the eating utensils. 'Chopsticks?' She looked to Professor Dumbledore. He was looking at her, with what she believed was a twinkling eye. Her first course was made specially to remind her of home. It was a beautiful gesture. Sakura offered to share with the people around her. Everyone but Crabbe and Goyle declined. They practically dove for her meal. Disgusted, she allowed them to finish it off and tried some more of the foreign specialties instead. She forwent the pumpkin juice. Thankfully, the bears sitting across form her spared the plum tea. She sipped it pensively.

When the laughter and conversation started picking up, Dumbledore decided that the students had finished supper. He rose again to give a speech worthy of being called a speech. The noise level that had been escalating steadily through supper dropped immediately. All eyes turned toward the Headmaster. To Sakura, they all appeared to be glazed over. 'Looks like this is conidered late for some students.'

Professor Dumbledore began the start of term notices. Sakura saw Draco doing his best to keep from resting his head on the table and to keep his elbow off of it as well. The Headmaster warned the first years that the forest was out of bounds. he hinted the same to some mysterious delinquents. Draco informed Sakura that the Headmaster was referring to Potter and his sidekicks. Sakura wondered just how the sidekicks became prefects. Sh saw the trio exchange conspiratorial smirks.

**"Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me, for what he tells me is the four hundred and sixty-second time, to remind you all that magic is not permitted in the corridors between classes, nor are a number of other things, all of which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to Mr. Filch's office door." **Draco and Sakura shared a laugh of their own. That number was bound to go up because of loud Gryffindor retaliations.

"A good Slytherin can get away with it," said Draco cockily.

Professor Dumbledore then explained the new changes to the staff. The students were lost to enthusiasm by then but clapped anyway. Sakura saw the trio share slightly panicked looks at the mention of... the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. She resembled one of Naruto's failed toad summons. Only pinker. She wore a big, black bow on her head to offset all the pink. That did not help the mental image. All the pink made Sakura want to go to Hogsmeade and alter her hair.

Sakura snapped out of her musings when she heard her name announced. Draco decorously rushed her out of her seat. She stood elegantly poised at his side. Sakura waved to the student body. She was hard to miss. She was the only student out of dress code. Of course now they thought she thought herself above the school dress code. Wonderful.

Sakura and Draco sat back down.

Professor Dumbledore was making his way to the last announcement. He was giving the date of quidditch tryouts just as the amphibious new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher interrupted him. Dumbledore held his surprise better than the other staff members. They did their best to feign attention. 'She needs to learn her place,' growled Inner Sakura, simmering with annoyance. Sakura did her best to follow the new teacher's speech, from the condescending introduction to the underlying ominous tones in the conclusion. Her brows knitted together. She looked to the Potter boy again. His friend Granger had listened to the whole thing as well.

When it was over and Umbridge seated herself, Dumbledore clapped. The teachers reluctantly followed his good example. Sakura gave three solid hand claps and decided those were enough. Draco had succumbed to sleep and was resting his head in his hand. 'It's too bad the Gryffindors have to deal with him when he's awake,' she mused, "he's so _kawaii_ when he's asleep.'

Professor Dumbledore thanked Umbridge on her "illuminating" speech. His eyes held no twinkling particles. Sakura thought his choice word interesting. She was thinking "informative". They were synonymous. Professor Umbridge was a ministry employee, working under the craven, crowd-pleasing Minister Fudge. Umbridge's arrival _might_ have been Sakura's fault. She could be monitoring the educational system and ensuring it was up to Sakura's standards (if she had any or cared in the least). Or perhaps the woman was sent to enforce the peaceful atmosphere of a proper boarding school. Sakura thought she was a poor choice.

"That had to be the dullest speech I ever heard of a professor," said one of the prefects gathered int he entrance to the great hall. Dumbledore had given the signal for them to depart after Umbridge's speech. They were all waiting for the students to break up into their years and form a buddy system. Then the prefects would take them back to the dormitories with minimal difficulties.

"Look underneath the underneath, Ernie," Sakura replied, using the same ambiguous murmur her Kakashi-senpai would.

Because she was a prefect, Ernie MacMillan only shot her a glare. The two Ravenclaw prefects gave her an entirely different glare. She could almost hear the sniped comment: Ministry dog. They would be keeping their prefect business out of Sakura's earshot.

She glared back at them knowingly. "I would like to enjoy my years here. I could just as easily been sorted into your house. Then one of you would not have your position. Even then, do you think you would share such hostility to me so openly?" Their glares let up reluctantly. It was unwise to pick fights. They left quarreling to the Gryffindors, the back-stabbing to the Slytherins. Sakura reminded herself not to make anymore enemies aside from the Gryffindor Trio.

Dumbledore sent them a casual wave. The seventh year prefects, Head Boy, and Head Girl took turns calling to their flock. Slytherin and Hufflepuff were guided down to the dungeons, brightly lit so as to ease the first years into the dark, dank atmosphere. The sixth year prefects brought up the rear. The fifth year prefects watched for any stragglers as the great hall emptied.

"No Slytherin firsties, as it should be," Draco said, hinting pride. Draco smirked, "That's good for them. Any Slytherin that falls behind or forgets the password gets a stinging hex. Our house believes in discipline." He started walking out of the great hall. Sakura fell into step accordingly. "Now, let's go get the password from the sixth year prefects. I hope you have something to barter with." Sakura promised the sixth year prefect girl a five minute miracle massage. The female upperclassman tried to barter for more time, but Sakura assured her that the miracle massage was a matter of technique, not time. It was guaranteed to obliterate all snipey tendencies a week or your money back.

... ... ... ... ...

Pansy did her absolute best to be atrocious to Sakura. She failed. (Well, that's because Sakura's kunoichi. Even Chuck Norris fears kunoichi.) Pansy tried to bully Sakura, and that was all that mattered. She gave Sakura the bed under the dripping ceiling stone. The House-Elves, taking note that someone was going to use the bed, conjured a protective canopy and air-dried the matress. Even the sheets and pillow coverings were changed out for fresh ones. Sakura hardly registered their presence, just like the time in the library. She called out "thank-you", but the house elves were long gone.

Pansy also "misplaced" Sakura's brush the next morning. When Sakura had come out of the loo, she caught Pansy make it vanish magically. Sakura pretended to look for it while the girls left. They made sure to slam the door. Sakura thought it unreasonable and immature. Pulling out her wand, Sakura summoned Pansy's brush. It bit her. Restraining her irritation, Sakura took a deep breath. She grabbed her charms book from under her bed and spent the next ten minutes learning how to make a "simple household item" reappear.

When she got to the common room, Draco was nowhere to be seen. Of course Pansy and pose would tell him that womanly woes were inconveniencing her. That she would catch up. Thankfully, she remembered how to get to the great hall.

Knowing how to get to the great hall was the easy part. Stealthily passing by Peeves, who so happened to be the resident poltergeist, was another matter. She managed to only get hit by the first water balloon. She scolded herself. She should be more alert.

Sakura was able to munch down two banana nut muffins with tea after receiving her schedule from Draco, given to him by the Deputy Headmistress McGonagall. Draco and she then went to the first class of the day-potions. Draco spotted Harry standing out of his friends' way, who seemed to be trifling about something positively inane.

Draco, of course, launched into a confrontation. The Slytherin girls stood off to Draco's side, silently cheering him on. No doubt they'd pin today's episode on Sakura if they could, ensuring Draco's innocence. Alas, the Draco-Harry feuds were well-known to all Hogwartians (hog-WART-yans).

"By my ears," Draco began in mock surprise, "Is it true what they say? Potty has gone nutty?"

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry demanded.

"Surely you of all people don't believe the prophet," Ron said angrily, clearly referencing to the student body of his father's alleged allegiance to the Dark Lord. How could Lucius Malfoy, widely known philantropist, be a loyal servant of a dead man?

"Your _barking_, Potter," Draco sneered, lip curled maliciously. "You should be locked up."

On cue, Hermione and Ron grabbed hold of Harry to restrain him. They were the only two who expected such a strong reaction, out of all the times Draco had taunted them. Sakura took an authoritative step forward, for what, she did not know. In Konoha, shinobi commonly settled disputes with one-on-one sparring matches. Take Ino and she as the perfect example. Or better yet, Naruto and... ahem. She did not want to think of that.

"One more _animal_ reference out of you and you'll regret it, _Malfoy_," Harry growled, and spat Draco's name.

Draco sneered. "Ten points from Gryffindor, Potter, for your _bitching_."

Harry ripped his arms loose and swung out at Draco. Sakura let him. The hit landed to the side of Draco's porcelain face. A bit of everywhere on that side, really. Sakura grabbed him by the collar of his uniform before his head could smack against the cobblestone dungeon floor. Blood pooled in Draco's mouth and dribbled down his lip. Harry's hand would be feeling the recoil once the adrenaline wore off. Harry was still in range for a second shot. Sakura gripped Draco's upper arm in one hand. With the other, she forcefully shoved Harry out of range. "Cool it."

The doors swung open. Harry's friends yelled at him, although a couple of the boys did not sound willingly negative. The red-headed boy almost sounded supportive of the act. "What is going on here?" Professor Snape started to reprimand Harry in his cold, hard tone.

The Gryffindors were surprised when they did not nave to defend themselves.

Sakura spoke, assuaging his anger. "It's alright, Professor Snape. Draco should have blocked it. I'll have him healed up immediately. Luckily it's a muggle wound." The students eyed her curiously, even gawkingly. Some had sense to fear for her safety. No matter how crazy the new girl may be, no one lived up to Professor Snape's horrible reputation. Although she was a Slytherin, allowing Sakura control of the situation denied Snape of his favorite pasttime.

Sakura wasted no time and began pooling calming chakra into Draco's skin. He would have been itching for immediate retaliation otherwise. Without the adrenaline rush, he started to moan from the pain. The students and-though he would never admit-the professor were stunned into silence. Snape broke up the gawking when he barked, "This is not healing magic 101...GET TO CLASS-INSIDE!"-and trailed off when the doors shut behind him-"You dunderheads will be taking your potions O.W.L.s this year. I expect high performances from this lot..."

When Sakura and Draco walked into the classroom, they were already five minutes behind, ten by the time they accumulated the required ingredients for the day's potion, the Draught of Peace ("Of all potions," she heard Draco grumble). Feeling out of it and lacking in enthusiasm, Draco handed his text over to Sakura.

"It's just like cooking. The secret is that if you pay attention and follow directions, the potion is brewed sucessfully," he said sarcastically, making sure Harry heard him. "Scar-Head has spent four years and counting trying to figure that one out." Sakura ignored the domestic comment. He was just trying to relate the subject to something she was (maybe) familiar with.

She set to work quickly and did her best to catch up. She started out slow, deciding to prepare the ingredients first. It would help her in the long term. She could focus more on what the directions called for specifically then. She chopped, diced, powdered, ground, skinned, and minced as specifically as possible. She made a few heads turn to the sounds of her potion-making frenzy. "Make sure to double-check me, Draco. The first thing I learned about magical potions was how easily they combust. I don't need a demonstration." Draco nodded unenthusiastically.

Professor Snape called when there were ten minutes left for the on-time potions. **"A light silver vapor should be rising from your potion."** Draco and Sakura's was blue, paling by the minute, and bubbling. Draco brought down the heat and told her she was clear for the final process.

She was about to add the last ingredient before Draco grabbed her wrist. He whispered harshly, "Not yet!" he cooled down. "You have to give it a few minutes."

Sakura released a breath she was holding. To think she almost made a mistake.

Draco and Sakura still needed a couple minutes to complete the potion, but Draco assured her that Professor Snape was understanding with his students. Of course his students were understandably of the House of Slytherin.

Professor Snape berated Harry for misreading the third line of instructions. It was an easy mistake. Still, mistakes were not made as often when one had to earn the right to learn potion-making. Sakura was starting to think that the majority of the Hogwarts population took magical education for granted.

Snape instructed everyone except for Harry to bring a sample of their potions up to his desk for testing and gave out an assignment on the properties of moonstone. To Draco and Sakura, he said, "You two may finish. You have ten minutes. Ten points to Slytherin for bringing unusual, unexpected talent to the student body." Sakura blushed at the compliment (again). She knew she was on Snape's good side, despite how she took charge in the Harry-Draco incident. Well, she was his appointed/requested healer. The Granger girl smirked. Would Ino be jealous of her new rivals?

Adding the last ingredient, Draco snickered, "Poor bookish Granger. She'll never get House points in this class."

Sakura laughed with him. He got up to turn in the sample. Something from one of the passing student's ingredient trays fell. Sakura grabbed it four inches from the rim of her cauldron. _Pansy! _Sakura looked up. It was some other Slytherin. He apologized. His hand had slipped. Sakura could tell he meant it. Yet, Pansy was walking right behind him. Sakura pretended not to notice her, picked up her own tray, and headed for the disposal bin and cleaning station.

... ... ... ... ...

Right after dinner, Sakura told Draco that she wanted some alone time. He understood, just like she understood the day on the train. She hoped Pansy would take the opportunity to chat him up (incessantly, not that it was her problem) and absolve her jealousy towards Sakura. Sakura strolled along the castle corridors. In general, she was taking the time to be a kid again, exploring and experiencing new wonders. She journeyed to every tower, excusing the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw ones past their portraits, and bypassed the dungeons, her new home. When Sakura got the final frontier, the DADA tower, she stepped lightly. Sakura knew to be cautious around Minister Fudge's eyes and ears. One unsanctioned move could land her in the legendary, feared prison of Azkaban, tried under her ex de facto breach of the International Statute of Secrecy.

The door suddenly opened. Sakura concentrated her chakra in her feet and jumped unto the high wall, just below the ceiling. She squeaked. Sakura hurriedly snatched at her robes to cover her lower half. A boy had walked out (moodily, she noted perceptively) from Umbridge's classroom. he was clasping his hand with the other.

'Ah. It's the Potter boy,' she thought deviously. Harry's friends were not with him. His thoughts had him preoccupied so he had not been alerted to Sakura's presence. He descended the tower staircase in search of a place to be alone. Or so it seemed. Would anyone so moody go in search of others? Sakura decided to ruin that plan. She eyeballed the torches that lighted the staircase. She'd have to use a genjutsu to hide her shadow. Or... she could do it the "muggle way", in honor of her new favorite word. The object of Sakura's game was to move methodically when his back was to her position. Anyone coming up the stairs would see her though, she and her overly cast shadow. She applied chakra to her palms as well to make her maneuvers more efficient.

Sakura won her little game. Harry reached the bottom without detecting her. Sakura grinned ('Shannaro!') and pumped her fist into the air. For bonus points, she jumped off the wall and over Harry's head. She landed in front of him, arms spread wide, and exclaimed, "BOO!"

Startled, Harry jerked back, pulled out his wand, and shouted, "STUPIFY!"

Wide-eyed, Sakura hurriedly rolled sideways to avoid the powerful defensive spell.

Realizing what he'd done, Harry yelled, "What the bloody hell do you think you were _doing_?"

Sakura eyed him curiously. "You are an impulsive one. Not very likeable for that trait specifically, but impulsive none the less."

"Like I care what you think, _Haruno_," he said aggressively, not so caught up in the thought of harming an innocent, helpless student anymore. He clenched and unclenched his hands in anger. Not the best move. He gasped, "Can't you see I'm in pain?"

Sakura looked at his hands. There was not any blood on them, a good sign, but there were fresh scars, faintly visible, forming on his wand hand. Sakura clinically reached out for his hand. He maneuvered out of her reach.

"Give me your hand, Potter," she demanded, oozing the professional authority. "I am going to heal it."

Harry sneered, "No thanks. I'd rather not."

"On my oath, Potter, I will do my best to help you. I cannot let you walk away if I can heal you. Madame Pomfrey has enough patients to tend to as it is, I'm sure," she replied stubbornly, not letting go of her creed. Harry slowly yielded. Sakura applied medical chakra into his palm and ran diagnostics. "Unbelievable," she remarked. The wound had a magical substance in it preventing the healing process. It would leave eventually, but if Sakura did not intervene, kill it per se, the scarring would be permanent, as fresh looking as the day it was etched into his skin.

"Sit down, Potter. This could take a while," said Sakura. Harry did not argue, stunned into silence like their potions class had been that morning. Mesmerized, he watched her work. She numbed his hand (after warning him, to which he made a "hm" sound) and got to work.

"How did this happen?" asked Sakura. In detail, Harry explained that Umbridge preferred to use a mild form of torture in hopes of brainwashing children to her beliefs. That was the dark nature of her detentions.

"That's so cruel. Is that allowed here?" Sakura asked, concerned. Harry gave her a look. "Right...dumb question..." she mumbled. She nodded her head. She did not know why she was nodding. Consenting to silence, perhaps.

"Why are you helping me?" Harry asked after a certain amount of time lapse.

"What do you mean? It's what I do," she replied.

"If it's what you do," he retorted, "then why do you hang with Malfoy and pick fights with me? Only to heal me for something completely different?"

She shrugged. She responded, "I like fighting. It's invigorating." She looked up from her work when her answer was met with silence. "What? Oh, come on. You're a boy. You should understand. I do heal the loser afterwards."

A smirk slowly spread across Harry's mouth. "You just called Malfoy a loser."

Sakura paused, mouth open, taking back a response. She realized what she said. She pouted and said, "I did, indirectly. Well, he did _lose_."

Sakura returned all her attention to the healing process. She'd reached the next step. She held fast to the poison with her left hand. Practice and application had made her ambidextrous in all but writing. She took out her wand and got an empty bamboo container from her pack. "_Aguamenti_." The container filled half-way with water. She set the container between Potter and herself.

"Umbridge will use this fear tactic again and again to scar the student body, to make them submit to her will. You cannot fight a fair fight with her, Potter. Surely you know this," she said and sighed, "oh, then why would I be telling you? Potter, she out ranks you. She has friends in high places."

"I have to do what I can, Haruno," he said stubbornly.

"Then do what you can-_efficiently_. Has anyone ever taught you the word _undermine_? _Sabotage_?" She asked. He glared at her, but did not act upon his will as she was treating him. Sakura sighed again. "Right. Not a Slytherin. Forget I said anything then." Despite her words, Sakura smiled.

Sakura captured the water in her hand. She pressed her palm over the one covering his injured hand. Her glowing, green healing chakra output doubled. It flowed into his hand. As the green chakra seeped into his skin, prepared to regenerate his cells, Sakura pulled out the magical ink. The magical ink got trapped in the orb of water. With her right hand, she took the water encasing the ink and placed it back in the bamboo container.

"What are you going to do with that?" asked Harry, trying not to sound suspicious.

"Umbridge is authorized by the Ministry to give out these detentions in any manner that pleases her. So she will. I will make an antidote," she answered him. "Perhaps I can acquire one of the quills for further testing. I need to go to the dungeon labs now."

Harry blinked. "What about my healing?"

Sakura mouth formed a small 'o'. Then she smirked. "Oh, that. I finished about a minute ago. See?" she pointed to his good as new wand hand. "Skin cells are fairly fast at regenerating since they have backup layers underneath. Owl me if anybody else needs healing. I must fulfill my oath and get more samples for antidotes." Sakura stood up and said, pointing at Harry's hand, the numbness should wear off on your walk back to Gryffindor tower."

"Thanks," he said, humbled.

Sakura started to skip away but turned around, remembering. "Oh, Potter?" she called. He looked up, and she winked.

"We're still rivals!"

... ... ... ... ...

Insert Harry's anime vein pop here. muhaha. So I was thinking, an fmv on youtube might up the readers, but I'm just so tech challenged!

Anyway, I forgot what I wanted to say. What a waste of a footnote! Oh yes, I'm tired. I've been exercising/training to create my ultimate move (Tae-Kwon-Do stuff). I'm really tired right now, but I'm glad I managed to get this posted.

Please Read and Review.


	5. Kneazle Fight

Haruno Sakura and the War of Two Worlds

By Inner Self

"Happy as a clam" means whatever you want it to mean. I only say it twice or thrice. Forgive me. Please enjoy. It took a lot of my willpower to start writing again. I've gotten over a hurdle, and am prepared to continue!

Are you eager for an adventure? Go find my Youtube trailer for this story! (Please?) Cookies if you do.

P.S. Why didn't anybody tell me ch3 was sht for missing letters in words, etc? well, i'm done editing ch2, i'm now on ch3.

Warning: Some bad language. And I need to go back and re-tense ch1, 2, and 3. ::Sigh::

... ... ... ... ...

Chapter Five: "Kneazle Fight"

... ... ... ... ...

Sakura went straight to her head of house with the extracted poison sample. When she handed it to him, she detected a spark of intrigue in his eye. It lasted but a moment, for he had knowledge of every type of poison ever invented. He told her, "I have to run some tests, narrow down the list, and then I will begin processing an antidote. It should take two weeks. One if you grade those," he motioned towards piles of potions papers.

Sakura, happy as a clam, agreed to get right to work on them. She asked if she could take them to her dorm, where she could work more comfortably. He picked up his wand from his work desk and shrunk a stack of them. "Motion with your wand like so," he instructed. He taught Sakura how to shrink objects and return them to normal size as well. Professor Snape accio'd the rubrics from a cupboard. He gave them to her, and she left for supper.

Sakura spent that week studiously. She actively participated in all her classes, well, all except for History of Magic. Anything worth knowing about their history was likely to be in the book Professor Dumbledore gave her. She read all those after classes let out. Sakura also spent her time tip-toeing around Professor Umbridge. She did not want to be tied to the woman, but she did not want to upset her either. Sakura wanted to keep a low profile, but it went against her nature. She did the homework for DADA, read the assigned chapters, and raised her hand in class. All the other students thought her a suck up. She quickly learned to wait until called upon. That made everyone happy. Happy as a clam.

Sakura was the only fifth year appreciative of learning the theory when Professor Umbridge read off the syllabus, though she'd probably do just fine jumping into application. At the end of the first week, Defense Theory was finally starting to bore her. Her chakra control was near perfect, beyond that of the average jonin, as Kakashi had put it when she was only genin level. All she had to do was memorize spells and motions. She always excecuted spells with optimal effect.

Professor Snape asked her to see him after class after Double Potions with the Gryffindors on Friday. Pansy had splashed stink sap "accidentally" on her robes. The professor scorgify'd it for her. He did the movements half-speed and Sakura mentally took note so she could practice it later that evening. She handed over the last of the graded papers.

Professor Snape pulled out the antidote from his robes. A piece of parchment, obviously the instructions on how to recreate the antidote, was tied around the phial. "That is a sample amount. The ingredients are common. You can find them in the Forbidden Forest."

"I thought the forest was forbidden?" Sakura asked.

His cold eyes glinted momentarily. "I give you permission. Just do not get caught… by the creatures lurking there. I cannot vouch for you if they spot you. Play the foolish, innocent child if you run into the horsemen, the centaurs. I hope you need no warning about the dangers of venturing too deep."

Sakura left the room dazzled, though she hid it like any good kunoichi can. She sat through Defense Theory quietly enough. In the second half, she pulled out the phial and put it on the desk. She quietly turned it this way and that, as if inspecting it. Lazily daydreaming, she tilted it to capture the light from the windows.

"Again with Gryffindors-this is a fantastic way to ruin my Fridays, having two doubles with Potter," Draco muttered and spat Potter's name. Class was almost over.

Sakura remembered her rendezvous with Potter. She stared him down from across the room, hoping he would sense it. The hairs on the back of his neck took a few minutes to stand on end. He rubbed the back of his neck and finally glanced in her direction. He glared at her before he noticed the phial being twirled lazily in her hand. She shot a secretive smile. Professor Umbridge would not be mutillating the skin of young witches and wizards much longer.

Harry did his best to lip to Sakura: I'll owl you.

Draco caught the exchange. He leaned over to Sakura, giving Harry a funny look. "What's Pot-head doing?"

Harry glared at his arch-rival. Sakura gave Harry a funny look as well, humoring Draco while laughing inside. "I have no idea. Is he trying to hit on me?"

"He better bloody well not!" Draco whispered harshly. Sakura quirked an eyebrow. Draco regained his composure. "I mean, Sakura, you can do better than Pot-head. No one could possibly find him attractive, bloody Boy-Who-Lived or not." They exchanged jokes at Harry's expense until class let out.

Harry was absent at lunch, so it was _hardly_ suspicious when a snowy owl swooped down to give her a meeting time. _Six o' clock. I'll come to you, _it read. And again Draco was leaning over her shoulder.

"What's Wonder Boy bothering you about now?" He complained. She discreetly covered the rendezvous time with her thumb. Draco glared at the Great Hall doors. Potter had just entered and was prepared to stare Draco down. He then brushed Draco's gaze off and headed for his table.

"Oh, nothing much. It's just the usual bother," she said casually.

"The _usual?_ Well, does he know that you're my girlfriend?"

"I am?" Sakura quirked her eyebrow.

There was a barely detectable pause. "Of course you are. So I don't want you looking at him-not that you would. Or he looking at you either. Perfect Potter would like to think he ran this school if I let him. His girlfriend too if he had one."

"**Ooh, Draco, the lies are rolling off the tongue, aren't they?" **Thought Inner Sakura.

"Why else did you think Pansy hated you?" Draco added.

Sakura had never really thought of that. Afterall, Pansy's petty pranks were hardly worth mentioning.

Sakura pocketed the note and gave Hedwig a couple knuts. "Make sure your friend gives you a nice treat." The owl cooed cordially before taking off to the owlery. Harry snuck a glance at Draco and her. When Draco started to converse with other Slytherins, she nodded her head ever so slightly.

"Am I right?" Draco asked to include Sakura.

"What?" Sakura asked, distracted.

Draco looked towards the Gryffindor table again. He locked eyes with Harry and put his arm loosely around Sakura's back. Sakura would let it go that time.

When they got back to the dorm that night, Sakura exploded on him. "Why did you do that Draco?" Sakura fumed. He ran a hand gracefully through his hair. It was a sight for Slytherin eyes. Draco sneered superiorly at the others in the room. The first and second years yielded completely to his display of power, cowering and running away to their dorms. The third and fourth years found quiet corners to pretend obliviousness. The fifth years gathered around. The sixth and seventh years went back to their games or studies.

"Why did _you _do _that_?" he sneered, irritated and angry.

"You're not my mother so stop acting like it. I can correspond to whomever I want, whenever I feel like doing so."

"Corresponding with him is a foolish idea, Sakura. You need to be careful. You do not want to end up on the bad side of the wrong people."

The two stared each other down, Draco willing her submission. Sakura turned on heel and strode out of the room. She would not let Draco end their friendship over some heated argument. Draco brushed off his robes, gathering composure, and walked out after her. He caught up with her at the base of the grand staircase. The stairs were luckily quite empty, aside from a few students dotting higher levels here and there.

"Do you have any idea what you're doing, Sakura?" Draco asked, sneer gone.

She turned to face him civilly. "I'm going to the owlery."

"You need to be careful," he said, taking hold of her wrist.

"Draco…" she started, tone lowered.

"It is not a threat. You should not be seen by Slytherins or others consorting with Harry Bloody Potter. He is trouble."

'So what Professor Snape suspects _is_ the truth,' she thought. She did away with any remaining hostility. His eyes shimmered. One part concern, one part desperation. Sakura relaxed, what anger she had exhausted. "I'll keep that in mind, Draco."

Sakura was about to be on her way when Draco called her name. He grabbed her hand. "You don't really like that buffoon, do you, Sakura?"

Sakura like to imagine Draco pouting. "No," she said assuringly. Draco flashed a smile at the reassurance, which turned into a smirk-smile.

"Don't worry. You can do better."

"Frankly, I don't care about dating right now. I'm sorry."

"Oh! No, I'm sorry about that. I should be. While I have been parading you around, I have also been keeping my parents at bay. They wish to partner me with Pansy, but I don't want her. I could never desire her . They like you enough from what they've heard. As long as we are seen as a couple, they will believe I am capable of handling the decision on my own."

"And what do I get out of it?" Sakura asked almost automatically.

"Now you are thinking like a Slytherin. I will pay you one galleon a week. We are already friends; no harm done if we seem like more."

"Fair enough," she decided.

"Thank-you. I'll meet you at dinner."

… … … … …

Sakura chose to meet Harry at the owlery for their six o' clock meeting. She had some thank-you letters to send anyway. One went to the minister for being a gracious host during her stay in his country. One went to Professor Snape, a last minute decision after she saw how little post he received during breakfasts, for producing an antidote for the scarring inkpens.

She gave them to a hatch-year barn owl then set up a genjutsu to prevent anyone but Potter from finding the owlery. She sat on a wooden bench and waited for a couple of minutes. Then the door creaked open to reveal Potter.

"It is very curious how you found me so quickly, Potter. No one you could have asked would know that I was in the owlery. Your steps are not too light, so I would have noticed if you had followed me. Magic is a brilliant thing, is it not?" She indirectly complimented his stealth methods.

Potter jumped straight into business. "You have the antidote," he said without question.

"Yes. It works just as well as if I were to give a one-on-one healing session. I will also provide the list of ingredients and the instructions to reproduce it. It will be in good hands with your friend Granger," she smirked. "Not that you cannot brew your way out of a paper cauldron."

Potter ignored the comment and would have left readily. "I have letters to send, if you will excuse me."

Sakura nodded. When she had her hand on the doorknob, Harry called back, "Are you really seeing Malfoy?"

Sakura raised a soft-pink eyebrow. "Did you not see how he was holding me during lunch?" she asked, humored. "Yes, yes I am."

Forgoing dinner, Sakura went back to her dorm to get a couple study hours in until lights out.

… … … … …

He came to her in a dream, as he always did. He whispered things. _Keep safe. I'll be there soon to help you._ He assured her that everything over the last two years would seem like a bad dream once their mission ended. He gave her hope. She would go home. She would be as happy as she once was.

She dreamed that he held her this time. She dreamed of his calm, assuring baritone voice. When Sakura woke up, she wondered if the man was Sasuke. But that was impossible. Sasuke was dead. Dreaming of a dead man could never be assuring. The sepia eyes, yes she remembered them, were determined but calm and collected; they did not belong to Sasuke.

One of the other girls' tempus alert charms went off. Soon the whole dorm would be up and moving. Sakura grabbed the clothes she set out the night before. Sakura reached the shower room first, padding quickly across the room bare-footed. The others were looking for their house slippers. She threw on her medic skirt and her Chinese-styled top. She put on some leather slippers she had owl-ordered from Diagon Alley. Today was a casual dress day and she felt like wearing her "normal" garb. She freshened up and then allowed the next in line a turn. Pansy barged in, apparently ready to greet the day.

"Oh, excuse me. I don't mean to rush you out. It's not as if I'm stealing your spot."

Sakura refrained from shooting Pansy a glare. Pansy all but shut the door in her face. Sakura dressed and then met Draco at the bottom of the stairs. They were going to take a walk around the castle, possibly scouting for more (yawn) Potter-baiting opportunities. Draco was feeling extra not-generous.

"You remember what happened to you last time?" Sakura inquired.

"I'm ready for it this time. And no professors are around to break us up if we duel or exchange blows."

Sakura shrugged her shoulders. Hopefully Draco was not as delicate as he seemed so far. Draco spotted the trio going to Hagrid's Presently Vacant Hut. They checked every Saturday morning for his return. The Trio was crossing the bridge that led away from the main courtyard. Draco picked up his pace. Once he stepped foot on the bridge, he kept on the balls of his feet. The boy obviously did this kind of thing frequently, the little ferret.

Draco and she caught up do them at the end of the bridge. Following Draco's example, Sakura crept up behind the Trio members and startled them. The Trio members screamed, but did not get more than a few inches off the ground. Potter's feet stayed planted and the cringing of his shoulders was the only visible sign that their prank affected him.

"Well now, if it isn't Potty-wee-Potter," Draco sneered.

Sakura left Draco's side to circle the group. Draco and Harry began their exchange of insults. Hermione locked eyes with Sakura, and so began a glaring contest. Ron placed a hand protectively on her shoulder. Sakura, winning the contest, backed Hermione into one of the stone obelisks, and Ron followed her.

Harry and Draco had stopped their chatter. All eyes turned to the posse crossing the bridge: Pansy's Posse. "Well, well, Sakura, out for a mid-day stroll?"

"Pansy," she acknowledged the girl. Maybe she would leave her alone now. Ignoring her did not seem to work. Alas, Pansy did her best to flirt with Draco. Draco, a Slytherin gentleman, did his best to engage her so that he could swiftly get rid of her. Pansy chose instead to cling to his arm.

"Why choose a girl like that, Draco? She doesn't seem that interested. I've seen her in class, making eyes with the Potter boy." Pansy was referring to the day before, when Sakura received the antidote and gave it to Potter.

Draco gave her a look, asking Sakura to disprove Pansy's claim. Sakura walked up to Harry. Over her shoulder, she scoffed, "Pansy, dear, you are a fool. You drag your posse here and indirectly insult the boy you admire in front of them. Any girl lucky enough to be with him will not look at another. How could Draco want you now?" she mocked and turned to face Harry. "Besides, I do not find unfounded heroes attractive. Sorry, Wonder Boy."

She gave him an apologetic smile that resembled a wry grin. Harry appeared to take offense at something she said. Imagine that.

Pansy fumed behind her. The only warning Sakura received was from noting the widening of Ron and Hermione's eyes. When Sakura evaded, she mentally kicked herself. She should have thrown herself at the Potter boy. Potter didn't move quick enough. The hex flew by Sakura's shoulder and hit Potter in the collar, neck, and lower jaw. He had not been paying attention. He was only expecting something from Draco, maybe Sakura, who saw a good duel as good fun.

It probably felt as horrible as it looked, Sakura thought, the boils erupting all over his skin.

"Pansy, what did you do?" Sakura yelled. She had not read about this. Even if she had, the books lent to her only contained counter spells. Sakura kneeled beside Harry and tried to treat Harry's abnormal boils with healing chakra. She was ignorant and afraid of the hex. She decided Madam Pomfrey should take care of it. Sakura shook angrily at her incompetence.

"Oh, cry me a river, pinky," Pansy snarled. "Gryffindor casualties are of no importance."

"Oh, really? A person is a person, Pansy. Besides that, there are rules that must be followed."

"There are more Slytherins here than there are Gryffindors. More people in my posse," Pansy said, laughing at the ease at which she would escape more than a detention or two. "I know my rights, and I will come out of this relatively _unscathed_."

Pansy lost proper decorum and took a swing at Sakura, aiming for the back of her head. Luckily, Sakura turned to glare at Pansy as Pansy threw the right-handed punch. Still kneeling, Sakura knocked the attack away. Before Pansy could retract her hand, Sakura grabbed it at the forearm. She pushed off of the ground and pulled Pansy toward her. She socked Pansy good across the cheek, but held back to prevent a fracture. Pansy's head flew back at the force of the blow. Sakura yanked her forward by her forearm and flipped her onto the ground.

"Oh, no, poor Pansy just had the wind knocked out of her," Sakura said pouting. Pansy lay on the ground behind her, looking up dazedly at three Gryffindor faces. "Let me interpret her thoughts to her posse: Don't bother this bitch or she'll fuck you up. Pretty please with a cherry on top, carry me to the infirmary."

Sakura knelt next to Pansy. She made a 'tsking' sound and wagged her pointer finger condescendingly in the girl's face. Pansy gritted her teeth. "Let me remind you that I am an Ambassador. I can get away with this after a good chat with Professor Dumbledore. I'm not going to report any of these fights, to save you the embarrassment, but get a clue. I could beat you with one hand, hell, one finger. The one I am wagging in front of your face. This fight was over before you decided to throw a cheap blow."

She goes over to the Gryffindors. The trio was asking Harry if he was good enough to walk.

"Excuse me." Hermione and Ron look up. Sakura takes Harry from the two and flings him (as carefully as one can fling another) over her shoulder.

"What are you doing?" yelled Draco over the Gryffindors' avid protests.

"What does it look like?" she asks stubbornly. "I cannot do anything for him. I'm taking him to Madam Pomfrey." Sakura made sure Harry was secure on her shoulder and ran at top speed to the castle. Draco helped the Slytherin girls cast a charm to transport Pansy to the castle.

… … … … …

Sakura helped Madam Pomfrey put Harry into a hospital bed as she explained her side of the story. Short and sweet, Sakura said that Pansy cast a boil-causing hex on Potter.

"Are you certain?" asked Madam Pomfrey.

"Yes, ma'am. Ask the other Gryffindors when they get here."

And she did. Ron and Hermione added a little more: Pansy had aimed at Sakura. Sakura was questioned about why she left that part out.

"I did not want you to think I was lying, so I told you the unbiased fact: Pansy hexed Potter. Those two confirm it. I confirm that she intended to hit me."

Professors Dumbledore and Snape were called into the Hospital Wing. Pansy and posse and Draco arrived as they did. Pansy told of how Sakura had attacked her. Hermione shuffled her feet, wondering if she should defend the scary pink-haired Slytherin.

"Well, she was defending herself," said Hermione.

Professor Snape raised an eyebrow and turned his probing gaze on Sakura. Breaking eye contact was a clear sign of lying. Sakura was forced to keep it, thinking about the strangeness of the boils-erupting hex until he broke away.

"Miss Parkinson will be given detention with her Head of House for as long as he sees fit," said Dumbledore.

Not much of a burden there, Sakura thought.

"Miss Haruno, let us continue this talk in my office, shall we?" said Professor Dumbledore, no trace of a twinkle in his eyes.

"Yes, sir," Sakura answered calmly. She held back on the foolish girl. Obviously not enough to his liking. She tried to catch Draco's gaze as she walked past him and out of the wing. He ignored her gaze and turned it… towards his nemesis. Potter. Sakura lifted a fine brow. She followed the professors out, Snape behind her and Dumbledore leading the way.

… … … … …

The door slam jolted her from her calm. She turned behind her, hoping Professor Snape had been the one to shut it. He was standing right behind her, arms folded.

'Keep your cool, Sakura,' she coached herself. "They just don't see you as one of their sheep. Well, maybe a black sheep that deserves a stern talking to… one can hope.'

Professor Dumbledore strode to his desk. Snape calmly seated himself in one of the visitor chairs. She sat in the one next to him.

"Perhaps you would like to explain yourself, Miss Haruno?" asked Dumbledore.

"It was self-defense. It was a solid defense that I hope will wipe thoughts of retaliation from her mind. Miss Parkinson makes my stay in Slytherin uncomfortable. Besides, I've seen Potter and Draco go at it worse than that a couple of times." Actually, she had yet to see if the stories were true, thanks to Pansy. Just the one before Potions.

"Miss Parkinson is a young lady," replied Professor Dumbledore.

Sakura raised her soft pink eyebrow.

"You are a kunoichi," Professor Snape answered for the Headmaster.

"How did you…?" Sakura was speechless.

"…Know?" the Headmaster finished for her. "Martial arts skills and magical prowess come hand in hand for the famed shadow warriors of the Far East. It was an easy guess."

"But I'm not from the 'Far East'," Sakura argued, making sure to use quotation gestures, accompanied by a deadpanned look.

"And the ancient shadow warriors supposedly disappeared completely over a century ago. They covered their tracks splendidly," Professor Dumbledore said, twinkle returned momentarily. "I was a newborn babe when it happened. I found articles during my years at Hogwarts speculating the phenomenon and the gradual severing of contact with the Eastern magical worlds. It was the most intriguing mystery I ever stumbled upon. It is one of the greatest unsolved mysteries of the Wizarding World."

"You're kidding," Sakura said, mouth agape.

"I am afraid not. Alas, it is good news," said Professor Dumbledore.

"No, it is not. The ninja have created their own shadow worlds. Only one of our kind has ever obtained the knowledge needed to willingly escape. He transported me here. I need to find him and steal his… portkey, per se. That 'portkey' is the only way back."

"And until then, you will be acquainting yourself with the European magical education criterion," the Headmaster stated.

"I promise not to cause anymore disturbance. I guess I got a little too rough with Princess Pansy," she admitted.

"Headmaster"-It was Snape who spoke- "Why not give her a place to blow off steam."

They shared a look. It reminded her of The Look, the one that her mother and father shared.

"Alright. I have decided your punishment, Miss Haruno. You are to work with Madam Pomfrey for three hours a day until Christmas. You are to train at least one hour a day. You are never to 'defend' yourself physically against another student again," said the Headmaster. It was strange how his eyes were twinkling. Was he not angry with her?

"Why are you not angry anymore?" she asked tentatively.

"Professor Snape feels that you have snapped today. Thus, you get a training and meditation room. You chose the easy way out of Pansy's harassment by socking her a good one. It was uncalled for. She is a delicate lady. See that you become an honorable one."

'Chiyo-baa-sama thought I was the picture of chivalry. Maybe their right. Maybe I am a bit too restless in this peaceful atmosphere.'

… … … … …

Once again Professor Snape guided her to where she needed to go. He took her to an empty corridor on the seventh floor.

"Pay close attention. I will not raise my voice," Snape said in his whispered version of a drawl. It was sexy. Sakura banished the thought. The man was older than Kakashi-sensei. And she should really be paying attention.

'**No! Just a few more seconds of fantasy!' Squealed her Inner Self.** She banished the author-er-annoying alter ego.

"Cross in front of this hallway three times, each time repeating the thought of what you are searching for. For example, I want to brew potions. You try."

Sakura crossed in front of it three times while thinking, 'I want to see my home again.'

Suddenly, a marvelous set of oak double-doors appeared. Sakura gasped. "It worked! I cannot believe it worked. Usually I notice when a masking jutsu in locations right away. What makes this trick so amazing?"

Snape smirked. "The fact that it is not a trick. The door did not exist until you wished for it. The castle then willed its existence. Within undefined limits, our magic is able to become reality. That is the beauty of wizarding magic."

Sakura forgot how to breath for a moment. She wished to go home-beyond that door was home! She barged through the heavy doors, amazing the stoic professor.

"You wished for a food stand?" Snape inquired.

Sakura did not understand. She had wished for home. She wasn't even at her parents' house. She was in the room where Team 7 had shared many meals before and after missions. She felt tears stinging her eyes.

Sakura looked around the room for signs of life. The pots and pans behind the counter were all put away on a rack. The bowls were all stacked on the counter top. The stove was turned off. The lights were lit. A white wall just behind the hanging signs marked off the end of the created room.

"This isn't real," she decided.

"Wrong, Miss Haruno," said Professor Snape. "The room is very much real. The castle constructed it with your help. It is as real as you or I."

"There are no people," she argued.

"Castles _cannot _construct people. People, however, are born with the ability to create new people, given time," he answered in a sarcastic drawl. Sakura glared at him. He did not rise to her challenge. "Train, now, Miss Haruno. Burn some fuel. Wish for a clock to chime minutes before dinner. Enjoy your detentions."

… … … … …

She transformed the room into the Team 7 training grounds that would perform repairs every other minute. Then she proceeded to wail away on the terrain with chakra-laden fists. Every now and then she threw in an axe kick for good measure. She swept her leg across the totem logs at the edge of the room and splintered them as easily as she could crush twigs.

She bathed in the lake at the other edge of the room instead of going to the prefects bathroom. The room conjured stylish baggy navy trousers, a grey sleeveless shirt, and a long, clean cloth. She wrapped her breasts with the clean cloth and threw the clothes on. She looked so muggle. She decided to conjure a cotton, emerald robe to throw over her trousers, which were reminding her of kung fu pants. She slipped on her flats and headed for a well-deserved dinner.

Sakura found Draco eating in a sulk. It was a quiet, I'm-not-quite-sulking-unless-you-look-close-enough sulk. It was still obvious that he was feeling pissy. His nose was scrunched as if he were ready to…

Sneer at any time. "I see you chose to help Potter of all people? I'm not sure that's enough arse-kissing to get into his pants."

"Draco, can you imagine that maybe I was scared? That all I could do for his injuries was to run to the med witch for help? That Pansy was not going to die the minute I left her in the care of her housemates?"

"But why would you help Potter of all people?" he asked, dropping the sneer a tid bit. Apparently he did not understand the concept of helping a fellow man.

"Gee, I don't know. Maybe because he's a person?"

"He's a Gryffindor, Sakura," he argued, his eyes dark clouds of grey. "Slytherins do not consort or help Gryffindors."

"I swore an oath to help those in need of medical treatment to my best ability. I am not going to let our dislike of Potter sully my honor." Draco finally backed down. Sakura, apparently, was learning to deal with Slytherins quite well. Hopefully, she had also received brownie points from the Trio and they would go along with her roleplay.

Draco got snooty with her, to act superior, she supposed. He half-heartedly sneered at her and returned his focus to his drink. He had to find some fault in her answer, yet, accept it _so_ _graciously_. Because this was Potter after all. Potter was a mutant. An alien. Anything unworthy of humane treatment. Draco gave her the silent treatment all the way back to Slytherin, but remembered to walk her down with his hand on her waist.

… … … … …

The next morning, Sakura awoke from the most pleasant sleep-in she ever had. Her covers felt so warm. The hum of that comforting baritone voice still echoed in her mind. The sheets and comforter reminded her of the security and comfort her dream man provided. The minutes she spent slowly waking from her daze were interrupted. Not by any of the girls in her dorm, but by an annoying underclassman at the door. All the other girls groan in annoyance. They all seemed to be having sweet dreams that morning.

"Miss Sakura, it is nine o' clock on a beautiful Sunday morning, and Mister Draco Hyperion Malfoy, esq. requests your pressence immediately, fully robed, in the Slytherin common room!" shouted the brave soul. Millicent rose quickly and kicked the Firstie in the can before he could try to sell them newspapers or some such rubbish.

It took her fifteen minutes, and only that because all the girls avoided her now. Pansy still shot her death glares though. Draco was waiting at the bottom of the stairwell. She had never seen him so excited about anything. He was dressed in bizarre padding, arm guards and such, custom made and embellished with emerald trim. His eyes were silver and shimmering with excitement. He motions eagerly towards the portrait door. "Today's the day of quidditch tryouts."

… … … … …

I'm back! Oh, joy (and I mean it)! I hope you all liked the chapter. Wow...This one was hard to write. I had a moment of insight, too! The last part was spontaneous, even though it should have been intentional. How could I nearly forget to introduce Quidditch? It is much better now!… Have I mentioned how much I love all your reviews? Thank-you for your support!

Please read and critique/review/fav/etc!


	6. Crossing Boundaries

Haruno Sakura and the War of Two Worlds

By Inner Self

Ellesra-san, I am so sorry that you thought Sakura was a Mary Sue in disguise or something. Everyone can be like someone else, and everyone can relate to a character more than others. I'll do my best to implement your advice. I hope what I do to start off this chapter works. ::smiley face:: Of course it will!

Omg, the Magical World of Harry Potter is so beautiful! Outrageous waiting lines, but beautiful. I bought a pigmy puff and ALMOST named it Sakura… until I checked…and well, (congratulations?) it's a boy! So I named him Pinkerton; a nice, Harry Potter-like pet name. I'm just kidding about the sexing part.

Pumpkin juice tastes too sweet, but it's 81 percent juice. Butterbeer is awesome (cream soda, butterscotch syrup, and …?). I'll post the supposed ingredients on my profile…soon?

1/3/11: REdone boggart scene. Makes more sense and is less confusing (I hope). It still has to be read between the lines. Like a contract. This story reads like a business contract, for which I AM terribly sorry. Thank you for reviews. Need suggestions for earlier chapter small reworkings. PM me if something confuses you and is fixable. All will be said in story in due time.

Chapter 6: Crossing Boundaries

When Naruto was summoned bright and early to the Hokage, he optimistically expected good news. He gave his usual tactless, familiar greeting of "Morning, baa-san!" etc., etc. while he stretched to get the morning sleepiness out of his system.

"Please close the door behind you, Naruto," she said forebodingly.

His cheerful grin dropped a margin.

Tsunade poured a glass of sake and sipped. "Please do not lie to me, Naruto," she said shortly. "That grin doesn't suit you right now. You and the team failed to rendezvous with Sakura when she went after Sasuke. You are worried about her, about them, whether you show it or not."

"Hey, obaa-san, I would not be Naruto if I didn't smile, dattebayo!" he said adamantly, though a little worried at the bitterness that entered her tone. Maybe that's why she was drinking… this time. She was not angry at _him_, per se.

Tsunade massaged the ridge of her nose.

"Any news of Sakura? It's been a few weeks," he asked.

Tsunade steeled her gaze on him, as best as she could with red, moist eyes. "Naruto, I doubt Sakura is still alive. We have heard nothing of her from her hypothetical abductors."

Naruto got defensive. "So what, granny? Are you going to give in to doubt that easily?"

"People die everyday, Naruto. There haven't been any demands from abductors," she responded. Tsunade mulled over her theories silently. "It had to have been Akatsuki."

"Well, there you have it! There's no way Akatsuki would be stupid enough to kill a medic, dattebayo!" Naruto said vehemently.

"What Akatsuki? There's hardly an Akatsuki to speak of-well, thank kami-sama! The only remaining members are Madara, Kisame, and Zetsu, and possibly the blue-haired kunoichi."

Naruto lifted an eyebrow. "And how does this prove that Sakura's life is in danger?"

"Any other medic, aside from Shizune, and I would agree with your optimism, Naruto, but I have trained her beyond medical ninjutsu. They'd be fools to not look elsewhere for a medic. The Akatsuki have no need to lure you in with her. They know you will not sit and wait for them to hunt you down. Hell, you've turned the tables so far. They will want take out your allies as you did them. They will want to fight you alone."

"But what if they were desperate enough to capture a konoha ninja? And keep that ninja alive? Four members at most?"

"Five. I forgot to count your former teammate. He may have comrades working with Akatsuki as well. Three others, including the red-headed kunoichi, if he still operates in standard shinobi protocol."

"Well, they could get desperate and try to negotiate-promise a comfortable stay for her, dattebayo!" said Naruto. "They have all five great nations at their throats now!" Was he grasping at straws now? Or thinking for once in his life?

"I wish I could believe in the best outcome like you do, Naruto," she sighed, "Unfortunately, I have lived longer than you."

"Sasuke would not let-"

"-Akatsuki kill her?" she interrupted, slamming her hand on the desk, just enough to rattle it. "Naruto, Yamato told me what happened months back on the second failed attempt at a rescue mission! He could kill her himself! He is not your teammate-right now-that you once knew."

That reality check cooled him down. Naruto solemnly inquired. "What does Kakashi-sensei think?"

"He will not say. He prefers to wait and see. He thinks he will be less heartbroken that way," she answered.

"What did that red-haired girl have to say?"

"She's a mess right now. She lost a lot of blood on the way back to Konoha. She awoke a few days ago from her coma. The interrogators were lucky to get anything out of her before she succumbed to exhaustion. She told us that Sasuke killed Danzo and almost herself in the process. A masked cohort, Madara, had watched from a safe distance. She remembers seeing Sakura. The kunoichi still in recovery. Hyuuga Neji is in charge of watching her. She is in Ino's care."

"What will happen to her?" Naruto asked, diverting off-topic.

"She was one of the many children Orochimaru kidnapped from civilian villages to start his own. We'll let her decide if she wants to leave or apply for citizenship once we can trust her."

"Ah," he responded noncommittaly.

You did great in the impromptu chuunin exams. You and two others passed," she said as a non-sequitor. "You're the only one of the three that I would suggest for the jonin exams six months from now. Work hard like always, and don't let your ego get in the way."

Tsunade took another shot of steaming sake. "The memorial service will be held a few more weeks from now if we do not gain word of her."

Naruto nodded to show he heard her. Thoughts were buzzing about in his ears. Naruto felt it was about time he left. He couldn't stand being in the company of his hokage anymore. Tsunade-sama was discouraging his optimism him with her distrust in Sakura's willpower. He for one knew with all his heart that she was out there somewhere. He just had to hold on to that belief. If ever he were to trust his gut feelings, it was now.

… … … … …

Sakura complained the whole way down to the Quidditch pitch. She tried to explain to Draco that she had never played Quidditch. How could she possibly get onto the team without any previous experience?

"Quite simple. The tryouts are not until later in the afternoon. So lucky you gets to train all morning with captain Draco. Isn't that wonderful?" he said with a sadistic grin. Ah. Why did he not mention that detail earlier? "If you do not do as well as the others, you can still get on the team. All I, the team captain, have to do is promise to grill you with extra Quidditch practice."

"So you're rigging the system," she stated rather than questioned. After all, it's what Slytherins do.

"Precisely. Trust me, you can't be any worse than last years team. Now, seeing as you are a girl and my friend, the school body views you as my girlfriend," he said, and Sakura was not seeing the logic. Did that make the Granger girl a polygamist? She disguised her laughter as a cough.

"As my 'girlfriend'," he continued, this time gesturing quotations, "you need a top of the line broom. I'm giving you my old Nimbus 2000. My father bought me a modified Nimbus 2000X for my birthday. Consider it an early Christmas gift. "

"What's Christmas?"

He stared at her a good long while, then abruptly shook his head. "Never mind. Just take it and think nothing of it." He walked towards the middle of the field mumbling about ignorant foreigners and the burden the English carried as educators to the world.

Draco instructed her to set it on the ground. "This is the aptitude test. It will evaluate your affinity toward air magic. With flight training and practice, the test becomes easier. You must be able to command the broom or it will not fly. To command it, simply say _Up!_"

Sakura looked from Darco to the broom. She held her hand over the Nimbus 2000 and said "Up" loudly and clearly, more as a question-even after all she's seen in the Wizarding World-than a command. The broom wobbled into her hand.

"Of course, confidence is key," Draco drawled proudly. He commanded his broom, and it practically jumped into his awaiting hand.

"I'll say he's had a little too much practice," Sakura mumbled.

Draco mounted his broom, and she followed his example. Curiously, she asked, "Should I fear falling off?"

"Not if you relax. Think of the broom as a really big wand. You've got potential, so don't freak out on me up there."

Sakura nodded and continued to follow his lead. He let her get attuned to the broom before he taught her the basics. After a few hours, they were flying leisurely. Draco left Sakura to her own devices and began setting up the pitch for the tryouts.

"Just remember," he called from the other side of the field, "elegance matters, whether you're beating bludgers or chasing snitches. Don't let that Potter fool you into thinking otherwise."

Draco beckoned Sakura. He had summoned a large trunk to the field. "This is the game equiptment. Do you know how to play?"

"How could I not?" she said, rolling her eyes. "You and the other Slytherin boys are either Potter-bashing or talking Quidditch. I've only been here-what?-three weeks and I know the game's ins and outs."

"Do you want to try out or not?"

Sakura felt her stubborn streak rise up, but she beat it down. Pouting, she said, "that's not what I mean. It's beginning to grow on me now that I don't fear for my life. I just believe the fun of a sport is all in the doing."

"Well, which one do you think is suitable for you?" he asked, smirking.

She thought about it for a few moments. A grin broke out on her face. "Beater, shannaro!"

"How could I have guessed?" he said rhetorically. "You would do perfectly well in that position. Oh, during tryouts, please don't aim at the Slytherins if you're going to show off. Save it for the Gryffindorks."

Of course she got the part.

… … … … …

Later that afternoon, Sakura ditched Draco to find Professor Snape. She had received a letter from him at breakfast. She knocked, and he answered back with a snappish "come in!" She creaked open the old double doors to his office. "You wanted to see me?"

He looked up from a large tome. "Yes. Close the door."

She did so. He picked his wand up from the desk and cast a silencing charm.

"Let's talk business. I'll make this short since these are my office hours. I will be needing your services tonight. Get some sleep if you can. I will send an elf to wake you some time after midnight but before dawn."

"And I am not to know the details?" she asked. He did not give an answer.

'Alright. It's not my job to interrogate him,' she thought. 'He can keep his thoughts.'

"That is all," he said in a cold voice.

Sakura left him to his book and, for the thrill of it, took off on a stealth run up to the seventh floor Room of Requirement. (Imagine any ninja and the Grand Staircase).

'I need a place to train,' she repeated thrice to herself. She opened the great doors to the vision of Team 7's training grounds. She could almost cry. It made her homesick. She could almost imagine Naruto and-dare she think of him?-Sasuke picking fights during training sessions. She took off her robes to reveal a pale pink crop bra and form-fitting dark shorts. After a few warm-up exercises, she pulled her fighting gloves out of her robes and slipped them on. A bunch of roughly collaborated wooden dolls-like totem poles with joints really-materialized on the field. The pond stirred.

Sakura dropped smoothly into a sparring stance. "Here we go, shannaro!"

… … … … …

"That horrible Umbridge woman!" hissed Hermione, concluding a terrific rant. It was a rant surely worthy of applause, but Harry and Ron were too amazed at her unleashed anger towards a-le gasp!-professor.

"We're a hundred percent behind you, Hermione," Ron cheered. Harry patted her on the back.

"If this meeting gathers any recruits, we're going to need a place to practice," said Harry, marching on down the seventh floor corridor.

"If the Room of Requirement is indeed up here, the only security issue will be the secrecy of the club members," Hermione mused aloud.

"Don't worry, 'Mione, it is here," he assured her. "Neville said he found the room we seek up here. Dumbledore's bathroom my foot!"

"Oi, look, Harry! The wall is shifting!" cried Ron excitedly.

Indeed it was. Their need was the same as Sakura's, a room in which to train in secret. The wall morphed into majestic double doors before their eyes.

"Harry, Ron…" Hermione said uncertainly. "Did either of you think the magic words? Could it be that someone is using it?"

"Should we come back later?" Ron asked.

They were about to leave, when Harry said, "No, no… there must be room to share. And who could it possibly be, I wonder?"

"Curiosity killed the kneazle," Ron muttered. Harry ignored him, but Hermione shot him a glare.

… … … … …

The wooden mechanisms attacked without mercy. Of course they were easy to dodge individually, but the Room had created a dozen and a few extras. They couldn't twist and were slightly more flexible than a contortionist's spine. Totem snakes, Sakura dubbed them. They attacked by curling and quickly releasing the kinetic energy. Whenever Sakura saw a curl, she leaped away. She'd run across the field while evading strikes to fight the fastest ones. She eliminated half that way. As time progressed, they got creative. Instead of charging, they circled. Sakura already had a lump on her head that she'd be feeling the next morning if she were not a medic.

Hmm. Maybe the wooden spines knew that. They weren't cutting her any slack. Sakura dodged another one, which had come at her with a motion like a dancer demonstrating The Worm. Fueled by magic, they got faster and more aggressive. They attacked at once. Sakura found an opening and jumped off one high into the air. The mechanism busted and disapparated below her. A totem snake tried to curl around her midsection. Sakura channeled chakra and repulsed it with a smack from each hand. It shattered and disapparated. Another flew up behind her followed by another and another…

She surged protective chakra into contact spots in her legs and feet. She focused the chakra in the tops of her feet. She shattered the first one with a well placed roundhouse. She stepped off the next one and twisted her body. A whirlwind kick, courtesy of Rock Lee, destroyed two more of her targets. She kept up her midair battle as long as she could. "I know you can't die, but please stay down!" she growled at a broken one that was not disapparating. She dropkicked it on her way down, splintering any functional mechanisms the totem snake had left. "Uzusuke Combo Finish!" she coined it. Sakura was quick to jump when the remaining two attacked from either side.

"Double kick!" Sakura yelled and threw a kick down at either target. (Boys don't try this at home. Or limber up first). Looking around, Sakura sighed in relief. "Well, that concludes today's training exer…cize!" she shrieked. One shot out of the water. She quickly surged chakra to the bottom of her foot. She dashed backwards and she brought up her foot and struck. The shockwave carried through the joints and throughout the mechanism, destroying it. Sakura did a back-flip to avoid the debris. Then the totem snake disapparated.

"Okay, I'm getting tired!" she hollered to the room. Sakura growled, "I better have enough chakra to heal Professor Snape, do you hear?" She waited for another attack. Nothing. She started to grab her things.

The doors creaked open. Sakura gasped in shock. Luckily, she did not drop her things. 'I wish it were dark,' she thought hard. The sunlight was sucked out of the room, but the moonlight still lit up enough features to give away her presence.

"Who's there?" an intruder called.

… … … … …

"_Who's there?" Harry called out as the door creaked open._

All of a sudden night had vanished the day. Fortunately, the moon was full. It seemed the three of them had some sway in the appearance of the Room.

The Trio had appeared at the edge of a thick forest. There were plains ahead of them. Three posts fashioned from tree trunks stood proudly on the other edge near a goodly sized pond. The Trio saw a silhouette and ran toward it. The silhouette took shelter behind the middle post. Trees began sprouting sporadically around them. They impeded their search. Even the posts shifted their appearance. The plains had turned into the perfect hiding spot.

"Where are you?" Harry called again in a friendlier tone. He unsheathed his wand and the others did the same. Ron's gaze was locked onto the direction in which the silhouette had disappeared. Hermione's eyes were fixed on a random point as she tried to remember the movements for the _Homenum revelio _spell. Harry about decided he was tired of waiting for movement from the mysterious person.

"Harry, we need to stay together! We could get lost in this thicket. If we get lost, we get distracted. And then we lose the person," Hermione rationalized. Harry sighed and relaxed his wand arm.

"I'm going to close my eyes and see if I hear anything," Hermione decided.

"We'll keep you safe, 'Mione," Ron promised. He readied his wand arm.

After only a few minutes, Hermione was getting creeped out. She kept her eyes shut and searched for the sound of footsteps. The door slammed a minute later, and she flinched violently. The trio rushed for the door.

"Impossible. That's bloody impossible. How could he-" Ron started.

"-or she-" Hermione corrected automatically.

"-get past us without so much as a peep?" When he finished, his mouth hung open, dumbfounded.

"Excluding the door slam," Harry said bitterly. "How am I supposed to go up against Voldemort if I cannot catch one of his minions in the making."

"You think it was a Slytherin?" Hermione asked.

Harry sneered. "Who else?"

"Don't worry, Harry," Hermione consoled, "the defense club will be just what we need."

… … … … …

Sakura did not get the best of sleep when she napped, as advised by Professor Snape. She fell asleep at eight and awoke from a nightmare at eleven-thirty. Sakura ran her palm flat through her hair. She went to the girls bathroom and washed water on her face. Staring at her reflection above the sink, she asked, "Why were people dying in my dream? In my occasional nightmares, the victim is always me. Usually the dreams are about Orochimaru." Her stomach growled. She looked away from her visage to her stomach, as if it were a child whinging for some candy. "I'm so glad I eavesdropped on the upperclassmen. Time to visit the kitchens."

Sakura dropped in for a bite and barely finished when a messenger elf popped in. She introduced herself as Tipsy, Professor Snape's personal assistant, and told her that Professor Snape had arrived. She was to "meets 'im quicks in 'is office!" Sakura took off in a stealth run back towards the dungeons.

Sakura caught a pair of yellow eyes at the end of the hallway. Filch's cat, she realized. Sakura flipped unto the ceiling and continued running, hoping the cat hadn't spotted her and thankful Filch was not a dog person.

She quietly let herself in. The door creaked. 'That's another spell I'd like Professor Snape to teach me.'

Sakura closed the door and searched the room for the presumably wounded man. Soft lamplight was pouring out another door on the far side of the room. She went to the door and pushed it further. He was sitting on his bed, legs thrown over the side, waiting for her.

"Miss Haruno, please heal this," he commanded or asked, Sakura was not sure. He gestured toward his side.

"What happened?"

"You will know when you see it. Do you know how to cut clothing with your wand?" he asked, barely the hint of pain in his voice.

Sakura shook her head "no". "I have a kunai on me. I can cut through the material if you can magic it back together."

Professor Snape shook his head. "It's charmed material. It would never be the same. Ease it off me."

"I will do my best not to aggravate the wound," she promised. Snape only grit his teeth once. Professor Snape unbuttoned his shirt with the hand opposite the agonizing bruise and shrugged it off his shoulders. Sakura applied chakra to her hands and ran the diagnostics.

"To add to the bruising, you also have a cracked rib. It's one of the floating ones. This might take a while longer than expected," she concluded.

"I've had worse. Can you talk while you work?"

"About what, Professor Snape?" she queried.

"Anything."

"Well, although I was lucky your business did not take all night, I took a nap as you suggested. It was not as restful as I had expected. I had a nightmare."

"So you are a kunoichi who has unrestrained fears materializing in nightmares," Snape mused.

"Everyone has fears," she retorted, "and this was not my usual nightmare. Ever since I was twelve, I would have a recurring nightmare-not often mind you. It was always this ninja, Orochimaru. He betrayed konoha. He convinced a teammate of mine to defect, for whatever reasons. The point is that this guy was scary as hell. If I ever had to meet this man again, it would be too soon."

"I hope you do not, then," Snape said…sincerely?

"Well, he's dead, so I just have to pray I don't go to hell," she said with a wry grin.

"Do you know who killed him?" said Snape with quirked brow.

"Duh, I'm a kunoichi," she sobered after that and told him, "the news of Orochimaru's death spread like wildfire. It was my teammate who killed him. The one who betrayed my homeland. He always looked out for himself first. He avenged his family a while after, but never came home. I guess I understand that much," she adds, as if by saying she does, his choice would not feel so much like a punch to a weak gut. Sakura had finished healing Snape. Snape shrugged his undershirt back on and buttoned it.

"He assassinated a politician of Konoha," she said, shivering, "who wasn't a saint, to be truthful. Still, I suspected that was not the end of his agenda. And he sacrificed a comrade-I can only hope survived!-to get what he wanted. He was turning into a monster."

"I see," he replied, knowing not to pry further.

"And my job description includes putting down monsters," she said. She felt the tears begging for release and held back only just. Professor Snape sensed it but did not acknowledge. After calming down, Sakura realized how far off she had diverted from the original topic. She managed a chuckle.

"Um, well, I had this nightmare. It was not as scary as it was just sad. It was horrible. I saw people dying," she told him.

Professor Snape froze. "Have you ever had dreams that came true?"

Sakura placed a hand over her heart. "Heavens, no! I'm so glad I haven't. It was still horrible. I think it was a family; a fairly numerous family. Otherwise the dream just repeated over and over. I think…I think in the dream I was killing them. Why else did they die at my feet?"

"The mind likes to intensify dreams. Or it could have been metaphor," he rationalized an interpretation. "Why you had the dream is a question you will have to answer at a later time. Speaking of which, there are classes to attend and to teach tomorrow morning."

"Right. Don't sleep on your back, sir. Lie on good side. Put a pillow behind you to keep you in that position. Goodnight, Professor Snape.

Sakura had to wade through that horrible dream again, but when it ended, she dreamed of visiting foreign lands like Suna and Mizu, and Konohagakure's cherry blossom festival. And there was Sasuke, as innocent as she'd ever seen him, sitting next to her, smiling up at her, loving her unconditionally. Sakura felt as if she were forgiven. She woke with tear streaks on her cheeks, but she had not felt happier in a long time.

… … … … …

Sakura glanced at the pink and green calendar on the wall next to the sink. It was the twelfth of October. "Hogsmeade weekend!" she shouted at her reflection amidst her washing. She was going to be last to get there if she did not hurry up, and this was her first Hogsmeade trip. "Where's Draco?" she wondered frantically. Sakura threw on a set of standard black school robes and shot out of the fifth year girl's dormitory.

She spotted Crabbe and Goyle going out the portrait, and called, "Crabbe, Goyle, have you seen Draco?"

Crabbe and Goyle turned around and pointed to themselves. "Yes, the two of you," she almost hissed, "now where is he?"

"Well, he's still in the dorm," Crabbe answered.

"He was angry about something Potter did at dinner last night. He told us to leave him alone," Goyle explanded.

"Thanks. You can get back to leaving him alone now," Sakura said as she ran past. Crabbe tried to say something, but Sakura was already gone.

Sakura went up to the room and knocked. "Draco?" He didn't answer. She heard a shout and, without thinking more of it, invited herself in.

Draco, stark naked but much blocked from view, flailed at the sight of her and yelped again. He threw himself behind his bed. Outraged and embarrassed, he yelled, "What the bloody hell are you doing? Did I say you could come in?"

"Well, you could have said _Don't come in _just as easily," she countered.

"Why are you still standing there?" he shouted.

'Will he ever stop shouting?' she wondered irritated. "Oh, please, Draco. I've seen it all before. Clinically speaking. I used to help out at hospitals." 'Yeah, I was basically a doctor,' she added internally with an internal scoff_. _She turned around anyway as to be courteous and let Draco compose himself. She heard the swish of a wand and a mumbled _Scorgify_.

"Well, be quick about it," she said as kindly as she could, "after all, this is my first Hogsmeade weekend."

She waited in the common room for thirty minutes. A good portion of the time was spent pacing, singing the Hogwarts theme song, or pacing while patting her head and rubbing her belly and singing the Hogwarts theme song. Anyone who had gone to the Great Hall for breakfast must have been done already and on their way to the merry little town she had barely glimpsed on the first night. Alas, Draco finally ascended from the boy's dorms.

"Oh, what took you so long?" Sakura questioned childishly. "Does it really take you that long to make yourself 'presentable'," she asked, gesturing quotations at the proper intervals.

Draco strolled up to her and poked her square in the sternum, gray eyes alight and fierce with pride. He said defensively, "You are _never_ to speak of this incident to no one. I was just relieving some frustration. Blokes do that all the time."

"So I should tell anyone? Just kidding!" she protested when he shot a thunderous glare. "Wow, so angry you cannot talk properly. Don't worry. I will not tell anyone. Besides, it's never going to make good gossip. Everybody does it. Okay, maybe not everybody, but a lot of healthy people do it. It's healthy! It would make a good conversation topic for a whole of two seconds. People would nod their heads and whisper behind my back the rest of the evening. And what part of '_I'm a medic, I've worked in hospitals, etc., etc.' _do you not trust?"

Draco raised a brow.

"How about prerequisite classes? Patient confidentiality?" She sighs in vexation. "Part of my job is knowing the functions of the male body. Testosterone and all that. I will not tell about your _secret_. It's not much of a secret anyway. Don't feel like I'm holding anything over your head okay?"

"Can we stop talking about this and go get breakfast?" he drawled.

Sakura cracked a smile and followed his lead. She shook her head as they strolled. 'How's it a secret if every guy does it?'

… … … … …

Draco and Sakura hung around Hogsmeade until half past one. They walked to the woods on the outskirts of the village. The infamous Shrieking Shack stood in the background. "Oh, yes, you were bound to find that haunted house sooner or later. Do you find it fascinating or frightening?"

Sakura shrugged. "Not really either. It just looks like a sad, beat up house to me. Why is it called the Shrieking shack?"

"Well, it was named the Shrieking Shack back in the days when my father attended this school. The howls could be heard on chilly nights. They would go on endlessly, or so it seemed, until dawn broke across the sky."

Sakura looked at him skeptically. "Are you sure it was not just the wind?"

Draco rolled his shoulders gracefully. "First years usually believe that story. Everyone else dreams of being the first person to set foot in it decades after it was abandoned."

"Have you done it?" she asked, grinning. "Or are you as afraid as the Firsties?"

"I do not feel like climbing through barbed wire into a sealed off area. That is all," he drawled.

A voice spoke up from behind them. "More like you're not Gryffindor enough to take on an empty house."

"Potter." Indeed it was, flanked by Ron and Hermione.

Ever the Gryffindor, Harry strode up to Draco and taunted him to his face. With a twisted grin, whe asked, "What's the matter Malfoy? I find you here two years later and you are still looking at it from a safe distance."

"Two years later, you are still tailing me around on Hogsmeade weekend," Draco sneered back.

"Why not go in, Malfoy? Is it because your afraid? You big, blubbering pansy?"

"Hey!" Sakura called out in Draco's defense. "Stop this libel. The only pansy around here is Pansy!" Sakura tried to cut the bloodlust with an inane joke, and unsuprisingly it failed.

"Why, thank-you for that, Sakura," said Draco dryly. Sakura gave him a 'What could I do?' gesture.

"Harry, you can't blame him for not rushing headlong into trouble," Hermione taunted. "If he can't handle a boggart or whatever's in there, then why dare him to go? We'd have to rescue him in the end. I would rather go to Honeydukes."

"I don't get anything out of this. I don't see why I would bother," Draco retorted.

Ron sneered. "Funny how Slytherins always think they can get something for free."

"No, Ron, it's alright. After all, what he's facing could be a matter of life or death," said Harry, holding back laughter. "If you stay the night in that house, I'll give you anything you want."

"Confidant, are we, Potter?" Draco sneered. "And it's the same if you win?" Harry just smirked knowingly back at him. It unsettled Draco. "Alright," Draco agreed apprehensively, cursing himself once his back was turned to Harry once more. "But how would I get back into the castle without anyone noticing?"

"I'll tell you if you win the bet. If you're going to back out Malfoy, it's best done sooner than later," Harry winked, he actually winked, at Malfoy. "I'd give you three hours tops. The howling starts after dark."

"I want a basic wand oath."

Harry shrugged. "Fair's fair."

… … … … …

"POTTER!"

The group turned to Sakura, her face strawberry pink in anger. "You did not just egg my idiot boyfriend into an unknown situation!"

"Your boyfriend is a big baby. He'll come running back before sundown, so don't get your knickers in a twist," Harry said grouchily. Ron nodded smuggly in agreement. Hermione backed off; three against one weren't fair odds. She rubbed her mittened hands together.

"Wait. You said nothing about me staying in there with him," a grin spread across her face. "You have no idea what school gossip you've set into place, Potter. I can follow him in, pretend fright, make him put on a manly front… The whole school will know he's mine after that."

Harry's face scrunched up as if he were holding back vomit. "Oh, please, as if you haven't already."

Ron added, "Yeah, what Slytherin girl wouldn't sleep with a Deatheater's son?"

Sakura appeared thoughtful. She fluidly lied, "Hmm, you're right. We have, haven't we? Well, I'm glad I bought plenty of Honeydukes to last the night." She secured her school scarf and made to go under the barbwire.

She felt Potter's hands grip her arms above the elbows, but refrained attacking him. "You're not going into that shack," Harry said cooly. "If Malfoy wants to one up me, he's going to do it by himself."

Sakura turned and glared at him. "Have it your way, Potter." Sakura broke free of his surprisingly strong grip and started her walk toward the cozy village. Remembering her job description, she called back, "Did the antidotes work?"

Harry's face lost its trace of hostility. He looked humbled and said begrudgingly, "Yeah, they did. Thanks."

Sakura cupped her ear and waited, despite her chakra-enhanced hearing.

Harry said once again, louder. "I said thanks."

"Good. Just don't tell anyone I made them or I'll beat you up," she replied with pseudo-polite tone, "and you're welcome."

… … … … …

Draco swooped down onto the front steps of the Shrieking Shack within two minutes. He looked from the front door, exposed of a multitude of cracks from chipped paint, to his means of a quick getaway. With an aggravated sigh, Draco unsheathed his wand and _alohamora_'d the door open. The downstairs was a wreck so he went in search of a bedroom to tidy-up and sleep the afternoon away. He had to levitate the broken canopy off the dusty bed and onto the floor. He spent an hour undusting the room. As he fell asleep, Draco reminded himself that the Shrieking Shack was just an abandoned shithole. With ripped furniture and signs of struggle.

Draco awoke with a start. He cast a non-verbal _tempus_ charm, learned from Professor Snape. It was almost midnight. He heard a crash downstairs and thought to quietly investigate. But no, that was the Gryffindor thing to do. Draco walked slowly and carefully towards the door leading to the downstairs. He felt for loose noisy floorboards. He turned the doorknob, closed the door, and then let go of the doorknob. Draco cast a silencio spell and a reinforcement spell, also taught by Professor Snape. He cast them on the walls and windows as well. After a giving it thought, the cast them on the floor as well.

There. He should be safe for the night.

Draco's head snapped around when he heard a floorboard creak. He was not alone. Draco paled. He hadn't noticed how dark the room was, with the exception of pale moonlight, until then. He froze, not knowing what to do first. The floorboards creaked again. Draco stifled a gasp. He carefully moved towards the wall by the bed.

The creaks were getting closer. He pointed his wand straight ahead and wiped perspiration off his brow with the other.

An ominous voice disrupted the silence. "Malfoy," it said, "I am here for your soul…you will taste the kiss of death…"

The voice had to stifle laughter before it just broke uproariously. A hand appeared out of thin air. Draco shrieked in a not-quite-manly voice. When Potter's head appeared, his eyes lit with anger. He did not waste time for words, as was tradition. Draco instead launched himself at Harry. Harry gripped Draco's biceps firmly, but Draco's momentum and alertness was too great. Draco tackled Harry into the ground. Harry landed with an 'oomph', barely registering the pain in his arse and mid-back before Draco gripped his shirt collar and proceeded to slam him into the floor.

"Why-you-little…filthy…cocksucker…," Draco growled an exclamation with every shake. Draco was fit, but he was a lean kind of fit, whereas Harry was... just fit. Harry was a slave to manual labor off the pitch. His anger was making Harry disoriented more than anything. Harry hardly registered any of the explications-aside from cocksucker. Harry felt his face heat up. The thought of anyone doing such a vulgar act…it was puzzling.

Draco's shaking of Harry's person was slowing. He was breathing hard. When he finished, he had barely enough strength to sit up. He was leaning six inches over Harry's face. Harry open his eyes and stared tiredly at Draco's exhausted form. "Are you done?" he asked calmly and slightly humored.

Draco glared at Harry as he thought about it. "I suppose I am. Strangling you will have to wait until after my prize, Potter."

"Do you know what you want? Or are you going to keep considering it atop my person, Malfoy?" Harry asked complacently.

Draco gracefully dropped Harry's shirt collar. Harry landed on the floor with an 'oomph'. Draco stood up and brushed off his attire. He casually folded his arms and scoffed, "A Slytherin does not jump to decisions as quickly as it's idiotic Gryffindor counterpart."

"Ha, ha. That's really funny, Malfoy. At least we don't stand around waiting to be killed. Which is the least I can say for you," Harry retorted.

"I had my wand aimed at your heart, Potter, and you know it," said Draco, glaring fiercely into his rival's eyes.

Harry did the same. "A good defense is a great offense," he said grinning.

Draco sniffed gracefully and abstained a retort by changing topic. "You said you had a way back into the castle undetected?"

Harry nodded. He gathered his cloak and told Draco to follow him. Harry led Draco into the basement and they took the tunnel to Hogwarts, much to Draco's disgust. They exited the base of the Whomping Willow and ran as quietly as possible to the side passage, which took them up 1000 spiral steps too many for Draco. When they exited to a tapestry-covered alcove, Harry unfolded his cloak and signaled for Draco to get under with him. "I promise you'll reach the dungeons, and Filch will be none the wiser."

Draco sneered, "I'm not getting under there with you. Since when have you known you were into this kind of things?"

Harry glared. "You're the one who was happy enough to straddle me for a count of five minutes." Again, Harry's heart fluttered, puzzling him.

"Look, why don't you give me the cloak for the night, and I'll owl it to you tomorrow?" Draco queried with a confidant grin.

Harry glared at his nemesis. He hissed loudly, "Draco, that belonged to my father. There's no way I'm letting you keep it over night!"

Draco looked around for signs of others. He leaned in close. "Will you keep it down, Potter?" Draco whispered. "Either give me that cloak or I'm dragging you down with me when I get caught walking back to my common room eight floors below."

Harry grit his teeth. Fuming, he whispered back frustrated, "Fine." Harry practically ground his teeth with the confirmation. He tensely handed his family heirloom to the blond brat.

Draco made for the cloak but grabbed Harry by the wrist. Harry's reaction was to try and yank his hand away. He gave up.

Draco's eyes glinted as he stared down his rival. Draco drawled so only they could hear, "Relax your grip, Potter. You're too tense. It will rip." Draco's cool fingers slid down the inside of Harry's wrist to the cloak. In the dark, Harry's eyes glazed over. Draco eased the invisibility cloak out of his hand.

"Thanks, Scar-Head," Draco smirked obscurely. With a flair of cape, he vanished into thin air. Harry stood thunderstruck for a reason beyond him. On his way back to the Gryffindor Tower, Harry drew a conclusion. Draco Malfoy was hiding something. Unfortunately, Harry had more important things to do, so he told himself, like train and prepare for the possibility of a face-off against Daddy Deatheater.

The next day, however, a note arrived at breakfast. Draco had decided upon his favor and was borrowing the cloak until the end of the month. Harry could have strangled the wanker. Draco swore he would return it on the first of November, to teach Harry a lesson on _fairness_. Draco claimed that Harry's dirty trick, which he obviously still begrudged, earned him the reward. Besides, Draco could always inform Professor Delores of the cloak's existence. It was surely a banned artifact. Harry confronted Draco about it during free period. He shoved Draco not-so-softly into the trunk of a barren oak tree. Harry made Draco swear to be the sole possessor of the cloak the duration of the month. Sakura would never get to try it on. And Lucius was never to hear of the deal.

… … … … …

First game of the season was Hufflepuff versus Ravenclaw. It had taken place late September. Hufflepuff won 175 to 80. It was a total blow to Ravenclaw minds everywhere. In the last days of October, Gryffindor and Slytherin had prepared for the biggest rival game of the semester.

"And that is the reason not too many Ravenclaws enjoy the game. The only thing valuable about the Hufflepuff team is their seeker," Draco droned on about, arrogant voice uneven as he, Sakura, and their teammates bounded down the steps into the standby pit. Garbed in Quidditch gear, they prepared to put months of training to the ultimate test. On a cold, late-October day, Sakura and Draco steeled themselves for the most exciting event of the semester: the Gryffindor-Slytherin match. Well, the most exciting for their Houses.

"Sakura, I want you to go for Potter's head," he snarled maliciously.

"Shannaro," she replied with a sly grin. "I'll give it my best shot."

"Alright everyone!" Draco called heatedly. "Listen up! Potter's out there and he's the only one that stands in the way! Keep him from getting the snitch, and I will not be forced to murder the lot of you!"

Sakura shuffled her feet nervously. They were starting to get a cold.

"Mount your brooms. Good luck out there," Draco concluded his rallying speech.

The gates whipped open. They shot out of the pit uniformly and landed at the center. Draco and Harry shook hands, their off-hands, and deceitfully wished each other good luck through clenched teeth.

Madame Hooch blew the whistle and they were off to the skies, carefully spelled with fall-easing charms since Harry's third year. So they could really knock each others brains around. Sakura sped towards the bludger as one of the opposing seekers, either George or Fred Weasley, did the same. In mid-flight, Sakura smacked the bludger with a sweeping stroke into the Gryffindor chasers, whom immediately broke formation and played evasive maneuvers. She flew at breakneck speed for the other bludger near the Slytherin goalpost.

Fred or George Weasley caught up and soared beside her. "You call that flying? I call that dying with style," of course he didn't mean it offensively, "Your flight patterns are too reckless. You're new to Quidditch, I can tell. Want me to give you private lessons?" Sakura could practically feel George or Fred wagging his eyebrows.

Sakura smiled coyly. "No thanks. I have a boyfriend."

"Oh, you hear that George?" Fred, who had swooped in, asked conspiratorially. Sakura shifted her gaze from one to the other, wary of the ploy.

"Why yes, Fred! But I've never seen Drakikins give this pretty flower a smoochipoo!"

The proverbial vein popped onto Sakura's forehead as well as a furious blush on her ivory cheeks. She reminded herself to be calm and play the game. Sakura went to maneuver out of her sandwiched state. That was when the beater twins closed the distance and trapped her. Sakura tried to jostle one or the other from either side with no such luck. The twins caught an air current and followed it, doubling their speed. Sakura knew they were going to release and watch her go crashing into the pit. She'd read this strategy and should have known better. She shut her eyes fearfully.

"Heads up!" called Bulstrode from above. Sakura could almost see her counterpart's play. It was a feint of course. Fred and George broke away from the air current by dodging left, Sakura still secured between. Bulstrode went rushing past. She returned on the other side of the trio and jabbed Fred covertly with her bat. Sakura rolled away from the Gryffindors and sped across the field. Cries of foul play arose from the twin beaters.

A Slytherin chaser bumped her broom as he flew past. "Get your head in the game. Don't make Millicent bail you out again!"

Sakura felt something coming at her. She crossed her ankles and dropped into a hanging position. When the bludger, aimed by one of the red-headed minions, shot past, she quickly recovered and flew after it. Sakura tailed it to a Slytherin seating tower and knocked it across the field. All the chasers dispersed at the Slytherin goalposts. They ran evasive maneuvers until the bludger shot after the seekers.

Sakura took the time to watch Harry and Draco go after it. She couldn't tell if Draco was fainting, but he was leading Harry through the stadium's framework, carefully weaving through the beams. Sakura flew to the side of the field. She could now see Harry was catching up, as he knew many of Draco's ploys. Draco shot up along the back of one of the Gryffindor seating towers. He did a corkscrew and shot down into a nose dive. Sakura was too green to be of help in Draco's strategy. So she just let him lead Harry on. Harry would not let go of his chase, and he was gaining on Draco. Draco determinedly picked up speed.

_So it's not just a silly mid-game battle of wills. They really see the snitch,_ she thought, mouth open in awe. _They're going to get themselves killed!_ Sakura rushed closer but was sent in an unexpected direction by a pain in her side. She was so close. She could have stopped them from their madness! She felt like she could orbit the earth at her speed, but something stopped her unexpectedly. Her broom fell out from under her as she swayed mid-air, secured by another player.

"Good catch, Fred!" said the beater circling the air directly in her field of vision.

"Thanks, George! It's not everyday I get to be the hero!" he called back cheerfully and relieved. "You really are a rookie. George and I really thought for a moment you were going to stay out of that mess. Three Hospital Wing visits is more tragedy than the school Quidditch program can handle!"

Sakura gulped air as Fred pulled her onto the front of his broom, legs dangling off one side. Sakura recovered and growled, "You could have killed me, you Gryffindor _bakas_!"

"And instead-"

"-we saved you," Fred and George said in unison.

"That Wrongski Finish-"

"-Nearly finished them."

Sakura gasped in horror and turned her attention to the rivals lying battered on the ground. Sakura forced Fred to land them. Harry and Draco were understandably unconscious. She quickly jumped off and helped Madame Hooch run diagnostics. Sakura let out an abated breath. Harry Potter would suffer from a couple nasty bruises. Draco looked much worse, for he had increased his diving speed later into the dive. He was bruised about the same, but with multiple breaks and a radial fracture in his forearm.

Their audience was silent and fearful. Sakura and Madame Hooch conjured stretchers to carry the players to the Hospital Wing. As Sakura was placing Draco onto his, she noticed his tightly fisted hand. Curiously, she applied chakra to relax the muscles and ease it open. She gasped.

"The snitch!" She gasped.

The players gathered around yelled in unison, "Draco caught the snitch!"

The announcer, Lee Jordan, must have realized because he was soon voicing his disbelief over the loudspeakers and the crowds erupted into pandemonium.

"Draco, Draco, wake up," Sakura whispered jubilantly, even though she knew he was dead to the world. She could hear distinct calls from the Slytherins in the audience now. "Can you hear it? They're cheering for you."

… … … … …

Professors Snape and McGonagall were quick to meet their students on the field and help move them to Hogwarts. Madame Pomfrey was ready and waiting with a bottle of Skel-e-Gro when Draco arrived. The mediwitch fed it to Draco and massaged it down his throat. "If you'll be a dear and fix up Harry, I can take care of the more difficult case. Skel-e-Gro is painful. I need to focus on Mr. Malfoy's treatment."

"Hai, Madame Pomfrey." She got up and went to Harry's side. A crowd of Gryffindors stood around his bed. They removed themselves from one side and crowded on the other and at the foot of the bed. All eyes were on her, she noticed, whether curious, wary, or simply intense. The twins were gripping the bedrails and the Trio's other two-thirds, seated next to Harry, were holding his hand.

There heads were bowed. Hermione's face was hidden by a mass of curly brown ringlets and frizz. Sobbing, she asked, "Can you really help him? He hit his head pretty hard, no matter what precautions were put in place. I know we haven't treated each other decently, but we'll try harder. We will, just please help Harry."

Red-headed sidekick voiced concern as well. His strategy was more efficient. He just tilted his head up, looked Sakura dead in the eyes, flashed his baby blues, and said the magic word. Wham! If Sakura had felt hesitance about upholding her medic oath, it had vanished.

She quietly nodded her head. "Okay."

The crowd watched her work silently. They were awestruck by the warm, ironic green glow of her healing chakra. Even Professors McGonagall and Headmaster Dumbledore, a recent arrival, paused in conversation with Madame Pomfrey to observe the phenomenon. It took Sakura ten minutes to heal Harry's head injury. She worked ten more on his abdominals. Sakura alleviated the bruising on Harry's forelimbs but did not worry much over them. When finished, she wiped the sweat off her brow.

"Now he just needs rest," she kindly told the crowd of Gryffindors. They broke out into furious, gratuitous applause. Aggravated, Sakura was quick to order them out.

Of the visitors, only Harry's mates and the professors remained.

"You were right, Severus, Albus," said Minerva. "She has quite the talent and the air of mystery about her."

Professor Dumbledore called to Sakura, "Thirty points to Gryffindor, Miss Haruno, for aiding a fellow in need."

"Indeed," supplied Professor Snape.

Hermione and Ron thanked her. Sakura left the Trio alone. She asked Professor McGonagall to conjure a miniaturized chest to store the snitch in. "It will only be until he wakes up. So he can hold victory in the palm of his hand." The professor complied. She took out a transfiguration trinket and fashioned the little box.

Professor McGonagall politely congratulated Sakura for her teams win. Sakura thanked her in turn for her sportsmanship. Sakura pulled the snitch out of her pocket and secured it in the box. She placed the box on Draco's night table.

The door's abruptly flew open. Sakura turned around quickly despite her surprise.

"Is my son, here, Albus?" boomed a cool voice hinted with concern. The headmaster motioned Lucius and his wife to the far bed, its hangings half-drawn.

"What happened, Severus?" He queried heatedly, anxiously.

Snape smoothly responded, "Calm yourself. He's been given Skel-e-Gro. He should be fine within the hour."

Draco's moaned in his sleep. He was magically paralyzed or he might have fisted his broken hand to try and cope with the pain. "Madam Pomfrey, is there anything I can do for him?"

Madam Pomfrey sighed sadly, "I am afraid not. It would be too risky to let you try and speed up the healing process."

"Who are you? Draco has never mentioned you," said the regal wife. Lucius quirked an eyebrow, silently agreeing with Narcissa.

"We met abruptly before. At the robe shop?"

"Ah, yes, now I remember," said Narcissa, "and you are his girlfriend?"

Sakura confirmed so politely.

"How delightful," Narcissa said, gracing Sakura with a pleased smile.

"Charming," Lucius added with a cool smile of his own.

"I shall leave now," She said shuffling her feet. She knelt down and kissed the top of Draco's head. "Be strong, Draco." She turned on heel and escaped. Ron and Hermione slid out behind her as the adults talked heatedly once more about the endangerment of the life of a student, Potter's uncanny way of dragging others into trouble, etc., etc. Ron and Hermione politely departed at the Grand Staircase and Sakura trudged down to the freezing dungeons.

… … … … …

Harry was released early. It was during breakfast time and he was able to hear the bad news: Quidditch cancellation. There was to be no more quidditch as it was violent and had no correlation towards academia. Many of the students nearly choked on their morning meal and sputtered in outrage. They complained in unison, except for Sakura, who kept her head down. She pretended intense study of her transfiguration text, which soon became genuine as she was lacking in that area of magic. No matter the students' protests of a "bad, rare mishap", the Ministry would never back down on its decision. The Quidditch program at Hogwarts would be cancelled until further notice. Harry stormed out, followed by the Gryffindor team. Sakura quietly excused herself and went to train in the Room of Requirement. Luckily, the door was not malfunctioning this time.

Sakura stayed in the Room until noon. She went to the Great Hall and took lunch to the hospital wing. She heard conversation between two boys and opened the door an inch or two. She stumbled upon a strange sight. Potter was with a conscious Draco. She looked closer. The mini chest lay open. Draco was gingerly examining the golden ball in his healed hand.

"I guess you earned it, Malfoy," Potter said. "That was a stupid and reckless thing you did, but you got the job done. You won fair and square."

Draco drawled, "That better have been a compliment, Potter."

Harry shrugged. He didn't really know either. "I would call it Gryffindorish, but you'd take that as an insult."

Sakura thought she saw Draco quirk his lip.

A Chinese girl prodded her shoulder gently from behind. It was the Ravenclaw seeker. Cho. "Excuse me?" She was hoping Sakura would move and let her pass. Sakura apologized and followed the quiet seeker inside the wing.

"Oh, Harry, so you are here," she said unevenly, struggling to find words. "I asked around." She strode to meet Harry. Sakura went to Draco's chart on his bedside table and then the supply closet. Madam Pomfrey was still worried about any idiopathic reactions to the Skel-e-Gro and forbade chakra healing on Draco. She set to work on him as Harry and Cho conversed quietly, albeit awkwardly.

She finished with her slightly moist eyes focused intensely on Harry, "So I was hoping, Harry, if you're feeling well by Halloween, if you would go to the party with me."

Draco's stomach began to feel upset. He motioned for Sakura to grab the sick bucket. Sakura quickly placed it on the floor and helped him to lean over the bed. Draco proceeded to make vomiting sounds to the best of his ability. Sakura made soothing coos and circled her cool hand on his back. "There, there, Draco. Let it out, but don't force it," she instructed sweetly.

Harry stared at them, as if he'd never seen someone ill before. "Come on, Cho. We need to give them privacy."

"Will he be all right?"

With a curious edge of bitterness, Harry said, "I'm sure Haruno has everything under control."

… … … … …

When they left and the massive doors shut, Sakura stopped her care. "Why did you do that?" she asked Draco, who was asymptomatic for nausea. "You could have made yourself sick."

Draco glared defensively up at her. "Do you know how embarrassing it is to be caught carrying on a decent conversation with your enemy? It's disgraceful. Besides, I know he had ulterior motives waiting to be made known. He must have visited to get the duration of the favor lessened."

Sakura was about to ask what favor.

"One which you will have no knowledge of. No one will for that matter. I almost didn't get it, and I have waited too long," Draco said vaguely.

Sakura pursed her lips, "You are an eccentric one, Draco Malfoy."

Sakura finished up her lunch. Madam Pomfrey was discharging Draco today, but he was to go to his room and take his meals there for the remainder of the day. Sakura escorted him before heading back up to the Room. Alas, it was once again locked. She cursed and went all the way back down to her room in the dungeons to study. She did not feel like visiting Professor Snape for pointers today.

Draco spent his night with a faint, comforting scent on a cloth threaded with pure demiguise hair.

… … … … …

Soon after midnight, Sakura awoke from another dream.

_Sharingan eyes like hers, charismatic and falsely comforting. Telling her, "You did the right thing". Snippets of conversation. Rushed and muddled together. Tears of blood run down her cheeks. Sasuke's innocence being stripped from him as he runs past piles of bodies in the streets. Sasuke's face, dazed and horrified. For her. Everything she tried to do right. It was all wrong. This was not the way it should have happened. She thought she was making the best decision available. It was all her fault._

Sakura was glad to wake. She went down to train. When she entered, the room was dark, lit only by the illusion of moonlight. Also, she was met with a haunting presence: Itachi. She halted in her steps, paralyzed with shock. His eyes were black. She could take him without the Sharingan. But why would the room conjure Itachi?

"This is all your fault," she screamed harshly at him and threw a punch at the dark figure. His body darkened like smoke, perhaps water, and collected slowly on the ground. She wanted to rule out her Boggart theory. She definitely was feeling more anger than fear. Boggarts showed a person's worst fears and their tricks could be countered. _Could the Room have gotten a hold of a boggart? Could it be upping the level of my training sessions? She grinned. "Shannaro." The Room had powerful, old magic's. The controlled boggart theory was highly likely. "I just hope the Room doesn't bring out Madara any time soon." When it reformed, she threw another punch._

_"Che! Why can't I hit you?" she queried aggressively._

_Sakura backed off as soon as Itachi started up his attack. He was relentless, but mercifully sent only taijutsu her way. Sakura broke a sweat while evading every hit._

_"Why don't you speak?" Sakura asked with breath to spare. She made sure to pace herself for this exercise. She watched his eyes but they were empty and his actions indeterminable. Itachi threw a side kick and Sakura went to deflect some of the damage so she could start pounding his face in. Only, his kick never landed. His leg evaporated into smoke, followed by his body. Sakura turned around to watch him reorganize behind her. He would have hit her in a real fight._

_Sakura stared at the apparition and calmed her anger. She needed more focus. She wasn't ready to fight an Itachi boggart. If that was what the apparition was. While she had the chance to do so, Sakura pulled out her wand and said a quick incantation. "Ridikulus!" _

_The whole scene faded before her eyes, replaced with a Japanese-styled Room and a toddler-version Itachi, who still stared at her blankly with big, dark chocolate eyes and a pouty lip. Sakura had to contain the urge to "squee". The apparition was indeed a boggart._

_"Room," she called upwardly, focusing on the lurking shadows of the training setup, "this is still a creepy Boggart. How about a nice spring day? And get rid of this, please. I feel like giving sleep another try."_

_Her wish was the Room's command. Grass grew under her feet. Had Sakura not known better, she'd mistake the time of day (and the season). Itachi's boggart did not disappear, however, the atmosphere lit up dramatically. He instead turned into his self from their encounter during the Gaara rescue mission. He was missing his Akatsuki cloak and wore a navy kimono with geta sandals. His raven-colored hair was tied high on his head. He looked life-like except for his characteristic blank boggart stare._

_"I wonder how you got into the Room? You are a boggart, ne? You can't leave now, can you?" she asked the handsome visage. The boggart gave a nod and then a shake of his head. "The room easily controls you for my training purposes, but why are you still here?"_

_The boggart stared at her for a pause. It disregarded what it thought a rhetorical question. Then its mischievous nature made itself present, and the boggart's eyes glinted with delight. Against the powers of the Room, or perhaps the room allowed it, the Itachi boggart cupped her face on one side and kissed the cheek on the other. He disappeared with a Cheshire grin gracing his Itachi-like features._

_Sakura blushed furiously. Was that her thought? Was that her thought? There was absolutely no way she'd allow herself to dream of Itachi ever. Except for that one time after rescuing Gaara. She had accidentally glanced into Itachi's eyes, and was lucky enough he had not noticed. Or if he had, she was not his target. Her life could easily have been snuffed that day. She fantasized of a tragic villain a few nights in a row and had one foggy dream about the encounter, but she never spoke of them, not even to Ino._

… … … … …

_Sakura was too exhausted and somber to scale down the Grand Staircase again, so she requested a bed of the Room. She slept in and missed her opportunity for breakfast. Luckily, twenty minutes was plenty to grab her books from the dungeons, change her clothes, and be on time for double potions. She opened the door carelessly while rubbing her eyes, and immediately was confronted by the Gryffindor Trio._

"_Were you looking for us again?" Hermione initiated the interrogation. "It must be difficult to steak out a night in there hoping someone will show up."_

… … … … …

_There you have it. 10k of words. Yikes! How many was the prologue? Wowza, I have outdone myself. I hope you enjoyed. Please review, especially if anyone finds grammatical errors. I tried checking, but it's just too damn long for my poor attention span. I checked as I went. I'm counting on spell check. 8/24/13 Someone messaged me about Dumbledore not knowing what house Sakura's in and giving points for her to Gryffindor. Oops. I combed the document. Didn't find it, but I changed a couple things that were not as clear as I originally thought. Also, I gave Draco the gift of modesty in the bedroom scene._

_Once again, Please Read and Review!_


	7. Yuletide and Dreams

Haruno Sakura and the War of Two Worlds

By Inner Self

I feel like everyone's in a hurry. Aside from tense checking, I did not beta this. I'm anxious to get to the point, but I must not just bang words out.

About Sakura's characteristics: I like the Sakura depicted by Lady Hanaka better than the original. Kishimoto-san said in an interview that he was, basically, at a loss as to how to make a heroine. So he made Sakura a tag along. I'm trying to characterize her as a good heroine. If you don't like my slow updates (college student, my apologies), I suggest A Ripple in a Pond. I like the sequels better. It has a cliché start, but she's the best ItachixSakura writer out there. The end of the 1st book on is superb.

FYI REDID BOGGART SCENE IN CH 6.

Going as fast as I can, readers… IN FACT, at 2am on 1/6/11, I have FINISHED ch8, "Dreams and Memories". I will update on Friday if I get 10 reviews. That's not asking for much. Let me know what confuses you, what's well written, what's an example in my story of how I should always write, etc. Thanks.

Chapter 7: "Yuletide and Dreams"

_Sakura blushed furiously. Was that her thought? Was that her thought? There was absolutely no way she'd allow herself to dream up Itachi ever. Except for that one time after rescuing Gaara. She had accidentally glanced into Itachi's eyes, and was lucky enough he had not noticed. Or if he had, she was not his target. Her life could easily have been snuffed that day. She fantasized of a tragic villain a few nights in a row and had one foggy dream about the encounter, but she never spoke of them, not even to Ino._

… … … … …

_Sakura was too exhausted and somber to scale down the Grand Staircase again, so she requested a bed of the Room. She slept in and missed her opportunity for breakfast. Luckily, twenty minutes was plenty to grab her books from the dungeons, change her clothes, and be on time for double potions. She opened the door carelessly while rubbing her eyes, and immediately was confronted by the Gryffindor Trio._

"_Were you looking for us again?" Hermione initiated the interrogation. "It must be difficult to steak out a night in there hoping someone will show up."_

"I don't know what your talking about."

"Well, we don't buy it. What were you doing in there?" Harry demanded. "Did Draco put you up to it? Or the Head Toad herself?"

"My loyalties are not to 'The Toad'. "

"You're a Slytherin. There aren't any Slytherins in the, er, club."

"Ah, so this is an exclusive club?" she asked testily. "Oh dear! Miss Granger, I never would have thought you prejudiced, but I guess no one's perfect. "

"Well, if their were Slytherins willing to fight on the side of good, that we could trust, we'd be more than happy to oblige," she preached with hands poised on her hips.

"_Mione! _Don't give away the, er, _club's_ purpose!"

"Oh, for heavens sake, Ronald, don't doubt her intelligence-Doubt her reflexes." Hermione whipped out her wand and Sakura, fine tuned in her reaction timing, drew hers as well. They stared each other down, wands pointed at each others throats. Hermione blinked. "Merlin, I thought that would have worked. Still the game is three to one odds."

Harry and Ron pulled out their wands as well. Harry ordered, "You're coming back to the Room with us. We just want to talk. I told them you could be trusted, but now I just think that was you doing your job, making those potions. That has nothing to do with you spying on us."

"Please move aside. I don't want to go anywhere. My matters are my own. I will respect your privacy if you lot respect mine," Sakura said, voice dangerously low and falsely polite. "Good morning to you all. Now if you'll excuse me."

The Trio begrudgingly stepped out of her path. She left without one hex being thrown. So Sakura called the Trio's bluff as Draco had never done, which surprised them. A metaphorical light switched on in Harry's head. He called out to her, "I told Ron and Hermione what you did for the students, but I never thanked you. It is your oath that makes you do it, but still… thanks."

Sakura slowly turned around, fists clenched. She was part Gryffindor and he part Slytherin. They Boy-Who-Lived played the part of the kissass quite well.

Ron and Hermione shared calculating looks.

Sakura relented. "You Griffindors are so insistent." And so they retreated to the Room of Requirement.

… … … … …

They transfigured the furniture into that suitable in a parlor. The color scheme was neutral, creams and blues. They ordered tea into what seemed to be midair and the house elves brought their orders moments later. Easing into the sofa cushions cut some of the tension. Harry, Ron, and Hermione occupied one sofa and Sakura the other. A coffee table lay between them.

"Thank-you for what you did for me," Harry started, his voice hinting at sincerity. "for the students, for making all those potions. I heard some of the younger Slytherins were sent to her office as well. The younger half-bloods."

Sakura cast her gaze on her pearl-colored teacup, eyes hardening into emeralds. "Yes. I heard Umbridge was a Hufflepuff during her schooling. She considers purebloods to be her kind. Slytherins consider House first and blood second."

"We want you to join our cause. As a potion maker. Umbridge has you in her pocket. I don't think you like that."

"Harry?" Hermione and Ron asked collectively. If Harry was ready to accept a Slytherin into their den, it was the end of the world.

Ron started to whisper into Harry's ear, "Um, mate, you said…"

"I know what I said Ron, but we can't rely only on Hermione. Two potion makers is twice the manpower-er, well, you know what I mean. We'd lose a ton of members if she were introduced to the club, but she's not rotten like the rest. She does things that are highly questionable, but she's not English. She can't possibly be involved in our war."

_Not all or nearly half the Slytherins are rotten, you dumbass!_ Sakura thought, but kept quiet.

"You do make better potions than the seventh years," Hermione confessed. "And I'm always so competitive with your work in Professor Snape's classroom. Would you help us? We'll collect the ingredients, and we could pay you an apprentice's hourly wage."

"That's a good deal. I'm in," Sakura said.

"Thanks again. You are the best choice for a second pair of hands."

"Harry…what about…?" Hermione weakly questioned.

Harry stopped her mid sentence. "No way, Mione. She's the best choice for our personal stores."

Sakura eyed them shiftily. Was there a third potion maker? Of course. Professor Snape. Harry didn't even want him helping with the counter-curse to Umbridge's quills.

"Mione should get you a special coin for organizing meeting times for potion orders before the holidays."

"It's a brilliant little trick," Ron added. "It called a Protean charm. The galleon warms when there's a new message is sent. It's way safer than word of mouth. Umbridge never has knows where or when we're meeting."

Hermione reached into her pocket and pulled out a sickle. She worked her charm on it. Next she pulled out parchment and ink and pen. She wrote up a contract. It was simple and failsafe. "First I need you to sign this. It's a yearly contract. It says you won't tell or show anyone that you are helping us. This sickle will receive only messages specific to you."

Sakura signed the contract in her English scrawl. Hermione handed her the silver trick coin. "Be careful with it, and keep it on you always. If the magic gets traced back to me within the year, you are in breach of contract."

… … … … …

Midterms and Finals had flown by fast. Before the Hogwarts scholars knew it, Yuletide was upon the Wizarding World. The castle was decked out in holly and fairy lights, all centered around the masterpiece, the colossal Christmas tree. Students were lugging their trunks with gusto to find that special window seat on the ride back to King's Cross Station. Sakura had shrunk her personal items and clothing and packed only her Konoha medic bag. She was walking out the Great Hall when the coin in her robe pocket heated up. Sakura jumped a little in ignorance. She'd expect messages from now on. Sakura inconspicuously slipped the sickle out of her robe pocket: See you after the holidays! Those idiots thought they could suck up to her. She knew they didn't mean it. After all, she's a _Slytherin_. Not that she cared what they thought. She had Draco. Snape. Dumbledore. That was about it. Sakura picked up her bag. She continued onward with a huff of irritated disbelief, which turned into an 'oof' when she ran into Draco's shoulder. She banged her nose and stopped to rub it.

"Honestly, quit daydreaming, we got a train to catch," he said, rolling his eyes. "I almost resorted to waiting on you."

"Nice to see you care," she said. "…thanks for letting me stay with you. It is either awfully considerate or highly egotistical."

"What were you doing back there?"

"Just checking the time," she lied expertly.

He nodded in response. "We're early. I just want to make sure I get my window seat. I don't bother to keep track of Crabbe and Goyle nowadays with you here to fight the fights."

"Gee, don't I feel special? You know, I ran into the Gryffindorks. If you don't hex, they won't."

"Is that so? Well, let's commandeer that window seat, shall we?" _Window seat, my ass. Maybe he's just anxious to see his mommy. _Sakura thought, smiling to herself. The duo found a cabin to Draco's liking around the middle row of cars. He quickly fell into sleep, the easiest way to pass time, forehead to window pane. And Sakura was close behind him. She secured her cargo in the above compartment and took a seat next to him. The lull of the train rolling along the tracks soon had her dozing off as well.

… … … … …

_He stood before her, calculating and as cold as she's pictured him since her academy years. But his bloodlust was not as prevalent as from snippets of conversations she'd heard over the years since the massacre. Ki no korosu. Eyes that killed her spirit. There was no need for Mangekyou. She was already frozen like stone._

_She couldn't help herself. She thought he was distracted. She thought she was too lowly for his notice. She wanted one glance. Just to see if there was any similarity between Sasuke and his clan's murderer, his brother (blood traitor). One glance at the eyes of the Uchiha clan's murderer. She would die anyway. Mangekyou could only be survived by another Sharingan-wielder. But she could hold onto hope that they all survived. Her kunoichi training had not yet turned her into a full-blown pessimist. _

_How she wanted that one glance; one less thing to go through life fearing. Now she might die a pathetic kunoichi, alone and afraid. She had wanted one more thing that could help her understand Sasuke's agenda. She wanted to understand, just a little, and she wanted to cheat the face of death, the face of a Mangekyou wielder, and she wanted to be strong. She had dared herself, and now she regretted it._

_Sakura felt a pull on the back of her head. She fell dizzily to the ground. When she regained her footing, she was all alone. The trees at the forest's edge rustled with the warm air current. It blew against Sakura's back. And then she heard his voice._

"_Do not cower in your fear, kunoichi. It is unbecoming."_

"_Where are you?" she growled, suddenly unafraid. She didn't question it. The atmosphere was inviting and invigorating; a stark contrast to his visage. It calmed her shivering skin, then heated it. She clenched her fists, blood on fire, but muscles relaxed, mind sharp. She was trained and ready for a struggle._

_A burst of feathers morphed into the raven-haired shinobi. There he stood. Uchiha Itachi, Akatsuki cloak and all. Sharingan retracted. Eyes a rich onyx, but not necessarily warm. Cool. Buisinesslike. She unconsciously felt it._

"_Where are you, really? I'm usually good at unveiling genjutsu," she ground out, wary to feel wounded pride._

"_I am relaxing on the cliffside, watching Naruto and yourself fight a clone of mine. He shall extend the genjutsu for a few more seconds. But you will find that seconds pass like minutes here."_

"_And hours if he were to use Mangekyou…What do you want? I'm not going down without a fight!"_

"_You are not strong enough yet."_

"_Oh, yeah? I know I'm pissed off enough. Surely I can take down a clone!"_

_He smiled. Sakura tensed. He said obscurely, "To fight for your purpose. To fulfill your destiny. We are not going to fight."_

"_Then what do you call this?" Sakura motioned through a complex set of seals and concentrated her energy on finding a hole in his technique, some place to mentally slip out of his grasp._

_Itachi appeared behind her and broke her hand signaling. Sakura's body went numb. "This is a memory, or it will be. A memory for the next time we meet. So you know this is not a dream."_

"_Nice try. I know this isn't a dream, and you aren't going anywhere. I'm going to get out of this genjutsu and then Naruto and I are going to kick your ass."_

"_I believe you have a purpose that I can exploit," Itachi said, returning the conversation to its original point. _

"_I do not easily trust missing-nin, especially ones who intend to _exploit_," she spat. She still couldn't feel her limbs and it was infuriating._

"_Oh, they don't? I guess I'm not good then. Nor am I evil. I am shinobi, and I follow a code. As long as I follow the code, at least, I am just. What is your code? Sakura-san, we will cross paths again soon. Fear not."_

_A sardonic "ha" was on her lips as she was thrown out of the genjutsu. She gasped. Returned to the forest edge, lying on her side, she blinked and tried to shake off the vertigo. She saw Naruto collapse ahead of her, yelling himself hoarse. The yell morphed into a rally cry as he quickly recovered and engaged in a furious battle of ninjutsu with the Uchiha Clan killer. Sakura couldn't think. The genjutsu left her with a massive headache and the sense that something was eluding her._

… … … … …

"Code…my code? Kuno…medi…OUCH!" Sakura's head hit the wall opposite of the windows. She promptly fell off the seat. Rubbing the back of her head, she sat up and cast a tempus charm. The students would reach King's Cross within the hour. Miraculously, Draco was sleeping heavier than she was.

'If that dream WERE a memory, why would Itachi be my boggart? Why not Madara? Did the Room do something to the boggart?' She pondered. 'Well, I don't have any other UNTRUE memories, so it must be just a creepy ass dream! Sha!' Alone with her thoughts, she let Draco alone and went to the loo to change out of her school robes. She nudged him when she came back. "Hey, Draco, we have ten minutes left on this train ride," to which he replied with a light snore. "Come on-We're almost to King's Cross!" Sakura said as she gently nudged his shoulder again. He stirred, and she pushed her bizarre dream to the back of her mind.

Exiting the train with Draco, Sakura spotted a blond, aristocratic pair. Draco waved to them and their groups met each other half-way. "Mother, Father, this is Sakura Haruno," he introduced them. "Sakura, these are my parents, Lord and Lady Malfoy. Do you remember each other from Madam Malkin's?"

Sakura gave a slow, short bow, but never took her eyes off the pair, as shinobi experience dictated. "Please to meet you. Thank-you for accepting me into your home."

Lucius, poised with cane and cape, returned courteously, "It is no trouble at all. A friend of Draco's is a friend of ours. We know Draco only extends his hand to the right sorts."

"But you are his girlfriend," his mother said, voice soft yet firm and confidant, "so we will make exceptions."

Sakura smiled charmingly in answer, tongue in cheek. Exceptions…_More severe, not less._ She knew well of Draco's prejudice against mud-er, muggleborns, and he never used the politically correct term. With a charming smile, Sakura asked Lord and Lady Malfoy to lead the way. Lucius Malfoy gripped his son's shoulder and popped out of sight. Sakura was too shocked to actually show it. She held her stony appearance so as not to appear of muggle ancestry. If she was. How did one equate her status in Konoha to that of wizarding folk? _My parents were civilians, but my mother's parents were shinobi, warrior class._

"Take my arm," Narcissa Malfoy instructed, breaking Sakura out of her reverie. Sakura did so. She felt a strange sensation, like trying to crawl through a mousehole. When they landed in the parlor, Sakura had to still her stomach. Lucius Malfoy started right away with mapping out the manor. "…and if you have any questions, just floo Draco. He lives in the East wing. You will be staying in the North Wing, which overlooks the rose bush labyrinth in our garden. It receives the least sunlight so our house elves will see to it that it is properly lit during your stay. Our lands extend as far as the eye can see. The labyrinth marks the outskirts of the gardens. Fishing ponds and hunting grounds lie beyond that. We do hope you enjoy your visit during the Yule season."

Narcissa Malfoy added, "Dinner is at five o' clock sharp. A lady does not eat after six if she wants to watch her figure." She retreated towards the sun room, and Draco led Sakura to her quarters.

The house elves had long unpacked her clothes. She told Draco she would be alright by herself if he had anything to take care of. "I'll see you later, I guess," said Sakura. She offered a sincere grin. Draco nodded and left.

As soon as Draco shut the door, Sakura whipped out her wand and began a thorough search of the quarters. She had read up on revelio spells right before coming and brought the book to double-check herself. She used everything in her arsenal that did not sabotage the alarm system she expected to be in place. 'I really should have told Dumbledore-san that I was coming here.' She found several listening spells, but that was it. She concluded the room had nothing important nor dark in it. Perhaps all the dark items had been removed from the wing itself. So they'd be at the Southern end; as far away as possible. The Malfoys, she reasoned, could have done it just as much as a safety precaution. Why would they wish her harm? Well, they were death eaters and she was "close" to the minister. They could obliviate her if she touched what did not belong to her. And if Voldemort wanted, he'd get them to brainwash her for the prospect of inside information.

No, she mustn't think the worst of her hosts. But be alert, yes.

… … … … …

On the Fourth day of her visit to the Manor, Sakura felt a weird vibe. She followed her keen sense to the downstairs dining room, as if following her breakfast routine. She tiptoed to the edge of the room. There she heard two men conversing, one being Malfoy, Sr. Malfoy senior wasn't sounding his usual aristocratic self. Sakura debated going in and ultimately trusted her instincts. She fled. Undetected, she sped back up to her guest quarters.

She reached the door, hand clasped on the door handle. She felt a hand clap her on the shoulder and nearly jumped ten feet in the air.

"Erm-Morning." It was just Draco. "Let's go into town for breakfast today. We can use my floo network."

Draco and Sakura returned at noon for lunch. The Manor, to Sakura's surprise, seemed to be its usual self. The visitor must have left while they were out. Which was most definitely Draco's plan, so Sakura thought. She must tell Dumbledore somehow. Sakura doubted she'd have access to the owlery though. Draco knew she didn't have many friends. Sakura kept to herself. And Umbridge, high inquisitor discouraged meeting in groups. It wasn't the best year to make friends anyway.

'Tonight I'll go to the owlery,' she swore. 'If I get caught, I'll make something up. It's not much info, but every bit helps.'

Once again, Sakura made her way to the dining room. The strange feeling didn't creep up her spine this time. She spotted a new guest though. It was Professor Snape, seated with Lord and Lady Malfoy in the middle. Draco and Sakura joined them on the other side of the table. The two greeted their Head of House cordially. He nodded and bid them a good afternoon.

After lunch, Lucius Malfoy asked Professor Snape to join him in the parlor.

"Professor Snape," Sakura called, practically staring him down. "Is there anything I could get you to wish you happy holidays? It's the least I can do. Honestly."

His black eyes bore into hers. He said, "I suppose I could use more bergamot seeds and ground bicorn."

"Potions ingredients it is. Happy Christmas, Professor."

Draco and Sakura went back to Diagon Alley for a bit after lunch. They stopped by the apothecary before returning.

"I also need some parchment from Florish and Blott's," Sakura tentatively lied. She made sure to smile convincingly. "I want to write him a thank-you letter as well. I used all mine last semester. Now would be a good time to stock up."

When they got back, Sakura wrote a quick note to Dumbledore: _A man came to the Manor today. His presence sent chills down my spine. I just wanted to let you know._ _Don't reply (and there's no need to). _She found envelopes stocked in the desk in her room and some sealing wax. She folded the missive into itself and turned it over. _For Dumbledore, _she wrote. She put it in an envelope. She wrote another letter wishing Snape happy holidays. She put it into the envelope, heated the wax with a low level spell, and sealed it.

At eleven that night, she knocked on Draco's door.

"Yeah?" he answered. He was shirtless and his hair was touselled.

Sakura would have averted her eyes girlishly but not for her medical training. "Oh, sorry. Can you just tell me where the owlery is? You seem busy."

"Yeah, I was sleeping. If I don't get ten hours, my skin pales and I look like a vampire with a case of dragon pocks. Also, Mother says we need to look sharp tomorrow for the Christmas Eve party."

Sakura was taken aback. "I forgot what day it was… and she expects me to dress up? I didn't bring anything decent! All my festival kimonos were left in Japan!"

"Nah, she probably found you something already. Wear it and please her. It's in your best interest. Never displease Narcissa Malfoy."

Sakura nodded and took the advice at face value. "So point me in the right direction? I want to mail Professor Snape's present early to make sure he gets it in time, which, I hope 24 hours is enough."

"The owlery is in the furthermost tower of the West Wing, all the way on the other side of the manor. I hope you're in the mood for a walk in the dark castle all on your lonesome. Turn left at the coat of arms and follow the second spiraling staircase you come across. The other is just storage."

Draco sluggishly shut his door and went back to bed.

Sakura walked and walked and grumbled as more and more time passed. "I can't believe this house. It's almost as big as the hokage towers. No one's looking. Why don't I just use chakra? What if I set off the alarms? I need to ask Dumbledore about wizard security systems…" She passed the coat of arms. With a sigh of relief, she walked a little faster. She started twirling the envelope along the back of her knuckles like a kunai knife.

As Sakura passed the first flight of stairs, she felt a sense of unease. Eyebrow quirked, she looked over her shoulder. "Nobody's following me," she remarked to herself. "Would anyone even be stupid enough to break into this fortress?" Her hand edged towards her wand. She'd practiced the reducto spell enough to trust her wand and life with the spell, but she hadn't learned any counters. Sakura was a hit first, dodge later sort. She figured dodging was as good as shielding or countering. Her motto: Never get hit, hit first, and heal if you somehow get injured.

Sakura, knowing she could pull of the 'I got lost' excuse without an escort, ventured up the stairwell to the storage tower. She cast a lumos at the top of the steps. Wand in one hand, poisoned kunai in the other, she looked around the tower base for a while. It was huge and filled with junk the wealthy family had accumulated over the centuries. She recognized the shape of the room to be like the common rooms at Hogwarts. The manor was probably built in the same era as Hogwarts.

Honing her senses, Sakura checked through the memorabilia and the chests of expensive junk, tarnished silver and the likes. Nothing spiked the feeling of unease in her gut. Nothing cautioned her to refine her rough search. Nothing screamed, "Don't put your hands on me or I'll burn them off." Or some such dark artifact defense mechanism. Interest not satisfied after scanning the contents of the common room of the tower, Sakura looked for a stairwell. She found one in the back corner, a winding iron staircase with intricate designs on the safty railing. She ascended the stairwell.

She felt the unease in her gut double. She felt cold sweat form on her brow. She waved her light slowly over the tower attic. In it she found books. Harmless looking books, and a few pieces of jewelry. Everything was neatly organized, unlike the floor below. She walked past bookcases and a worn, decorated workspace. No spike in her senses. She turned to the jewelry. She put one foot in front of the other and inched across the floorboards. This was it. It was something on the dresser. The mirror spoke when she got close enough.

"What lovely bedclothes! I hope you do not plan the leave the Manor in such a manner!"

Sakura, having been exposed to magic mirrors at Hogwarts, replied with a simple 'Ha ha'. "Have you anything bothering you?"

"Why yes. Your face. And your petite form. You look ill. If I were so pale, I'd kill myself for fear of a far worse, slow and painful death by cancer!"

Sakura was taken aback. "Excuse me?"

"You really got your father's looks."*

"Pardon?" Sakura asked, getting angry now. "Aren't you supposed to compliment people?"

"You know what I like best about people? They die!"*

"You have a dark artifact, don't you?"

"You seem like a very nice person. I kill nice people, you know."*

"Well, I'm not going to get anything out of this stupid mirror." The mirror kept insulting her. Sakura took a mental note of the jewelry on the dresser with the horrid mounted mirror. There wasn't much: an expensive set of diamond rings, a chain necklace with sapphires and emeralds, and a woman's crown, of platinum frame, with diamonds and sapphires. Alarms went off in her head. Sakura had never encountered such an aura. It reminded her of Orochimaru that time in the Shinomori, the Forest of Death. Only somehow the object's aura was more tainted than his. It chilled her to the bone and made her hairs stand on end. She ran as fast as she could from the tower. She'd had enough of her own curiosities.

… … … … …

Sakura posted the letter in the next day, early in the morning. The rest of her stay with the Malfoys was uneventful compared to her first encounter with a dark artifact. The Christmas ball was a quiet, yet grand get together of Draco's parents and their friends and associates at the Ministry. Even the Minister attended and it did nothing to spice up the party. Sakura concealed herself from him with a targeted genjutsu. No matter how many times she was thrust into conversation with him, he simply could not match her name to her face. Sakura spent most of her time eating. Draco said his formalities, ate, and chatted with the Slytherin sons and daughters. Pansy bothered Sakura about the attention Draco was giving her, but Sakura ignored her and kept eating. She retired early. Uneventful.

Christmas Day, she received the dress she wore, the accessories, and a Nimbus 2000 from the Malfoys. She saw that Draco received nothing. Knowingly, he told her that he always got what he wanted and did not wait around for Christmas Day. His mother replied that he also was not on The Nice List.

The morning before Draco and her return, the family had a full English breakfast, followed by tea and biscuts in the parlor. At tea, they asked her with a Slytherin approach, basically, the basics of the hierarchy back home. Her blood status in short.

Sakura sat with Draco on one parlor sofa. The tea and biscuts sat untouched on a silver platter on the engraved oak table. The Lord and Lady Malfoy sat in sofa on the opposite side. Sakura had no clear answer to give them. The longer she stalled, the more intrigued the Malfoys became. It was as if they were interrogating her. Subtly, of course. A light bulb lit up in her head. She could have laughed at the ridiculous notion. And then she wanted to face-palm. Draco had said they were dating.

Sakura started with a disclaimer. "Draco and I decided we are better off as friends, but I'm sure you are curious regardless to the history of the-er-Japanese Wizarding Society." The Malfoys visibly, by shinobi standards, relaxed.

Sakura started her tale. "Well, the Wizarding Society of Japan," she bluffed, "is highly secretive. It is made up of Five Great Nations and surrounding nations. The Five Great Nations are the only ones that have ever called for war. I am from the Land of Fire, or Konoha. I live in the shinobi village that provides all the protection for the Land of Fire, The Village Hidden in the Leaves. Everyone in the village except a rare few use chakra, our magic, to fight.

"Before the Five Great Nations, centuries ago, there was a feudal system in place, with similarities and a few differences to the one mentioned during Professor Binn's lectures on the goblin wars in Europe. The system classified citizens as, from most power to least, Emperor, Lords, Kage, warriors, artisans, peasants, and merchants. We had a caste, like yours. The only difference is our merchants' less equal power to the farmers. Supposedly their job was not honorable in any way.

"Anyway, the warrior class had its own leaders. The warlords grew their clans in power and numbers. Mine was the Haruno Clan, which has been reduced within the past two decades to a civilian clan. Clans like mine were payed to serve the feudal lords, daimyos, in their regions. Warlords and the feudal lords rapidly entered a power stuggle.

"The Warring class rose above the feudal lords about one hundred and fifty years ago. They started contending more heavily amongst each other. Smarter warlords knew to ally themselves with other clans and share the contracts feudal lords offered. The Five Great Nations all had leaders they chose to make their regions prosper. Smaller nations not so much. The Warriors created subclasses as their numbers grew: Kage, the title given to the multi-clan leader, the Clan Leader, and then ANBU, Jonin, Chunin, and Genin warriors. The only title given by blood is Clan Leader. Anyone who is strong enough can lead our villages. Any artisan, peasant, or merchant can ascend to the warrior class.

"The Daimyos have economic and some political power, but the Kage controls the military and majority of political power. Lords and ladies are born, clan leaders are born, but any other citizen is respected for his or her personal strength and class. It's that simple."

"Simple," Draco mused aloud.

Lucius Malfoy queried, "Do your common folk have any magic?"

"Rarely."

"How is it that they can improve their social standing then?"

"They enroll in the Shinobi Academy. They are allowed onto genin teams when their skills are suitable enough. I've never heard of a student sticking out the academy past their fourteenth birthday. If they haven't learned to channel or use chakra by then, they are considered 'muggle'." She explained the last with a wizard term.

"For instance, my parents were civilians by choice, but my father was from the Haruno Clan. So I was able to enter the Academy and leave a genin. I am now a chunin and a fourth rank medic out of eight ranks. I was going to take the Jonin exam with a friend of mine, but I came here instead."

"So you are considered muggleborn?" he drawled.

"Lord and Lady Malfoy, I know how you associate the term in this society. In our world, the only difference between the warrior and civilian classes is respect and honor. Everyone is respected for their role, but we honor the warrior class because they protect the civilians. Our nations are young. We do not know peace like you do. The civilian classes grow in times of peace. The warrior class peaks during prolonged wartime. I reinstated myself in the warrior class, against my father's wishes, because of a boy. It was foolish, but because of that decision, I am who I am."

She finished her monologue with a sad recollection. She laughs once, sardonically to herself. In an indirect way, Sasuke had set his death in motion. Still, it was her fault that he was dead. It was her decision. It was the best one she could make on such short notice. He had killed that girl or left her for dead, so ruthlessly, in order to take down Danzo. Enough was enough. He had become a monster and she'd made him pay for his crimes. Still she felt guilt. Naruto would have settled it peacefully. That's what bothered her most. If only she could have another chance. She sighed.

Narcissa smoothly consoled her. "The only man a girl can count on is her father. That's what my father said many a time to me. That is why I went along with the marriage my father arranged for me. It saved me heartbreak like what you may have experienced. I wish you the best, but it is past ten o'clock, and we must be heading for King's Cross."

… … … … …

"Mother and father really liked your tale. It also kept them from focusing on the fact that we are now 'broken up'. "

"Please, we were never 'together'. I still don't understand why I went along with the nonsense."

"Let's not mention it. The school doesn't need to bother with our business."

"And you don't need to bother with my pathetic love life. I'm quite glad it's nonexistent and I intend to keep it that way indefinitely."

"You just like to beat people off with a stick. Does summer seem to be getting closer or farther away now that the break is over?"

Sakura paused thoughfully. "Hmm…I'll sleep on it."

… … … … …

Well, wow, I'm amazed. I thought the story was going to go on hiatus. This chapter was hard to write until I looked at my notes and realized. OMG. Only two chapters until the part that made me want to write this story in the first place!

(*) Quotes from the evil, possessed lawn gnomes in Fable III.

Question: Should I write about the chapter: "The Beetle at Bay"? Review if you care or could care less.

Next chapter: "Dreams and Memories".

Please read and review.


	8. Dreams and Memories

Haruno Sakura and the War of Two Worlds

By Inner Self

Haha, I do love you guys. It's just, I have to scheme. I'm a reader myself, and I know it's SO difficult to get an audience if one is below the 50 reviews bar.

Chapter 8: "Dreams and Memories"

… … … … …

"_Uchiha Itachi!"_

_She had been scanning the Iron Village with Pakkun when she caught a glance of red clouds and ebony locks massed in a low ponytail. She sped off in the direction, carefully concealing her chakra. She passed through an alleyway and tripped over a lazily piled mess of crates. "Shit," she cursed. The missing-nin, most likely an Akatsuki underling and THE Uchiha Itachi at best, took off running and vaulted over the alley fence. Sakura's chakra flared into the soles of her feet, and she raced after him. He flew off into the woods, a battleground with low possibility of civilian casualties, as well as an easy retreat._

_He led her into a clearing and stopped. Sakura didn't take the bait. She leapt into the tree canopy, trying to plan some way to contain him and alert Team 7. She pulled a flare out of her bag and a match. She struck the match against the tree. Somehow, from his twelve meter distance, he knew what she planned to do._

"_That is unnecessary, Sakura-san," he said. Instantaneously, he reappeared on the same tree she perched on. Startled, Sakura dropped the match. No time to send the flare, she decided to attack. If she hit a vital point, she could heal him before he bled out. At least that was her plan. She led an offensive through the canopy and Itachi dodged blow by blow. Staring at his shoulder, Sakura had no idea if his Sharingan was activated or not, but she couldn't keep up her senseless attack very long. Her chakra punch was a good reflex, but to restrain an opponent like Itachi, she needed her chakra scalpels. If she gained some distance to perform the seals, she could end up losing him. But she'd never capture the target at this rate. She needed her paralyzing jutsu. She also needed to bring down the forest to upset his footing._

'_That's what I'll do,' she finalized in her head. "Perform the seals for a scalpel in one hand. Bring down the forest and strike when he falls.'_

_She leapt away from the canopy and into the clearing.. _

"_Sakura-san, let's talk," he called out from the distance._

_She performed the seals._

"_I want to talk about Sasuke."_

_She growled, "You Have NO RIGHT!" _

_She launched her attack. She slammed a fist into the ground. The forest groaned, all its trees uprooted and crashed into the floor. Chakra flared in the soles of her feet and she dashed to his position. She moved her scalpel hand in a slicing motion toward his back, so to be sure not to miss. He would be a momentary paraplegic. She saw his head turn, smirk gracing his irritating lips. She growled._

_And froze._

_Before she realized where she was, his own little world, she was immersed in a vision of the time during the mission to rescue Gaara. They'd met. They'd talked. She'd thought she was a goner, but he had spared her. Now she would have the chance to learn why. Confidantly, Sakura performed the seals to free herself from the genjutsu. She'd seen it once. Now she could break it. It washed away like something cold trickling down her back._

"_Now will you listen?"_

_She scrunched up her nose and pursed her lips suspiciously and stared him down. "You have one minute."_

"_Madara wants me dead. You as well."_

'_Well, that certainly disn't take long,' she thought. Astonished, she stammered. "Me? Out of all the people he wants to kill… me?"_

"_He wants to kill Naruto, but he wants you out of the picture. Out of Naruto's life…and out of Sasuke's. He wants the kyuubi. He wants my eyes. I know of a safe place. If I save you, you have to do something for me."_

"_I don't need saving. I'd gladly die for my country!" she snapped._

"_Go into hiding. For me. For your country."_

"_No."_

_Itachi sighed. He moved a loose strand of hair behind his ear. "Alright. No. Then do something else for me. Please, Haruno-san." He met her eye to eye. She stood her ground. He didn't manipulate her mind. She didn't relax her guard. Did he truly want an alliance?_

"_Why should I trust you?"_

"_Look beyond the past. I want Madara dead. That should be enough to form an alliance for now. I have another favor to ask. Hide me."_

"_Hide you? I like living in Konoha, outside of bars, thank-you very much."_

"_I learned a jutsu a long time ago that can separate body and mind. It requires a willing host. I would owe you my life if you did this for me. I have already hidden my body."_

"_How are you here? I have never seen a kagebunshin last this long." she asked, flabbergasted._

"_I'm using a vessel, like last time we met. Hide my mind. I am asking you to host my mind. I will sleep until the time is right. I will lead you to my body. I will be a great ally to you in the coming war. I just want Madara dead."_

_Sakura ground her teeth. This was unbelievable. Inconsievable. That THE Uchiha Itachi was striking a deal with her. He could have killed her that day two years ago, but he found the urge to ask HER to save him, so to speak. To safekeep his life for an indefinite amount of time._

"_We will work together to see Madara dead. You will be a hero, just as Naruto is to the people of Konoha."_

_Sakura bit her lip. "So I just go on living with you in my head or what?"_

"_If you are ever in trouble, I should be able to aid you. My Mangekyou is more than a weapon. I will give you my mind and chakra for safekeeping. You will release my body from its stasis when the time comes."_

_Itachi offered his hand. She trailed her gaze from his hand, to the pale underside of his forearm, all the way up to his unwavering onyx orbs. She placed her hand in his, and they shook._

"_I planned an encounter with your friend Naruto as well. I exchanged some of my power for some of his. It is possible you will be able to use some of Naruto's power. Back to our deal. The seal is simple. Your cooperation is important. Please relax."_

_Sakura forced the tenseness out of her shoulder. She fought with herself for a few minutes. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and opened them. He drew a couple of hand seals she recognized. "But that's kagebunshin."_

"_Sasuke is expecting a fight. That will require another vessel. A kagebunshin absorbed by a fallen body, that's all this jutsu requires." The dopple-ganger 'poofed' into existence and seated itself on the fallen trunk of an uprooted tree. Itachi formed another set of seals. Again nothing miraculous happened. Sakura was getting impatient and started wanting to pull out of her decision._

"_Relax," Uchiha Itachi reiterated. He placed his hands gently on her shoulders to steady himself. Sakura caught the glint of his canines as he said it. She thought it weird, but it made more sense when he bit down on her neck._

_She pulled back in shock, too much shock to feel the pain. She felt around her neck and found a moist patch where her blood dribbled out of the wound. Immediately she was reminded of Orochimaru. The Itachi that was standing right in front of her began fall. Her body absorbed the energy from the chakra-laden corpse as it turned to ash. Next she was seeing visions of his life, but they were too fast to extract any information. Sakura felt faint at the intensity of the merging. Her knees gave out. She heard the doppleganger's voice, faint and muddled say, "Obliviate temporamentalis," or something to that extent. Then her eyes rolled to the back of her head._

… … … … …

"OH MY GOD!" Sakura woke with the epiphany of her lifetime.

Pansy threw a pillow at her head. "Do shut up. Some of us care about our beauty sleep," she mumbled grumpily enough for Sakura to hear.

Paying no attention to her, Sakura threw on her uniform and robes and dashed across the room to the closed door of the loo. She tried to open it. Locked.

"I'm busy. Hold on," replied Daphne on the other side. Sakura tugged out her wand.

"Sorry, it's urgent. _Alohamora!_"

The girl screamed. She was a spectacle to be seen, enchanted curlers in her hair and cucumbers covering her eyes, trying not to let anything touch her freshly painted nails as Sakura jostled the witch out of the quaint bathroom and slammed the door shut. Sakura whipped up the collar of her nightshirt and fussed over her neck in the mirror. She leaned in. "It's there!" she gasped, eyes wide with surprise. There it was, the mark. Two white bumps of scarred tissue, slightly lighter than her already pale complexion. Sakura could make out the spiraled three-tomoe pattern like the one Orochimaru had bestowed on Sasuke. Having seen enough, Sakura ran out of the bathroom.

"Bathroom is all yours, Daphne!" Sakura announced to the bewildered, irate witch as she dashed out to throw some clothes on. She then ran out the dorm, up to the common room and secret entrance, heading for the breakfast hall. She needed a private confidance with Dumbledore or Snape immediately. Sakura made a conscious effort not to band the grand doors to the breakfast hall as she sauntered down the middle aisle to the head table.

Dumbledore was joking with McGonagall when she approached, fists clenched to still herself.

"Yes, Miss Haruno, is there something you'd like to discuss? Care to walk with me to my office?"

'Oh, God, I must really look transparent,' she thought, stilling her features.

The walk was long and boring and quiet. She was dying to tell her epiphany to somebody, well, that she trusted could not use it against her. She thought back to her entrance. Thankfully, the High Inquisi-toad taught only one class on Mondays and reserved the right to catch up on her sleep. As if she did anything strenuous in her position of power. Sakura would have been in for a fun little 'chat' with the Toad had karma not been kind to her.

She sighed with relief. 'Shinobi rule no. 38: Learn from mistakes; don't wallow in them.'

Sakura seated herself in one of the sofas by the Headmaster's fireplace. It wasn't lit, but the stone was decorated magnificently and was pleasing to trail along with her eyes. The Headmaster appeared behind the sofa she occupied and handed her a cup of tea. She gladly accepted it. He waved his wand and the tea platter trailed behind him as he found a comfortable place to sit, a wing backed plush chair. He waved his wand again, and the tea tray set on the tea table.

"Is Professor Snape going to listen in?"

"Do you want me to fetch him?"

Sakura shook her head. "He has classes to teach, but I'd like to hear his opinion when he can make time."

"What's this all about, Miss Haruno?" he gently asked. And she told him everything about the dream she'd had. He did his best to piece together mechanics of her "magic" as she blurted the story, going a mile a minute, rather than interrupt the delicate tale in her attempt to make sense of it. When she finished, she waited nervously for his opinion.

Professor Dumbledore lifted a brow. "I can tell you want an answer, Miss Haruno, but I do not fully understand the question."

"Do you think it's real? The dream?"

"You mentioned a dream before the one you received tonight. One that was to alert you of this one. It is very likely that your mind is telling you the truth. Something like this cannot be conjured up unless there is evidence of one stray, random imagining. It all appears solid enough."

"What about the end? I heard his double murmur a spell before going off to battle his brother. How could that be possible?"

Professor Dumbledore offered a question to answer hers. "Well, you are here, are you not?"

No more advice to be given, Sakura nodded, thanked the man, and stood up leave. "Oh, another thing. I forgot to mention it yesterday when I got back, but Lucius Malfoy is harboring a dark artifact.

"I know. It is common knowledge to our Order members and a small part of the Wizarding World. No matter how many times the Ministry obtains a warrant to search his home, the officials will always end up empty handed. But thank-you for the information."

"So if he were to find out I told you, he'd have no qualms with me since its nearly common knowledge?"

"No worries, my dear. He has bigger secrets to keep him on his toes. I'll tell Severus of our discussion."

… … … … …

Sakura had been thinking of the dark artifact the whole week she got back. Sakura sighed. She should have been able to put it out of her thoughts. She had bigger problems. Like the information she had on Uchiha Itachi, and the fact that maybe somehow he was being kept alive. And that she could be harboring him, against her current knowledge.

Alas, she did think of the artifact. She had a few nights where she tossed and turned, dreaming of the power she could gain from it. Before she would awake, a little voice in her head would insist, "It is a lovely diadem, but you need not look further than inside you for the power you seek."

'That's right,' she agreed to herself one day as she laid on her bed, scanning but not paying attention to her potions manual. 'Enough of this nonsense. I don't need that rusty old thing. It's just messing with my head…,' She yelped. "Could Itachi be messing with my head?" She got up and went to the loo mirror. She peered into it. She focused on seeing Itachi. Nothing happened. She sighed. Whether it was a dream or reality, she wouldn't know until some indefinite time in the future. She returned to her room and packed up for double Potions.

… … … … …

Naruto stood in a crater the size of Konoha. The size of the former, glorious Konoha. Pein had attacked months after Naruto attended the funeral of a precious friend and heard convincing rumors of Sasuke's death. He didn't want to believe any of it. He had refused to be a pessimist all his life. Naruto undertook a journey to learn the sage hermit ways and push himself to achieve his hokage dream, and he came back to ruins. His optimistic shell came so close to cracking. Akatsuki kept beating down his morale. His new-found sage mode ability strained under the prowess of Pein and his blood limit wielding clones. He drained himself. He felt that spark of defeat. Then Hinata threw herself into the fight, but Pein smacked her out of the way. She was knocked unconscious, bleeding out at Naruto's feet, and the beast within him awoke.

… … … … …

"I bet you can't be partners with mudblood Granger and survive," Draco whispered to Sakura as they waited for Professor Snape to enter the Room in his usual, brooding fashion.

Sakura whispered back, "same goes for you and Potter. You two need counseling."

Draco huffed. "After you."

"Yeah, well, you're on," Sakura smirked. She'd have better luck. After all, Hermione and Sakura didn't classify themselves as enemies anymore.

Professor Snape walked into the room at precisely 1:59 P.M. and whipped out his want, giving it a swish in the direction of the chalkboard. The instructions for the day spelled on in his spiky, cursive scrawl. "As I have told you dunderheads before, wands are to stay away from the workspaces. You may begin. Find a partner."

Draco whispered to Goyle, "That's your cue. Go grab Weasley."

Sakura went up and got the ingredients. She hauled them to Neville's workspace just as he had made his way to the crowded ingredient cabinet. "Hello, Granger."

"What are you doing?"

"Saving you the trouble of double checking Longbottom's potion. It's a one-time offer and I'm not taking no for an answer. He can partner with Pansy. He'll enjoy her company. I'm positive."

When Neville returned, Hermione gave him an apologetic look, not willing to rock the boat in Snape's class and land them both in detention. Sakura went to work on the potion. Neville went to hunt down a partner. Harry made a stint about Draco and his partnership. Professor Snape glared at the two before directing his acid tongue at Potter. "Don't want the Golden Boy failing potions, do we? I suppose the Aurors except anyone these days. Ten points from Gryffindor now get to work!"

Harry's temper flared, but Hermione nudged him to bottle it down. It was going to be a long double potions. Five minutes later, Hermione and Sakura were already at each others throats. "No, I told you, we need to cut them exactly three millimeters apart," she whispered harshly.

"I'm telling you, the angle assures that the root properties are absorbed with the maximum efficiency," Sakura argued sotto voce. "If done my way, you don't have to nit-pick the widths. Just turn it and cut diagonally."

Hermione glared at her, trying to will her bossiness into effect. Sakura sighed and looked to how Draco was handling the trial worse than death. Surprisingly, Harry and Draco were doing their best to ignore each other. Draco would do one step and Harry would take over the next.

Sakura blew a hair out of her face as she eyeballed them. 'They must have figured their potion is bound to come out shit. I bet they just want to survive the class period. Good thinking, underachievers.'

Hermione tried to take advantage of Sakura's stray thought by dumping her roots into the cauldron. Sakura reflexively slapped her hands out of the way. "I told you not to do that!" she hissed in her own imperial tone. "You can't be positive of the measurements! That's why I said to use the diagonal method! It's the most efficient."

"Look, Haruno, the book says to cut 3mm vertically," said Hermione in her harshest whisper available.

"It's a children's book. It has simple and easy instructions," Sakura continued the whispered argument, "to ensure we don't blow up our cauldrons. Even then, Longbottom exceeds the publisher's expectations of dunderheadedness." Sakura rolled her eyes all-knowingly.

Hermione pursed her lips. "There's nothing wrong with adding a few more roots." And she dropped. Them. In.

For a second, Sakura couldn't see straight. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO DROP THE FUCKING ROOTS IN!"

"Holy shit, Sakura," said Pansy from the other side of the room, jaw-dropping comically, probably reliving her own fight with the girl earlier that year.

Sakura's head pounded. She placed a chakra-laden hand to her head to try to make the pressure ebb, but she couldn't concentrate long enough to summon her chakra. "God, Hermione, can't. you. Listen. To. Anyone. But youself?" She growled out as the pain escalated. Sakura closed her eyes. Hermione snapped and yelled back, "I can be bossy at times. So what? At least I will admit it!" The whole class turned to eavesdrop on their quarrel. "You're just a stuck up Slytherin who thinks she's always right, just because Professor Snape feels the urge to give YOU All The House POINTS!"

Sakura tried to control herself. She reeled in her chakra, but the urge to push Hermione boiled in her system. The girl slammed into Seamus who slammed into his best friend, Dean Thomas, who smacked into the wall. The other two collided with Dean's desk, and knocked it into the empty one next to Harry as they fell. Everything happened so quickly that Professor Snape had no time to cast a pillow charm for Dean. He passed out when the back of his head met stone wall, and Sakura followed when her body relented to the searing, hot pain at the back of her skull. Professor Snape ordered Ron, Harry, and Draco to run their friends to the infirmary as he disappeared their spilled, unstable concoctions.

… … … … …

Dean Thomas suffered a concussion, ironically, at the hands of the pink-haired healer. Madam Pomfrey hurriedly assigned their friends beds, stabilized Dean and reset Hermione's arm and three of Finnigan's fingers and wrist. Professor Dumbledore arrived just at Ron, Harry, and Draco began to relay the details to Madam Pomfrey. "I just want to say, Madam Poppy," Draco plead, "that I have never seen Sakura go off like that."

Harry and Ron reluctantly added, so that their potion maker didn't get expelled, that they hadn't either. "She just sort of…flipped," Ron said, adding in a shrugg. Harry agreed with a simple, eloquent "Yeah."

Professor Dumbledore examined the bed occupants. "If that is all, you may run along to your next class. Ten points to each of you for assisting Professor Snape with this unexpected mishap."

When Sakura awoke, she could still feel the slight pounding of a persistent headache. She let her chakra well up in her hand and placed it to her temples. She let the soothing chakra work for a few minutes, then she sighed in relief. Professor Dumbledore sat aside her bed. He cleared his throat. She sat up immediately to take note of where she was-the Hospital Wing.

"How long have I been here?" she asked.

"Oh, I'd say two hours. I came back to check on the four of you. You should be impressed to know young Draco maintained Mobilicorpus on you and Mr. Finnigan up three flights of stairs."

"Wow… I felt awful. What happened?"

"You don't remember?" Ron gawked from across the wing. "You went stark-raving mad, off your bloody rocker!" Hermione and Finnigan had been discharged as soon as they woke. The healing magic on their fractures would work over night. Dean had yet to wake up. Madam Pomfrey decided to let him sleep for 24 hours or until he woke on his own.

"I remember arguing with Hermione. She was being a twat. I guess I was, too. I was just so angry. I'm so sorry, Hermione."

Hermione frowned guiltily. "Apology accepted… and I'm sorry, too. I could have handled the situation better, rather than add to it."

"Miss Haruno, why were you angry with Miss Granger?" he asked kindly.

Sakura frowned, trying to remember. "Because she… I don't know."

"Perhaps we can discuss this later with your Head of House," he said in a voice that said he was helping her.

She felt better knowing the tone in his reprimand was understanding. They'd work a punishment out, she guessed, but she doubted she'd be expelled. "Is Professor Snape disappointed with me?"

"He is bewildered. We all are, from what I heard of the students' reactions. I will talk to you some more later. In the mean time, if I were you, I'd consider consequences. You can start with Mr. Thomas, who has lapsed into a stress-induced coma."

Professor Dumbledore left her guessing the fate of Dean Thomas. She rushed to his side, worrying that she'd caused some irreparable damage. The Gryffindor Trio and Seamus, luckily, allowed her to redeam herself. When Sakura finished running diagnostics on his head and spinal column, she sighed, deeply relieved.

"His skull was cracked, but it was a minor fracture, and no more damage was done," Hermione said, the Gryffindors having known all along. Sakura frowned. Professor Dumbledore's little scare couldn't have been planned better, even if the students were in on it.

"Thank Kami-sama," she sighed. She let her soothing chakra run over the crack at the back of Dean's skull. She turned to his best friend. "Finnigan," she said sincerely, "can you tell him that I'm sorry as soon as he wakes up?"

Seamus wasn't in much of a generous mood after what she did, even if she couldn't explain it. Sakura's shoulders slumped and she stared at the floor, wallowing in shame. This is what she deserved for breaking her medic oath.

"I will," Seamus begrudgingly agreed.

Her gaze popped up to his. She felt like crying, but she did her best to hold her composure. "Thank-you. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry everyone. I have no idea what happened."

The Gryffindors ended up forgiving her. Sakura was quiet when she left them. She was quiet through the rest of her classes. She was quiet throughout dinner that night when she had no homework to keep her occupied. She had breached her medic oath. The Pansy situation had been a little different. Pansy started that fight. So Sakura couldn't shake her funk and decided to visit the Potions lab. She'd find some medicinal potions to brew.

… … … … …

Sakura finished just as Professor Snape discovered her.

"Merlin all mighty, it is almost ten o' clock. I'd expect research at this hour possible, but grunt work can be done at a more suitable time.

"Professor Snape. Oh, the Headmaster told me to come to you for my punishment. I'm sorry. I've been distracted ever since… since my…" She frowned in thought, trying once again to remember what went on in double potions.

"Your temper tantrum?" he offered.

"Yes," she replied in a small voice.

"It was unexpected. You looked possessed."

Sakura froze.

"It's a figure of speech around here. Demon possessions are rare among magical humans."

"Has Professor Dumbledore told you about my dream?"

"He said I should hear from you," Professor Snape said. He walked over to his desk and pulled out his leather chair. He moved it to the front of his desk and asked her to pull a chair over.

"Miss Haruno, have you ever heard of Legilimency?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"It is a magical art that allows the practitioner to see another's memories."

"So you'd be able to see my dream, and I wouldn't have to fumble through my explanation? Wait. You said the art you to see memories. What if all I had was a vivid dream?"

"Then I will be fooled. If you believe it is a memory, if it looks everything a memory should, then I will see it," he answered.

"What do I have to do?" she asked with a sense of déjà vu.

"Draw up the memory to the forefront of your mind and relax."

Sakura wanted to roll her eyes. Oh how that was becoming her least favorite word.

Professor Snape took half an hour to review the memory. Finally, he pulled out and declared, "It looks sound. The end part helps to reinforce it. The temporary obliviation charm does exist, but it is hardly ever used. Wizards prefer the more permanent version. Did you find the scar?"

"Yes, sir. It's an easy to miss scar; just two tiny, white bumps. I had to know I was looking for it before I found it. It's almost as if Uchiha Itachi tried to heal the bite wound before running off to fight his brother."

"Do you think he lied to you, Miss Haruno? I do not believe you were yourself today."

"I don't think so. It was a raw emotion, and the Uchiha Itachi I recall was cold and calculating. Still, he must not have told me everything when I accepted his deal."

"Report to Professor Dumbledore or myself if you start feeling not quite yourself. You may keep your dreams private."

"Thank-you for your help, Professor Snape. Have a good night's sleep."

… … … … …

Sakura felt restless in her sleep. Her body tossed and turned more than what could be considered normal. She mumbled incoherencies. She made petulant noises.

_Sakura. I didn't think that would happen. I don't know why it happened. Luckily, you passed out._

_Oh, yeah, uber lucky._

_You could have killed someone. You haven't regained full control over yourself, but you should be fine come morning. I can sense you tossing and turning in your sleep. You usually sleep like the dead. _

_Stalker. Who are you?_

_You know who I am._

_A stalker._

_Focus, Sakura. I need you to meditate every morning. Focus on me. Then I will be able to counsel you on my whereabouts. If you ever feel out of control again, focus on me. I'll lend you my power._

… … … … …

"ITACHI!" she exclaimed. Pansy didn't throw a pillow this time. In fact, Sakura was the only one in the dorm. She rushed to dress. "Great, Itachi, you made me late! Oh, great, now I'm talking to myself /slash/ an imaginary dead guy. How's that for meditating?" She quickly brushed her teeth in the loo, pulling back the collar of her nightshirt, leaning close to the mirror, toothbrush hanging out of her mouth to glare suspiciously at the tiny puncture wounds.

"There's nothing wrong with being in denial," she said aloud. "Does this mean I have to take showers blindfolded? Am I going to start getting answers when I talk to myself?"

She sighed again and hurried off to class, breakfast already over.

Sakura wanted to tell Professor Dumbledore of her new dream that evening, but he was nowhere to be found. She took her trick coin from her pocket and asked the Trio if they had seen him. He'd fled. Umbridge was to be announced as the Headmistress at dinner for those who missed breakfast.

'I was at lunch. Is there nothing dramatic about announcements at lunch?' Sakura rolled her eyes.

So the Toad became Head Toad, and the DA gained a greater following of the student body, with the exclusion of course of Sakura and the other Slytherins. Sakura could see their point though. It was difficult to discern which Slytherins were fully self-serving, which had a vendetta against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, etc. The easiest Slytherins to recruit, Sakura confessed to herself, were the ones who were not allowed out for Hogsmeade weekends yet. And they were simply too young to get involved in a war. By Wizarding standards, they were babies.

'I was a baby at that age,' she thought disheartened.

Sakura had started training religiously again, but ishe'd moved into the Forbidden Forest. She hoped to get a feel for a battle in the Wizarding World, but mostly she wanted to get away from the Room of Requirement. In all likelihood, Itachi could have been controlling her boggart just as much as the Room. _If he were real, _she added mentally. 'Oh, Kami-sama, he is real, isn't he?' she groaned. She was starting to come around to the idea.

March was a frenzy for her. She had neglected her studies (and Draco) so much for fear her kunoichi skills were getting rusty. She felt like she was being pulled on a medieval torture device a.k.a. the muggle laffy taffy machine, so she had heard Charity Burbage refer to it. Sakura thought her a remarkably different sort of eccentric pureblood.

In early April, Sakura stopped avoiding the Room of Requirement. Traveling to the Forbidden Forest was eating up precious minutes. That and the Room would morph into a locker room if she needed to shower. Sakura quit making potions for the Gryffindors. Hermione understood, what with Sakura being a new student and the O.W.L.s being around the corner. Hermione offered to study with her, but Sakura told her that they couldn't be seen together. Hermione had forgotten and sadly accepted it as fact.

Itachi never failed to be a constant imaginary sparring partner. Sometimes it was Neji, sometimes Lee, and so forth. Her hits never made contact, but it was more practical than the log puppet drills. The Room traded off scenery suggestions. It was always forest, and the trees were always massive. Yet, when the boggart chose, the room always changed into the same scenery. It had the same backdrop, the same stream flowing South under one of the fattest tree Sakura could ever imagine. Random illusions of centaurs, giants, and vampires popped into the sparring matches every now and then. To distract her. Then the image of her opponent's foot would pass through her midsection and she'd realize she'd lost her focus. And she'd try harder, learn, and grow. Her sparring partner never talked. It was in April that Sakura started meditating and opening her mind to its highly probably guest.

It was also in April that Fred and George Weasley abandoned their schooling with a grand fairwell fireworks display. They'd planned it to happen during dinner. Thankfully, Sakura had gotten hungry and decided to eat a hot meal rather than run to the kitchens at a late hour. What they created was simply brilliant. It reminded her of Naruto, but it left the distinct air of a Weasley jest. The genius use of charm work, for example, and how the fireworks were able to keep up their Chinese dragon imitation for ten whole minutes before burning out in Umbridge's new office.

Sakura pulled a few all nighters the week before Dead Week. She paced herself the rest of her remaining time, knowing she'd fail if she didn't have the material down by now. On May 12th, she faced her first trial, the Defense final. The next week would be another and another the next week. It would continue as such until the last day of school on June 24th. She thought it extremely impractical.

Everyone seemed to be busy or on a different work schedule. She trained in the Room of Requirement when she wasn't brushing up for finals. Sakura didn't feel like training one Thursday afternoon. Sakura laid down for a midday nap on one of the common room sofas. She wasn't disturbed until seven o' clock, when Draco roused her for dinner. They ate and chatted. Sakura got caught up with his affairs in the Inquisitorial Squad. She would have joined, or so she told Draco, but she was kept busy providing Professor Snape with a second pair of hands. He understood of course. "On the bright side," she had once remarked truthfully, "it gives you quality time with your other friends and keeps Pansy out of my hair."

"They're so loud and obnoxious," he responded when no one was paying attention.

"I am, too."

"Yeah, but you know how to shut up when I tell you to without getting your feelings hurt."

"I told you. I'll get my revenge someday."

And so he and she followed their own endeavors. After dinner, they had a game of exploding snap. It lasted until the ten. Sakura and Draco had a test the next morning, as did all other fifth year Slytherins. They were about to pack up the game when Daphne and Millicent came jogging through the portrait. "Hey, Draco! We have an urgent task from the Headmistress!" shouted Pansy indignantly. The common room was quite empty. Everyone else was passed out in bed. Divination was the next day at eight, and nothing Trelawney taught them was going to help. So everyone crammed and passed out. Sakura had decided she could live with a Troll in Divination.

"What is it," Draco drawled with the hint of an impending yawn and stretched his arms lazily over his head.

Daphne grinned. "You're going to love this. Potter and his friends have been caught by the Headmistress. She's interrogating them right now with only Crabbe and Goyle to guard the door."

Draco, jubilant in his twisted little way, sneered, "Potter's finally going to get the punishment he deserves for meddling and pushing his Golden Boy status."

He and the Slytherin girls chucked a handful of powder each into the flames and cackled, "Headmistress's office", stepping into the flames when they flashed emerald green. As soon as they were gone, Sakura raced to the portrait. The trick coin in her robes pocket warmed: _Our friend is in trouble at the Ministry. Distract the professors, especially... _and then the message cut off. Sakura had no idea what to prepare for. She doubled back to her room and grabbed her shinobi gear and threw it on her bed. She pulled on her kunoichi medic uniform and combat boots. She shrunk some dittany vials and added them to her medic kit. She strapped the kit and a kodachi to her back. She wrapped herself in her least expensive robe, easy to discard if it became a hindrance. She stuck some throwing knives in her boots and strapped a shuriken holster to her thigh. Lastly, she shunk the broom bestowed by Narcissa Malfoy and put it in her robes pocket. She was prepared for anything.

'What do you imagine will happen tonight?' she lightly probed for the voice in her head as she ran to the potions lab in search of the professor. She received no answer. She bumped into the potions master as she turned the corner to the potions lab.

Professor Snape skipped formalities and commanded tersely, "Take this bottle of veritaserum up to Umbridge. She's in the Defense office. Try to keep Potter in the castle. If he leaves the castle, he'll be headed for the Ministry, the Department of Mysteries. Follow. I need to contact Albus." Never mind explaining how he knew, Professor Snape rushed through the wards to what she suspected was his dormitory.

Sakura dashed up the Grand Staircase. With a burst of chakra, she flipped onto a wall of portraits and ran it to the seventh floor, where she turned her world right side up and scaled the stairs to the DADA tower. She did not find the Dumbledore's Army officers, but the Inquisitorial Squad members lay at her feet. Umbridge also was M.I.A. The fire place was alight. She found some floo powder and threw it into the fireplace. "Professor Snape's quarters!" she demanded. The fireplace glowed green. She yelled into it, "They are gone. Must hurry to catch a trail and follow them!"

She disconnected the floo. She was turning to go when the flames lit up again. "Harry? Harry?" some man called on the other side, becoming increasingly frantic. "He's alright," she lied to the man. She didn't need more people getting tangled up in the fiasco. The man must not have believed her. She ran out of the tower as his voice bellowed behind her.

… … … … …

OMG I just realized something about the next chapter. It's the magic number nine! Till next time in chapter nine: "Magic Number Nine".

Please Read and Review.


	9. Dead Romance, orig story title

Haruno Sakura and the War of Two Worlds

By Inner Self

Chapter 9

So I could be doing Chemistry or Physics or my journal on writing critiques, but I don't want you to assume I died. Spring Break was unexpectedly, unavoidably busy. I probably should spend my summer (working and) finishing this story. Biomedical engineering major. Not much time for reading or writing fan fiction as when I was sixteen.

Please tell me if there are grammar or tense errors. It should all be in past tense.

IMPORTANT?

Narutopedia Skill Points:

Madara: ? ( important?)

Itachi: 37.5 (tied with Jiraiya for 1st place)

"Bad Romance—Whoaoaoao…"

-Outside Konoha-

Three ANBU dashed through the treetops. The fox ANBU enthusiastically led the trio. "Come on, Kaka-er-Dog! Let's get this patrol over with! The sooner we finish, the sooner we can train or grab another mission."

The other two sighed. Naruto had been a workaholic the past few weeks. He'd always been determined, but never so solely driven. Naruto never talked about the funeral. Haruno Sakura's body was never recovered. No one close to Naruto, except perhaps Kakashi, knew what drove Naruto, whether it was revenge or hope. He worked as hard as ever, but he was barely half his old cheerful, charismatic self. Konoha was a more solemn place without the quirky, optimistic Uzumaki Naruto.

Kakashi knew it was pointless to try and slow Naruto down. Kakashi muttered into his mask, "I'm getting to old for this. Next mission, Tsunade-sama should assign that Neji kid in my place and let me go to a hot spring bath." Without a doubt, their six hour mission would be cut in half at the rate they traveled. "Hey, Naruto, some of us aren't getting any older. Some of us hit their thirties not long ago. Four hours. Let's make this trip to the Valley four hours _each way_."

That got Naruto to slow his pace a _wee_ bit.

"Dickless is showing off again. Could he be compensating for something?"

"I don't think that's how compensation works, kid."

-Wizarding World-

Sakura ran out the castle with her robes flapping furiously in her wake. She whipped out her wand and called, "Accio broom!" It flew into her hand a minute later when she reached the edge of the forest. No one could fly nor apparate over the gates of Hogwarts without express permission. The Griffindors would have to attempt traveling through the forbidden forest and circle around the Hogwarts grounds to get to London. Perhaps the would go by broom as well? She ran faster, hoping they would take a moment to form a plan before running headfirst into danger.

Sakura saw three bodies further into the tree line. "Halt!" Sakura called. The three jumped. She ran closer and identified Ron, Neville, and Luna. They had their flying robes on, thick material to brush off some of the chilling air current. Ron made as if to pull out his wand, but Luna's calm voice stilled his hand.

"I don't think she's with them."

"What are you guys doing in the forest? It is Forbidden. Is this related to our club?"

Ron scrunched his nose, "_Our club_. You think this is _our_ club? We collect money for you to make potions for us, to keep Madame Pomfrey's work minimal. There are no Slytherins in Dumbledore's Army."

Neville consented, "Don't mind him. He's on edge because we just escaped the Inquisitorial Squad-not that we did anything wrong. I appreciate all those potions you made for us. I've had the, er, pleasure of using your potions a couple times. They work quite well. We each brought three of your dittanies, just in case."

"Just in case of what?" Sakura asked authoritatively.

"Well, never mind that. What we're doing is necessary, that's all you need to know," Ron replied.

"'They have him at the place where it is hidden,' is what Harry said," replied Luna.

Sakura argued interrogated worriedly, "Where what is hidden? Do you have any idea how dangerous-"

"-Expelliarmus!" called a baritone voice coming up behind the Gryffindors and Ravenclaw. Sakura's wand swept from her inside robe pocket to Harry Potter's awaiting hand.

"Harry, what are you doing?" questioned Hermione at his side.

"She's Draco's friend. Draco has it out for me, his whole Death Eater family does. We have to go now, or it might be to late. I'll show you guys to the thestrals."

"Potter," Sakura tried to reason, "what are you doing?" Their lives could be at stake. She had to get them to stay.

"I'm sorry. Please go to the castle and tell Professor Dumbledore that we've gone to the Ministry. He needs to gather a couple of people for us."

"Professor Snape told me to find you guys and here you are. Do not move. Give me your wands."

"Accio Sakura's broom!" cried Harry.

Sakura growled. "Potter, you aren't listening."

"Please, no matter what Snape said, go tell Dumbledore that we've gone to the Ministry. We need to be certain that Dumbledore knows. The sooner he knows, the more help you can be to us. We have to get there and hold off until the reinforcements arrive."

"Potter, I'm sure the efforts of rookies like yourselves would be valiant, but you need to leave something like this rescue mission to experts. Floo the aurors. Go get Dumbledore yourself. I'm not taking my eyes off of you."

Harry clenched and unclenched his grip on his wand. "We may not know what we face, but we are prepared to rescue one of our own. I'm sorry."

Harry flicked his wand and the spell hit with just enough force to knock Sakura, though she struggled for a few seconds. "She'll wake up ten to fifteen minutes from now. The thestrals are over here…"

"Wait, Harry," called Hermione from behind the moving group. She cast a temporary disillusionment spell on Sakura's body. Unenthusiastically, she and the others followed after Harry.

… … …

_This is not the first time this has happened to you, is it? You offered your help, but it was unwanted. You were abandoned and left unconscious. Sakura-san, you need to wake up this time._

Sakura sat up with a start. Her broom was gone. The grass rustled beside her. A warm air current brushed the back of her hand. A black-scaled horse with cloudy emerald eyes stood before her. She stared at it and it stared back. The eyes creeped her out. She recalled the death of Chiyo-baa-sama, Haku, and many others. She turned away.

"What creature are you?" she asked. The thestral showed minimal signs of understanding. Sakura got up. "Potter took my broom, didn't he?"

The thestral flared up its wings, and Sakura took notice.

"Can you fly?" she asked. The thestral bobbed its head. Sakura walked to its side. The thestral turned its head to watch her. She inspected the thestral for places to hold her footing. The thestral impatiently scraped the ground, thrice with a sweeping motion of its hoof. Sakura mounted. The thestral ran into the forest then took off.

"I really appreciate this. Do you know where we're going? Can you take me to the Ministry of Magic in London, England?" but garnered no intelligible response.

Sakura arrived at the telephone booth at five minutes past the closing time for ministry offices. She forgot that the booth required a pass code for access to the lift. Sakura tried a few words, including muggle, wizard, ministry, Fudge, and magic. The last one proved correct.

"Well, that was a close call," said the operator, giggling at her witty pun. "Otherwise, that briefcase or what-have-you would have to wait until tomorrow! Level, please?"

Sakura scanned her memory of the Ministry layout, which was vague at best. "Department of Magical Transportation, please," she said in a hurry to appear legitimate. They had public transportation so there was bound to be a department to regulate it.

"Level 6 coming up-or down, really," the intercom said as the floor descended below the booth.

"Um, I'm new. Today was my first day," Sakura said, cogs turning in her head. "I went to the wrong floor on accident. How many floors are there?"

The intercom explained the layout as they passed level three and briefed her on the other levels in under a minute. "-Level 9, the Department of Mysteries and Level 10, the Wizengamot Courtrooms, which are accessed by stairwell only. You have arrived at Level 6, Department of Magical Transportation. Doors opening. Watch your step."

Sakura activated a mild notice-me-not genjutsu as she stepped out of the lift, so as not to attract the attention of stragglers, and raced for the stairway. The Department of Mysteries sounded as cryptive as Harry's deflecting answers. She would start there and worry about the other departments later. She found the main stairway and took it down three floors to a hallway with blue carpet and abstract wall paintings. Following the corridor, she met a tall, ominous looking door composed of some sort of metal, painted black, possibly for added effect.

"…Where it is hidden…," Sakura quoted, figuratively holding her breath. She stepped into the room and closed the door. She noticed that all the doors were identical to the one she stepped through. Suddenly, the walls began to spin. Sakura saw red blurs on some of them. When the walls stopped revolving, she saw the X marks that she had not seen before. There were two and they skipped one door. Possibly, she entered through the door between them. Sakura opened the door between them. She saw the blue-carpeted hallway again.

"Right. Harry and the others must have put these Xs here. I'll choose one of the others and go from there."

Sakura was about to close the door as she entered one of the rooms, but she stopped herself. She swept through the room, past tanks with brains preserved in vermillion-colored liquids. She back-peddled to the revolving room. She almost closed the door to the brain room when she decided to test the others. They would not open if another was already open. Sakura went back into the brain room, leaving the door wide open. She checked the perimeter of the room and found an entryway leading to another room. It was filled with hundreds of shelves from what she could guess, looking at the rows running to her left and right. The shelves were lit only by the bluish light emitted by seemingly endless shelves of crystal balls. Sakura began to walk through row 189ab when she heard muttered speech far-off on the other side. Sakura shrugged off her robe. Gathering chakra into her feet and the soft underside of her arms and hands, she flipped unto the ceiling. She crawled along with her belly skimming the ceiling periodically. She reached the end of the darkest area of the ceiling. It gradually yielded to a mild lighting spell in the far corner that carried a bluish glow like the lumos of a wand. Two groups faced off. Harry was talking fiercely to a group shrouded in hooded black robes.

'Death Eaters, alright. Nine against five. It would be a massacre,' Sakura thought furiously, eyes narrowed. The ceiling was about eight meters high, Sakura presumed, enough to where she'd surely go unnoticed if she crawled into the grey blue area, between Harry and the Death Eaters. Something worried her though. She stopped when she was slightly past Harry, who stood wand ready at the front of his group with a crystal ball in his off-hand. The hairs on the back of her neck rose when she sensed an odd magic, almost like chakra, but it was so faint.

'It's not possible,' she chided herself. For all she knew, one of the Death Eater's was carrying a magical weapon. What mattered was her element of surprise. Instead of distracting herself with worry, Sakura focused her attention on her calculations. She calculated that she was 8 meters from her enemies and 8 meters high. 'Ok, girl, just like you practiced. You can throw about 12.5 meters per second, no chakra, without losing accuracy… Throwing at a 45 degree angle, the kunai would strike the ground at almost 6 meters and hit some Death Eater sods if I'm between 5 and 5.5 meters away.' Sakura checked her shoes. She remembered the last time Ino dragged her shoe shopping. Sakura's size was nearly 25 cm in length. She counted 12 paces to put her at the bottom of her estimated striking range.

'If only I had Tenten's instinct,' She mused. Still, she had her intellect. With a calm intake of breath, Sakura unhooked her kunai pouch and took out all her kunai but two. As soon as Sakura released the kunai, she negated her chakra and pushed off into a flip, covering her vitals with her limbs as best as she could, and landing at the last second…

"I'll give you one last chance, Mr. Potter," coaxed Lucius Malfoy, sweat perspiring on his brow. "If you give me the prophecy, then you and your little friends can go back to school, floo your Godfather, and talk about your grandest memories in life."

Harry rubbed his thumb over the crystal ball, brow creased in concentration. How much could a stupid crystal ball matter anyway? Voldemort was a loon. He could have the stupid prophecy if it made him sleep better at night. Harry extended his hand, to his friends' protests. Lucius Malfoy stepped forward from his flock. He flinched as several projectiles whizzed overhead, one cutting Mulciber deep at the base of his throat and another skimming his right shoulder. One stabbed McNair in the gut. One of the Lestrange brothers got stabbed in the side beneath heart. The brother Carrow was unfortunate; a kunai went through one of his eye sockets, no doubt killing him. His sister took one to her left shoulder and one tore a piece of her ear; nothing magic couldn't fix. Bellatrix stood coolly, as if submitting to fate or simply judging the ambush unworthy of panicked retaliation. Yet, the one that took a couple of her hairs lodged into the Carrow sister's left shoulder. Six kunai fell to the floor with a clang.

Sakura threw the last two as they all cried out in shock and pain and anger and pleas for healing. Alas, not many Death Eaters are strong with healing magic.

Sakura landed, scanned the casualties, and threw the last two kunai at the Death Eater flanking the group, who remained unscathed. She flicked them, putting her whole body into the hasty motion to enhance the throw, but they didn't meet their mark. An eerie silence befell those who were standing, contrasting with the muffled agony of the wounded Death Eaters. Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange sized her up. Their grips on their wands tightened. Their arms were tensed and ready to fire lethal spells.

Harry felt sickened yet fascinated, but he was also hopeful. He was jolted out of his state by a barked order from Sakura. He quickly unpocketed her wand. She held her off-hand to him, which shook noticeably, not breaking eye contact with Bellatrix Lestrange as Harry handed the wand to her. Sakura gripped firmly around the wand. Once the 'chivalrous' medic of Team 7, Sakura had spilt her first blood, killed her first opponent. Would Chiyo-baa-sama be proud of her? The effect of her first kill was subtle. Her righteous gaze remained, but deep within she felt... troubled. A part of her mourned the man who had not earned her pity. Another part reasoned that he had the aura of a ruthless murderer. And another part, one she could not describe, made her feel hot and cold and… troubled.

Sakura turned her attention to Lucius Malfoy and asked, "Does your wife know what you do? Does Draco know?" For a moment, disappointment and sadness trickled through. "Well, I'm sorry things have to be this way."

Suddenly, the Carrow woman shrieked, "Look what you did, you little bitch! Amycus, poor, poor Amycus. I'm going to cut you down into pretty little pieces, you whore-oh, Amycus!" The blood from her ear wound trickled heavily down her neck as her jaw moved. She kneeled to hold the prone form of Amycus in her arms. She waved her want futilely trying to conjure up any spell that could heal the dead.

"Nice shot, love," Bellatrix remarked, looking back drunken-like at Alecto Carrow.

"Hey, Rodolphus, love, get up. I need you to go find a healer before you bleed out. Get that Snape to do something other than layabout his back all day. That's my job," She insinuated and cackled.

Rodolphus summoned up enough magic and focus to flee the battle. McNair, in excruciating pain but bleeding out ever so slowly from his gut wound, apparated out to seek emergency healing. Mulciber, sprawled on the floor, bleeding out rapidly at the neck, fumbled for his wand and apparated out, but he splinched and left behind part of a leg.

"As for the rest of you, surrender, and I will spare your lives," Sakura addressed them as she eyed their leader, the father of her best friend.

Bellatrix and Rabastan drew their wands and sunk into a dueling stance. Sakura heard the unsheathing of wands behind her.

"Sakura," called the voice of one of the Death Eaters, startling Sakura as Bellatrix and Rabastan fired a hex her way. A number of _protegos _were cast on her immediately.

"Cease fire for a moment. I have something I want to say." The figure grasped the edge of his hood and pulled it off his head. He tossed his masque. It skims into one of the far corners of the room with a clatter. His face, still, is the masque of composure.

Bellatrix shifted from foot to foot impatiently and muttered reluctantly, "by all means, Avenger."

"Sakura," he repeated, calling the name of the shell-shocked kunoichi without the use of an honorific. Thus, he acknowledged their intimate relationship, broken by betrayal and distrust. Sakura dropped her guard, but resurrected it quickly, remembering Tsunade's vigorous drills. Tsunade had worked tirelessly to beat the softness out of her fighting style and to make her battle-hardened, especially after Gaara's return and her near-death experience, even more so when Tsunade woke from her coma, realizing the limit placed on their time together. Sakura got her lips to move, and tried to summon words. The wizards behind her were silent like the dead, possibly calculating, possibly not as shaken, possibly waiting for her move.

She started repeatedly, finally forming his name. "…Sasuke." She clenched her fists and reminded herself that he stood now as her enemy, this ghost from her past. She shifts her gaze back to him, eyes suspicious and deceptively hard. She pushed her vulnerable emotions away from the forefront of her mind.

Sasuke smirked. "Confused?" He doesn't bother to feign ignorance. She tried to kill him and seeing him again was like channeling spirits from the afterlife. "The reasoning is simple: You failed to kill me."

Impatiently, fearfully, she asked, "How are you alive, Sasuke? I forced myself to kill you. I cried myself to sleep many nights since that day…_ How are you alive?_"

Sasuke let out a condescending laugh. "Sakura, you wanted to kill me. You lacked experience. You should have cut off my head. It would have been better than poisoning me. You really don't have what is necessary to be a shinobi. Still, you tried to kill me, Sakura, and that's a pain that really hurts."

"I tried to go against my conscience. Killing you was painful. I left you for dead, believing the toxins would finish the job. That poison rivaled those of Sasori."

"You never should have followed me into shinobi life. Now I'll be the death of you."

Sakura clenched her unarmed fist. Voice heavy with emotion, she replied, "I'm determined to incapacitate you, kill you if you're too weak to survive my attacks. So how can you be so certain that I will lose?"

The avenger shakes his head. "I have memorized Kabuto's shinobi cards. Your stats have improved, Sakura: 26 points. Naruto has caught up with you since our genin days. He has 26 points as well. If he were here, you may have stood a chance against my 31.5 stat points."

Sakura argued, "Well…Kabuto's stats aren't up to date. Also, there's no way in hell Naruto's stats are that low." Her jaw set in determination. Her blood was starting to boil. "If that's the case," she concluded, "then either the stats are wrong or I'm a force to be recognized. Naruto's the strongest shinobi I have ever seen. It's determination like his that makes a shinobi great!" Sakura's chakra began radiating over her skin and flared up into visible form. She pulled out her tanto and pressed some Earth chakra into it.

Harry pocketed the seer's orb and asked, "What should we do?"

Facing the Death Eaters, Sakura answered, "The Death Eaters will have to follow you. It's their orders. The four will follow you five. Avoid empty rooms and narrow corridors. I locked the revolving room in place. Head for the brain room entrance; it's the only way out of here if you can't apparate. Stick together and _run!_"

Sakura sunk into a fighting stance. She gathered chakra into her booted foot and struck the floor, sending violent tremors toward the Death Eaters. The tremors upset their footing and gave the young wizards a head start as they ran through the shelves of prophecies. Sasuke planted his feet firmly with chakra for reinforcement. Lucius Malfoy, at the edge of the area of effect, stumbled his way to the side where the young wizards had gone. When he got past the jinxed floor, he broke into a run.

After twenty seconds, the tremors wore off. The Death Eaters ran after the young wizards…

Sasuke dashed toward Sakura. Quick like lightning, the metal of his blade, concealed by his cloak, flickered into view and made a slashing arc. Sakura, trained best in defense, flicked her tanto toward his attack to block. She secured her wand between index and thumb and reinforced her defense, pressing the palm of her off-hand against the flat of the blade. She sunk into a lower stance and threw him back with her lower body strength.

"Stupify!" she cried, but Sasuke dodged narrowly. Sakura met him with her blade, but he blocked with his Lightning chakra infused one. A crack appeared in the blade. Sasuke activated his Sharingan.

His eyes narrowed. "Earth chakra manipulation? 27 stat points."

Sakura growled. She forced his blade up and threw a kick at the opening. Sasuke retreated again. Sakura fired another stupefy and missed.

"The question you must ask yourself is: Am I toying with you?" he smirked.

"Your blade is worthless against my tanto!"

He kept smirking. "Perhaps…" He dashed toward her. Right as he came within a meter of her, he disappeared. Sakura felt a piercing pain in her gut.

"…Perhaps not." She looked down. Sakura gathered Earth chakra around the blade to prevent lightning damage and to close off her pierced liver. The wall of chakra could not be sustained forever. She coughed violently and wiped her mouth. Blood. He whispered into her ear as she struggled to control and repair the damage.

"I would have let you live, Sakura. You of all people."

She gritted her teeth. "What do you mean? You aren't making much sense."

"All that matters is that I know everything. I will fulfill my vengeance, and it starts now."

"Sasuke…," she grounded out before another violent cough. Sakura switched her tanto to her left hand. She formed the hand seal for a releasing technique.

"You think this is an illusion?"

"No," she replied. She gathered her focus. "I just think your stat points are a joke."

A great surge of chakra channeled into a point behind her navel and spread of her body. Metallic red lines spread from to every region of her body. Sakura negated her Earth chakra barrier and ripped herself from Sasuke's katana. Blood splattered across the floor, but her wounds rapidly sealed.

"Check your stat book again," she said as she swiped her blade across his chest as they both retreated. The cut was superficial, but sparked some surprise. He dodged as she cast another _stupefy. _

Sasuke channeled chakra into his feet and raced after her. Sasuke dodged her hexes and she did her best to evade the slashing arcs of his blade. Each slash contacted her skin, but Sakura's skin stitched up immediately after. Sakura threw her tanto at Sasuke's face and rushed him. He moved out of the way, and Sakura spun on heel to get behind him. She threw a chakra punch. He turned his torso and brought up his blade, meaning to impale her shoulder, but he could not get the proper angle and grazed her arm. Sakura knew he would retreat and spiked her chakra. Sasuke moved before she could shatter his clavicle, but the large dose ensured enough of an impact so as to fracture.

She kept rushing him, pumping chakra into her feet to keep his pace. He increased his speed again and kept her at a distance with his blade. It was painful to rush him, but she had to land one hit, one perfect shot to knock him down. He allowed her to see an opening and she swung with all her might. Sasuke reappeared behind her and slashed at her back. He kicked the spot and she flew into a shelf of prophecies. The glass came down, shattering on the floor. Sakura lied dazed as Sasuke walked toward her.

"Out of chakra, yet?" he called to her prone form.

_Get up, _a voice coaxed in her head. _You have to knock him out. The sooner, the better. If you have to retreat, do it, but you must not fight much longer._ _Do you know what your inner self has been up to?_

Sakura shook her head and stood up. Sasuke was right in front of her. He grabbed her by the throat and formed a chidori. "This should do the trick. Let's test your regeneration technique one more time."

He plunged his hand into her stomach. Searing pain, concentrated in her gut, shot to all ends of her body. She pain was too much, and his choke hold was not allowing a proper supply of oxygen. Her eyes could not stay open any longer. She felt a mocking pressure on her lips as she passed out…

Sasuke kissed Sakura good-bye. He dropped her body on the floor and retrieved a cloth from his cloak to clean his blade. He watched in fascination as the last bit of her chakra reserves stitched up the gaping hole of her stomach.

"Hn. You're not dead yet." He pocketed the cleaning cloth. He considered her prone form and gripped his blade.

Her body twitched. Abruptly, a new chakra swarmed around her, a chaotic, angry red, fueled by bloodlust. The chakra materialized, gripped Sasuke, and threw him into shelf after shelf of prophecies. Thousands upon thousands of crystal balls rained down to the floor. Sakura stood. Her body looked as if it was being supported by chakra strings, like the angry red chakra was supporting it. Her eyes were glazed, but there was a fire inside.

"**You were right, Itachi. You have such a foolish little brother…so foolish I could beat him to a bloody pulp…_s__hannaro!_"**

… … … … …

Well, that's a pretty good fight, ne?

For the ambush, I used a graphing calculator. … Sakura-chan is SO SMART. Well, experienced too. Tenten can probably calculate on the fly. Or she just has magic hands. Well, Sakura guessed on the height vector but the distance vector was somewhat easier. It's just velocity x time.

Omaki:

_A vision of_ _Inner Sakura as she number crunches with paper, pencil, and the quadratic formula—she growls, but then yells, "Shannaro!" when she discovers the roots_. I left this out b/c Inner Self is preoccupied… as you will see in the next chapter.

Please read and review. XD


	10. Soul on Fire

The War of Two Worlds

By Inner Self

"History" lesson: The witches and wizards of Europe regard the number seven as the most magical number. Or something—most potent in runic spells and such. For Eastern cultures, the number is number nine. The Kyuubi, for example, is the strongest bijuu. Thus, the title arose for chapter nine. But I changed last chapter's title to be cooler (and more relevant to the working plot.)

Chapter 10: Soul on Fire

Sakura lied in a dungeon setting in the middle of the floor. The walls were grey and water-stained. Occasionally a drip, dripping sounded from the ceiling. A figure stood above her, a foot away from her head. She opened her eyes. The place was so surreal but it reminded her of her Slytherin home at Hogwarts. She spotted the handsome figure immediately.

"Please help me. I think I'm dying," she wisely pleaded. Now was a time for truce.

"You are not dead yet. You healed yourself before passing out. You have lost much of your blood. A woman's body bleeds out quicker than a male. Using a regeneration technique is no reason for fighting recklessly." He held his hand within her view. She took it and stood up.

"I had no other choice."

"Yes, you did. You have also developed a unique skill set. You have potential as they do, but you are neither like Naruto nor my foolish little brother. You have the ability to push away negative emotions during a fight. Yet, when faced with my brother, you lost that level-headedness. Strategy can turn the battle in favor of any shinobi, even bring down the great Akasuna no Sasori. Naruto and Sasuke have great stamina and perseverance. You have vast intellect, but never have you fought on your own. Sasuke took advantage of this dependency on others."

"I've always watched their backs. I've never had to fight so hard before. Even against Sasori, I had Chiyo-baasama at my side. I had my potion-making skills to null Sasori's infamous poisons. Never have I been at such a disadvantage."

"You and Sasuke could be evenly matched. The Sharingan negates ambush, not exhaustion. Earth chakra can absorb and sooth a lightning storm. You only need to find the will to live. You need to find a reason to fight. Without a will to live, Sakura-san, even demons fall."

"Will you help me?"

"I cannot afford to help you anymore in this state. In order to help you, you must help yourself."

"In this state…? So how can you help?"

He points behind Sakura. "There lies the aid you seek. If you demonstrate an indomitable spirit, you will survive and attain the power that can aid you. Please do not fail, Sakura-san. My investments are important. Just remember not to kill my foolish otoutou."

She turned around. Damp, cobblestone steps descended deeper into the tunnels.

"It's funny. I never would have believed _the _Uchiha Itachi was helping me."

"If you die, I lose my chance for rebirth. If you want to see your family and friends again, you will summon the power to thwart Sasuke."

Sakura clenched her fists. "So that power lies down there…?" she asked. She took his silence as an affirmative.

"Will you follow?" she inquired.

The rogue paused. "I cannot. I must meditate."

She shrugged, feigning nonchalance. "Suit yourself."

The stairs had no rail. Sakura trailed her fingers along the wall as she descended. At the bottom of the stairs was a dark corridor. She kept on her journey. The corridor was damp and humid. The farther Sakura walked, the warmer the air felt. She fanned her face as she walked. She abruptly stepped into a puddle. Her curiosity drove her forth. The puddles became more frequent. By now her shoes were soaked.

Sakura saw firelight at the end of the tunnel. The tunnel opened up to another flight of stairs that descended into a partially submerged room. The firelight emitted from its source at its center. A vibrant ball of orange chakra burned on the water in the middle of the pool. Sakura could feel the power radiating from its orange glow. Sakura realized after her initial awe that she was not "alone." She looked left to find Inner Sakura sitting against the dungeon wall a few feet from her. She had her palms extended toward the chamber. Her eyes looked to be glazed with lethargy.

"**Long time no see. Sorry, I've been busy. I hoped you could avoid coming here," **said Inner Sakura.

"What is this place?"

"**Quarantine. I sensed an explosive mental disturbance little more than a year ago. I built this quarantine zone in the recesses of your mind. Now I keep a constant watch on the chakra floating in the center. The water projection has a stasis effect on the chakra, but it requires constant attention. Despite my meticulousness, you had to go and kill that Deatheater. That chakra reacted violently when it sensed death, or when it sensed death at the hand of its host. Anyway, the blood turned red and began to boil. I've managed to restore order, but I've no idea for how long. Did Itachi tell you anything useful? How to get rid of it?"**

"He said that chakra would give me the power I require."

"…**Fuck. I guess I should have known. Alright, alright…In the words of Anko-sensei, 'Just don't die!' Really—don't."**

"Er, I'll try my best not to," Sakura said.

Sakura trudged down the steps, hoping she'd be able to stand above water when she reached the bottom. No such luck. She swam through the calm water to the chakra at the center. Treading water before it, she raised a hand to touch it.

"Kami-sama give me strength," she prayed. Inner Sakura nodded confidently from the sidelines. Sakura took a deep breath, and then she touched the glowing flame.

Sakura grunted in pain and clenched her teeth. The fire wrapped around her hand and burned its way up into her torso. She felt as if she was being torn open. The pain concentrated at her navel. The fire entered and tore mercilessly at the center of her being. She screamed herself hoarse. Her tears collected in the pool. The chakra seeped into the water, bringing it to a boil. Meanwhile, it kept pouring into her body. She felt it penetrate her defenses and she hated it, wished so much that it would stop; that time would freeze; that she could die.

"**NO! You mustn't give up!" **Inner Sakura yelled **"It's alright to let it in, but don't let it control you!"** Inner Sakura frantically jumped into the pool. She swam to Sakura's side. Inner Sakura seized her burning flesh. With a grunt of pain, Inner Sakura lent her energy to the fusion. **"SHAA-! We aren't dying here, you got that?"**

Exhaustedly, Sakura replied, "Got it. …it's not so painful anymore."

"**Here, take my energy," said Inner Sakura. "Grab my other hand!"**

And so Sakura did. The fire split between them into two branches, one leading to each. The fiery chakra split into two more banches. Each ran up an arm and merged on its victim's torso. The fire burned its way to the belly and into the navel. The fire burned through Sakura's insides. It welled up in her stomach and slowly cooled. She felt hot and cool at the same time, but the pain was gradually lifting. After enduring for what seemed like hours, the last bits of flame transformed.

"I didn't think I could last much longer," Sakura panted.

Sakura swam sluggishly to the sideline. She didn't stop to rest and started climbing the stairs again.

"Did you find the power?" Itachi asked once she reached the top.

Sakura eyed him confidently, as if through her poise she could defeat sluggishness, when she remembered reality. "Harry, Dumbledore-san… ." Itachi nodded to her and left the room. Sakura searched herself for that newfound power. She willed the fire in her to burn. The chakra condensed into a fiery colored liquid. She grinned victoriously, the chakra giving her a heady rush of warmth and power. On the surface, Sasuke made to slice at her neck. Defending its host, the angry red chakra morphed into a tail and threw Sasuke into countless shelves. Billions of prophecies rained down to the floor.

[Scene end]

"Stick together and run!" Sakura yelled urgently at the young wizards. Harry and the others did just that. They ran behind the shelves of prophecies, searching for a connecting room in which to stake their ground. As members of Dumbledore's Army, they considered themselves remnants of the former Order of the Phoenix. Not one student broke off for the exit. Instead, they heeded Harry's orders. Besides, their numbers were enough to take down the remaining Deatheaters. If Sakura was to stay and fight, Harry and the others agreed to do the same.

Sakura's diversion gave them twenty seconds to regroup. She kept the Deatheaters occupied, and the DA members sprinted into the Brain Room. They ran behind the shelves and took a turn at row 53 into the Time Room. From that room, they cut the corner of the Death Chamber and secured a position in the Brain Room. There Harry was bombarded with questions. "Keep it down!" he whispered harshly from their cover behind the back shelf. A tank full of brain specimens set in the middle of the room.

Harry turned to Ron. "Any suggestions for our formation?" he asked.

"Keep Luna in the middle of our formation. She will be our healer. Hermione, take the rear. Focus on defensive spells. Neville and Harry will bombard the Deatheaters with offensive spells and keep them off you and Luna," He grinned and clapped a hand on Harry's shoulder. "I won't let them put us in checkmate."

"We can do this, Ron, everyone," Harry assured his friends. Harry saw a brief flash of platinum hair and spun with a non-verbal _stupefy, _mindful of the occupants of the other room. Lucius Malfoy fell in a mess of inky black robes. Alas, the spell rebounded and shattered a glass container. Sickly looking brains washed onto the floor.

Luna cast an _incarcerous_ and asked shakily, "What should we do with him?" The word "kill" was at the tip of her tongue. She could not bear to be the first to suggest it. Harry apparently read her mind.

"It's okay, Luna. We'll summon the Order once we are out of this mess. They'll know what to do with him. Let's—watch out Mione!"

Rather than the Deatheater she expected, Hermione dodged the cool embrace of an animated brain and spinal cord.

"What the bloody hell?" Ron swore under his breath. He sent a hex at the brain as it latched onto Hermione's wrist. Hermione flung the limp brain. It landed near the entrance to the room. Harry and his friends heard the brain get squashed, as well as the resulting shill of disgust. Sakura's diversion had ended. Their enemies waltzed slowly, confidently toward them. Harry and the gang moved quietly to the back of the room. They took cover behind a bookcase full of ministry files.

Sakura's battle cry sounded from the Hall of Prophecies, as well as a more immediate crunching of glass. "I will get you children. I will get you like I got your parents," called the new ringleader, Bellatrix Lestrange, with bloodlust. "Rabastan, take point! You, the other!"

Harry touched Ron's shoulder, signaling he keep watch for movement on their right side, Neville the other. Hermione cast a protego charm. She focused on it, storing up magic within the spell and weaving another layer of protection over the base. They were taking a stand.

A frontal assault was unexpected. Bellatrix blasted through their cover. Hermione flinched and her charm faltered due to the surprise attack. Ron had foreseen this as one of many possibilities. He hastily resurrected Hermione's protego charm. Bellatrix had covertly directed Alecto and Rabastan to wipe out the remaining brains while making it sound like a flanking order. Instead of flanking, Bellatrix attacked the students directly. By chance, she launched a _confringo _at the students' hiding spot.

Hermione's protego charm absorbed the blast. Pieces of wood deflected at odd angles from the shield. Alecto and Rabastan cast curses of their own at the shield. "Fortify!" yelled Hermione. Everyone pitched in to sustain the shield. Bellatrix pulled out a silver knife and cut her palm. She thrust her bloodied through the shield, which crackled at the disturbance. Her nails sunk into Hermione's thick hair and cut her scalp. The shield broke.

"Now Deatheaters! Curse them!" Bellatrix cackled.

"Hermione—!" Ron yelled shortly before Alecto and Rabastan blasted the others away from Hermione and into the wall. Lucius Malfoy's body also smacked against the wall due to the reckless performance of magic. Alecto and Rabastan, like many dark wizards of average ability, preferred blasting spells. Accuracy and focus did not matter so much. The damage was much less than say, _septumsempra_, but it was a quick and effective crowd control spell.

Alecto and Rabastan cast another blasting hex. Harry and Luna drew up protego charms. Ron and Neville cast expelliarmus toward Bellatrix. Bellatrix deflected one, but the other disarmed her of her wand. Bellatrix dove away from the heat of battle in search of her wand. Hermione stumbled back toward her friends. Alecto threw yet another blasting hex, but Rabastan conjured up another type of horror. While Alecto kept the students occupied with his magic and Bellatrix rejoined the fray, Rabastan summoned up enough hate to begin the killing curse.

Once the first three syllables left his tongue, Ron pushed Hermione and hollered, "Move!" Their group split at the center. Harry, Ron, and Neville dove left and shot retaliation spells. Hermione and Luna dove right. Luna stumbled and Hermione helped her quickly to her feet. The boys found immediate cover behind the bookcases still standing in the corner of the room. The girls fled, sprinting from the battle, luckily in the opposite direction of Bellatrix Lestrange. They left the room, cut the corner of the Death Chamber and found refuge in the Time Room.

Bellatrix Lestrange, in ecstasy, called to them, "I will not let you escape, darlings! You will be punished for breaking curfew; having a night on the town!"

Bellatrix circled behind Alecto and Rabastan, who covered her advance with curses and hexes. Ron, Harry, and Neville had no time to curse the new formation as they were put on the defensive. If only they'd learned that damn blasting hex. Three against two was supposed to be good odds. The boys threw everything they had at the remaining two Deatheaters. As they fought, Ron decided on a new strategy. "Tire them out!" he told his friends. So Hermione and Luna would receive no support in their battle against the witch unless the boys won via attrition. With their youth and stamina, it was the best possibility.

Hermione and Luna found a place to hide in the Time Room behind a display of time-turners. The glass on a cabinet adjacent to them reflected the image of the door through which Bellatrix would enter. Luna tried to disguise her worry as she looked to Hermione for an answer. "Hide or fight?" Luna asked quietly. Hermione took a long, deep breath to calm her nerves. She'd been Harry's friend the longest and done the most stupid shit. Hermione knew she stood the best chance in a duel against Bellatrix. "Hide well. Cover me with defensive spells so I can focus on offense. I'll keep an eye out for her. Send a patronus to Dumbledore."

Luna had barely released the patronus when Hermione spotted Bellatrix's reflection in the glass of the cabinet.

"Where are you hiding, traitorous darlings?" the vicious witch called. Luna crawled to the far side of the room. She signaled to Hermione that she was ready. Hermione cast a _stupify_ as she stepped out of cover. She cast every spell she could remember, but she was not the best duelist. She regretted coming out of cover now. Hermione felt foolish. She should have tried battling out of sight before entering a duel with the Bellatrix Lestrange.

Hermione made a few careless moves due to the stress of fast-paced dueling. Luna saved her skin twice within the first two minutes. Hermione was being pushed back by the power of Bellatrix's curses. Hermione dove behind cover and dashed back into the open room before Bellatrix blasted the bookcase into splinters. Hermione was now behind Bellatrix. She slammed Bellatrix with an _expelliarmus _that knocked her off her feet. Luna realized that Hermione was moving toward the exit and covertly followed her. Luna bravely cast an _expelliarmus _as well. Hermione took cover behind the exit doorway. She threw covering fire at Bellatrix so Luna could run for the doorway.

Unfortunately, the dark witch turned her attention to strictly offensive spells. She cast a slicing hex at Luna, to which Hermione cried, "Look out!" Luna jumped toward the doorway. The hex skimmed across her back shoulder. Luna crawled away from the door so Hermione could close and seal it with a quick-casting, medium level locking spell. Hermione cast a _duro_ spell to prevent Bellatrix from simply busting down the door, then an anti-apparition jinx around the hallway.

Luna took a dittany from her robe pocket and poured it over her shoulder as Hermione sealed the door to the Time Room. When Hermione came to apply first aid, Luna was patched up and ready to go. "I'm fine, Hermione. Help me up and we'll get moving." So Hermione offered her hand. They flinched at the sound of a _confringo_ hitting the door. Alas, Bellatrix would have to open the door the old-fashioned way. Bellatrix's antics stopped momentarily when a thunderous crash echoed through the halls. The walls shuddered. Hermione feared they would cave in.

"Luna, we need to head to the revolving room. Something is making the Department of Mysteries unstable."

"Sakura left the door open in the Hall of Prophecies. Won't we have to bypass that Avenger?"

"Yes, if we don't want to be crushed." Hermione quickly sent a message to the boys. As she did, a silver phoenix appeared to Luna. It said in a mist-like voice: "Hide and stay safe. Help is coming."

Another _confringo _resounded from the Time Room, followed by a curse from Bellatrix. "I will have your heads once I unlock this door!"

Luna remembered that the Time Room led to the Hall of Prophecies and asked, "Why don't you circle through the Hall of Prophecies? The door is open there."

Bellatrix was quiet for a moment before she started bellowing slander against their ancestries.

"Come on, Luna," Hermione said. She grabbed Luna's hand and ran into the colossal Death Chamber.

Ron, Neville, and Harry circled behind the Deatheaters when they received Hemione's message. Alecto and Rabastan were on their heels when the boys met up with Hermione and Luna in the Death Chamber. They circles around the steps to the entrance into the Halls of Prophecy.

The students saw Sakura fighting the Avenger with impressive vigor. Something made them afraid of her though. Harry dared to step closer. He saw a brilliant red-orange glow surrounding Sakura. It seemed alive in the way it lashed out against the Avenger and anything in her path. "Back up, everyone," Harry said solemnly. "We aren't leaving any time soon."

Once again, they were on the defensive, caught in a fight with the three Deatheaters while the shinobi blocked the way to the exit. The whole place was humming at the stress of the shinobi battle. The Deatheaters had their apparating technique. Harry and the other DA members did not. Splinching was not an option for fear of never recovering any lost limbs. The students were trapped in a fight to the death until the Order could arrive and safely rescue them.

Bellatrix Lestrange had unlocked the door with great irritation and only a bit of trouble. She met up with the Deatheaters in the Death Chamber. Once again, the students were on the defensive. Dueling on the stone steps was hazardous. Harry's group managed to corral itself in the middle of the room after minutes of intense fighting. Just when the group morale had dropped as low as it could possibly sink, charcoal wisps of apparition filled the room. The Order arrived in time to rescue its kin. Sirius and Harry locked into heated battle with Bellatrix on the stone platform. Hermione and Luna sought the comfort of the sideline, until they remembered their captive in the Brain Room. The two girls ran as stealthily as possible toward the Brain Room, where they found Lucius Malfoy. They returned to the Death Chamber with Lucius Malfoy following under a _mobilicorpus _spell.

By the time the girls returned, Alecto had conceded defeat and disapparated from the Death Chamber. Another tremulous shudder racked the walls of the Death Chamber and the other rooms throughout the Department of Mysteries. Rabastan, with a viable excuse to retreat, apparated out of battle.

Bellatrix, knowing she was outnumbered, cut a stripe along her arm with her knife. Sirius sensed her plan and knocked Harry away from the platform. Harry fell off the platform just before Bellatrix raised a blood barrier around it. "The blood traitors will experience loss today. Oh dearest cousin," she cackled. "How I will enjoy ending you!"

[Scene end]

_Sakura shook her head and stood up. Sasuke was right in front of her. He grabbed her by the throat and summoned a chidori. "This should do the trick. Let's test your regeneration technique one more time."_

_He plunged his hand into her stomach. Searing pain, concentrated in her gut, shot to all ends of her body. The pain was too much, and his chokehold was not allowing a proper supply of oxygen. Her eyes could not stay open any longer. She felt a mocking pressure on her lips as she passed out…_

_Sasuke kissed her good-bye. He dropped her body on the floor and retrieved a cloth from his cloak to clean his blade. He watched in fascination as the last bit of her chakra reserves stitched up the gaping hole of her stomach. The hole sealed completely._

"_Hn. You're not dead yet." He pocketed the cleaning cloth. He considered her prone form. He gripped his blade and eyed her prone form._

_Her body twitched. Abruptly, a new chakra swarmed around her, a red and angry chakra. The force of it physically gripped him and threw him into shelf after shelf of prophecies. Thousands upon thousands of crystal balls rained down to the floor. Sakura stood. Her body looked as if it was being supported by chakra strings, like the angry red chakra was supporting it. Her eyes were glowing bright red, like there was a fire inside her body. _**"You were right, Itachi. You have such a foolish little brother… I could beat him to a bloody pulp…**_**s**__**hannaro!**_**"**

Sakura said these words with such rage. Her chakra-enveloped form radiated brilliantly. She reigned in her emotions, calming it to a faint red-orange aura. Nevertheless, the power bestowed to her reeked like a wild beast and glowed like demon chakra. In the years she'd been a loyal friend to Sasuke, Sakura never voiced any conflicting opinions. Now she released her bottled-up grudges. There was no relationship to ruin anyway.

In an inward-directed monologue, she said loudly, "Your brother has wronged me so many times. Still, I don't have the heart to kill him. I will make him regret coming here." She swore this and then turned her attentions to her former teammate. Several more chakra strings attached to the surrounding area. Her tired body was preparing once more for battle. "Leave, Sasuke-_kun_ or I'm going to rip you limb by limb, tendons and all. I won't stop until I reach bone."

"What did you say?" Uchiha Sasuke still had his Sharingan activated, and he clearly saw the movements of her lips. Sasuke wiped the blood away from his eyes. He observed her form closely. Aside from the puppet like strings controlling her movements, a tail of chakra had formed on her person. He noted that the chakra was identical to the entity in Naruto. "That's very cute, Sakura. I'm not falling for anymore of your tricks. Hold still while I finish you off."

Sasuke sheathed his katana. He smirked and formed the hand seals for a fire technique. Sakura poised for a direct attack. She gathered red chakra into her fist. Like lightining she appeared just as Sasuke finished the hand seals.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" He pressed his lips together and released a giant fireball point blank. The burn enveloped Sakura. She veered off from her attack and crashed into the back wall, her fist leaving a gaping hole. Tremors vibrated through the Halls of the Department of Mysteries.

Sasuke's fire technique seemed to relish in the red chakra and expand. Once Sakura dislodged her fist from the wall, she rolled quickly onto the floor to brush away the fire. Sakura forewent healing. She summoned another tail of chakra. Sakura focused all the chakra into the speed of her attacks. She escaped one of Sasuke's ranged lighting techniques. He shot spark after spark at her, trying to paralyze and hold her down. Sakura kept advancing. When Sasuke could see the whites of her eyes, Sakura reappeared and slammed her foot into his back.

Sasuke saw her disappear, but failed to counter in time. He recovered quickly and threw a punch to her nose. Her punch grazed his shoulder. They traded blows until Sakura found an opening and slammed him into the ground. Sakura retreated to a safe distance.

Sakura redirected some chakra to her fist, just enough to hurt-a lot. When she slammed it into Sasuke's gut, he disappeared in a pile of smoke, substituting a pile of rubble. Sakura heard birds chirping and quickly dove out of the way. The Chidori missed its target, and instead burned the side of her arm.

Sasuke had one chance left at most to burn another hole in her. He redirected his attentions to beating the crap out of her. So did she. They traded several vicious blows, all geared toward knocking the other out. Meanwhile, Sakura's body stitched up gashes to prevent anymore blood loss. She was running low on everything but red chakra. When that ran out, Sakura wanted to survive transport to a hospital.

Sasuke and Sakura rushed each other, deflected intended blows, and ended up in a deadlock. They both struggled to throw the other into the nearest wall. Sasuke smirked. "I see Naruto's still helping you, even when he's not around."

"I see you're still a dick," Sakura said, not trying too hard to come up with a good comeback. "Sai was right about you being an ass. I should have said 'to fuck with first love' a long time ago."

"I remember saying 'fuck you' the first day we met. Don't blame your life drama on me."

Sakura sunk into her stance, grounding herself. She hoisted Sasuke off the ground enough to throw him into the nearest wall. She sank her fist into his gut and threw him across the room. Before Sasuke landed, Sakura reappeared to sock him in the gut. He flew into the floor and skidded.

Now that Sakura had him on the defensive, she could not stop dashing across the room, throwing punch after punch. When he blocked, she would break his guard with the first punch and make contact with a follow-up; another punch, an elbow, a knee bash, etc. Sakura never felt more alive. She thought she would never tire. When Sakura had him bloodied to a pulp, She grabbed his arms and threw him into the ceiling. The crash reverberated throughout the halls.

Sakura breathed deeply. She heard fighting in the so-called Death Chamber and hoped to aid the other students. When Sakura reached the door, she sensed a chakra that had her hair standing on end. Her back tingled with anticipation. She turned to look. Her eyes opened wide.

Sasuke had summoned the mighty Susano'o, the legendary Uchiha shield. Sakura almost swore she faced an oni. She needed to get through the vanguard to take down Sasuke. Focusing all her chakra into her fists, she swung repeatedly at the mighty demon-bone armor. Chakra from Susano'o welled up in front of her and threw her into the shelves of prophecies.

Sakura coughed up blood as she stood to face Susano'o.

Sasuke smirked under the armor. "He is impenetrable, Sakura. Run away while you can."

"Well aren't you feeling merciful today? We'll see about that," she growled. Sakura wiped the blood away from her mouth and gathered her strength. She flung herself back into battle. Sakura dodged attacks and resisted the burn of chakra on her skin. Her knuckles were bleeding at the futility that was Susano'o's barrier. Susano'o was not only a shield. Sasuke directed it to manifest arms that met Sakura punch for punch. Sakura was fighting a wall and feeling very foolish. She gritted her teeth and persevered. Sakura swore to break through Susano'o's defenses before it exhausted her strength. Sakura flinched when another spectral arm smashed into her. She fell back a couple meters before landing on her feet and skidding to a halt.

Sakura eyed her opponent from a new perspective. Blood was dripping from her hairline. It pervaded her sight. Sakura bit her lip. "Shit. Perhaps his armor regenerates? I need to break through. I'd have to put everything into one last shot."

She closed her eyes. Frustratedly, she searched for Itachi within her mind. His ghost-like presence assured her that her approach would be the most effective.

Taking a deep breath, Sakura said, "Here goes nothing."

Sakura summoned all her might into her fist and stormed toward Sasuke's armored fortress, dodging the blows thrown by the spirit armor, and hit Susano'o at the sternum. The armor cracked and shattered. Most of Sakura's chakra was absorbed by the armor. The excess slammed Sasuke's tired body into the wall, causing yet another tremor to assault the ninth floor of the ministry. Susano'o, unfortunately, resurrected around Sasuke as he hit the floor and repelled her into the other side of the room. Sakura felt a thin piece of the fractured shelf impale her back. It dug in farther as she fell on the shelf collapsed from her momentum. Splinters of wood clawed her back.

Sakura was using reserved chakra to fight. She had five percent left—enough to survive her trip to the nearest hospital. Still Sakura tried uselessly to stand up, to admire her handiwork. She struggled to prop herself up with her elbows. She craned her neck. Through heavy lids, Sakura watched Sasuke fumble to stand. He was gagging, coughing up ludicrous amounts of blood. A collapsed lung, Sakura thought. Through his pain, Sasuke watched her warily. In a flash, Sasuke formed a set of hand seals, dropped Susano'o, and left in a cloud of smoke.

"Gone," was all she said. Sakura coughed. If she were to guess, the splinter was lodged in one of her lungs. Sakura tried to slow her breathing, even as she realized that she had failed Naruto. Sakura dropped back to the floor and closed her eyes.

Sakura went through the extent of her injuries in her head. At the end of her list, she decided, she could only hope for rescue and to awaken later in a sterile, white room.

[Scene end]

Back at the Valley of Death, the former Team 7, current ANBU 7, scouted Konoha's perimeter. The perimeter check was standard procedure. Even though it was regarded as standard procedure, the ANBU operatives took every job seriously and made sure that their work was nothing less than thorough. Once Naruto and the others finished the search for suspicious persons and devices, they sat down for dinner. Naruto frowned throughout it. Perhaps the meal did not meet his former ramen standards?

"Naruto," Kakashi chided. "Eat your ramen. It's not all that good for you, but you love it regardless."

"I cannot believe you brought ramen on a mission. It is a comfort food. Now is not the time for comfort. We are bordering on enemy territory."

"Naruto, I cannot say your attitude is un-ANBU-like, but shut-up and eat your meal."

Sai coughed to hide his laugh. "I packed some pickled radishes, dick-face, to make it more ANBU-like. They keep in almost any condition."

Naruto sighed. His face became less stern, but still there was sadness. "Sakura-chan loved pickled radishes."

Sai adjusted his facial muscles to what passed for concern. "Wow, that's the first time I've heard you say her name in a long while."

Naruto bit off a piece of radish. "Her body never turned up. I can't put my finger on why her body never turned up. It bothers me."

Kakashi hunched over his meal as if extremely tired. "Naruto, please, let's not talk about that again. Madara has the Mangekyou. Whatever I can imagine… I do not want to imagine."

They stared silently at eachother, as if still in conversation. They'd had this conversation many times in private. Sai finished his meal and started unpacking his sleeping bag.

"Ne, asshole, what are you doing?" Naruto asked through a bite full of ramen.

Sai smiled and turned, answering, "What does it look like, dickless? I'm making camp. You didn't expect this to be a day trip, did you?"

"Did I not tell you before we left that it was?"

"No, you told us as we left. If you want to be un-ANBU-like and run home without your team, be my guest. I'll take third watch since you two are still eating anyway."

Naruto finished his dinner quietly, as did Kakashi.

Four hours later, Kakashi went to bed and Sai awoke. Naruto and Sai played a hand of cards before Naruto felt a disturbance in the air. Naruto rested his hand of cards in his lap. "Sai, did you hear that?"

Sai kept examining his hand. "No, so stop trying to scare me, dickless loser."

"I'm serious. You didn't hear anything?"

"No."

"I did. I think it's coming from the river."

"That would be the waterfall."

"I've been here before, dumbass. I know what I heard."

With a smile, Sai retorted, "Then go check. I have my birds scouting the perimeter as an extra precaution. If you are so sure that I don't know how to do my job, you go check."

"Fine. Stay here and guard Kakashi," Naruto said as he rose and left.

Sai called over his shoulder. "Make sure to holler if you get ambushed."

Under his breath, Naruto said, "Ha-ha…dumbass."

Naruto heard it again as he approached the river. It was like a whisper in the wind, but, well, not. He felt it the more he approached the waterfall. Naruto thought it might be coming from behind the waterfall. He followed his side of the river to its narrow ledge under the waterfall. Naruto hugged it and shuffled his way under the water.

Naruto stumbled upon a deep alcove. Using two kagebunshins, he had them create a rasengan to light up the room. "Concentrate," he told them and proceeded to examine the area. A multitude of columns kept the river above from drowning the cave and gave the illusion that it was small and cramped. Naruto recognized that a familiar presence brought him to this cave. He perceived that the columns blocked off his view and weaved past them to search deeper within the cave.

Naruto stumbled upon an obelisk. Its two black slabs looked glossy in the blue light of his chakra. A wisp of white chakra swirled between the two slabs. The structure looked ethereal. The obelisk stood boldly in the center of the room, surrounded by supporting columns. The familiar presence called him to the obelisk. Naruto wanted to touch it. Something dictated that he jump through it. He sensed that what he searched for was on the other side.

"Naruto," called his teammates in unison. Naruto drew his focus away from the obelisk.

Kakashi asked, "Naruto…how long have you been here? Can you tell me?"

"About an hour," he readily replied. "I've been studying this rock carefully. I think I should walk through it."

"No!" they both shouted.

Just as Naruto frowned at the order, a robed man flew out. The ANBU 7 jumped back in shock. He spewed vomit, crawled some distance in his delirium, and then passed out on his side.

"Naruto," said Sai, "what the fuck just happened?"

"Oh, you think after an hour of studying this rock that _I_ should be the expert?" exclaimed Naruto.

Kakashi kneeled down before the man. "I'll check him for vital signs."

Kakashi turned him over and felt for his pulse. He pulled out the knife in his back. "Yeah, he's alive. He has a knife wound that I can't patch up. Naruto, carry him back to camp. We'll pack up and take him to Konoha."

[Scene end]

Sirius Black and Bellatrix Lestrange, _dearest _cousins, so Bellatrix would say, dueled behind the blood barrier. The Order aurors stood around helplessly. Hermione and Luna returned with their captive. Kingsley ordered Mad-Eye Moody to take Lucius Malfoy to headquarters, meaning Grimmauld Place away from Fudge's administration. "And don't start the interrogation until we arrive," Kingsley added hastily. Alastor Moody growled in his disappointment.

Hermione looked over Kingsley's shoulder to the door above the stone steps that led to the prophecies. She caught glimpses of the fight as it continued restlessly. Sakura's battle had to end eventually. Hermione hoped that Sakura would be alive when it did. In school, Sakura appeared frightfully strong (and snobbish). That Sakura's fight would last so long worried her. A quick battle would have an obvious victor, Hermione reasoned. One dead, one alive. Like a cowboy gunfight. But what happens when two people fight for hours? Hermione did not want to know. Still, she had to be brave for her ally. "Kingsley, another student was with us. Sakura Haruno. She's in the Hall of Prophecies—over there," she said while pointing to the door.

Kingsley called Tonks over to him. It took a couple of tries. Tonks was waiting intently on the outcome of Sirius's duel, as were the other aurors. "Wotcher, Kingsley?"

"Follow them to the Hall of Prophecies. The enemy is dueling with one of ours."

Tonks agreed with a firm nod. "Gotcha."

Suddenly, Bellatrix Lestrange let out a peal of cackling laughter. The blood barrier dispersed. Bellatrix had thrown one of her silver knives during the duel. It lodged in Sirius's gut. She launched forward as if to dig it in farther, but Sirius shuffled back in earnest. A wisp of something ethereal pulled him even farther back, into the veil of the obelisk. A loud cry erupted from Harry. Bellatrix Lestrange waved good-bye to her _dearest _cousin and sprinted out of the room. Everyone watched in horror as Sirius Black fell through the veil. Lupin held him back instinctively. "Harry, you musn't!" In a rage, Harry elbowed Lupin and ran after the murderer of Sirius Black. All aurors except Tonks quickly followed after him.

The Department of Mysteries gave a terrifying shudder, more sickening than any of the previous ones. Again it originated in the Hall of Prophecies. The tremors continued even as the Hall of Prophecies sunk into an eerie silence. "Hermione, blondie, let's hurry."

They ran up the black stone steps and into the Hall of Prophecies. An unspeakable would not have recognized the place in its state. Not a shelf was left standing. Several crater like holes decorated the walls. Seven bodies littered the floor as well as the destroyed shelves.

"Haruno," Luna said quietly, looking at the rubble nearest the shelves.

Hermione's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. "Haruno!"

The three of them ran over to her bloody body. It was battered and burned from head to toe. Tonks was almost afraid to move her. "Let's get this girl to Hogwarts."

"Couldn't we apparate straight to St. Mungo's?" asked Luna fearfully.

A tear slipped down Tonks's nose. "Dumbledore does not want to make the presence of his Order official. We cannot let anyone know that the Order was involved tonight. This floor will fall apart any minute now, but the upper levels are sure to remain intact. I'll get you past the revolving room and then apparate her out. Let's move quickly."

Hermione and Luna made it to the atrium level. Lupin appeared from an alcove and grabbed them before they could run over to Harry, Dumbledore, and Minister Fudge.

"Dumbledore snuck me this," he whispered to them. A piece of parchment. An unsanctioned portkey. They each grabbed a corner and apparated out. Thus, the Order of the Phoenix fled the Ministry of Magic.

Hermione and Luna landed in the Hogwarts hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey and Professor Snape greeted them none too happily. The two shied away to the beds where their friends had been placed. Professor McGonagall burst into the room.

"Is it as you say? The girl must go to St. Mungos!" said McGonagall as she rushed up to meet Professor Snape.

"She can't," said Tonks fretfully before Snape and McGonagal got into it. "The Headmaster will not want to start all-out war so soon. It is too soon."

"The girl may die!" McGonagal contended.

Madame Pomfrey's voice boomed from Sakura's bedside, "Then you might want to lend a hand, Minerva. Since I have plenty enough female hands, I'll need all the men out. If you cannot walk, crawl."

Professor Snape left the room to gather blood-replenishing potions. He ordered Neville to assist and Ron to retrieve Ginny. "Miss Weasley is to assist Madame Pomfrey where we cannot."

Madame Pomfrey directed Tonks, Luna, and Hermione to levitate Sakura's body above the bed. "Don't let her touch anything." Professor McGonagall levitated a sheet over Sakura's body so that it covered the girl but did not make contact. Madame Pomfrey set to healing the burn wounds. Sakura's face had the least severe burns, her limbs the most severe. "Thank heavens she knew how to block the attack. I just wish she had remembered the protego charm. Alas, her beautiful face will remain intact."

When Ginny was "retrieved," only she and Professor Snape were admitted.

"Why does he get to help?" Ron asked in disbelief.

"You may not like him and I may be afraid of him, Ron, but he's one of the best healers in this school. He's one hell of a professor, though I dare not say so to his face."

Harry and Dumbledore appeared a minute later, Dumbledore guiding Harry with a hand on his shoulder. "Sit here until you are allowed to go in. I will do my best to help Miss Haruno." Professor Dumbledore looked to Ron and Neville, as if to say 'Take care of him.' The twinkling eyes the Ron and Neville remembered were absent.

Sakura had been given cotton underwear and bra soon after the burn healing started. Professor Snape and Dumbledore entered. Professor Snape started pulling out chuncks of wood and splinters from her back, anything he could find so as to get her clothed within the hour. Dumbledore cast a clotting spell everytime Snape pulled something out of her back. Ginny administered the potions to her under Snape's barked commands. Sakura made no sound. She acknowledged none of the pain induced during treatment. Ginny swapped places with Luna once the potions were administered, and Luna took a break. After half an hour, Hermione was relieved by Luna. Madame Pomfrey healed all visible third and second degree burns by the next hour.

Professor McGonagall transfigured cotton bed sheets for her attire. When Madame Pomfrey started healing the gashes on Sakura's body, Professors Snape and Dumbledore took over suspending Sakura's body. Professor Dumbledore was asked to release his clotting spells one by one as Madame Pomfrey closed the wounds. Sakura's white garments were stained with red stripes and splotches of blood within minutes. They were drenched by the end of the healing process, but much of it had been potion induced. When all the gashes were healed, Dumbledore and Snape left the room. McGonagal gave Sakura a fresh set of clothing.

Professor McGonagal wiped her forehead. She felt too old for this and bet Poppy did as well. "Her new skin should have nominal irritation. What now, Poppy?"

"I thought I saw a freshly healed wound on her abdomen. I couldn't examine it until now," said Madame Pomfrey. She waved her wand and began the scan. "Yes… it exits on the other side. This is horrific." Later in the scan, Madame Pomfrey picked up readings for internal trauma, as she expected. Madame Pomfrey found scarring on Sakura's internal organs. Somehow, they seemed freshly healed as well. After the scan, Madame Pomfrey came to the realization that Sakura should have died. Sakura was a healer. She survived under improbable odds. Once Madame Pomfrey got the opportunity, she sat down and cried.

"I need a rest. We all do. Let the boys in and go to bed," said Madame Pomfrey. The girl was a healer. She was stabilized. Madame Pomfrey would continue her work in the morning. The children's interrogations could start in the morning. Hopefully, Haruno Sakura would wake by morning.

She did not. Madame Pomfrey kept healing her. She healed her to full physical capacity. The diagnostic spell readings confused Madame Pomfrey. She was unfamiliar with the term 'chakra exhaustion.' A week passed. Sakura was moved to a private room in St. Mungo's. June arrived. The students took their O.W.L.s and were sent home on the Hogwarts express.

The students had absorbed every word of Dumbledore's end-of-year speech. Sakura Haruno had nearly sacrificed her life for her fellow students, he said. Hermione frowned as she stared out the window, her latest book in her lap. Ron and Harry inattentively played chess. Ron didn't gloat when he declared 'checkmate'. Luna and Ginny drew pictures of a certain witch in various heroic poses, smiting trolls and tree gnargles. Neville tended to his plant, one of three he would take to St. Mungo's. Draco hadn't bothered them in weeks. Seamus dropped in to finally apologize to Harry. After a year of storm clouds, the realization of war had finally descended.

[Chapter end]

Bwahaha

'Til next time!

Even more Itachi next chapter: Awakening! (Update: If I don't scoot him back to give Sakura time for reflection).

And please tell me if anything sounds "iffy." I will go back and perfect the coherency. Also, please disregard chapter 2. It sucks, I know, but I have to be thinking forward. Otherwise, I'll never finish!


	11. The Unbreakable Vow, Part I

Chapter 11: "The Unbreakable Vow, Part I"

_Healer Headley, you are needed in the Life Support Ward…Healer Headley, you are needed in the Life Support Ward._

To Sakura, the words are garbled. Sakura moved lazily under her clean pressed bedsheets. She opened her eyes. The room was dimly lit. Her eyes focused in on the white ceiling above her. She looked around the sterile room. A pink, well-tended hibicus was set on the table at her side. Sakura gathered that she was in a hospital. Sakura heard the door open. A man and a petite woman entered.

"Shizune-san?" she asked deliriously. The man took a wand from his pocket. With a swish and flick, the room brightened. Standing before her were the doctor, Healer Headley, and her school acquaintance Hermione Granger. "Not Shizune-san," Sakura mumbled to herself. The healer flicked his wand again and the head of the bed rose to an incline. Sakura could now comfortably take in her visitors and the environment.

There was a patient on her left and right and three on the other side of the room. The room hummed with activity from the (magical) life-support devices and monitors.

"Miss Sakura Haruno, is it?" asked the Healer.

Sakura nodded in acknowledgement. "What time is it?" she asked.

Jovially, he said, "Oh, about eight-twenty. Miss Granger visited just in time to greet you."

"Sakura," Hermione interjected, "today is the 31st of July."

Sakura nodded, a little surprised. Her chakra regeneration had improved somehow over the past year. She expected to be out cold two to four weeks longer.

"Miss Haruno, can you tell me how many fingers I am holding up?"

"Two," said Sakura.

"And who is this at my side?"

"Hermione Granger. Healer, I have not suffered from brain damage," Sakura paused. Hermione was giving her a pleading look. "Er…have I? I do not feel…abnormal."

"Do not worry, Miss Haruno. I am just going through the post-comatose protocol. You look perfectly fine! Not to worry. Miss Granger, could you wait outside for five minutes?"

"Professor Dumbledore will want to know she is awake. He can explain the accident to her when he arrives," Hermione replied, mildly stressing the 'accident' part. "The others will be so happy to see you awake. Excuse me." Hermione headed downstairs to the floo network and made a floo call.

Meanwhile, Healer Headley notified Sakura that she was fully restored to her pre-hospitalized condition. Smiling, he said, "Drink this potion and we can ship you off once your feet will carry you." Sakura took it. It tasted like peppermint, a pleasant surprise. A mediwitch came in as he walked out. The mediwitch took Sakura off the life-sustaining spells. Sakura questioned the mediwitch about them.

"Please, call me Dorris. The process is simple…" she went on to explain. "Anyway, you can find the manual in any bookshoppe, dearie," she replied. Dorris then handed Sakura a change of clothes.

"I hope they are not too muggle for your liking. Then again, children these days like them sort of clothes."

Dorris left the room, and Sakura began to dress. Sakura spent a couple minutes in the wiggle-your-big-toe process of reestablishing her motor movement. Once Sakura could stand and walk, albeit awkwardly, Sakura changed into a sports bra, since she was not wearing one, and a painfully orange T-shirt. Her foot caught awkwardly in the pantleg of the jeans when Itachi spoke. _I am ready to be awakened, Sakura. I am close._ She struggled with them as she replied. _Your body is in this ward? How did it get here? Itachi-san, have you been here before?_ Sakura threw on the rest of her clothes, a red zip-up hoodie and pink flip-flop sandals at her bedside.

_Of course. My doujutsu is similar to apparition. How could I bring you into another dimension without knowing its location? _

_I discovered this world long ago. Rather, my Sharingan did. This can be discussed in person. Come find me. I'm somewhere in the Life Support Ward._

Sakura examined the patients in her room. They were all female. She sought out the room next to hers. The door was open a crack. She could see a male patient. She opened the door. Her eyes widened. A mediwitch was in the room. Her back was to Sakura. She was re-administering life-sustaining spells to her patient. Sakura backed out of the room. She checked her chakra levels. Sakura had made a full recovery. She formed the seals for a notice-me-not genjutsu.

Next, Sakura did what she should have done first. She went to the floor registration counter. She found the patient directory and dragged her finger down the patient listings. "Bingo," she whispered, "Room 409."

[End scene]

"Mrs. Weasley?" called Hermione into the fireplace at Grimmauld Place. "Have any of you seen Mrs. Weasley?"

Tonks and Remus replied in unison that she was in the kitchen. The kitchen was two rooms over. Remus got up to fetch her. Mundungus sat in the corner polishing a golden watch. Mad-eye Moody sat in a wingback chair, his magical eye trained on Mundungus. Molly's children were still sleeping in the upstairs bedrooms.

All the Weasley children had for entertainment was exploding snap and the morning newspaper rush. And when they could, the children would spy on Order proceedings. Each Weasley started sleeping longer and longer as the boring summer rolled on at Grimmauld Place. The Weasleys and Hermione took turns watching Sakura at the hospital. It was their one saving grace from cabin fever. Remus, Tonks, or Mad-Eye escorted them to and from St. Mungo's at every change of shift.

"Wotcher, Hermione. Has the girl awakened?" Tonks asked.

"She made a full recovery," said Hermione, sounding extremely relieved. "Mrs. Weasley and Professor Dumbledore wanted to know the minute she awoke."

"Strong girl, that Haruno," growled Mad-Eye. Vigilant of listeners on Hermione's end, he cryptically remarked, "Could use one of her..."

Remus came back into the room with Molly in toe. Molly was practically fluttering with joy. Within the halls of Grimmauld Place, the Department of Ministries incident was a perpetual topic of conversation. By now, Molly would almost think she witnessed the frightful confrontation herself.

"Oh, that is wonderful news, Hermione, dear! Start from the beginning. Tell me everything!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. Hermione opened her mouth to speak before Mrs. Weasley bellowed, "Boys! Ginny! Hermione has news!" They all stumbled downstairs to the fireplace.

"Well, it's not much of a story," Hermione said, but recited it anyway. Immediately after the tale, Mrs. Weasley flew into the kitchen to start up breakfast.

"No, no, no, do not touch that toast Mr. Ron Weasley!" said Mrs. Weasley as she slapped Ron's hand away. "We will be taking it all to go. That girl must be starved for a good, home-cooked meal. The worst part about visiting St. Mungo's seven times in my life was the food. Food? What food? It was all nutrition spells. Tonks, be a dear and close the floo. Tell Hermione we will be there shortly."

Tonks returned to the floo to inform Hermione of the meaning behind the ruckus coming from her end of the floo call. "…So we'll be there shortly. I suppose now would be a good time to floo the Headmaster, yes? Ol'Snapey might want to pop in, too, though he does well to hide his concern."

"Thanks, Tonks. See you soon."

[End scene]

Sakura quietly closed the door to room 409 behind her. Two mediwitches were going through the day to day chores. Sakura averted her eyes. Once they left, she searched from bed to bed for the body of Uchiha Itachi. His curtains were drawn shut. Sakura drew it back enough to walk through. The curtain fell back into place.

Sakura stood at the foot of the bed of the infamous Uchiha Itachi. Her situation felt surreal once more. She woke from what she had hoped was a bad dream, but Hermione Granger's face greeted her. Not Shizune. She was stuck in this world with a repentant murderer. Uchiha Itachi did not bother to comment on the thought.

_Do you remember the jutsu I used? Do you remember what I did that day in the forest?_

The day he impeded their rescue of Gaara, Uchiha Itachi cast a genjutsu on Naruto and she. He could have killed her. "I saw this in a dream," she remarked. The next time she met Uchiha Itachi, she trusted him. She trusted him with her life. He showed her their meeting when Teams 8 and 10 tried to take him into custody. He had asked her to go into hiding. "So you meant the Wizarding World?"

_You met Madara a few months later. You chased down Sasuke from the Five Kage Summit. I used my Mangekyou to transport you to the Wizarding World. Using up that chakra set back my recovery a couple of months. _

"And you bit me!"

_I used a seal similar to the one Orochimaru used on Sasuke. This one, however, utilized your free will and lacked maleficent intentions._

"So do I have to bite you?" _Sakura's eyes glazed under the influence of genjutsu. Itachi asking for her help. Itachi brushing her hair from the base of her neck. Only two pinpricks of pain, then warmth dripping down her neck-_

_You could…but there is a more pleasant way to transfer my spirit and chakra to my body. You could kiss me. _

Sakura's jaw dropped. She quickly closed it. _Then why bite me? _Her cheeks warmed. She placed a hand over her lips. She shifted her focus from the mental conversation to his pale visage, which lied before her. Faintly, she asked, "A kiss?"

_At the time, I thought you would be more comfortable with receiving pain from an enemy. You are a kunoichi. You should be able to kiss someone like it is not great consequence. However, this kiss is important. You need to focus on the flow of mind and spirit chakra from your body to mine, either through a bite or a kiss. You need to end the unsealing as soon as my spirit chakra transfers. My mind chakra can always regenerate. What is important is that you keep your own spirit chakra during the process._

"Alright," Sakura said clinically. She did not fancy trying to bite Itachi with her dull canines. She knew a couple of people who could use fang techniques, but they had never shared their secrets with her. Sakura did not want to look foolish in front of her cohort, so she put on her medic personality and focused on the unsealing aspect of the soon-to-be kiss.

Sakura felt a little hot in the cool, sterilized room. She took off her hoodie and tied it around her waist. Sakura lowered to the side of his bed, leaning on one hand and putting the other on the side of his head. It was cool to the touch. Her fingers brushed back his smooth ebony locks. She touched her lips to his. Before Sakura began the procedure, she could not help thinking that they were the perfect shape for a man.

Her chakra channels flared up like she was rushing through a healing session. She separated her spirit chakra from Itachi's, but their mind and body chakras seemed so similar, as to be expected. If they were not, every patient Sakura encountered would reject her healing chakra. Sakura realized that her "patient" was Uchiha Itachi. She wanted him awake, but did she want him fully recovered? Sakura funneled his spirit chakra ahead of the mind and body chakra. By the time the unsealing was finished, Sakura gave him roughly fifty-two percent of his mind and body chakra. Fifty percent of his chakra was sequestered and blocked by his second, third, fourth, fifth, sixth, seventh, and eighth chakra gates. Only two percent of his chakra could safely be accessed for shinobi techniques. It could take days to replenish.

Sakura quickly formed the release symbol "Kai." The chakra exchange halted, as well as her notice-me-not genjutsu. The man under Sakura was noticeably warmer than at the start of the healing. His complexion was no longer deathly pale but it still lacked the light tan of his former muscle tone. Sakura broke her contact with his lips. She opened her eyes.

"Thank-you," was the first thing Uchiha Itachi said to her. His ebony eyes bored into hers.

Sakura blushed. Her medic mode failed her under his scrutiny. Sakura realized that she was now laying half-way on his chest to support herself. The hand that once supported her cupped the side of his face. The other still formed the "Kai" symbol. Sakura's blush spread to her ears. She quickly (and ever so gracefully) rose.

"What time is it?" he asked hoarsely.

Sakura thought about it. She woke at eight-twenty, but now she hadn't a clue. "I don't know. I asked Hermione earlier. Right now, I'd say it is nine o' clock, maybe ten." She sat in the visitor's chair facing her sworn ally, sworn being the key word.

"Hermione?" Itachi asked.

"A girl from school. She must have been taking turns watching me with some other students. The Headmaster will want to know that I am awake." Sakura clapped a hand over her face. "The Headmaster…!"

"I will wait here," Itachi told her with a hint of jest. Sakura held back a smirk.

Not one to argue, especially after their "chaste," "clinical" kiss, Sakura headed back to her room. Itachi wasn't going anywhere on his own, at least for a couple hours. After all, he had been comatose for a year and a half.

[End scene]

"Ron! Do. Not. Drop. That. Oh, Remus, be a dear and carry this through for me?" Mrs. Weasley packed a full English breakfast to share while they visited with Sakura. She packed some extra for Professor Dumbledore and whoever he might bring along. Mrs. Weasley handed each of her children and the Order members their portion in brown paper bags and sent them off. She carried hers and the extras in a basket. She stepped through the floo and disconnected it from Grimmauld Place.

"Don't mind me," growled Mad-Eye after they left. "I'll guard the Deatheater in the cellar." He found a biscut that Molly had dropped, sniffed it for poison, and then popped it into his mouth. With a content growl, he lied down on the sofa, his magical eye quietly, diligently being put to work.

Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall were already waiting with Hermione when Molly, Fred and George, Ron, Ginny, Tonks, and Remus arrived.

"Arthur wanted so badly to see the poor girl," Mrs. Weasley thought aloud as they walked to the circulation desk.

Hermione, who had thought ahead, called Mr. Weasley after her chat with Professor Dumbledore. "Mr. Weasley said he would visit during his lunch break. He will take lunch early and meet us in thirty minutes."

"Assuming the mediwitches let the ten of us stick around until then," Mrs. Weasley wondered.

Professor Dumbledore ran his fingers through his snow white beard. "I am sure the hospital will allow some sort of arrangement."

The Order reached the circulation desk and signed in. They had been to St. Mungo's many a time the past two and some weeks to check up on Sakura. They walked up to her room without escort.

"I do hope she loves the biscuits," said Mrs. Weasley.

Ginny gave her a quizzical look. "Mum, since when have biscuits been considered a breakfast food?"

"Don't question it," Ron interjected. "Mum gave us a few of them. Look in your bag."

They entered the room talking. The other patients were all comatose. If their chatter woke the patients, the healers could only be thrilled.

"Did she switch beds?" asked Ron. Sakura's bed was empty. The covers were pulled back. A pair of flip-flops lay on the floor at the foot of the bed.

At eleven o' clock in the morning, Sakura was not in room 402.

"I will go alert the nurses," said Remus calmly. Mrs. Weasley sat down in the visitor chair to hold off her soon-to-be panic attack.

Professor McGonagall pulled out nine metallic beads and transfigured them into nine cushioned chairs. Professor McGonagall sat down calmly. To her right, she saw Molly begin to fan herself. At that moment, the door opened. Remus walked into the room with Sakura.

"Found her," he said. The room practically sighed with relief.

Sakura smiled through her embarrassment. "Sorry." She replaced her embarrassment with shock. "You came to visit me? All of you?" she asked, sitting down comfortably on her bed.

With a knowing twinkle in his eyes, Professor Dumbledore said humorously, "We have become fast friends with your roommates."

The Weasley twins grabbed their sides as they laughed heartily,

"Mum nearly—"

"—hyperventilated."

"You gave her quite—"

"—the fright," before falling back into peals of laughter.

Molly Weasley 'shushed' them. The room was far too small for uproarious laughter. Sakura fingered the petals of the get-well plant. "That dear Neville boy sent it," Mrs. Weasley told her kindly.

Sakura caught Tonks' concerned gaze. Tonks asked her, "How are you feeling, darling?" in a motherly voice that made Tonks look her age. Her hair morphed into a cool, rich chocolate and eyes a bold light blue.

Sakura leaned back and relaxed into her pillow. She sighed. "Well, I feel fine, but I have a mild case of homesickness. When Hermione walked into the room, I mistook her for Shizune-san, a friend and mentor back home. Before Healer Headley turned on the lights, I thought I was back in the Konoha hospital."

"What is your home like?" Remus asked conversationally.

Sakura sighed. "Home is… fast-paced. Home is where all my precious people are. Frankly, that's the only thing I miss. If I could move all my friends to the Wizarding World, I would. I worry about them so much."

"Sakura," Remus said, "your friends are safer where they are. Our country is on the brink of war."

"Oh, the brink? Really? I couldn't tell," Sakura said darkly. Her mood changed so quickly it almost surprised her. She cleared her throat. "Sorry… that question was off-putting. Sorry. My country was also approaching a war against a terrorist organization. The war has been brewing for a long time. So much can happen in a year. I wonder if the terrorists have made their move. Meanwhile, I am stuck here. In hiding. We all have our problems."

"Konoha?" Remus asked, puzzled.

"Konohagakure, the Village Hidden in the Leaves. It is part of a world with shinobi nations of various sizes. My world has no fancy title."

"Well," said Fred or George (whichever).

"…Since you dared"

"…to take the great voyage"

"…to the land across the horizon"

"…we deem you"

"…the proper candidate to"

"…christen your homeland."

She thought for a second. She thought for a common trait among the shinobi nations. Finally she settled on the Land of Shadows, to which the Weasley children replied, "Wicked." Even Ron agreed. Ron warmed up to Sakura's presence after all the time he spent monitoring her from the visitor's chair.

"The warriors of the shinobi nations wield the elements: Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, and Metal. We wield them against eachother. Peacetime is like a gift from the gods."

Tonks's eyes lit up. "The boy you fought was from your world."

Sakura bit her lip. Ten pairs of eyes bored into hers. "He was from my village." She did her best not to get angry or cry or both. She did not elaborate. Her bed sheets wrinkled in her fisted hands.

Mrs. Weasley timely exclaimed, "Oh, dear. How could we forget the brunch!"

"I haven't," Ron interjected from behind his egg sandwich. Sakura laughed half-heartedly. Anything to better her mood.

So they all tucked in. During the brunch, Sakura felt a twinge in her gut. She continued to eat without thinking more of it. "_Kuso_," she cursed and immediately stopped eating. "Bucket!" she said urgently. Professor Dumbledore quickly conjured one and handed it to her. She held it to her mouth and… expelled.

Half the room stood up in alarm. She gestured with her palm for them to leave her alone. At the end, Professor McGonagall handed her a napkin and disappeared the sickness.

"Bless you, child!" she said frightfully.

Sakura wiped her mouth. Specks of blood were in the napkin as well as pieces of her barely digested lunch. If Sakura were her twelve-year-old self, she would have buried her head under the covers in shame. Instead, Sakura poured green chakra into her abdomen for the next half-hour. It was second nature to her.

"I suppose the mediwitches didn't bother to feed me? They gave me glucose through an intravenous needle?"

The muggle words confused all but Hermione and Mrs. Weasley, who's mind raced with guesswork.

"The process is similar," Hermione said.

Mrs. Weasley, confidant of her answer, replied, "We have spells that supply all life-sustaining nutrients. The spell is a miracle really. It works much better than disgusting energy potions. Still, nothing beats a homecooked meal."

"I wish the Healers had known to check my vital organs. I didn't have a chance to mend them properly. My stomach lining was too weak for solid food. Does anybody want my egg sandwich?"

Ron readily accepted her offer, though his mum scolded him.

"It's okay, Mrs. Weasley. I don't feel like eating right now. I can eat the rest later, but the egg would spoil."

Professor Dumbledore questioned her about her healing abilities.

"Well, professor, I used chakra, magic if you will, to promote rapid cell growth. I didn't need to do much. There wasn't a hole in my stomach lining. It was just weak—my opponent burned me from the inside. I could have easily healed the burns, but I had a more pressing injury." She lifted her orange t-shirt to expose her abdomen. Light pink scar tissue ran at most five centimeters vertically and half of one across her upper abdomen. It rounded into an irregular oval shape. "There is a similar mark on the other side." She pivoted on the balls of her feet to show the scar tissue on her back. "Can anyone guess how I was injured?" she asked wryly in a Snape-like lecture tone.

Hermione half-heartedly raised her hand. Sakura lied back on her propped up pillows and called her name.

"One of the scars is an exit wound; one the entrance. You were stabbed. The avenger had a sword. It burned you as well. Somehow, he obtained an elemental weapon, a rare artifact in our Wizarding World."

Sakura smirked. "Five points to Gryffindor. The weapon, in fact, was not imbued with destructive magic. Sasuke can manipulate fire and lightning chakra. He can make any sword an elemental weapon."

"That's horrific," whispered Hermione. The others voiced similar distress.

"It is dangerous. Magic is just as destructive. I wanted you to know your enemy. I promise I have a plan. So please do not think about the future anymore during our visit. Besides, I do not think the Dark Lord would share his secrets with an outsider, ally or not. So you have your own advantage." Sakura smiled apologetically. She must have frightened them something awful. Sakura vowed that she would protect them from Sasuke. He would not become their problem.

"Sakura…," started Ron, but he was interrupted by a knock at the door. They were greeted shortly by Mr. Weasley. Professor McGonagall conjured a cushioned chair for him. Before he sat down, he handed Sakura a milk chocolate frog.

"A little something I got you on the way here," he said. Sakura thanked him. Ron started his question again but with less confidance.

"What I meant to say… bloody hell, what I wanted to know was…well, your fight… we all took off like you said, but I can't imagine how you survived."

"Ah," she commented thoughtfully, "I would rather tell the full story once. Can I tell you back at Grimmauld Place?"

Quickly, Ron said, "Absolutely, sure."

"Besides, I need to address a more important matter. Professor Dumbledore, I understand you do more than run a boarding school. You could have been Minister of Magic, but you declined the position. Minister Fudge fears you. Professor, there is a man I need you to meet."

"Do you consider the man dangerous?" asked Professor Dumbledore.

"He is an asset to our cause, but he is also a wildcard."

Sakura pondered her strategy. "I am going to escort him to this room."

"Alright, children. You lot are leaving with me," replied Molly. Her children heard the unspoken 'Order business.' They grumbled but complied. Fred and George cursed the short range of their extendable ears. Fred dropped one in the room and tried to run off to the floor below, but Molly Weasley grabbed him by the arm and led him to the floo network.

The Order members left in the room were the Headmaster, Professor McGonagall, Mr. Weasley, Tonks, and Remus. "Have any of you ever performed an unbreakable vow?" she asked quietly. Sakura read somewhere that it was a technique frowned upon by the Ministry.

"We all know the mechanics," answered Professor McGonagall vaguely.

Sakura sighed. "Remus, can you transfigure some clothes for me out of my bedsheets? They need to be about your size."

Dumbledore cleared his throat and instructed, "We will soundproof the section of the room around your bed. You can take your vows when we return. Then we will give you a key to the house, and you can give him a copy once we trust him."

She returned to the Uchiha's room after performing the notice-me-not jutsu again. She produced a chakra scalpel and kept the hand controlling it down at her side. Sakura notified Itachi as calmly as possible that she did not trust him. "You could have killed me the two times we met in our world. You saved me from Madara. Still, I just recently completed our bargain. The Uchiha Itachi I have read about would see me as expendable. So I cannot trust you. I know a way, however, to put my mind at ease. Your chakra levels are drastically low and your coordination momentarily stunted. Uchiha Itachi, you would do well to follow my orders."

Itachi smirked. He said in an amused drawl, "As you wish, Sakura."

Sakura growled, "You will refer to me as Haruno-san; Sakura-san at the least. I heard you were as much a gentleman as you are a genius shinobi."

Itachi followed her. He was still mildly amused. Like there was some joke she just didn't get.

Sakura threw his arm over her shoulder and carried him. He was still wearing a hospital drag and his feet were bare. Sakura could feel his body heat escaping through the material, and she could imagine how embarrassing it was for him to walk around with a slit going down his back to his butt. _Wahoo!_

'Urusai,' she told herself. She was a medic. She had more control than that…! Well, except around Neji-san… If she recalled correctly, he had one of the cutest butts she'd ever seen. He was tan, but that butt—white as the moon!

Sakura shook her head to redirect her thoughts. She glanced at his face as they limped along. His hair was tied back and six inches longer than Sakura remembered it, but surprisingly well-kept. Sakura had no doubt about where the mediwitches spent their free time. He was quiet, but not his usual imposing self. Itachi seemed calm and comfortable with his surroundings. Sakura stepped into the room and closed the door behind her. Remus tossed her the clothes.

"Thank-you, Remus-san," she said with a nod. Sakura sat Itachi on the bed and told the others to wait outside. She helped his feet into the pantlegs and pulled them up enough for him to grasp. She modestly turned her face away and helped him stand so he could pull them up. Next, Itachi discarded the hospital gown and Sakura sat him on the bed. She handed him the articles one by one: a white t-shirt, a white hoodie, and white sandals. Remus was a pro at transfiguration. At least the most important aspect, the fit, was nearly spot on. The pants were an inch or two long though.

Sakura opened the door for the Order members. She told Itachi to sit on her bed and stood at the foot of it with her arms crossed. Sakura could almost picture Morino Ibiki's interrogation room. Itachi would be seated on a metal stool. Handcuffs would link him to the seat. She would be inspecting her captive through glass, thought to be a one-way mirror.

Itachi smirked at her before he greeted the others properly with his gentleman's etiquette. To the headmaster, he said, "Dumbledore-san, it is a pleasure to see you again."

Sakura felt as if Itachi had slammed that metal stool into the one-way mirror. Her illusion of control shattered. "How the hell do you know him?" she spat. She momentarily looked into his ebony eyes and immediately dropped her gaze to something that could not harm her-his lips. All she could think was, 'Damnitdamnit—damn it!' She closed her eyes.

Professor Dumbledore's eyes twinkled after a moment of confusion. "Oh, you are that boy I put into Gryffindor nine years ago. Bill Weasley would remember you better, I am sure. He was either prefect or Head Boy at that time."

Itachi calmly grasped her wrists. "Sakura. I will still take the oath. Shall we begin?"

"Hai," she whispered, ignoring the informal way he said her name. Sakura shook herself of her astonishment. She realized where her hands were and tugged them out of his hold. She looked to Professor Dumbledore. She asked, "How does it work exactly?"

Professor Dumbledore instructed, "With your right hand, reach out to grab his right arm. Link your arms. I will be the Bonder." They did as told. Itachi and Sakura locked gazes. Her eyes narrowed. He lightly smirked. She did her best not to let it bother her.

Professor Dumbledore touched the tip of his wand to their linked arms. A golden flame weaved around their joined hands. Sakura was stunned by the beauty. The golden light flew lithely around their linked hands like the dragons of shinobi fables that once ruled the sky.

"Miss Haruno," said Professor Dumbledore, "take a moment to think about the phrasing of the words."

She did. She said, eyes still locked with Itachi's, "Do you, Uchiha Itachi, swear not to… kill me?"

Seriously, he said, "I do. Not only that, I swear to protect you from death by unnatural causes."

Perplexed, she said, "What? Why? No, you cannot do that." The others wondered what the point to increasing the stakes of the contract could do for the man.

"Because I am foolishly putting my trust you," he quipped. "It is done. Professor Dumbledore, please unbind us now."

The golden string of light dissipated. Sakura and Itachi dropped their hands. Sakura stared at him like he was mental. Itachi smiled, creeping her out again, so she dropped the topic. "Thank-you, Sakura."

"I told you, Uchiha-san, not to call me that," she futilely growled.

"It is only proper. We have been so intimate, afterall, this past year or so. Our bond would make lovers jealous." She blushed furiously.

"How did you create that bond?" she asked, holding back her embarrassment.

"I call it the Body Flight technique. I used it to fake my demise during my fight with Sasuke. You kept my soul alive. The healers sustained my body."

"Would you wait for us outside?" Itachi asked the witnesses to the oath. He turned to Sakura as the door shut once more. She barely noticed the others had left.

"Your sensei taught you to look underneath the underneath. You had the chance to. I know you witnessed a couple of my memories while I was separated from my body, while you were my host. One of them appeared as a lucid dream. Did it ever lead you to think I was more than a ruthless killer?"

"I thought it was a nightmare," she consented. "I remember crying."

"You dreamed about the slaughter of my clan. Do you remember?"

_Blood. Blood on her hands. So much blood. _She put her head in her hands. The memory renewed. She didn't want to think about it. She could remember killing those people. Itachi had killed those people nine years ago. Sakura plopped down onto her bed.

"So I got to look underneath the man in the bingo book. Big whoop."

"Sakura, did Sasuke ever tell you why I killed my clan?"

She shivered. "Naruto told me after Sasuke left. He said you did it to test your limits."

"What do you think?"

"I don't know. If I were able to figure it out, I'm sure Tsunade-shishou would know. Kakashi-sensei would definitely know. I wouldn't have to ask you to tell me." His stormy black eyes bored seriously into hers. He never looked away as he spoke the truth of that night.

"When I was four, I witnessed the kyuubi attack. It nearly destroyed Konoha. Madara convinced my family ten years ago to plot a rebellion. I learned of his involvement shortly after I joined the Akatsuki. The Uchiha would have taken Konoha through brute force. The Uchiha clan believed the kage's seat was ripped from them by the Senju clan. I wanted to prevent the horror I saw at such a young age. I thought I knew what had to be done. I met Madara in the forest during training a few months before I made my decision. He said he could make my decision easier. He promised to take care of my immediate family for me. He said, 'A boy should not have to go so thoroughly against his nature.'"

"Thank Kami-sama that Sasuke envied me. He stayed late at school to practice. I killed the clan. It was… painful. I wanted to go back on my mission. I ran home. Madara had already completed part of his task. He was waiting for Sasuke to return home. I told him his part was finished. I followed Sasuke home, to make sure Madara did not kill him in his state of bloodlust. I told Sasuke of what I had done, told him I did it to test my abilities. I taught him how to hate and grow as a shinobi through hate. I went to the Elder council and threatened to expose their coup should anything happen to Sasuke. Then I went into exile."

Sakura stared at him with haunted eyes. "I will need time to process this, but I believe you, Itachi-san." She thought about Sasuke. Did Itachi really teach Sasuke how to hate? Was it all his fault? Sakura tried to remember Sasuke prior to the massacre. She remembered a smiling boy trailing after his nii-san. Oh, God.

That same Sasuke tried to kill her in the Department of Mysteries. He took pleasure in watching the light leave her eyes. He killed Danzou without qualm. Perhaps he was wronged by the people he thought were good and honest. Perhaps if they were good, he had to be the monster. "I tried to kill Sasuke after his battle with Danzo," Sakura confessed. "In the Ministry, I thought that was the reason he had so much evil intent toward me. But it was all your fault."

"You are Konoha," Itachi answered quietly. "He believes me dead. He believes Konoha killed his family. Sasuke needs to discard his vendetta, or he will never be happy."

"He will never give up on revenge. Naruto and I have tried."

Itachi bent his head. He would not look at her. "Keep trying."

"The others are waiting." Sakura did not see his demons resurface. She was too busy fighting her own.

[End chapter]

What is helpful in a review: If you see something in the way I write that bothers you, please tell me. If you like something that I do, please tell me. Or maybe you can think of a favorite and least favorite chapter? I would like to know your perspective.

I have a great Naruto part planned, but I think I'll put it in the next chapter. This one was longer than expected. (Hooray!)

Read & Review, onegai!


	12. The Unbreakable Vow, Part II

Haruno Sakura and the War of Two Worlds

By Inner Self

~*Chapter 12: The Unbreakable Vow, Part II*~

[Order HQ, 9:05 AM]

Moody had shut his eyes for five minutes before he had the urge to check up on the "house guest" again. He cursed the man for not giving him a moment's peace. Mad-Eye fixed his peg leg below his knee and stomped over to the kitchen cellar. He unsheathed his wand and undid the locking spells. With a flick of his wand, the lamps lining the stairwell lit up. He magicked the door locked behind him. Mad-Eye descended into the damp hobble of a room and greeted the house guest with a sneer.

"Wake up, your majesty," he growled to the man. No longer was his garb elegant, but bedraggled and sweat-stained from repetitive wear. His long platinum hair had not touched neither comb nor brush in months.

The man lay on a plain twin size bed. He was covered in white sheets and a grey wool coverlet. He forced down his shame and glared at Moody. The man did not speak. He would not deign to speak to the vulgar, crude, retired Auror.

Moody turned his wand on the prisoner. He said, "I finally got you alone at last. I know you are withholding information, Lord Malfoy. No matter. Today the truth comes out."

Moody pulled a small phial out of his pocket with his other hand. Lucius refrained from showing weakness. He merely glared at his captor. "I told you everything," he said with a neutral tone. He would not beg.

"The students did not believe you. I wouldn't if I were them. The Light has to be especially vigilant about you types. I'm surprised you haven't used the _imperio _excuse yet. So here's what we're going to do…," Moody trailed off, waving the phial between his thumb and pointer fingers.

Lucius Malfoy's jaw tensed. "You must see reason," he ordered. His feet were now swung over the side of his bed. Mad-Eye's wand was trained and readied on him. He could do wandless magic, but Mad-Eye was a powerful (and armed) wizard. Besides, his hands were shackled with just enough slack to eat his meals properly. He could make a desperate move or wait a little longer for an intervention.

He got his wish. Severus Snape swept down the steps in all his robe-billowing glory and disarmed Moody with a nonverbal spell.

"Snape," Moody growled. Moody glared at him with his normal eye and kept his magical one trained on Lucius.

"What are you doing?" asked Snape, eyes dangerously narrowed.

"You know very well what I am doing. Dumbledore is a fool to keep a captive so long at our headquarters."

Professor Snape smirked at the older man. The two were alike in many things. They were hardened and ruthless in their causes. Mercy was unbecoming for both of them. Both were vigilant, but unlike the retired Auror, Professor Snape did not exude paranoia. Moody got his nickname in the way he wrapped paranoia about himself like a cloak. Professor Snape could discern immediate danger whereas Moody saw the potential for danger and misuse in everything. Professor Snape, in a nutshell, had a good head on his shoulders (accompanied by the bad temper with which his students were familiar).

"I have already interrogated the prisoner, Alastor, or have you already forgotten?" Professor Snape drawled.

"Why would I trust the word of a turncoat, who just so happened was entrusted with the interrogation?"

"Albus has more use of my legilimency than your brutish tactics. Albus trusts me. That should be all the reason you need."

"Dumbledore is getting old. He is getting sloppy. Politician types are finding ways to outwit him," said Moody, still unconvinced.

"No doubt you have disregarded my capability, eagerly waiting for a day like this. Unfortunately, Miss Haruno awoke a couple hours ago. I will stay with Lucius until the others return."

"As will I," replied Mad-Eye.

[Next Scene]

The Order members returned from their visit at noon. (Mr. Weasley, however, returned to the Ministry from St. Mungo's.) Snape and Moody returned to the ground level, locking the cellar door with care, awaiting the impending Order meeting.

Sakura to helped Itachi through the floo. Although she trusted his allegiance now, his presence still gave her goosebumps. He still unsettled her. He didn't seem like the cold man she'd heard stories about. In fact, his persona had no definite pattern. He was just a name to her now, a name she had known since her academy days. He was a stranger.

He had addressed her kindly, but too intimately for her taste. In the presence of others, Sakura had swallowed her propriety. Sakura quietly protested with fists clenched. Dumbledore told her to go to The Burrow. The Headmaster went first, then Sakura and Itachi, followed by the rest of the lot.

"Our last destination is 12 Grimmauld Place," Dumbledore, the secret keeper, told Itachi. "Now we wait for the others." When the group arrived at the Burrow, they repeated the process and arrived at the Order HQ. Molly asked Tonks and Remus help her with lunch.

Tonks, on her way to the kitchen, tripped without fail over the troll-leg umbrella stand and awoke the portrait of Walburga Black. Mrs. Black's portrait ranted obscenely about bloodtraitors and mudbloods before calming down many minutes later. Tonks apologized sheepishly as Remus led her to the passage next to the cellar door. Remus took down the cellar wards and kept his wand poised in front of the group. Tonks, the auror in the group, watched Lucius as Molly and Remus organized the food trays and levitated them up. Professor McGonagall sat patiently on one of the sofas. With a flick of her wand, all the china and silverware fell into place.

Sakura politely addressed her Head of House when she arrived. He nodded to her and said, "Good to have you back, Miss Haruno." Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and the twins did their best not to gape at the two Slytherins' pleasantries. Professor Dumbledore closed the double doors leading to the hallway and cast a silencing charm to keep Mrs. Black from rudely awakening a second time.

"Who is that?" Moody asked rudely. Professor Snape knew who he was. Nonetheless, he was surprised to see the young man. He would have kept silent, but Itachi greeted him.

"Good afternoon, professor," he said.

The Headmaster clapped Itachi on the shoulder. "Severus, do you remember Itachi?" Dumbledore asked. He addressed the group conversationally, while meeting Sakura's eyes with his twinkling ones, "Itachi, who always spoke appropriately, was the only Gryffindor during the Snape Era of Hogwarts history not to receive a detention."

In unison, Ron, Ginny, and the twins exclaimed, "Blimey!" Hermione's jaw dropped in awe. She remembered receiving one (for no reason based on evidence) back in second year.

Sakura nodded her head as she imagined Itachi at Hogwarts, immersing himself in the new culture at lightning speed like she had. She wondered what he would have done on Hogsmeade weekends, depending on if he was placed in second or third year. Would he have been a loner or the popular kid in his year?

"Well, then!" exclaimed Fred (or George).

"Welcome to the club!" finished George (or was he Fred?)

The four Weasley children leapt at him in an accepting embrace. That popped Sakura's daydream.

"Gryffindor?" she asked dubiously. She pouted quizzically. The Weasley's paused to look at her. Itachi was doing his best to remain upright. His lips hinted at a smile.

"I thought you would be a Slytherin for sure," she said.

The Weasleys released Itachi. Sakura expected them to conduct a scent test on the newly ordained cub.

Itachi shrugged. "The Sorting Hat put me in Gryffindor. It makes sense. Shinobi from Konoha, those who "inherit the will of Fire," can relate to the qualities cherished by the Gryffindor House."

Sakura placed a hand on her hip. She nodded in agreement. "I suppose," she offered.

"But Sakura is in Slytherin," said Hermione.

A spark of intrigue flashed in Itachi's ebony eyes. "Unexpected. Your ambition outweighs your chivalry. I suppose it would have been obvious to your friends."

"My deceptive smile tips the hat to Slytherin," she said.

Dumbledore suggested that they carry the conversation into the dining room.

Sakura selected a chair next to her Head of House. She was one of the few who did not mind Professor Snape's company. Itachi deftly pulled her chair out for her before she could protest. She scrunched up her nose in mild annoyance. He sat on her other side. Everyone else filled in.

Lunch was light, since they had had a late breakfast. Mrs. Weasley had thoughtfully prepared a cream soup with a side of sourdough bread for Sakura. Sakura's thoughts leapt from the current topic of the Hogwarts houses (history, etc.) when she took her first spoonful of soup. It was lovely. Her thoughts strayed quickly to her stay at St. Mungo's to Itachi's stay to Itachi's own duel with Sasuke. Sasuke had left hidden wounds in her, and had ruined her first meal back in the land of the living.

"Itachi-san?" she spoke, interrupting whatever Hermione was saying.

Hermione frowned. Sakura realized what she did and gave her an apologetic look. Itachi glanced up from his welcome back meal. Mrs. Weasley had whipped up a shepard's pie just for him. He swallowed a bite. "Yes, Sakura?"

She scrunched up her nose slightly more noticeably. "I think I should check you for internal injuries before you eat any more. I think it would be wise." It was awkward table talk, but from a medical standpoint, it had to be said. Thankfully, unlike Ron or Naruto, Itachi did not need her to go too far into detail. He was practically a mind-reader.

"Of course. I value your professional opinion." Sakura helped him walk out of the dining room and into the den. He sat in one of the wingbacked chairs and awaited orders. Sakura placed her hands on his chest and pressed green chakra lightly into his chest cavity. No clothing removal necessary. She brought her hands low enough to examine his stomach, kidneys, and liver and then to his hips to examine his intestines, bladder, etc. She finished within the minute.

Sakura sighed with relief, "Everything checks out, Itachi-san."

Itachi nodded. "All the injuries I recalled were external."

"I didn't want a repeat of what happened to me at St. Mungo's."

"Ah," he gave a short, noncommittal reply.

Sasuke came to mind. Sakura mentally shook herself. "Well, shall I help you back into the dining room?"

When Itachi and Sakura reappeared, Sakura was bombarded by pleas for her to describe her fight. Mrs. Weasley weakly protested, but she was just as curious as her children.

Sakura shrugged lightly in embarrassment. In her genin days, Naruto would announce the highlights of their perilous missions to whoever was within earshot. In those days, Sakura had played a small part. 'Oh, where to begin?' Sakura thought.

"Well…" she conjured up the memory and started at her flight to the ministry and how she stumbled upon the Deatheater/Dumbledore's Army face-off. She left out the personal side commentary. After fifteen minutes, she concluded, "And the last thing I remembered was Sasuke struggling to get back on his feet. He stumbled and his knees buckled. Did you capture him or did he escape?"

Professor Dumbledore answered. "The walls were collapsing around us. We were able to capture Lucius Malfoy and Tonks rescued you from the ruined Hall of Prophecies. No one saw the boy. Days after the battle, Severus confirmed his escape."

"He is fast…and determined," Sakura said and frowned. "Professor, how did you find out that Sasuke is still alive?" She had an idea, but she wanted to hear her suspicions confirmed. Professor Snape had shown up at the perfect moment that day.

Albus placed a hand on Snape's shoulder to give the go ahead. Everyone else at Grimmauld Place knew.

Professor Snape entwined his fingers and rested his hands on the table. He looked her in the eye. "I am a spy for the Order. Do you understand this term?"

She nodded. "Itachi-san was a spy. He is now believed to be dead."

"Wicked," commented the Weasley twins. Sakura thought Snape looked mildly uncomfortable. Sakura took another spoon of soup. All serious conversation dissipated for the rest of the meal.

When the meal was finished, the Weasley children were, once again, shuffled up the stairs. Mrs. Weasley, not to be outwitted by her children, cast an extendable-ear specific repelling charm, shut the door, and silenced the dining room.

Those remaining looked to Professor Dumbledore. "Lucius Malfoy at first told us he wished to turncoat. He said that the students could support his statement. They were uncertain. Thus, he has been kept hostage. Apparently, Lucius decided the idea was foolish. Tom is powerful. He believes his devotion to Tom would be the most prudent choice. Only now do we realize that Lucius had been telling the truth. Still, the Malfoys are self-serving bloodline. Before Lucius Malfoy changed his mind, he offered valuable information about a dark artifact. He has asked that we free him in exchange. We would like you to talk to him before we debate the topic."

"Sir, you waited this long to a decision?" she asked. "Are you sure this wait has left him with any options?"

Professor Dumbledore replied solemnly, "We cannot give him a choice. He never had a real choice. He has failed the Dark Lord. Lucius would be kept alive only to hold up the wards to Malfoy Manor. His place in Tom's Inner Circle has been bestowed to Draco."

"NO!" Sakura gasped. Draco was too soft. Somehow, perhaps through years of coddling, Draco had not turned into the spitting image of either of his parents. "He will be destroyed." Sakura could not imagine Draco taking to more than school bullying.

"Lucius Malfoy believes he still has a place in the leadership of Tom's army. You must diminish his hopes. His family depends on you."

"Surely Professor Snape has talked to him?" Sakura asked.

Professor Snape crossed his arms. He entered lecture mode and drawled, "The Dark Mark brings pain to the wearer should he undergo interrogation. The use of veritaserum would ensure the wearer's death. I pried the information from Lucius via Legilimency, but Lucius was conflicted about his defection. He proved to be an adept occlumens. Once he reclaimed his Deatheater loyalty, I deduced his previous statements to be truths."

Itachi crossed his arms. Coolly, he remarked, "This Lucius clings to his title, hoping his status will spare him, but he is not just a daimyo. He is one of the Dark Lord's warriors. His loyalty is important."

Sakura asked, "So I must convince him to join us or… he dies?"

The Order members tensed visibly. Professor Dumbledore nodded.

Moody said gruffly, "I still don't understand why we couldn't administer veritaserum, if we are going to kill him anyway."

Sakura glared at him. She could channel Ibiki when the need arose. She was sure of it. If not, Itachi surely had some pointers. "No one has to die today. I will get him to turncoat. Please give Itachi-san a briefing about the war. I will be waiting in the den."

Sakura gathered her thoughts in the den. She clenched her fist anxiously. She waited a while before the others had properly informed Itachi about the brewing war. When the meeting adjourned, Professor Snape and Dumbledore beckoned her. They took down the spells guarding the cellar door and led her to the prisoner.

Lucius Malfoy looked just as shabby as he had a few hours prior. He could do with a bath, a brush, and a change of clothes. He saw them, noticed Sakura's pink head of hair behind Snape's shoulder, and sat up. He swung his legs over the bed and deemed to address them in a respectful manner. Even in captivation he could saturate his posture with sophistication, his shoulders thrown back, chin angled up so that he could peer down at the peasantry.

Sakura weaved around the two professors. "Good afternoon," she said in a pleasant tone. "The professors will be leaving now. I would like to talk to you alone." She threw a winning smile at the professors, which translated to "or else."

The professors locked the cellar door behind them. She took out her wand and cast a silencing spell. Sakura caught the desperate, calculating gaze of the elder Malfoy.

"I'm sorry, Malfoy-san. I have no wand for you to break," she said shrugging. "Demo… do you remember what I said about my countrymen?" she asked pointedly. Yes, he remembered who she was. The girl did not require a wand to issue lethal force.

"Yes, I do," he replied.

"Then I can expect polite conversation from you, rather than an escape attempt," she said, smiling with relief. Sakura looked down at his shackled wrists. Her smile disappeared and was replaced by concern. Lips slightly pouted, she said, "Oh, dear! Your wrists… the metal is cutting into them. Here, let me." She formed a chakra scalpel and cut clean through the metal. Lucius Malfoy gasped. Before his alerted senses could tell him to flee, she caught both of his wrists. She cut through the other shackle.

Her gaze turned serious. His blood smeared against her firmly gripping hands. "Amazing. Your inner wrist doesn't look compromised. The cuffs only dug in to the fleshy part on top." She began to heal him without warning. He froze in shock. He watched her work. When she finished, he gazed in awe at his wrists. Her technique was a beautiful example of wandless magic.

"I was out of bed one night, training, when I ran into Professor Snape. I thought he would yell at me and dock points, but then he suddenly collapsed. I caught him before he hit the ground. I took him to the potions lab and healed him up. I saved his life. Professor Snape told me he used potions until last year. I figure the Dark Lord had been the one to do it."

Lucius Malfoy nodded cautiously. "The Dark Lord is an impatient man, more so with his impure subjects. Severus Snape is a half-blood. He is an easy outlet for the Dark Lord's disdain."

Shocked, Sakura asked, "I thought all his followers were pure bloods?"

"Not many families remain untainted by muggle blood," he replied.

"Mudblood," said Sakura crudely.

"Did you learn that word from my son?" he sneered. "In our House, I do not tolerate his vulgar, adolescent speech. Inferior beings do not need a word to prove their inferiority."

"Yes, I did. Is he alright? I forgot to ask. Has the Order told you anything?" She lied fluidly.

"He bears my burden," Lucius said, more to himself. "You must see reason," he said. "My wife and son need me."

Sakura raised a brow. "If you go to him, if we release you, you will be killed. I'm certain the Dark Lord does not care about your blood status at this point."

"When I die, the wards to Malfoy Manor will answer to Draco. If the Dark Lord murders me, his anger will be sated. My wife and son will be spared," he said resolutely. "If I am given veritaserum, he will not have his satisfaction, and my wife will be slain. Draco will become a slave to the Dark Lord's cause."

"So everything you have told us is true?"

"Yes, now let me go. Death awaits me, I assure you."

Sakura looked toward the lighted stairwell. What would Dumbledore do with a Malfoy? Sakura returned her sympathetic gaze to Lucius. "I assure you, the Headmaster would prefer numbers to death tolls. Please, join us. Do you think he would wait this long for…satisfaction?"

Lucius Malfoy smirked proudly, "He would be obligated to wait. I rescinded his invitation. He stepped out unwittingly."

"How many Deatheaters were in Malfoy Manor before you rescinded invitations?" Sakura asked. Her rich green orbs sparked alight with ingenuity.

Lucius's brows furrowed. "I do not know. What are you planning?"

Sakura smiled cheekily. She placed a hand over her heart. "I request an invitation into your most Noble House of Malfoy."

Lucius sneered, "I would rather my family remains on the winning side."

Sakura looked solemnly at him. She placed her hands on his. She sighed. The decision depended on him. "Malfoy-san," she asked, "would you rather imagine your family growing old without you, living in perpetual fear, or would you rather they live full, happy lives? Trust me, Malfoy-san. Everyone dies. Your family would be happiest on the side of Light, for whatever remaining time you share."

Lucius Malfoy's shoulders slumped. He actually slumped with the burden of his grief. He was losing his ability to contain it. Sakura ripped off a piece of her orange T-shirt. "Here," she said, in case he needed to cry. "This is a difficult decision, I know. Death is scary. I have always wondered what lies beyond it. Sometimes I ponder the beginning of our existence, but it gives me a headache. So for now, I suggest you focus on creating happy memories. Living is not measured in years. It is not sacrificing others for self-preservation."

"Why are you doing this?" Lucius Malfoy asked angrily. "Why try so hard to convert a Deatheater?"

"Draco is my friend. I want Draco to be happy, sir, but your allegiance to the Dark Lord is hurting him," she said. "Aside from that, I prefer to slay monsters."

Lucius contemplated his decision as a chill ran down his spine. Should he put faith in this whelp and Dumbledore's army? Sakura and Lucius sat in silence for what felt like hours. Sakura shuffled her feet. Just when Sakura thought she had failed, he spoke.

"Who will you lead into the Manor?"

Seconds later, Sakura pounded her fist on the cellar door. She wanted to act now. She had to gather the members and decide on her team.

Severus Snape greeted her with his wand readied. She guiltily told them that they could calm down. She tried to calm herself as well. "Dining room," she said hurriedly. Professor Snape finished the locking spells and followed the other Order members into the dining room.

"What is this all about?" growled Moody. Professor McGonagall settled patiently into her chair next to Molly, who looked apprehensive.

"Tonight, I will enter Malfoy Manor and abduct Draco and his mother. I will be discreet. I am not looking for a fight."

Professor Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "You got Mr. Malfoy to talk."

"Yes, Headmaster. Lucius told Professor Snape everything. He planned to trade his life for his family's safety. I convinced him that his family would be safest with us," she explained.

"Hmm, we must act quickly, before he changes his mind. I think Itachi-san should go with you. You think highly of his skill."

Sakura argued, "He needs to rest. If we get into a fight, he will be relying on his chakra reserves."

Itachi spoke. Determinedly, he retorted, "You are not leaving until nightfall. By then, I will have enough chakra."

Sakura frowned. He would have about ten percent of his excess and his motor movements by then, she approximated. "Alright. We will be in and out within minutes. I know the way to Lady Malfoy's quarters. She will be there. We get her to conjure a patronus to Draco. Draco comes to us. We leave."

"You will need a portkey," said Remus. "Albus knows how to create them. He will give you one before you leave."

Sakura smiled. "Sounds like a plan. In the meantime, I would like to get my things from Hogwarts."

Professor Dumbledore clapped his hands. Events were unfolding as well as he hoped. "Excellent. Meeting officially adjourned. Tonks, if you would, inform Kingsley at the ministry. We will have to inform the others at the weekly scheduled meeting."

With the meeting adjourned, Professor Dumbledore called for Zip, one of the Hogwarts house elves. Zip appeared before Sakura could blink. Dumbledore asked Zip to retrieve Sakura's things and put them in the empty bedroom ("third floor, across from Fred, George, and Ron.") Sakura patted herself on the back for keeping her side of the Hogwarts dorm neat.

The Headmaster and his professors then returned to the school. McGonagall on the way out patted Sakura on the back. "Glad to see you are well," she said before stepping through the floo network. The house became considerably quieter.

Itachi lied down on a couch in the den. Sakura seated herself on the couch across from him and waited. Zip popped into the room thirty minutes later.

"Miss, I have taken the liberty to rearrange your room as it was at Hogwarts. Enjoy, Miss!" the elf said enthusiastically. Sakura thanked the elf. The elf's enthusiasm faltered at the unexpected compliment. He (or she) nodded nervously and popped out of the room.

Sakura thought to go upstairs and see what the others were up to.

"What was that thing?" Itachi asked. His eyes were closed. He must have tried his darnest to fall asleep.

"That was a house elf," she answered. "They are responsible for maintaining Hogwarts… and pureblood households."

"I see."

Sakura nodded. She proceeded to drum her fingers on her knees, hoping to drive away the awkward silence. Itachi's presence unnerved her, especially now that they were alone. Itachi got up and headed for the stairs.

"I will see what the children are up to."

"You need to rest. Your chakra is low."

"I done nothing but sleep this past year. If we are to succeed in our mission, stealth is all that should be required." Sakura, as captain of their two-man cell, allowed this. She followed him upstairs.

The house was narrow, but it had many rooms, which seemed to be magically enlarged. The den, dining room, and library were on the first floor. A side passage in the ground floor hallway led to the lower level, where Lucius was housed. The basement held the kitchen, the pantry, and a small wash closet. Members went down in pairs to make sure Lucius never escaped. The ground floor had no wash closet, which allowed the den and dining room more space. The stairwell ran from the ground floor up three levels.

On the second floor, Sakura and Itachi ran into the twins. The twins, bored as hell just as they were, offered to give a tour. Two long, narrow rooms were on the second floor. "Ginny and Hermione share the first room from the stairwell," Fred pointed out. Sakura thought the one who tucked hair behind his right ear was Fred.

"Hey, Fred," called his sister. She and Hermione were sitting on the bed, chatting seriously. They thought they could do with a break. They stood to join the tour.

"Harry and Ron took the other," said George. So George was the twin who tucked a lock of hair behind his left ear. Hermione knocked before opening the door to Ron's room. Ron was reading a quidditch magazine. "The wash closet is tucked behind the stairwell." Fred and George took them up to the next level. Ron joined the tour as well. The shinobi suspected a plot. The children had had ample time to plot "Mission: Weasel information," so Sakura thought.

Fred called to the group, "The rooms on the third floor were once used by Sirius and Regulus Black."

"One is decorated in Gryffindor red. It has pictures of muggle women and motorcycles posted to the walls," said George.

He turned to his brother. In unison, they remarked, "It's pretty wicked!"

"The Gryffindor room is ours," Fred apologetically declared. He led the group to Sakura and Itachi's room. It was decorated in Slytherin green. On its walls were snippets from the Daily Prophet, all pertaining to the Dark Lord.

"Besides," said George, "One can catch up quick on wizarding history in this room. I have read all the clippings meself."

"Overnight guests, frequently Tonks and Remus, stayed in this room," Fred told them, with George cat-calling behind him. "Don't worry. Zip cleaned the sheets. Well, now it will be used by the two of you."

"The two of you," George repeated mischievously. They both grinned in the most obvious way.

Sakura blushed. She tried to steer their thoughts back to the tour. She asked, "So what is on the fourth floor?"

"Oh, that floor," said Fred. "Hmm. The floor above has a master bedroom. I believe old Buckbeak the Hippogriff is still there. He must get lonely."

"Actually, Charlie took him to Romania," his brother replied.

"Oh, right! Good then. Still, it probably smells. I wouldn't go in it if I were you. Though George and I could turn it into a spectacular laboratory…"

Sakura asked about the other room on the fourth floor.

"No one used it until now," said Fred.

"I bet kreacher has been set to fixing it up for overnight guests."

Sakura found her trunk at the foot of the bed. She kneeled next to it and shuffled through it as the others talked about previous guests. In her trunk she found her shinobi attire.

"It looks as good as new!" Sakura said in her astonishment.

Hermione glanced at the racy outfit. Hermione wouldn't be caught dead in such a wild skirt. She answered, "The house elves probably threw out the old one and made a copy." Everyone but Sakura left the room. Sakura threw on her medic uniform and pulled out her medical supplies. She placed her medic pack and scroll out on the bed. She didn't know what to expect of Draco or his mother's physical condition. Sakura thought it best to be prepared.

Sakura opened the door and welcomed the gang back in. "Whoa, what's this?" asked Fred. He hovered over the items on Sakura's bed, using his best judgement and not perusing them.

"Itachi-san and I have a mission. We leave at midnight."

Itachi and Sakura were instantly swarmed. Sakura didn't want to say anything, but Itachi saw no harm. He did not see them as children, though he might refer to them as such, and believed they had the right to know. Once their curiosity was sated, Ron pulled out a pack of cards.

He asked Itachi, "Have you played exploding snap before?"

"A long time ago, but I remember some." _Of course he cheated with the sharingan,_ Sakura thought. Everyone sat on the floor. After the first round, Itachi caught up on Ron's strategy and began to hustle the other players.

At eleven o' clock, the Order reassembled. Only five members came back: the Headmaster, Snape, Moody, Remus, and Tonks. Professor Snape went into the cellar with a pair of cool grey robes. He came back up and left the door ajar. "Lucius will be joining us shortly," he said. Everyone sat in the living room and waited. Sakura went through her medical supplies. Itachi seated himself on the floor and meditated.

When Lucius walked out of the cellar, Tonks amiably pressed a sandwich into his hand, leftovers from lunch. "We didn't want you do anything drastic," she told him. "Aunt Narcissa will return to you, as will Cousin Draco. We are sending our finest after them."

Lucius looked to Itachi on the floor. He gasped. The man looked so much like…

"He is his brother," Sakura answered from her seat on the sofa. She repacked her supplies and fastened her pack and scroll to her waist. She lost her tanto at the ministry. It probably broke during the destruction of the Department of Mysteries anyway.

Lucius chose not to comment. He asked instead, "Who will be going?" Sakura and Itachi approached him. "Just the two of you?" he said, mildly upset.

Itachi told him, "We will move faster this way."

"Do you remember the layout, Miss Haruno?" Lucius asked. Sakura nodded.

Albus handed Sakura the portkey, an emerald cloth napkin, and activated it. "The minimum activation time is one hour. You can use that hour efficiently and move cautiously. Remus and I will escort you to the edge of the Malfoy property."

Malfoy estate was more than just the Manor. It was about twenty square kilometers of property in the countryside, some of which was occupied by muggle farmers, who rented out plots for a reasonable price. The four apparated just outside of one of these farmhouses. Dumbledore instructed Sakura to head directly North for about five kilometers.

"See you soon, Dumbledore-san," Sakura said confidently. Itachi bowed slightly. Then they were off, racing silently toward the regal, medieval house in the distance.

Sakura motioned toward the patch of trees on the western side. They advanced through them and leapt into the hedge encasing Malfoy Manor. Itachi signaled that the perimeter was clear. Afterall, any guard that left the house would be cast out indefinitely. Sakura and Itachi crept over to the western wall.

They were inches apart. Sakura found Itachi's ear and whispered, "Wait here. I'll find her room so that you can make a beeline for it." Sakura pressed chakra into the ventral side of her body. She hugged the wall cautiously and climbed. When she found the master bedroom, lit by Narcissa's reading light, a fairy, Sakura realized upon closer inspection. Sakura returned to Itachi. She led him to the window. They discerned Narcissa was asleep.

The window did not have wrought-iron bars, unlike the first floor windows. Its panes were sectioned off in a three by three grid with stone colored wood fashioned between them. Sakura stuck one hand, as if glued, to the first panel in the top right. She concentrated chakra into one of her fingers. She pressed that finger to the glass and pulsed tiny, repetitive amounts of chakra into the glass as she dragged her finger around the rectangular frame. Silently, she extracted the pane and handed it to Itachi, who nodded approvingly.

Sakura took out the rest of the panels. When finished, she wondered what to do next. Itachi handed her the nine glass panes. He formed the seals for a fire technique. Sakura had to trust him. He singed the ends of the wood running horizontally. When Itachi thought they were weak enough, he smothered the heat. White coals formed at the spots. He repeated the process for both sides of the vertical pieces. Itachi grabbed the weak spots and pulled. Voila.

Sakura could not resist whispering, "You make a better door than a window," so quietly, that he had to read her lips by the dim fairylight. He pushed the frame inward, and they stepped through onto the plush, cream carpet.

When they entered, the fairy flew over to Lady Malfoy's bedside. Lady Malfoy was instantly on alert, wand pointed at the both of them.

"Whoa, Malfoy-san, you must know Lucius sent us," Sakura cried. She had her hands raised non-aggressively.

"Tell me what you have done to my husband," she said coldly. She pressed her lips, as if struggling not to bite Sakura's head off.

"Your husband has defected," Sakura said. "I need you to call Draco with a patronus. We need to get you out of here." Narcissa frowned. She warily summoned her patronus, a wolf, and it dashed through the wall. Sakura pulled out the portkey. It turned blue in her hand. They had ten minutes left.

"Itachi," Sakura started to brief him. He was not behind her. Sakura sensed his presence in the room. He was waiting for anything unexpected. A Deatheater entered the room ahead of Draco. Itachi leapt from the shadows and broke his neck. Draco yelped.

Sakura wanted to smack her forehead. Instead, she whispered harshly, "Grab the portkey!" Narcissa did so. Itachi brought Draco over to them and ordered Draco to grab onto a corner of the cloth. Another Deatheater entered the room. Itachi gripped Draco's portkey arm with his free hand. The Deatheater shot a slicing hex at them. Just as he did, Draco experienced the uncomfortable tug at his navel. Sakura closed her eyes and gripped the cloth as tight as possible.

The four were whisked away to 12 Grimmauld Place. Sakura smiled with relief, "Mission successful!"

Her relief was drowned out by the cries of the elder Malfoys. "Draco!" Draco had been hit by the spell. He was bleeding profusely. The gash ran diagonally down his torso. His black silk nightshirt was soaked.

Everyone had gathered in the living room to await Sakura's return. The twins rushed Ron, Hermione, and Ginny to the hallway to give the adults room to work. Spells were quickly cast to shove the furniture to the corners of the room. The children watched the madness from the open doubledoors.

Walburga Black quickly started up again, roaring about mudbloods. "NOW YOUALL SEE? I was right! They will be the death of our most noble House!" The children pressed their hands firmly over their ears. Professor Snape cast a muffliato spell to keep the madness within the living room from reaching the bigoted portrait's ears.

The elder Malfoys were quick to panic and question their judgement. Itachi lowered Draco with him onto the decorative rug. The Order members knowingly pushed back the couches and the tea table to give Sakura room to work. Professor Dumbledore placed a strong cushioning charm on the carpeted floor. Sakura formed a chakra scalpel with four half-seals and slit Draco's nightshirt into ribbons. She pulled it gingerly away from his chest. "Get me thick towels," she hollered. The Headmaster quickly summoned some and handed them to Itachi.

"Press those firmly to his upper torso. The cut is not so deep there. We should just need to clot the bleeding for now. Do that and I'll focus on stitching the lower torso," she directed. Sakura placed her feather-light hands atop of Draco's abdomen and channeled chakra into the breached muscle above his intestines. She set her mind to the healing session. Professor Snape glided over to the fireplace and called, "Hogwarts." No doubt he was fetching some blood-replenishing potions.

By two in the morning, Draco had been stabilized. Narcissa hugged Sakura gratefully. She cried, unhindered by pride, and Lucius swept her into his arms. Sakura told Itachi to get some rest. He went to their room, dismissing the students to their rooms in the process. Sakura and the Malfoys remained. Sakura lied Draco on one of the couches. Narcissa disappeared the bloodstain on the carpet. Sakura called for Zip, hoping he would answer. He did. She politely asked if he could get her some bedding. Zip made her a comfortable spot on the living room floor. Lucius took to watching Draco. Narcissa woke at six and took over for her husband. Sakura slept unprovoked until noon.

The Order left for Privet Drive early in the morning, returning about six. Without speaking to anyone, Harry marched up to the room he had shared with Ron the summer prior. He organized the few things he had, sat down on the bed, and proceeded to stare at the wall. Ron awoke about eleven and could think of nothing to say, so he went into the dining room where Hermione was studying.

"What should we do?" he asked her.

Peeking out from behind her sixth year text, she looked at him and sighed. She put her book down and thought. "Lupin told me how Harry wouldn't speak to them. Harry is most likely furious with himself. If we don't mention Sirius, we should at least tell him that we do not blame him for our injuries." In the other room, Hermione could see Fred and Ginny playing wizards' chess. George had been caught by Molly Weasley and was forced to do small chores around the kitchen. Ron had been at her beck and call the previous day, and before that he had visited Sakura at St. Mungos. But the rest of the time was generally boring until Sakura arrived.

"Ginny, what are you doing?" George called from the door of the dining room.

"Messing with Sakura," she smirked.

"Does mum know you have that sandwich?" asked Fred.

"Mum told me to wake her up," she replied snootily, then smirked. "But no, she doesn't."

The girl had a death wish. Well, maybe not. She was waving a sandwich in Sakura's face. If Sakura was hungry, she would awake. Narcissa sat in one of the wingbacked chairs, only half-interested in her book about The Faye. She smirked. She would not spoil their fun. Her husband was conversing quietly with Snape. Draco was watching out of pure boredom.

"She looks so sweet," Ginny commented. Ginny had avoided Haruno in school.

"Yes, she does," agreed a baritone voice behind them. The redheads jumped.

Draco laughed as hard as he dared in his condition. Fred sputtered, "Well, I bet you would wet your pants if Mr. Uchiha snuck up on you! He's almost as spooky as Snape!"

From the far corner, Snape muttered an "I'm right here, you brat," and received a reflexive "sorry, sir," in reply.

Sakura tossed in her sleep. Her nose twitched.

"She may look like a doll; however, I do not think it wise to tell her so." Itachi knelt beside her and the sleeping kunoichi.

Ginny frowned in confusion. "Does she think it is insulting? We've seen her in a fight."

"No, not at all. Sakura-san is the type who likes praise of any kind, except when being compared to a doll. Of this I am certain." Fred grinned. Itachi gave him a look that said 'no.' Whatever prank he was planning… 'no.' It would not end well. "She is not afraid of them. If you are so curious, you can ask her sometime."

Ginny waggled the toasted ham sandwich in front of Sakura a couple more times, but Sakura wouldn't budge. She kept dreaming about food or whatever. Itachi brushed a stray piece of pink from her closed eye. He bent over and analyzed her face. She looked well-rested. He decided she had slept enough. Sakura was too accommodated to the laziness that plaged Wizarding Europe. He lowered his face and said softly, "Wake up, Sakura-chan," as if the call would disturb her.

_Wha? Naruto? _Sakura slowly opened her eyes. _Sasuke? _She quickly grasped reality, and remembered her fight with Sasuke. She didn't have happy dreams about Sasuke anymore. Ever. It just wasn't possible. She sat up quickly, hitting her head against Itachi's in the process.

Blushing madly, she exclaimed, "Itachi-san no baka! What the hell are you doing? First you call me without honorific and now you insult me further by calling me "-chan"! I am not your inferior! Even when insulting you, I use an honorific." Luckily, Professor Snape's muffliato held up from the previous night or Mrs. Black's portrait would be having a bitchfest.

Itachi rubbed his sore forehead. Lucius and Severus paused mid-conversation and turned to look at them. Draco was openly laughing, though it made his freshly healed skin ache. When he stopped, Sakura was still threatening to pound Itachi-_san_ into dust.

"I did not mean to insult you. For those who use it sincerely, the term is one of endearment. I respect you for trusting me, for healing Draco, and for defending these children."

As Sakura's hands balled into fists, Draco asked, "Why does it matter so much? Are these titles?"

"Honorifics, yes. They are how we describe our relationship to one another. "-chan" is used when talking to a girl who is a genin or unranked. Once a female ninja becomes chuunin, she will tell you whether you should call her "-san" or "-chan," because she is officially an adult. To someone I don't know too well, I am Sakura-san. Itachi-san here insists on dropping honorifics, a sign of extreme closeness, or cutsifying my name, his latest indulgence. Since we are not close, it comes off as an insult."

"We are close, Sakura, whether you realize it or not."

"Use the proper suffix when getting my attention," Sakura just would not budge. Itachi seemed to be as stubborn as an ox as well. His eyes flashed with a hint of humor. Sakura's brow lifted.

"Then I order you to address me as Uchiha-sama."

"Wha?"

"It is my rightful title, whether or not I am a citizen of Konoha."

"That's degrading!"

"But it is my proper title. Which is more degrading? You will become used to my familiarity."

Draco called from the couch, "What does '-sama' mean?"

Itachi replied, "It means 'Lord.' It is used in clan politics, not on an everyday basis. Its usage sounds cold to the people of Konoha because we prefer titles similar to Mr. or Mrs. It distances me from them by addressing my superiority as a clan head."

"A lord? Interesting. And Sakura has to bow to you then?" Draco grimaced lightly. Since when was he friends with a commoner?

"No. It is outdated since the only clan now using the title is the Hyuuga. Still, if I want to be addressed as Uchiha-sama, by her own rules, she would grudgingly comply." They all had magic. Maybe they just didn't like forming tight-knit groups. Being a civilian in Konoha must not be so bad.

Sakura gave a great sigh. "Do not ever use it to mock me."

"Of course not. Thank-you," he told her.

Draco also thanked her for the brilliant patch up.

She blinked, remembering the night Sasuke left Konoha. Sakura shook her head to get rid of the memory. "It was no trouble," she told Draco with a smile plastered to her face. "I'm just glad you are safe."

Molly called from the dining room that lunch was ready. Hermione and Ron went upstairs to fetch Harry. Within minutes, they were all eating and welcoming the Malfoys formally into the Order (as if the Malfoys had a choice.) Harry begrudgingly welcomed them and went back to eating, quieter than a mouse. Ron and Hermione looked to one another, but said nothing.

Moments later, Harry burst out with his apology. "I shouldn't have dragged you into my mess. I almost got you killed. I'm sorry!" He surprised Sakura and 2/3 of the Golden Trio, along with several others. Harry hung his head in embarrassment. Harry looked frustrated as hell.

Sakura did not refuse his apology, but she did not graciously accept it either. Stoically, she said, "What's done is done, Potter. Do you have anything else to say? Will you graciously thank me for saving all of us?"

Harry fisted his hands below the table. Hermione nudged him bravely. The Golden Trio bowed their heads as thanks, and Hermione voiced their appology.

Not forgetting the promise Sakura made, Ron said, "You said you would tell us about the Avenger, the boy you fought. You called him Sasuke. Did you know him?"

"You are asking if I knew him personally?" Sakura held back the hurt she felt in remembrance. She frowned. "He was more than someone I passed on the street. He was my teammate." Sakura's throat swelled with restrained emotion. _Some stupid boy I thought of as _more_ than a friend._

"He is my brother," Itachi said in his neutral, baritone voice. The twins looked at eachother. Ron and Ginny shared a sympathetic look. Hermione wondered how she missed the similarities, but reasoned that the brothers must take after separate parents. The others hung on the shinobi's every word. "I am at fault, Sakura."

Sakura turned to Itachi. Hopelessly, she said, "Now that he knows the truth about his family, he wishes to destroy my home."

Itachi sighed. "I was foolish…" _to direct him toward that path._ "I loathed what I had done." _Though I did it for the greater good._ "but I wanted to make sure Sasuke lived." And that the Uchiha's name could be restored. In that, at least Sasuke could have peace.

Sakurabowed her head. She had read between the lines and felt a mix of anger and pity for Itachi. In the end, she remembered her fight with Sasuke and wanted to lash out for his past decisions. Barely reeling in her frustration, she said hoarsely, "Now he knows no other way to live."

Dumbledore ran his fingers through his beard. He hoped the answer lay in front of them. "So his allegiance to Voldemort cannot be swayed?"

Itachitouched Sakura lightly on the shoulder. Quietly, confidently, he assured her, "Your team taught him another way. Keep trying until he has a change of heart."

Sakurashook his hand from her shoulder. "Changing Sasuke's path is impossible. I doubted him, and then I believed in him again. I thought, 'What would Naruto do?' Of course, Naruto would try to save him." Sakura stood up angrily. She hated Sasuke. She finally knew the meaning of the word. Sakura glared at Itachi. "I came within an inch of my life to save Sasuke. I should have killed him. All he knows is hate. I tried this time, I really tried. But I cannot… I cannot…" In her fury, Sakura allowed her eyes to well up. "Next time, I will end him." Itachi frowned and removed himself from her side.

Dumbledoreaddressed her as kindly as possible. "Sasuke hates because he loves his family. If he were the monster you believe him to be, would he feel anything? Keep that in mind."

Itachi retorted. "He still has the capacity to love. Sakura, you must end this cycle of revenge."

"Madara told Sasuke the truth. He knows now why they were killed. Their deaths were not meaningless. _Hardly_. The Uchiha planned to takeover Konoha. They were our best warriors. For every Uchiha slain, we would have lost three of ours. I understand Sasuke misses them terribly, but justice has been served. Still he seeks revenge, but revenge cannot be enacted against a good cause, against justice. Sasuke wants to destroy Konoha. This is a war. My actions, therefore, do not equate into the cycle of revenge."

Critically, Professor Snape asked, "Sakura, do you believe your village handled the situation properly? Perhaps if something was done differently, Sasuke could have forgiven your village leaders? From what you have said, it appears your leaders had time to find a peaceful solution. In the end, they sent a boy to butcher his family." The door to the dining room opened and closed, but Sakura did not register the sound.

In the council's defense, Sakura retorted, "Thirty-two years ago, Konoha was heavily involved in what was called The Great Shinobi War. Sixteen years ago, it was attacked by a demon, the Nine-Tailed Fox. Eleven—The Uchiha staged a coup that never happened. Itachi prevented civil war. Thanks to him, I had a village to call home." And Sakura was truly grateful. She turned to look at him, but he was gone. Sakura slumped into her chair. Tiredly, she concluded, "and I believe that whether I search out Sasuke or not, he will find me, and one of us will die. This is a war."

Professor Dumbledore sighed. "That is the way war sometimes plays out. Please do not forget to evaluate your options." Dumbledore placed his utensil on his finished plate. "Remus, could you please escort the Malfoys to the top floor? They will be staying in the overnight dorm until Kreatcher gets the master bedroom cleaned." Remus nodded and led the Malfoys out of the dining room. "Miss Haruno? You must salvage your relationship with that man or he will make life difficult for all of us."

"You believe he could defect?" she asked.

Dumbledore ignored her question. "I remember his second year. He was not a happy child. Itachi asked me one day to promise him, should he show up on my doorstep, I rush him to St. Mungo's. You said Sasuke loves his family. Does Sasuke know that his brother is alive? Have you truly exhausted all your options? Do not make such a delicate decision so soon." Reluctantly, Sakura left to track down Itachi.

Professor Snape watched her go. "She has lost all sense of reason, all because of a boy. She is not the warrior you thought her to be, Albus. Do not come to depend on her."

Dumbledore said nothing. He thought he had found a powerful ally, but for the moment his burdens were too much for her to bear.

[Scene end]

Sakuramuttered Sasuke's name angrily under her breath as she scaled the staircase.At some point she stubbed her toe and yelped. She reached the top step of the third level. Sakura sighed frustratedly. "Sasuke no Oni. You really are a demon now. I guess they do exist."

The door to Sakura and Itachi's room was shut. Sakura never used their room. It still felt impersonal to her. The closed door made her feel unwelcome. Sakura cursed Dumbledore for pulling her strings so effectively. She wanted to run and deny that the conversation in the dining room ever happened. Instead, like a marionette, she knocked hollowly on the door.

"Come in," said Itachi in a rich baritone. When the door opened, she met his fearsome eyes.

"Itachi-san?"

He sat in the middle of the bed, resting against the headboard. His Sharingan was activated. His eyes were heavy lidded. Sakura thought his muscles looked tense. He was positively furious as much as he tried to hide it. Still he said nothing.

"Itachi-san, please talk to me," she pleaded bravely.

"Are you angry about my stance toward Sasuke?" she asked knowingly.

"I wonder why I trusted you."

Sakura lost all her spunk, her tenacity. She slid to the floor and stared at him. The more she stared, the more she got angry. She was angry because he was angry with her. "Well, excuse me for being pragmatic."

"What I did was wrong. I was foolish. I was not ready to be an ANBU, to make decisions, to take S-class missions from the Hokage."

Sakurastood up defiantly. "You did nothing wrong! You basically told me they were evil. You're a hero! Just like Naruto…"

"No. Neither Naruto-kun nor Kakashi-kun would have taken the order. 'Look underneath the underneath' as Kakashi-san would say. I was just a boy. I saw war when I was four years old. I did not want another so soon. Still, I regret what I did. There was another way."

"You did it for the greater good! Hell, I owe my life to you. I was a child at the time. I know…I know I would not have survived if the Uchiha rebellion had happened."

"Look at the nature of the act, Sakura. I went against my family. I murdered my clan. The massacre was unexpected. They had no chance. What I did was evil."

Sakura lost all her righteous anger. She pitied him. Sadly, she assured him, "You did what you had to."

Itachi's eyes smolder in self-loathing. His Sharingan flickered out of his eyes, replaced by mournful, charcoal eys. "Evil was used to purge evil. That is a common method for a shinobi to utilize. Still, a greater man would have tried harder for diplomacy. A greater man would question _why _the Uchiha felt rebellion was necessary. I am a pacifist, Sakura. Killing is evil. I acknowledge that. I want you to acknowledge that. The greater man strives to find another way. How many enemies has Naruto slain?

Under his scrutiny, Sakurawas forced to respond. "...I cannot recall."

Itachi raised his eyebrows in mock surprise. "Too many to count? Start with the first."

"…I don't think..." Sakura started.

Itachi's eyes glazed over again in self-hate. He was ashamed of himself, but chose to confide in her. "If every man was like Naruto, our world would be a utopia. There would be no need for shinobi. I thought Naruto was the most influential person in your life."

Sakura frowned. "Please be reasonable. Evil will always exist. 'Every light casts a shadow.' For every Naruto, there is a Sasuke."

Sternly, Itachi retorted, "By your words, you are acting like a Sasuke. Regardless, for every Naruto, there is an Orochimaru, a Kabuto, or a Madara. Sasuke is not yet an oni. As long as he can love, he can be human."

"You admire Naruto," she said in awe. A smile graced her lips, a smile at a time like that. "I think you are more like him than you believe. You are a good person."

"Who I am now does not excuse who I was."

"You were just a boy," she argued.

"Do you think Potter-kun could kill his loved ones if sacrificing them destroyed the Dark Lord? Better yet, do you think Malfoy-kun could have fought his father in the Department of Mysteries? Did you ever think to include him in your mission?"

"I would not have asked Draco. In this world, he is just a boy."

"As was I," he said, using her words against her. His grief knew no bounds. At least, unlike Sasuke, he blamed himself and not others. He would not defect. He was no threat to Konoha. "This world is beautiful. Its people give love a higher regard than honor or loyalty."

"…Itachi-san?" She went to sit on the edge of the bed.

Itachi asked her seriously, "The crimes I have committed are the most severe."

Angrily, Sakura reassured him, "You are a HERO, Itachi-san. Do you not want to be known as such? Just some guy who followed some shitty orders?"

"I will never be known as a hero. Sakura, I burned the mission scroll years ago. If you truly feel sorry for me, vow that you will not kill Sasuke. He is all I have left."

Sakura's gaze hardened as did Itachi's. He vowed not to kill her. Doing so would activate the suicide ritual. Also, if Sakura took this new vow, killing Sasuke would kill the three of them. Sakura sighed and ran a hand through her hair in frustration. Suddenly, the extent to which he promised his loyalty made more sense. No matter what, his plan was held together by his sacrifice.

"I'm going to regret this."

"That depends on you. If you act as Naruto expects you to…"

"Argh. Yeah, yeah. Let's go find Dumbledore-san."

Dumbledore-san was in the dining room, gorging himself on the pumpkin pasties left over from dessert. He offered them to the shinobi, who respectfully declined. Knowing it was inevitable, Dumbledore stood and voluntarily performed the ritual. Sakura and Itachi clasped hands again. The golden strand weaved around their bound hands.

Itachi and Sakura locked gazes. "Do you, Sakura, promise not to kill my otoutou, Uchiha Sasuke?"

Sakura stalled a good moment. Itachi shook her via their bound hands. She frowned in annoyance. "I do."

Dumbledore unbound them and Sakura quickly removed her hand from his. She felt disgusted with herself. She thought of so many what ifs they made her head spin. Well, no matter. If Sasuke tried to harm any of her friends, she could still take him down… at the cost of her life and the one she restored to his brother.

Itachi noticed the contemplative furrow of Sakura's brow. He could guess the dangerous shift of her thoughts. Trustingly, he said, "Do not forget my life is bound to yours."

Sakura groaned. She truly was an idiot. "I need to lie down."

[Chapter end]

Twenty-two pages. Oh, snap! Next up is a chapter featuring the Konoha shinobi.

**While favoriting and alerting my story is oh so much appreciated (domo!), it doesn't give this story recognition. If you think this story deserves more than 200 reviews (the usu. Cutoff point for casual users), then please take the time to submit a couple. Suggestions will be considered, esp. for the Harry/Draco bromance.


	13. Broken Youth

Haruno Sakura and the War of Two Worlds

By Inner Self

Chapter 13: "Broken Youth"

At six in the morning, Naruto was already galavanting through the Konoha streets—with a bucket of paint and a brush in hand. He had a D-ranked mission, which instructed that he paint the house next to the Yamanaka flower shop. He started from the top down. Aided by chakra and his dopplegangers, Naruto was done in five minutes. He left a note in the owner's mailbox. He would come back at later for his pay. Naruto then said hello and good-bye to Ino.

Uzumaki Naruto hadn't been on one ANBU mission since the man-from-the-archway incident. He made the voluntary choice. He helped out around the village like the genin tended to do. He even smiled as he went about his low-ranked list of chores—er-duties.

Seven in the morning, Naruto stopped by to speak with the Godaime. "I still don't understand why you insist on taking all these chore missions. Are you on vacation?" she asked.

Grinning from ear to ear, Naruto said, "Yep! I still make time for some intel work with Shikamaru though—pushing papers. I can be in a thousand places at once, though, so don't misjudge my worth dattebayo!"

Tsunade sighed. She took a swig of sake, hiding her grin. "Naruto, take a real vacation. I'm sure we will get along well enough."

"Perhaps you could review my manuscript as well?" called a voice from the window ledge.

"Sure thing, Kakashi-sensei!" said Naruto gleefully. "So you are writing a story? What about?"

"Oh, guy saves the world, rescues a shrine priestess, makes love to her like a demon. I call it Icha-Icha Memoir."

Millions of grasshoppers could be heard chirping within Naruto's head, until he shouted, "Since when did you do anything like that? You pervert! Nobody wants to read your dirty novels!"

Kakashi scratched the back of his head. "You are probably right. I shouldn't have asked for Sai's help. Now the readers will only be interested in the Shunga art. Nobody understands literature anymore."

Tsunade stood up abruptly. "Kakashi, you publish any of Sai's porno drawings in your book and I will blacklist it!"

"Hokage-sama, I assure you…," he started nervously. Tsunade pushed him out the window and slammed it shut, effectively breaking the shutter's hinges. Kakashi's drawn out cry ended with a thud. He crawled back in moments later. Naruto shied away from the windows.

Tsunade was about to resume filling out her paperwork. She looked up to see Uzumaki still standing before her. "Yes?" she asked.

"Ah…Morino Ibiki took me off guarding duty. I want to be reinstated…please?" He looked at her with puppy dog eyes.

"He said you were getting chatty with the prisoners," she said.

He nodded. "Just that guy Sai and I found. I think he's about ready to talk to me. I don't want Ibiki to have to torture him. Ibiki has a list of shinobi waiting for interrogation about a kilometer long. I can help him out. Besides, the guy came out of nowhere. You have to believe me! He's probably just afraid of us."

Naruto kept flashing his bright blue eyes at her. She couldn't resist a smile. Naruto was the happiest these past few weeks that he'd been in the past year. "Alright, Naruto. I'll write a letter to Ibiki. You can deliver it and pick up your guard schedule."

"Yatta!" he cheered, fist pumping the air.

Tsunade quickly scribbled the letter, stamped her seal, and gave it to him. "Glad to have you back, Naruto." He blinked at her in puzzlement.

"Roger," said Naruto, and he left.

Tsunade washed some anxiety down with a round of sake. "His behavior of late has been disturbing. Also, this change of attitude…"

"Naruto's his once usual happy-go-lucky self. Would you prefer the heart-broken Naruto?"

Tsunade-sama smiled and said, "Definitely not. Perhaps Hinata-chan has something to do with his renewal."

Uzumaki Naruto delivered the letter after filling up on some ramen. He couldn't resist the breakfast ramen special. Knowing Naruto and his eating habits, Teuchi-san made sure to throw in some vegetables.

Morino Ibiki was taking a break from interrogations when Naruto found him. He was sitting in his desk chair, checking his mailbox. "Another one for you," said Naruto cheerfully, waving Tsunade's letter. Ibiki took the letter and scanned it.

"Alright. Toudou-kun called in sick last evening. Chiyasa-san took his shift. She is supposed to start again at eight. She's sleeping in the break room. Tell Chiyasa-san to go home."

Naruto took Chiyasa's shift. Luckily, Chiyasa was patrolling the cells on Block A, where the man-from-the-archway had been placed. The cell blocks ranged from A to G. The most dangerous criminals were placed farthest from the floor level in Cell Block G. They awaited transport to a maximum security facility or to the interrogation rooms for "Round 2." Block G prisoners were kept in a perpetual state of unconsciousness. The prisoners on Block F produced the most frequent bursts of noise—maniacal screams (those interrogated), death and rape threats, and catcalls to the female guards. Block F prisoners had to be silenced more frequently than the prisoners of Blocks A through E combined. Like the man-from-the-archway, Block A prisoners were uncategorized. They could be innocent, but best labeled guilty until proven, ne? Some were in the wrong place at the wrong time and could not get their stories straight. Like Mr. Flew-out-an-Archway, as dubbed by Naruto.

Naruto conjured up a hundred kagebunshins to watch the other inmates as he went to chat with the man he brought in three weeks ago. The man recognized him. He saw Naruto first on his journey to Konoha, and next from the conversation attempts that followed. He never gave Naruto any information. Naruto talked about anything and everything said in casual conversation. The man sat quietly on the bedroll in his cell, legs crossed, and stared solemnly at his hands.

Naruto sighed. "Why don't you say anything? Okay, look, ask me a question—any question! I'm getting really curious as to what you sound like-ttebayo. Anything, man, you can ask me-"

"Do you know what a muggle is?"

"—_anything_! Huh?" Naruto's eyes nearly popped out. He had finally made progress. Or so he thought. "Muggle?"

"I guess that is a no," said the man, sounding quite relieved.

"Can you tell me?" asked Naruto. Suddenly all the other Narutos were crowding him, hoping to hear the answer as well. Such dedicated workers they were.

"You _can _use magic! I knew it!" said the man, stunned for a moment. His eyed then hardened.

"No, I use chakra. _Cha. Kra,_" Naruto said, emphasizing the last part. Naruto remembered his doppelgangers and took a moment to shoo them away. "The name's Uzumaki Naruto. You could be polite and tell me your name, too."

"Sirius Black," he said. Sirius Black saw no point in ignoring the boy any longer. He was doomed either way once the interrogator got to him on the list.

"Are you serious?" asked Naruto. He then laughed. Black mentally rolled his eyes. "So why didn't you want to talk before?"

Sirius shrugged. "My story is unbelievable. I'd rather not waste my breath. I will be tortured. Then the Ministry will send for me. They will torture administer the Kiss to me. I will be dead. I am finished running. At least Harry is safe."

"Dude, you aren't making a lot of sense," said Naruto.

Sirius rolled onto his side to lay on his bedroll. He turned again to stare at the wall opposite his bars. "Just please leave me alone," he pleaded.

Naruto decided to honor Black's wish. He went back to patrolling the block.

When Naruto got off his shift at six, he went to visit the training grounds. Hinata and Neji were there today. They were working on a long-distance technique that stemmed seemingly from the Hyuuga Clan juukenpou (Gentle Fist) style. Naruto approached them and Hinata asked for a break. The Hyuugas and the other Konoha 12 had been checking up on Naruto ever since Sakura's "death."

"Good evening, Naruto-kun," said Neji. His cousin nodded, intending to greet Naruto in her own shy way. "How are you?"

"Never felt better!" said Naruto with genuine cheerfulness. Hinata had grown to sense his lies. Neji was fluent in the reading of body language and she had begun studying it as well. Hinata found Naruto easiest to read.

"That's good," she said. "You really do seem to be back to normal."

"What does that mean?" said Naruto, feigning derision.

"Sorry, I just meant…" she started.

"Naruto, she's right," said Neji, taking the opportunity to fish for information. "You have been gloomy the last year, more so than the rest of us. In these past few weeks, when you instantly snap of your depression, we are supposed to go along with it? Such a recovery is not normal. Grief takes time. Even I still feel sadness for my father from time to time. I miss Sakura-san whenever I get admitted to Konoha Hospital. What about you?" Neji's eyes seemingly pierced Naruto's very soul. Unfortunately, Naruto didn't know what Neji wanted him to say.

Hinata clarified, "Did you mean what you said her funeral?" Hinata-chan looked hopeful. Could Sakura be alive?

"Well, I was hopeful then… but I mean it now," said Naruto. He asked seriously, "Can we sit down?" They sat. The sun was low in the sky, casting its light through the treeline. Naruto looked to Hinata for support. He trusted she could keep his secrets, but what about Neji?

Naruto asked, "Neji, remember how I told you that people who betray their friends are worse than scum?"

Neji nodded.

"Well, since we are friends, I would like to ask a favor," Naruto started.

Hinata quirked her brow. She leaned forward.

"You decided we were—right after the Chuunin Exams and the following fiasco."

"Right, so can I ask you guys not to repeat what I am about to say?"

Hinata took a moment to consider, and then nodded. She would at least hear him out. If it was too reckless an idea, well, she was a kunoichi, therefore, not bound by honor. She looked to her cousin, who, under her pleading gaze, consented to listen to Naruto.

Naruto looked at each of them before resting his gaze on Neji, the one he expected not to consent initially. "Neji, Hinata-chan, are you gate-watching tonight?"

Hinata and Neji were instantly on alert. Hinata did her best to relax. Neji asked what she would have stuttered, although she was getting over that old habit. "Hinata-san is. I am watching Karin tonight. Now, as a friend, I ask why would you need to know?"

"I need to go to the Valley of the End."

Hinata whispered, "Naruto-kun…"

"Naruto-kun," said Neji sternly, "Hokage-sama has you confined to the village. Akatsuki is getting desperate. Their actions have been sporadic lately. Anywhere outside the village is considered off-limits to you without Hokage-sama's sanction."

Naruto pouted and said, "I'll take Sai with me. We totally own together. We'll be swift and quiet. You don't have to worry."

Neji debated it. He folded his arms.

Hinata asked, "How long do you expect to be gone?"

Naruto thought about it. "It's scout-work. I just need to check something and then run back home."

"Something…?" Neji probed.

"A chakra signature," Naruto admitted. Hinata and Neji's eyes widened in surprise.

"Naruto-kun," she said, "you can read chakra signatures?"

"Just this one signature. It was kyuubi chakra, well, sort of, but I also… I also felt… I sensed Sakura."

Hinata gasped. She dared to smile hopefully. Neji looked skeptical. He asked, "Why not take a professional sensor with you? Karin is under house arrest for another month or so, but Ino's interrogation unit has a sensor. Maybe he could go with you."

"Or maybe he'll tell on me," said Naruto, pouting again like a five-year-old. He must have realized this. He decided to use his brain and reason with the Hyuugas. "Tsunade-baa-chan misses Sakura terribly. So many of her loved ones have died. Baa-chan doesn't want to feel hope. She doesn't want to feel anything."

Hinata thought about Kurenai-sensei and the time when Asuma died. Kurenai was difficult to watch. She looked so lifeless. Kurenai-sensei did not want to be involved with the world anymore. She stopped gardening and caring about all her other passions. Team 8 tidied up her house every week. Shikamaru watched after her health and made her eat properly. Ino's mother sent Kurenai-sensei a bouquet of flowers every week until she had her delivery.

Kurenai-sensei had recently given birth to not one but two babies. Fraternal twins. Kurenai-sensei was finally happy again. She was talking about Asuma without sounding grief-stricken. Meanwhile, Tsunade-sama was all business, sake, and pessimism.

"Well, Naruto," Hinata said, "Neji has a point. You aren't a sensor. What if you can't sense Sakura-chan this time? You should take a professional. Treat it like a real mission... Go prepared, you see?"

Naruto pondered this. He'd learned how to "ponder" in the year after Sakura's disappearance. He was still headstrong, but thankfully Naruto formed plans before he acted on missions. He scratched the stubble under his chin. "Neji," he finally asked. "You said you were watching Karin tonight?"

Neji nodded. "You want to borrow her."

"I'll check her in by morning. I swear. Sai can draw up a bird. We can get there and come back within six hours."

Neji made a 'hmm' noise that sounded optimistic. "You won't be targeted under the zero visibility of night. The forest canopies provide cover as well. Leave when night falls. Be back before dawn."

Naruto lit up. He thanked Neji generously. "Hinata-chan, what gate will you be watching tonight?"

"I'll be watching the North-Northeast gate. It is a little out of your way. You will have to circle the village before Sai draws up his bird. Also, I'll tell my partner to take a break at 10 PM. Good luck, Naruto-kun."

"Naruto-kun," said Neji, "If you find a hot trail, report to the Hokage. She may not believe in hope, but if you present irrefutable evidence, the Konoha 12 can start searching again."

Naruto nodded. "Do you guys want to grab dinner? I bet a couple others are at Ichiraku."

Hinata blushed. "Ano, Naruto-kun, we just finished training. I would be delighted, but…"

Neji spared her the embarrassment he could already sense accumulating. "We will be there in half an hour. I'm sure Sai will want to be informed of his mission. At eight o' clock I will take the you and Sai to see Karin."

Naruto found Sai in his studio minutes later. He gave Sai a heads up and Sai started packing for the mission. He actually chuckled. Naruto caught him and asked what was so funny.

"Just glad to have you back, Naruto," he said. Sai tossed Naruto some surplus gear. "Put those in one of my scrolls. We don't want to be found out, do we?"

They headed to Ichiraku, looking like two off-duty shinobi. Nothing much out of the ordinary happened during the meal. The three boys said good-bye to Hinata at ten until eight. They promptly arrived on Karin's doorstep.

Karin had handled the "Sasuke situation" fluidly. Once she was healed, Karin turned to the nearest shinobi, the healer, and spilled her guts on everything she knew Sasuke had done. The healer replied that Uchiha Sasuke was dead. Karin had shrugged and mumbled something like "for the best, anyway." Still, her confession was noted. The Hokage granted her leniency, a temporary place of stay, and put her under a year of house arrest. So Karin had ended up in this dump.

Karin lived in a rundown apartment near the Uchiha district. She had a washer, stove top, and refrigerator in her kitchen, a.k.a. the other half of her living room. On the other side were her electronics, a lamp on a writing desk and a 24" television set that got the basic channels. Karin had bought four cushioned chairs to dress up her living room. Her apartment fit just her with its one bed, one wash closet setup. Karin preferred it that way. She was tired of living with others. So what if the place was a little cramped?

Karin had greeted Naruto and Sai stoically. Neji brushed past them and entered. Karin's face lit up deviously. She gave him her sexiest pose and asked, "So Neji-san will be watching me tonight?"

"Hai. May they come in for a moment?" Neji asked. Karin let them in. As a gracious host, she offered Neji a seat in front of her TV, as she always did.

"Surely you had a good reason for bringing friends, Neji-san?" said Karin, pouting. "We hardly get alone time!"

Saving Neji the introduction, Naruto put out his hand. "Uzumaki Naruto." She shook his hand. Likewise, Sai introduced himself. Karin picked up a fuss about having to ration her food for four that evening, to which Sai exclaimed, "And you must be Miss Wonderful." So he dubbed Karin in Ino's likeness.

Karin, flattered, daintily pressed her palm to her cheek. "Oh, you are too kind! I guess I can diet tonight."

Neji informed Karin that they ate before coming. "Naruto would like to discuss something with you."

Karin looked pointedly at Naruto. He had yet to compliment her, so she saw no reason why she should suffer his happy-go-lucky presence. She liked her men stoic and mysterious. Karin placed a hand on her hip and stared him down.

Naruto cleared his throat and started determinedly. "A friend of mine went missing. I found her trail, but I need an expert to confirm it. Please help me."

Karin kept her gaze leveled on his own. "You think that I would break my probation terms? Who is this friend?"

Sai spoke. Calmly, he informed, "Her name is Haruno Sakura. You share a common bond. Both of you have been wronged by Uchiha Sasuke."

Karin considered this. "Why not go to your kage?"

Neji replied, "Naruto is special. He isn't allowed out of the village aside from missions. He has been on a vacation of sorts, possibly in preparation for this moment."

"Please," Naruto begged. "Onegai. Sai can fly us there and back in six hours. We would have two hours of leeway. Hinata-chan is on watch tonight. She said she would look the other way. Please do me this favor."

"Pinky," Karin said abruptly. "You are doing this for her?"

Naruto nodded. "I ran you to the Konoha Hospital. I saved your life. You owe me."

"I don't owe you for that. Sasuke had just betrayed me. I was ready to die," she said, reflecting on that day. "Still, I guess I owe you for giving me a new life, for bringing me to Konoha. Sasuke gave me a new life away from Orochimaru's Sound Village, but he discarded me to get to Danzou. Once you save a life, you become responsible for it. Please don't betray my trust like Sasuke did." Her voice hitched. The lamplight in the room reflected off her glasses. Still, Naruto swore she was stifling back tears. "You have to take full responsibility if we are caught."

Karin readjusted her glasses. "So we have a full-proof plan? I'm in."

Neji stayed at her apartment to await their return. He trusted Naruto and Sai to bring her back after the job was done.

The team, Naruto, Sai, and Karin, moved stealthily toward the gate. Hinata signaled to them. The team jumped up and quickly over the gate, waving to her as they passed. They circled five miles to the East side. Sai conjured an ink dragon that, had it been flesh, would weigh four tons, and off they went.

Naruto called over his shoulder to Karin, asking if she could sense anyone.

"Four below in front of us," she said.

"ANBU," thought Naruto and Sai aloud.

"We just past them. Their signature is already disappearing," she reported. Sai's dragon was that fast.

The team made it to the Valley three hours later. Sai left his dragon on the shore just affront the waterfall. Naruto asked specifically if she could feel Sakura's chakra. "Have you ever felt it?" he added.

"Briefly. I've had a year to forget. Give me a moment," she said. She sat down and practically meditated. After a few minutes, she remembered. She mumbled mostly to herself, "Of course. I remembered it. It was healer-like, compassionate, with a hint of the generic shinobi do-not-provoke feel. It also had a dense center of chakra. I did not have time to categorize it. I saw her for a fleeting moment before I passed out."

"Can you scan for it now?" Sai asked, doing his best to allow hope into his voice and expression.

Karin nodded. She instantly latched onto Naruto's signature. "It's the same!" she exclaimed.

"Ore?"

"The same?" the shinobi responded.

"Naruto has that same dense center. Perhaps Sakura used her dense chakra and Naruto was close enough to feel it. What is that dense chakra anyway?"

Naruto and Sai were stunned for a moment. Naruto replied, "Kyuubi chakra. It was surrounded by Sakura's healing chakra. She's healed me many times so I know what hers feels like. It was tainted with kyuubi chakra." Naruto frowned.

Karin asked, "So you are the kyuubi host? Hontou ni?"

Naruto nodded.

Sai inquired, "Are you still the kyuubi host?"

"Last time I checked," said Naruto, "When I fought Pain, he almost got out. He was weak though, come to think of it. He could only summon four tails, and I subdued him without Yamato-san's help." Naruto searched himself to confirm it. "Yeah, I can feel him. He's still pacing in his cell. He is angry and wounded, but he doesn't remember how or why."

"I can't feel Sakura," said Karin. The team filed the information away. They would be traveling in circles if they mulled it over at that instant.

"Let's get closer then," said Naruto. Naruto and Sai led Karin into the cave.

Charka still ebbed and flowed between the wet stone slabs. Karin gasped when they reached the twin obelisks. Naruto and Sai looked to her expectantly.

Karin calmed herself. She reported that she sensed nothing.

"Whadda ya mean nothing?" cried Naruto. Karin winced.

"Sakura isn't using the chakra. I don't sense her chakra, but get this!" she exclaimed. "The chakra I can sense keeps disappearing and reappearing. The chakra is coming from a dozen or so people. None of them are Sakura."

Naruto asked confusedly, "Why does that help?"

Karin stared at the archway for a couple seconds. Sai had to snap his fingers in front of her face to get her attention. Her head jerked to him, then Naruto. Naruto repeated his question.

"Don't you see?" Karin asked. She waited for suspense to flash across their face. "Do you see a dozen people anywhere in our vicinity?" she asked.

Sai and Naruto went on hyperalert. But they did not sense any other shinobi.

"Naruto, Sai, it is a portal," she said, believing it less when she said it aloud. "This must be a powerful forbidden technique. To think no one found it until now."

Sai retorted, "Actually, we are not the first to discovery its properties."

She lifted her brow quizzically.

"Naruto said he saw a man fly out of it. He had a knife wound. We took him to the Konoha hospital. Hokage-sama handed him over to the interrogation squad despite Naruto's pleas."

"Why didn't she believe you, Naruto?" asked Karin.

Naruto shrugged. "Would you? Tsunade-baa-chan was so happy when I took a break from ANBU missions. She thinks I'm losing it. I've visited him for almost three weeks now. He hasn't told me anything. He looks so defeated."

Sai asked Karin, "How sure are you about this portal theory?"

"I think you should talk to that man again," said Karin.

"You think if we simply ask, 'Hey, is this a portal,' he will spill his guts?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto," said Sai, "the interrogators would not have believed his story. I did not believe you. Kakashi-san and Hokage-sama did not believe you. We can come back when the next Konoha 12 member takes gate-watching duties."

Karin added, "We told Neji-san we would return. He is half-way to believing us. You need the Konoha 12 on board for this… mission."

"And I think the man in that cell would like to go home," said Sai as an afterthought.

Naruto looked at the archway one more time. "I'll find you, Sakura. I promise." He consented to their appeals. They got back on the ink dragon and flew back to Konoha.

Naruto dropped by the interrogator's offices again that morning. He appealed to Morino Ibiki's good nature and was allowed ten minutes with the unnamed prisoner (as he was listed).

Sirius Black's eyes lit up when Naruto blurted, "Is that archway a portal?" Stunned, Sirius Black had taken a moment to collect himself. Sirius Black finally told Naruto his story. Naruto could not think of a way to tell Ibiki though. How could he explain Mr. Black's appearance at the backroads into Konoha? All civilians knew to go through the checkpoints.

Naruto sighed, feeling defeated. Abruptly, he heard one of the guards call his name. It was Ino. "Hey, what's up?"

Desperately, Naruto started, "Are you getting off your shift? Yeah? Listen, I'm calling in a lot of favors right now. I promise I can explain at Karin's house tonight. Will you help me?"

The guards on duty received keys to the cells on their block. Naruto had been assigned the block Sirius was on a couple days ago. Ino unfortunately was changing her block B shift. Still, she told him that she would be at Karin's house awaiting an explanation for what he was about to do. She left before she could get caught in his problems.

Ino handed her key over to the next guard in the order for block B shifts. Naruto spotted a chunin on duty for the block A cells. He approached her calmly. This would work, he told himself confidently.

"Hey, ano koto, I've been low on cash lately. I haven't had an ANBU mission in weeks. I was wondering if I could take over the last hour of your shift?"

"Uzumaki-san?" she gasped. A blush threatened to coat her cheeks. She nodded. Slyly, she asked, "Do you intend to spend the money to go to some lucky girl?" A hopeful grin warred with her stoic mask.

"Sure," Naruto said. He gave her his pretend smile and she handed over the block A keyring.

"So I'll see you around, Naruto-kun?"

"Ja. See you around!"

Once again Naruto filled block A with his kagebunshins. Not a cell went unwatched. The real Naruto opened Sirius Black's cell a foot or so and tossed a kagebunshin in before closing it. Naruto left the cell open just a crack. Chakra could not be used within a closed cell. The clone transformed into the image of Sirius Black. Sirius Black gasped. Naruto put a finger to his lips.

"Relax. Look at the me outside the cell," said the kagebunshin. "I'm going to turn you into me. You walk out of here. I'm over my visiting time. If anyone asks, laugh like this," Naruto gave his signature laugh, "and say 'sorry, sorry, I forgot.' Everyone knows how forgetful I am. Go find a place to hide for the next hour. I will find you."

Sirius Black walked out calmly. When Ibiki reprimanded him, he followed Naruto's instructions. He left without incident. Naruto's kagebunshin curled up for a nap, and Naruto closed the cell door.

An hour passed. A male chuunin came and tapped one of the Naruto's on the shoulder. Naruto dismissed his clones, all except the transformed one, handed over the keyring, and took a detour toward the faculty break room. The break room was one of the few rooms that had windows. There was one other person in the room.

"Hey, Ibiki was asking for you," Naruto told the shinobi.

"When is he not?" replied the shinobi. "That man is a control freak. I double-checked and triple-checked the rosters." The man didn't want to budge.

Naruto slapped on his stoniest expression. He pointed his thumb at the door behind him. "Might want to tell him yourself. I don't think you know just how much of a control freak he is."

The man hopped out of his relaxed pose and left. Naruto promptly jumped out the window.

Naruto circled to the front of the building. He scanned the street for Sirius Black. A big, shaggy, black dog lay not ten feet away from him. The dog got up and practically pounced on him. It barked happily and proceeded to lick his face.

"Bleh! What?" Naruto was fairly startled. The dog got off of him and wagged its tail expectantly. It barked again.

"What do you want, boy?" Naruto asked.

"I think he wants you to follow him," said a masculine voice behind him. Naruto turned.

"Kiba?" Kiba was dressed in his mesh top, cargo pants, and shinobi sandals. He had a monstrous fish slung over his shoulder. Akamaru was transporting six on his own back. Naruto stared at the fish.

"Awesome, right? Chouji and I caught them this morning. We are going to cook one up for Kurenai-sensei. She needs to keep up her strength now that she has two brats of her own."

"You said the dog wants me to follow him?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah. He might lead you to buried treasure. Or fish. Tell me if he finds you any good fishing spots. Later!"

Naruto slapped his face. He needed to find Sirius and get him out of public. He also could use a nap. Regardless, he followed the the dog. "Can you at least find my friend?"

The dog barked.

"Huh? Is that a yes?"

The dog barked again.

Naruto grinned optimistically. "Alright! Well, lead the way."

The dog took him to the forested training area. He disappeared behind a tree, and out returned the man Naruto had been searching for.

"EEEEHH!" cried Naruto. "It was you all along?"

Sirius nodded. "I could not escape before or I would have. Thank-you." Sirius expected Naruto to ask a multitude of questions about his animagus form, however, Naruto just asked him to transform back. He did. Naruto led them back to his apartment.

"Do you need food?" he asked hospitably as he locked the door. "Help yourself to the fridge. Stay away from the windows." Naruto drew the curtains across them just in case. I'm going to sleep for a while. Feel free to watch TV. We'll talk when I wake up."

Never mind that Sirius never worked a television in his life. Naruto passed out on his bed. No matter. He was entertained enough by the puzzle it presented. Sirius figured out how to work the buttons on the TV within the hour. Harry would be so proud, He thought. His heart swelled with happiness before deflating. His poor godson had no idea he was alive.

…

Please read and review. Next chapter takes place in the same time frame.

Note: Karin could sense people, but Sakura is not at the ministry. Weeks have passed since Naruto felt her battle chakra. Those chakras Karin senses are the unspeakables cleaning up the place.


	14. The Ritual

Haruno Sakura and the War of Two Worlds

By Inner Self

Don't know why I put so many Japanese phrases in the last one. My Naruto characters are supposed to speak in English dub. Ha.

Chapter 14: "The Ritual"

"_Be careful of the __**curse **__that falls on young lovers  
Starts so soft and sweet and turns them to __**hunters**__  
A man who's __**pure of heart**__ and says his prayers by night  
May still become a wolf when the __**autumn moon**__ is bright"_

-Howl, Florence + The Machine

On a mid-august morning, Sakura woke to the usual disappearance of Itachi. He routinely woke first and she followed after fifteen minutes or so. And like usual, she could detect that he had drifted over to her side of the bed. It infuriated her, as many things had lately. She was so easily angered by him, but she soon found out that Harry's sulking, Ron's constant victories in chess, Draco's constant sneering face, and Hermione's lectures bothered her (but she held her temper, unlike the time in potions). Constantly she felt the urge to punch these people, but reasoned that the gloomy, cramped house was getting to her. Oh, and Sasuke. Of course her moodiness was all Sasuke's fault, which was why the others were giving her (and Harry) as much space as possible. Back to her current ire: Itachi had taken to moving onto her side of the bed in the middle of the night. Was it harmless? Sakura thought it inexcusable.

'I could kill him,' she thought grouchily. Her ex-teammate's brother was a nuisance from the day she met him. Her stomach growled. Her 'ire' as she deemed it would have to wait. Sakura decided, as she got dressed for the day, that the problem was not worthy of her attentions. She would mention it in passing and settle it civilly. She made the bed with a flick of her wand and headed for the kitchen.

The clock on the kitchen wall said seven o' clock. Every day she ate her morning yogurt with granola at seven o' clock and maybe had some eggs. She would wash it down with a glass of milk (for strong bones, the better to punch people with). Remus was in the kitchen that morning. He was facing the sink and using the cutting board to chop thin pieces of meat. Apparently, only Molly felt the need to remember household spells A to Z. Sakura did not want to frighten him and allowed her feet to move with enough sound for him to realize her presence. Then she approached his side. "What are you fixing?"

"Protein shake," he replied. "I'm coming down with something, as I often do. I thought a protein shake might increase my resistance to the bug."

Sakura thought to offer a spare pepper up potion.

"I had one just in case, but thanks."

Sakura nodded. Her stomach growled. She went over to the fridge. Her eyes drifted back to the cut of meat Remus was dicing, his brow collecting sweat as he worked. The meat smelled heavenly. Today, Sakura thought meat for breakfast was a pleasant idea.

"Mr. Lupin," she called over cautiously. He gave a questioning 'hmm' in response.

"Are you going to use all that?" He paused in cutting. Remus Lupin knew damn well why he wanted this meat, why he would prefer to eat it all in one go as is, but the politeness in his character called for him to put it in a blender and make it mildly presentable. His civil side, on most days, would be disgusted at the way he messily cut the bloody pound of sirloin. Because of this, Sakura's question, asked during the breakfast hour, peaked his curiosity. Surely she was going to prepare it properly, unlike himself. Then again, his sharp ears distinctly caught the way her tongue wet her lips.

"There is extra in the freezer. I just put it there so it will not require thawing." While she stuck her head in the freezer, Remus quickly licked a couple of his bloodied fingers. He allowed this animalistic indulgence. His primal urges were peaking on the day of the full moon and would not be assuaged until the midnight hour.

Sakura set to dicing once Remus moved to the blender. He made his shake as he watched Sakura dice. He detected an abnormal amount of perspiration in her brow as well. Her work was slow, her breathing slightly labored, her heartbeat approximately 90 beats per minute. She realized none of this, but he had noticed throughout the weeks that her heart rate had not dipped below seventy. For one so fit, it should have been sixty or less. This he knew from a chat he once had with Madame Pomfrey. He told that he was off to see Dumbledore and she gave a distracted nod. When he got out of her line of sight, Remus Lupin waited for what he thought inevitable. Within a minute after his disappearance from her side, she contemplated it, and she did it. She picked up a piece of raw sirloin and experimentally placed it on her tongue.

Remus Lupin had a feeling that the meeting was about this, whatever this was, possessing the girl to eat raw meat. He quietly closed the door, careful not to spill his mug. With eyes closed, Sakura thought raw sirloin tasted better than any sushi delicacy.

[the meeting, dining room]

They all met abruptly. Itachi floo called Dumbledore and the members had arrived ten minutes later. Itachi showed them the reason for the early call, his arm securely wrapped with gauze. Sakura had, it seemed, scratched him in the middle of the night. Itachi did not confirm this in the foyer, but led them to the dining room. He had thought to provide a meal. Kingsley, Snape, McGonagall, Dumbledore, Moody, Tonks, and Arthur Weasley dug in as Lupin went to fetch something else (after profuse apology).

Everyone, except Snape and Moody, managed not to glare grouchily at Itachi. Tonks secretly reverted to dreamland and took his image with her. Itachi informed them that the meeting was indeed about Sakura. Lupin returned in time with his protein shake. Itachi caught the smell of blood and grimaced.

"Why are you drinking that?" he could not help but ask.

"Oh, this?" Lupin pretended innocence. "It is a home remedy my mother used to make. I feel a chill coming, and I get them so often. So I must prepare ahead of time."

Itachi 'hnned,' as if to say "I see."

Meanwhile, Sakura had completely devoured the bloody cut of sirloin. She quickly washed her face and hands, all the while thinking that she has preferred tempura to sushi all her life. As always, Itachi, she decided, had secrets to hide.

"As I was saying, this meeting concerns Sakura. I have entrusted her with a task that will determine the fate of our world. She will either better or worsen the situation back home. She has proven my predictions true so far, that I could leave her for a time unguarded, and her willpower would guide her. Unfortunately, I thought I would have more time to explain the situation to her."

Itachi realized with every word these people were less inclined to trust him, a stranger, than Sakura was. Perhaps he should have told her, and they could have left these people in the dark. No. She would explode on him, undoubtly, due to the current edginess of her mood. First sign of a migraine for Itachi is the babbling stage. He rubbed his temples with thumb and forefinger. If only she hadn't run into his little brother.

The room was deathly silent. He felt her presence, and in an instant (with a sigh) he was being hoisted from his chair by the collar of his shirt. With a grunt, he was viciously thrown into the table, which crumbled under the impact. The table crumpled inward, sparing those who sat around the table. She growled as she held down his prone form, "What the fuck have you done to me, Uchiha?" All occupants withdrew their wands. With the fear that she would smash him into the what remained of the table, they fired stunners in unison. Itachi assuaged his ego by realizing his confidence in these people had been the better option.

"We will move her into the basement. Enlarge the room to give plenty of space. I will explain everything as you work."

"I shall call for my wife," said Arthur. "She knows these charms best."

"Bring down the Malfoys as well. Bring everyone who is proficient in charms and defensive magic, perhaps everyone." Itachi hoisted Sakura over his shoulder.

Professor Snape snorted. To Dumbledore, he said, "Why not carry her bridal style?" Upon setting foot into the den, the Order realized the scuffle woke the Golden Trio. He sneered, "They would hear the slightest sounds of adventure or discord."

"Ah, brilliant! You three fetch the others, and I can reason with my wife, which may take a longer while," Arthur Weasley confessed. He must explain that, yes there was another werewolf (thing) in the house and no, it had not gobbled up Ginny.

[Fetching people]

"What do you suppose that was all about?" asked Ron as they trodded up the stairs.

Hermione frowned in thought. Harry said nothing. He had another nightmare about Sirius and was pretty much going to be mute all day. They knocked on Ginny's door, roused her from a heavy sleep, and told her to go downstairs. She sluggishly complied and they trucked up another flight to get Fred and George.

"Do you think we were attacked?" Ron asked. "Sakura was out cold and Itachi was sporting bruises."

Harry held back when they got to Sirius's old room. Hermione knocked on the door and sent the twins down. "Whatever it is, I am sure the Order will inform us once everyone is sent down. They climbed the final flight to Buckbeak's old room, which Kreacher had thoroughly cleaned "in the name of pureblood supremacy" i.e. for the Malfoys. Harry knocked loudly and unapologetically. Mr. Malfoy kicked Draco out of bed ("Get that, boy!") and Draco sauntered sleepily over to the door.

He glared at the Trio of do-gooders and asked for a good reason to be awakened at the ungodly hour when out of Hogwarts. Harry raised a brow and crossed his arms. Draco mocked his pose and Harry, much annoyed, sneered, "Dumbledore requires everyone to gather downstairs. So take this chance to rub your pointy nose in Order business, Malfoy."

"Duly noted, Scar-Head," Malfoy sneered back with an identical pose, just before he slammed the door in Scar-Head's face. Behind the door, Draco's mother chastised his slamming of doors and ungentlemanly conduct toward the head of house. Oh yeah. Sirius left the house to Harry. Harry's shoulders slumped and he was back to his deaf-mute routine.

The Malfoys opened the door not five minutes after. They were surprisingly quick risers. "What is all this about?" Lord Malfoy inquired as they descended.

"Dunno," Ron replied.

Hermione had been reviewing the facts over and over during their assigned rounds, and it finally clicked. She remembered the way Sakura was thrown over Mr. Uchiha's back, her arms dangling past his lower back. Abruptly, she gasped. Draco jumped, and then sneered at her.

"Her hands!" Everyone paused and looked to her. Surely they would know soon enough, but her predictions intrigued them. "The nails of her hands were sharp and pronounced; claw-like. Tonight is the full moon…"

Scoffing, Lord Malfoy cut her off. "Must you contrive such notions? Weres transform at the sight of the full moon and partially on the _nights_ leading up to it. As far as I know, today will be as sunny as the day before."

Hermione held her tongue. She was certain of what she saw. She knew the facts, and did not contrive anything, but she could not fathom the reason behind the facts. She needed more facts, facts that Mr. Uchiha had kept from them. So she would hold her tongue and absorb what Mr. Uchiha would tell them.

[in the den]

The children gathered amongst themselves. Well, Fred and George went into a corner and talked business. The children gathered together, and Lord and Lady Malfoy got cozy on the loveseat. Itachi alone came up from the basement.

"We are preparing for a ritual," he said bluntly. "I have explained the details to the others, and now I explain them to you. Haruno Sakura has something valuable in her possession, something I entrusted to her. It is not a curse unless she allows it to be, or for some reason becomes unstable."

Hermione asked, "What could make the…object unstable?"

"Emotional, mental, and environmental factors. I gave Sakura an ancient magic. It is not entirely light or dark magic. I chose to give this…possession to Sakura because she was the perfect candidate. Her inner strength is astounding, but too long have I left her to care for it without a proper seal. The seal she has now requires her usual optimistic self to hold it in place. She must think of my foolish brother a lot. I had mostly dismissed her mood, but I forgot that medics know well how to hide their emotions. Also, I thought the confession could wait.

"Her recent emotional and physical conflicts have weakened the seal I placed, and it must be reinforced. Without giving her preamble, the Order subdued her. We will prepare the sealing ritual, teach you the spells required of you, and then awake her. All of you must be certain that you are prepared before the ritual begins."

Ron, feeling the weight of the world, gulped audibly.

"Ron, calm down," chided Hermione. "Obviously, we are required to do nothing but sustain the spell. No doubt the Order members will need to take breaks. This is just like the healing sessin with Madame Pomfrey after the Battle at the Ministry." Hermione was easily relieved by this notion she contrived.

Ginny wondered, "I wonder just how similar."

"Says you. Harry and I weren't even allowed to help, remember?"

With no further questions, the second group went down to the basement. The floor was cold cement. Sakura, who Itachi had laid on the floor, was now suspended by a mobilicorpus spell. He taught them the spell. It was simple, of course, because he had modified a fuuinjutsu for wizards. "You will point your wands at Sakura," he said, "and urge her not to give up."

"Gather in a large circle," Itachi requested of the Order and its affiliates. They did as he requested. If we do not succeed, I will be forced to kill Sakura. Take this time to meditate and focus the thoughts you will send her. Professor Snape, remove the spell."

Sakura drifted down to the floor. Itachi knelt down beside her and rolled up her shirt. On second thought, he checked that she wore a bra and removed the shirt, placing it beneath her. Next, he bit his thumb, drawing a copious amount of blood.

He started with metal and went clockwise: wood, water, fire, and earth. "Jin, muh, shue, huoe, tue," he spoke the ancient words (1). He left space between the Great Seal and placed five kanji for fuuin (seal) in that spot on his second round. In the center he placed kage (shadow).

Kage was separated by a bold circle. The Great Seal of the elements was thick with blood and blended together, like in the unrefined kanji of ancient texts. Paradoxically, a sharp circular stroke separated the flourishes of the inner part from the supplementary fuuin symbols.

Itachi bit down on his thumb again to restart blood flow. Next he placed lines of kanji that fanned out from the seal onto the floor in a great circle. When he finished, he instructed the others to step into a small enough circle that their feet touched the edges of the floor seals. "For our purposes, I have chosen the Great Seal. This seal is modified from one of he two strongest seals I know. The five great elements will seal the minor kage element. She is to inherit your will. If the seal ever breaks, she will be calmed by your spirit. Once she is calmed, the seal can recharge."

The others lifted their wands and concentrated on the thoughts they wanted to give Sakura. Apparently all they had to do was aim their thoughts at the fuuin seals.

Itachi knelt beside Sakura and pat her cheek to wake her up. "I need you to listen and listen only," he told her as soon as she was conscious enough to comprehend. "I am sealing away something that I placed in your protection. You should know what it is—severed kyuubi chakra. I did this to you to protect Naruto. I apologize. I left that part out when we made our deal. I thought it best that you were not aware of this possession until I brought you here."

She glared at him, though he ears mentally perked up at the thought of her friend. "What did you do to me?"

"I made you one of the determining forces in Madara's war. The task you have been given needs time and it requires a pure-hearted vessel. As Naruto's best friend, I thought you would be a good choice. You are good. Your love for him is pure. Your reason to accomplish this—task—is not fueled by greed."

"Am I to become a jinchuuriki?" she asked. Her heartbeat sped up.

"I promise to tell you after I perform the evil-sealing method." Her eyes widened. That was the technique Kakashi used to hold back Orochimaru's influence on Sasuke. Would it be enough? She looked down. The Great Seal had been modified for a single-minded purpose: sealing some darkness within her. So in order for this task to help Naruto, she needed to stay cleansed of impurity. Easy enough for Sakura when she wasn't possessed by a demon, hence, the ritual at present. Sakura sighed in resignation. She was a pretty damn good candidate.

"You have done well so far," he said, echoing her thoughts, "to have fought unaided so long. The fight will only get worse. The chakra is growing quickly. Two years have passed and the fourth tail is about to generate. Sakura do you trust me?"

She nodded, first hesitantly, then confidently. His eyes flickered with a show of relief. "Also, I have heard that this technique is quite painful for a shinobi." If he saw Sakura cringe, he did not show it. "I can assuage the mental pain with my mangekyou, but you will feel bodily pain upon awakening."

"Sounds easy enough," Sakura said and smirked confidently. "I'm ready."

He released the doujutsu, sending her to the most beautiful place he could think of. She slumped into his arms. He laid her down, careful of the dried seals on her body. "Give however much you can," he asked of them. "Nothing more is required. We are sure to have enough for the fuuin seals, and I will handle the rest."

Itachi formed the initiation seals (2). "Tori…inoshishi…inu…ryuu…usagi… uma…saru…ushi…hitsugi…nezumi…hebi…tora…nin." On nin, Itachi's palm pressed into Sakura's abdomen, and the sealing began. An hour later, she was tucked into bed.

When Sakura woke, the first thing she detected was Itachi. "What time is it?"

"It is almost nine. There is a meeting at ten o' clock. Do you want something to eat?"

"Will you tell me now?"

"Is it all right if I wait an hour?"

"Alright," she said and made to get up. "I'm sore, Itachi-san. Can you help me to the shower?"

He did, and he set her on the edge of the tub.

"Itei! It's cold," she complained.

"The ritual has made the receptors of your skin sensitive. I will set the water for you."

"Thank-you," she said as he laid her towel somewhere easy to reach. He nodded and left.

Sakura soothed the ache out of her muscles with a warm soak and some green chakra. She returned to their bedroom with a pink towel wrapped securely around her body. He was not there. She called out for him. Oh. He was waiting outside.

"Do you need any more assistance?"

"No…," she started, but on second thought, "Actually, could you wait and help me down the stairs? You know, in case of a muscle spasm?"

"All right," he replied. Once she was dressed, they walked down the stairs, Sakura wrapping her arm loosely with his. To think, Sasuke's brother, ex-Akatsuki, was fighting the good fight. Sakura finally believed it, despite all the crap he'd abstained from telling her. Perhaps, if she whittled it out of him patiently, it would be easier for him. He was a shinobi, and what he'd done was in the past. In their world, the end justified the means.

[Peace out]

Phonetic spelling (I hope) of the Mandarin words for metal, wood, water, fire, and earth.

Just seeing if you know your animals (and because the wizards cast spells in dog latin.) Bird, boar, dog, dragon, hare, horse, monkey, ox, ram, rat, serpent, tiger, human (people).

See you next time in Chapter 15: Professor Uchiha and Mediwitch Sakura!

(We've had action, now for some fun! And character development. Harry and Draco are due for some. And Hermione. Oh, I best not spoil it ^^)


	15. Girl with the Devil on Her Back

Explanation for Itachi's jutsu: Kishimoto-san used it for reviving Orochimaru around ch595. see here: http: slash www dot 7manga dot com slash online_manga slash 1001-593 dot html?t=1000&n=14

Once again, I must warn: I will try to do a slash pairing, but I will not make it too graphic.

Ano sa, ano sa… do guys read fanfiction?

Chapter 15: "Girl with the Devil on Her Back"

Sakura unlinked their arms at the sight of "children" waiting anxiously in the den. It seemed they were still not permitted, due to the insistence of Molly Weasley. Sakura understood the mother's intentions quite well, but they would only hurt the students once war was on their foot step. Sakura looked to Harry, who greeted her in a casual manner.

"Glad to see you awake," he said, sincerity written on his face, as was a shadow of guilt. The others nodded in agreement.

"Thanks, Potter. Just so you know, the ritual had nothing to do with… your decisions. It had to do with my lack of control."

"It's just Harry," he said with a hint of sorrow. His demons persisted it seemed, but at least he was giving in to the company of friends.

"Right," she said, smiling. "Thanks, Harry." She turned to thank the others.

"I forgot to say, I'm glad to see all of you in one piece."

"Would you like to play a game of exploding snap? Your late supper may have to wait…" Ginny started.

"Itachi and I were given clearance to go to the meeting," Sakura said awkwardly. Quickly she added, "don't worry. We are on your side." She added a playful wink and mouthed 'my room.' Hopefully the Gryffindors would understand. Fred and George seemed to get it.

Itachi opened the door to the meeting room. It was a full house, and Sakura had to ask kami for the strength to be patient. She put on her "Sai" face for those gathered and went about greeting those she knew before taking her seat. Itachi sat down next to her, and she wondered for a second if he was nervous in front of the gathered wizards.

Professor Snape cast a silencing charm on the room. Dumbledore's quiet but firm voice filled the room. His eyes held no sparkle.

"Welcome back, Mr. Uchiha. Good morning, Miss Haruno. A concise portion of the meeting will be a review of current events for Miss Haruno and Mr. Uchiha. It came to my attention early in the summer holidays that Amelia Bones and Emmeline Vance have been killed. Also, Voldemort has destroyed the muggle 'Millenium Bridge.'"

"That was where I entered this world," Sakura said.

Dumbledore nodded. "My sources confirmed that he planned it for the day you entered the world. My source was not aware of the plan until after the fact."

"Perhaps it is symbolic? Sasuke must have thought I was dead. Perhaps he even suggested it as a sick memorial service."

"Speculations, girl," sneered Professor Snape, "the bridge was one of London's newest and finest and heavily populated at mid day. Its recent construction in preparation for the next millennium was symbolic of change, which is one of the Death Eaters' antitheses."

"Tom has accelerated all his plans since being revealed to the wizarding public. He gained many followers after the event," Dumbledore continued. "We had hoped exposing him would hinder his cloak and dagger approach. Unfortunately, his new tactics are working better in his favor. So many have joined, they go unmarked. He now has his eyes and ears in London."

"We must be mindful of what we say," growled Mad-Eye Moody. "So don't say anything about these little fireside chats. If you are going to fuck up, do not mention anything in the ministry. Ministry executive jobs are the best jobs money can buy, so naturally purebloods fill ninty-five percent of them. Needless to say, pureblood Slytherins have corrupted the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. That was You-Know-Who's first target in the last war."

Tonks added, "You-Know-Who was underestimated by the Ministry during his first rise. His power took on a snowball effect. Only when everyone had lost hope did we experience a miracle. Alastor is right. I suggest we go straight to work and leave no room for idle chit-chat in the corridors. Now that You-Know-Who has made his presence known, we should be able to make a smooth transition of character."

Moody growled, "As long as we have our own listener in His circle, I don't see the problem keeping our heads down and noses out of ministry problems."

"Thank-you for the vote of confidence," sneered Professor Snape. "Coming from you, I'm touched by the sincerity."

Moody could not help but growl back at the slytherin 'whelp.'

"Do try to pick up useful information every now and then, rather than wait on your department head to spoon feed you."

"I was not intending to, although, anyone here that has a problem with lying convincingly should."

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat. "Agreed," she said with finality. Professor Snape and Mad-Eye Moody backed off from what Sakura, Itachi, and everyone else thought to be a pointless argument. Nymphadora Tonks shook her head, silently chastising herself for playing a part in said pointless argument. After all, most of what they had said was common sense.

Sakura had been pondering the names of the deceased. One name stuck. For the sake of proper form, she asked of both the departed.

Tonks's face sombered. "Emmeline Vance was one of us. She got taken out during a recon mission. I can only hope she met a quick end. Amelia Bones was the Head of the DMLE. She was attacked by You-Know-Who himself. She fought bravely."

"She put up a damn good fight from what Severus told us," Kingsley added. "None of us trust the new department head. He's too _convenient_."

"Yes, the Head of DMLE is a great position for a Minister for Magic hopeful. The situation of his succession puts us naturally in suspicion," Tonks said. "Pius Thicknesse has succeeded Mme. Bones. He has been in office for a little over two months. He is either a Deatheater or an imperiused buffoon. If it were a spell arousing our suspicions, only the death of the caster could reverse it."

"Severus, have you discovered anything on that note?" asked Dumbledore.

"The Dark Lord does not trust me as he used to, as I have said. I go nowhere without Wormtail, my own personal buffoon."

Dumbledore sighed. "I see. The next topic of discussion is former Prime Minister Cornelius Fudge."

"I gather his smear campaign is over?" Sakura asked. She would have to find a new reason to stick around Hogwarts and the UK for that matter.

"The public denounced his ability to lead the magical community immediately after the Battle at the Department of Mysteries. The public seemed to be waiting for the final shoe to drop—that or for Cornelius to clean up his image. He proved to be an ineffective war-time leader. Even with the public aware of events, he was slow to act and establish security. The next night, Tom ambushed Mme. Amelia Bones at her rural home west of Stockton-on-Tees. By morning, a new Minister for Magic, Mr. Rufus Scrimgeour, had been appointed."

"He's the one in the paper that resembles a tawny-colored lion with graying fur," Tonks was quick to add.

"Why so suddenly?" Sakura asked, shocked and fearful. In the aftermath of Pain's Invasion, Tsunade-sama had lain in comatose state. A unanimous vote was called for Danzou to lead the village as acting Sixth Hokage. His position undoubtedly would turn into the real deal, if not for Sasuke.

'**Still, I don't have to thank the bastard,' Inner Sakura huffed.**

Dumbledore replied, "During times of war, the choice seems obvious. Rufus Scrimgeour is our most decorated veteran auror. Choosing him has made the public feel safe and secure once more."

Sakura raised her eyebrow. "Are they supposed to?"

The Headmaster did not reply. "You may wish to write the new Minister and accept the proposal I have given him. I have already taken liberties to suggest a mediwitch apprenticeship and a new Eastern dueling class. He will use it in his campaign quite effectively, I am sure, to calm the public. Meanwhile, you and Professor Uchiha, should he accept the role, can train at Hogwarts and prepare for the upcoming war."

Uchiha Itachi asked, "And what of the students?"

"They could use some aerobics and strength training. I see no harm in teaching them to run from this fight. Should escape be impossible, this is a chance to give them an edge against the aging Deatheaters of the Inner Circle. Please prepare them as you see fit. Also, Scrimgeour is fond of giving Hogwarts a militant atmosphere. I would appreciate it if you could prepare them and sustain a school atmosphere," the Headmaster requested humbly.

"I will do what I must, Headmaster. There will be times where I must be harsh," said Itachi.

Dumbledore nodded in understanding.

"Am I a professor now?" Sakura asked, laughing with her hand covering her mouth, albeit nervously. Meanwhile, I.S. gave in to a rant about her peers and how little they would respond to any lecture she gave. She would have to resort to brute force.

"You are to be the professor's assistant. Madam Pomfrey has her hands full. Besides, she is not an order member. I would rather the two in charge be Order members."

"Hai," said the two, reverting to their old habits momentarily. Sakura could picture the mission scroll in her mind and her sensei's proud smirk as she wished her student good luck.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Does anyone have any new information to discuss?"

A couple idea's got thrown around, but none were sane enough for Snape or Dumbledore to agree to. When the table was ready to clear out, Itachi said, "There is one last thing Sakura and I would like to discuss."

The Order members tried to keep the eagerness out of their eyes. Hopefully, they would get the whole story. Remus Lupin leaned back, thinking he knew what to expect. He calmly sipped his drink.

"Where we come from, war is not uncommon. More than half our citizens populate the Academy, where they receive a military education as well as a formal one," Itachi started, and filled in enough gaps in Sakura's story to give a good picture of the village. "We have a shinobi who was believed dead until now, one that was feared in the days of our grandparents. He's believed now to be immortal. His name is Uchiha Madara." (By the way, I am stripping the Uchiha's of their OP-ness. Everything past Mangekyou, Amaterasu, Susano'o is off-limits.)

"Demo," Sakura added hastily, "I have a solid theory as to why he is 'immortal.' So it's not entirely incredulous." Mindful of the presence next to her, she had an epiphany. "A weakness that you can confirm, right? I thought I saw…"

"You saw. I was his… disciple. Every three years he got a new body. He would bend the will of his target, transferring his life force and memories from one outstanding shinobi youth to the next like a child playing menkou."

"Menkou?" she broke the serious conversation with her laughter. She quickly quieted. "I guess that is an accurate analogy."

Itachi clarified, "In menko, children fight for a disk that the other players have. The disk is printed or etched with the face of the child's hero. The losers forfeit their disks. Orochimaru is the only person to have successfully replicated the forbidden technique."

"And Sasuke defeated Orochimaru in menkou," Sakura added, withholding the –kun from Sasuke's name, "but Naruto told me that Kabuto absorbed what was left of Orochimaru."

"Well, that's… unusual," said Tonks. Sakura shrugged, not quite sure what happened either during Kabuto's little experiment.

"I destroyed part of him during my fight with Sasuke. I would think that was the conscious part, and Kabuto has absorbed his… experience, his knowledge of forbidden techniques."

"Madara fights like Itachi, but he's far more experienced due to his age. Basically, that is our greatest enemy in a nutshell."

Sakura relinquished the tale to Itachi, knowing he was getting to the 'good stuff' a.k.a. bad-news-for-Sakura. "Madara has taken over a group called the Akatsuki. They have been hunting down the most powerful beasts of our world and extracting their power. The leaders had hoped for a forced world peace, but the members silently turned on them. The former leader, Pein, is dead. Konan, his right-hand, has defected and was most likely killed by Madara. I am presumed dead by everyone but Akatsuki, to ensure Konoha diverts its focus to meaningful tasks."

"In the process, I had to kill Sakura. She is also presumed dead." Sakura sulked at that comment, but remained relatively calm. Her death was for Naruto's benefit, right?

Itachi turned to her. "I turned my Mangekyou on the kyuubi. The beast put up a good fight, but eventually I accomplished what I set out to do. I wounded the monster deeply, cutting off many of its tails. Once I had the chakra contained, I rushed off to find you. I must admit, you were a far better candidate than I was. I am glad you consented to the transfer."

Sakura shivered, knowing now that it was not a request. Hell, he could have used Mangekyou a million times until she said yes. No, he would have thought that a waste of his doujutsu.

"Why not release it?" she had to ask.

"The chakra is highly attracted to human chakra. It tries to coil tight around human chakra. Uncoiling it usually leads to death. A new host must be ready or both chakras will be thrown out of the host's body. That is why I had to transfer my life chakras to you when I transferred the kyuubi chakra, which served the purpose of allowing me to fake my death."

"How did you make your body fight Sasuke?"

"Mangekyou. I used the mangekyou to program my body. It's last instruction was to unwrap a portkey that took it directly to St. Mungo's lobby."

"So you basically threw my life force at the monster to save yourself the trouble of helping Naruto?" her voice was dangerously low. Her lip quivered.

"Do you not remember our conversation?" She did, but it seemed so stupid that the kyuubi chakra would have a preference for cute, pink-haired, medical kunoichis.

"What is so special about me?"

"I was looking for someone capable of enduring hardship alone. I was looking for a survivor, but that person needed a good heart, relatively free of corruption. I needed someone who had never killed in cold blood. I needed someone who was a dear, loyal friend to Naruto. Also, the person needed to be more than a tool for his country, needed to know how to think for himself. You were the only match."

"Surely Kakashi-sensei was a better match," she started, but then she remembered Haku. That may have botched his validity as a candidate.

"A medic ninja does wonders to improve a mission's success rate. Tsunade-sama must have taught you that. She gave you survival training. Kakashi taught you how to 'look underneath the underneath.' You were the one who held Naruto up when Sasuke left, despite your incompetence leading up to the moment."

**Gee, thanks, you bastard.**

"Also, the person I picked needed to be someone I could trust. I needed someone who would help me look out for my little brother."

**Fat chance. **"It appears you chose too soon."

"You were. Hinata was not an ideal choice, despite her obvious validity as a host of the corrupted chakra and her… humanitarian view of all living things. Besides, your medical prowess really is your trump card. Despite your mal intent towards Sasuke, you fit the most immediate criterion."

**Give me a salary, please, asshole. **The glare Inner Sakura wore made it passed her mask. "You mentioned a trust issue? Wasn't that covered by everything else?"

"Your mind could have rejected me. I needed someone with which I could share such an… intimate experience. We had a high degree of compatibility." This was one topic best stowed away for later. The others would think they were watching was some B movie drama. Well, maybe not. Wand lore had similar principles.

"Next topic. What happens to Naruto? How does this help him?"

"It helps everyone a great deal. The kyuubi can't be extracted for at least another year. The kyuubi must regenerate its tails from within its host. Akatsuki cannot collect until then."

Sakura broke out with genuine relief and happiness. She was struck silent for a while. Never had she imagined this crazy plan would help Naruto. Wait, yes she did. She said without forcing herself, "I'm glad my faith in you back then was not misplaced." She bowed her head slightly.

"Well, more or less."

Her head shot up at that.

"I did not expect the tails to start regenerating in your system. I thought the chakra would be a one-time use, then dissipate into the atmosphere when released, but a portion of it has reserved itself toward regeneration. Something strange is happening. I miscalculated. I'm sorry-"

Sakura's chair scraped across the floor, just enough for her to remove herself.

Sakura bowed her head. With newfound restraint she said, "If you had deserved a punch, I would have beaten you within an inch of your life. If you were my friend, I would hit you and call you an idiot without care for my reputation. I will understand in the morning. I don't want to see your face until then."

She turned to the order members. Not bothering with her mask, she said plainly, "I have learned enough. I have contributed enough. Itachi will answer any further questions. Please excuse me, Dumbledore-san. I have a letter to write."

As she opened the door, she became aware of her earlier promise. She shut it quietly and addressed the students with a detached manner. "Give me twenty minutes. Meet me in my room." She returned to the shower, chanting under her breath that it was not Itachi's fault. Plans never went accordingly. He was certainly not an idiot. She was angry at the situation, not him. And hell, if Naruto could be a jinchuuriki, if she had to … be one as well…

"Kami, I miss Naruto," she thought aloud.

She cried, not clearly understanding the reason behind the action. It felt strangely good to cry when punching someone was not an option. The knock on her door woke her from her meditative trance/allotted period of denial. Hopefully, a game of exploding snap or the goofy twins could shake her out of her momentary shock. Oh yeah, she had to parrot back the meeting.

[round 2]

She politely let them in after throwing on her day clothes, since her pajamas were considered scandalous by her conservative roommates back at Hogwarts. Sakura took the excess of pillows and threw them on the floor to accommodate Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, and George. She told them what she learned Dumbledore's Order. When it came to the information Itachi disclosed, she choked up. It wasn't really a cry. There were no tears. It was like a stutter but without words. She took three deep breaths before leaning on her hands and gripping the thick cream carpet.

Hermione was the one to awkwardly give her a hug. So far, the information had been a review for them. The Daily Prophet had eventually posted the articles about the Order member and their classmate's aunt. Suddenly, Harry and the others did not envy Sakura's wealth of knowledge.

"I'm sure we can save this meeting for later, Harry," said Hermione. Harry nodded lamely.

"I'll get you some tea," said Fred and George. No doubt they were going to the corridor with ulterior motives. Ginny soon followed. They came back with a stash of butterbeer bottles.

"Bloody hell, where did that come from?" asked Ron. He took the first one. "This is bootlegged!"

"W-what?" Hermione said while laughing.

"They spiked it!"

"Honestly, Ron, they turned seventeen months ago."

"Yeah, but we aren't allowed to drink any."

Fred patted Ron on the head as George took the drink out of his hand. "Of course you are not allowed, little"

"ickle"

"darling"

"brother."

George offered the plucked firewhisky-spiked-butterbeer to Sakura. "It's infused with traces of magic. It will give you warmth."

Ginny offered a chocolate bar from her stash. "Same goes for this stuff. Plus, it's dark chocolate so you don't have to feel guilty about eating it."

Sakura readily took the bar, Inner Ino screaming and tearing her hair out in protest.

Ron fidgeted nervously and asked, "Should we go? Last I saw, Itachi was in the den listening to the wizard wireless. He might be waiting for us to bugger out of his room."

"He's not allowed in here."

She heard a collective "Huh?"

"I kicked him out for the night. He did something… I can't look at his face right now."

Fred and George led the chorus of laughter. Sakura tried to hold back the smirk. "It's not funny. I hate him right now. I'll make nice in the morning."

"What did he do?" Harry asked moodily. She had been brooding five minutes earlier. "Did he kill your…" Ginny quickly covered his mouth. Harry shook her off, stood up, and left. Sakura closed the door that he had thoughtfully not slammed. Ginny and Hermione rushed to appolize, but Sakura cut them off.

"He's right. It's not like someone precious to me has died. My problems are not as bad as his. They are just stressful when I let them be."

The others nodded in understanding. "Can you hand me the rest of that chocolate? Thanks. I'll be right back." With that she left them in her room in search of Harry.

She located him easily. Two voices were having a hushed argument in the bathroom at the end of the corridor. She crept towards them with seemingly natural grace. They did not notice her, but she saw them. It was funny how those two bickered, she thought.

"I need to use the toilet."

"Tough luck. I need to brush my teeth for exactly two minutes. Besides, I got here first."

"Stop being difficult. You have the master bedroom toilet to yourself."

Draco took an 'affronted' step back. "My mother is in there doing her nightly prepwork. It's safest if I use this one. Just go in the corner. I'll make sure to scorgify my eyes later. Huh—what are doing, Potter?!"

Draco may have stopped paying attention to Harry, but at that moment Sakura had to yank her head back. Mendokusei. Harry was taking the piss, literally, and the door was cracked open for the world to see. Oh, and his arch rival was in there. Sakura had to get to her room so she could explode in uncontrollable giggles. But no, she had a mission, right? She would walk down the hallway and come back when the idiots were done being idiots.

That's just what she did. She looked over her shoulder. No one had come out yet. So she walked some more, down to the bottom of the stairway. She saw that Itachi and Lupin were still awake, sitting in front of the wizarding wireless. Lupin was listening, and Itachi seemed to be in his own head, contemplating some profound thing or another. Sakura decided to sneak back up the stairs before the former ANBU captain discovered her. Afterall, she did not regret sending him to the doghouse. The couch was better than the floor, right?

Sakura pouted. 'Demo, he has never slept on the floor. He's supposed to be a gentleman, but he crawls into the bed every time.' Not looking where she was going, she bumped into a fairly solid wall. Oh, wait, no, that was Draco.

She looked up. "Long time no see!" she said with hushed excitement, forgetting her peeping episode. He didn't bother to steady her. Nothing seemed to upset his friend's balance.

"Merlin, are you okay after what happened yesterday? I never got a chance to ask," said Draco.

Sakura's shoulders slumped. "I'm holding up. I'm mentally exhausted though."

"We can talk on the way to your room?" he asked.

She pointed with her thumb over her shoulder. "It's right there. Not much of a walk. The gang of Gryffindors came over to cheer me up. I guess it's working. The company of others usually cheers me up. That or I have to put on a cheerful face, which helps me pretend for a while that all is right in the world."

"Damn, that's depressing. Shit, are you alright," said the blond slytherin to the pink one.

"You want to come in?" she asked. "I kicked Itachi out for the night. I'm going to chat up the Gryffindors for a few minutes so that it doesn't seem like I'm kicking them out."

"We heard that," called Fred and George from behind the door. Unavoidable, not that the Slytherins cared. The door opened, followed by a string of 'good-byes' from her friends. The twins tried to kiss her on the cheek but she easily maneuvered out of the way. Instead, they each gave her an awkward hug, as the Americans do.

"Ron," she called, "could you give this to Harry? I couldn't find him."

Ron looked at the Draco suspiciously.

"I pissed on it," Draco drawled. Hermione made a disgusted noise, as girls will do, and had to refrain from smacking the ill-tempered prat. Sakura would have done, but chose that moment to give in to laughter. It was Draco's turn to eye here warily, wondering if she got the context of the joke.

When they were gone, Sakura invited Draco into her room. "Itachi won't be sleeping here tonight, so we can stay up as late as we want." Draco complained about how bored he was in the god-awful house for a bit. Sakura remarked on how less-polished-than-usual his appearance was. Draco summoned a game of wizarding chess. They played a couple rounds before the conversation took a serious turn.

"Draco, do you know anything about the Dark Lord's plans? I know he intended to use you as a replacement for your father."

Draco quirked an eyebrow and held back a sarcastic comment. He owed her a life debt and she was a trustworthy friend, but he would not spill his guts to anyone so easily.

"You wear nothing but long sleeves these days. I'm sorry I was not quick enough."

Draco got up to leave. She quickly rushed to the door and blocked it with her 50 kilogram stature. "Can I see it? I won't tell anyone."

"Why do you want to see it?" he asked begrudgingly.

"Seals in my world carry a chakra signature. Your mark may work in a similar way. I may be able to feel for similar marks on people when I walk in a crowd. Besides, I'm not stupid enough to ask Professor Snape."

He relented and sat on the bed. She delicately pushed up his sleeve. "Yeah, I would definitely not ask him if I were you."

"Have you taken any vows?" she asked.

"Yeah, I vowed not to mention his secret outside of the safehouses or with anyone who was ignorant of his secret. My parents also took the vow. Did you have to take one? Or is it just a requirement of deserters?"

"I took a different vow. It was for my benefit, or so I thought. I fought a boy from my country during the Battle at the Department of Mysteries. The vow ensures that I cannot kill him."

"Why the hell would you agree to that?"

"Bah. I don't know. If worse comes to worse, I die and then Itachi dies because he would fail to protect me. Itachi will die before he lets Sasuke kill me. So he says. I might as well try to change Sasuke-teme."

"Are you sure you belong in Slytherin?"

"I think so. I am an attention-seeker," she said with a smirk. "Still, our characters are none of the extremes. There is a shread of bravery in every Slytherin, a dash of cunning in every Gryffindor, and so forth."

Draco made a gagging gesture.

"So, anything interesting happening with the mark?"

Sakura nodded. "It is as I thought. The mark responds in a way that is distinctive. If I pulse my… magic carefully into a person, I can find out if they are one of You-Know-Who's lackeys… or if they have a cursed tattoo."

"And the odds are that it would be the Mark," he added. He paused, then said, "Can I see yours? That bloody tattoo?"

"Huh?" she pulled up her shirt a little bit. "What mark?"

"The seal Itachi gave you. It's gone," he said puzzled.

Sakura pulsed a small amount of medical chakra into her abdomen. It was relaxing, but she did not get the expected result. Sakura frowned. Draco relaxed back into the comforter. She thought back to her younger days fighting alongside Naruto. The only time she had seen his seal was in the Shinomori, when Orochimaru attacked them.

"My friend Naruto has a containing seal similar to the one placed on me. The only time I saw it was when his he snapped and unleashed… on a warrior from another village. I don't want to work myself up just to see the seal. Besides, my tattoo might put yours to shame," she said with a sly grin identical to the one during her tree-climbing episode.

Draco 'hnned' in a way that made her remember her ex-teammate and her promise to his brother. "Yeah, well, it's late. I should get to bed. My mother will murder me if I ruin her beauty sleep."

"Do you snore?" Sakura asked.

Draco look affronted. He raised a delicate eyebrow in question at the vile accusation.

"Itachi will not come back tonight. You can have his side."

"What kind of pervert sleeps with a minor?"

"It's legal here—er-anywhere. Besides, I turned seventeen in March. Minister Fudge mistook my age, and I refrained from correcting him. Taking fifth year classes made acclimation to wizarding academy less difficult."

"So you thought. Little did you know that sixth year is the last blow-off year, excluding Granger and the Ravenclaw house."

Sakura interjected, "he's going to be a professor, you know."

"You slept with a professor. Ha. Bet that story would make Granger wet."

"Pansy, eat your heart out," she said with a smirk. God, being with Draco was wonderful. She could say whatever the hell she wanted. No one would ever believe him. Also, he reminded her of another blond friend she left behind in Konoha.

From the bathroom she explained the details. Meanwhile, Draco eyeballed the open butterbeer and sniffed it. He thought about drinking it, but he didn't feel like brushing his teeth again or getting knocked in the head for touching the lose-cannon's stash.

"—but that's really all that I know so far. I'm sure Itachi-san will tweak it and tell me the details the day of," she huffed. "Put it down, please."

"Alright. Since you had the decency to say please."

"Sleep tight," said Sakura, sliding gracefully into her side of the bed.

"Don't let the bed bugs traumatically inseminate you." (1)

Sakura pretended to gag. "Nerd!"

[…]

Sakura had rolled over on her side sometime in the night, her fluffy pink spikes splayed out on her pillow. Draco's hand shifted from under his pillow and fell on hers. Probably an hour later, his body started to react to the stimulus, and he just so happened to end up spooning with her. Sakura immediately shot awake and threw him onto his side of the bed.

She heard a slurred word before she hit a pressure point at the base of his neck. Her eyes rounded. She was wide awake. She heard it. It sounded suspiciously like a name, the name of her dark, spiky haired friend.

_Potter._

[end of chapter]

(1) Wow. And here I thought research would let me down. This is the best thing Draco could have said, and I am just amazed at how those bugs mate. Horrific!

I will make sure to write a little every day, since I write at a slug's pace. No offense, Katsuyu-sama. Also, sorry they didn't make it too school. This seemed like a good cliff-hanger. I hope. Thank-you for badgering me. Guilt tripping worked, but just, uh, draw straws or something. I don't need all of you to make me feel bad. If you find a typo, please take the time to alert me and give me a keyword to ctrl+f in the document.

The title is a spin-off of "Shake it Out" by Florence Welsh (performed with + the Machine), my second favorite of her songs.

Thank-you so much for your reviews and support! I hope this chapter added some color to J.K. Rowling's characters.


End file.
